


When Worlds Collide

by TeddysHoney



Series: In Every Lifetime [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banishment, Blaine gets kicked out, Blaine's Family Sucks, Blow Jobs, Burt Hummel Is An Amazing Dad, Daddies!Klaine, F/F, Fairy!Kurt, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones Friendship, M/M, Magic, Mentions of homophobia, Rimming, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Giving Ceremony, Witch Curses, Witches, fairy!blaine, magic wands, traveling into books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are soulmates and fairies; they have a wonderful little family, and Kurt is a successful author. When his daughters beg him to read his new book to them for a bedtime story, Kurt and Blaine relive their pasts, and we learn exactly how they became soulmates and lovers in a most unconventional and unlikely way.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Liz Stevens/Jan
Series: In Every Lifetime [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591516
Comments: 50
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayhawkWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/gifts).



> Hey guys! I'm so excited to share this story with you! I'll be posting a new chapter every Sunday, so please subscribe to the story or follow me on Tumblr at the same name, TeddysHoney, to get updates if you're interested. I need to say a huge thank you to my wonderful, as always, beta, JayhawkWrites. Without you, my dear, this story wouldn't be happening, so I owe you a million thanks and probably something special! :)

“Alright, my little fairies. Time for bed,” Kurt announced, walking into their living room. It had been a long day of lessons and activities for the kids and meetings and book signings for him, and he was tired. He always looked forward to bedtime, not because it meant getting a little peace and quiet with his husband, but because he looked forward to snuggling his girls close as they listened to him read.

“Papa, don’ wanna go to bed,” Tori complained. “‘m tryin’ to fly!” She beamed up at him with her four-year-old brilliance.

“Oh, silly girl, you’re far from flying,” Daddy said, swooping in and grabbing her from the floor. “Plus, it’s bath time, silly.” He tickled her sides gently as he handed her off to Papa.

“Daddy, where you goin’?” Tori asked, grabbing a fist full of Kurt’s shirt.

“I’m gonna go put baby Lark to bed,” he answered and kissed her cheek. 

“Baby Yark is s’eepy?” she asked. She giggled as Papa jiggled her on his hip.

“How about, instead of asking Daddy a million questions, we find Lili and get my favorite girls in the bath?” he asked.

Tori nodded, and as Papa headed down the hallway, she yelled, “Lili! Is baf time!”

Lili poked her head around her bedroom door. “Busy!” she complained.

“Too bad. It’s bath time,” Papa announced. “Put your toys up.”

With a pout, Lili picked up one of her dolls, tossing it across the room in the direction of her toybox. 

“Please don’t throw your Fairy Dolls,” Papa instructed. “Come on. We get to start a new book tonight, and the sooner we get done in the bath, the sooner we can read.”

Lili perked up. “I can pick?” she asked as she quickly tossed her Fairy Dolls into the toybox, gently, of course. 

“It  _ is  _ your turn to pick,” Papa agreed. “As soon as we’re ready.”

After that, the bathroom was a flurry of activity. As Kurt prepped the bath water, his six-year-old and four-year-old dug through the cabinet under the sink, pulling out toys here and there and squealing with excitement. Then, before Kurt was even aware of what was happening, they had shed their clothes and were bouncing at the edge of the tub to get in.

“Oh my,” he said, grinning. “My girls are excited.”

“We want you to read, Papa,” Lili insisted as she reached her hand into the tub. “We can get in?”

“Yes. But, be careful,” he warned as they both scrambled to get in, splashing him and each other in the process. He sat back on his heels and watched them play for a minute, zooming their water Fairy Dolls under the surface to get their hair to change colors.

A few minutes later, Blaine poked his head around the corner, one-year-old Lark leaning against his shoulder, his little lips pooching out in sleep. “How are the mermaids?” he asked, grinning.

“Daddy, we’s not mermaids! We’s fairies!” Tori remarked, indignant.

“Oh, yes. I forgot. How are my little water fairies?”

“They’re fine,” Kurt replied. “How’s Lark?”

“Asleep. I’m about to lay him down.” He glanced at the angelic little face on his shoulder, smiling fondly. “Are we reading when the water fairies are done?”

“Yeah!” the girls chorused. “Read!”

“Let’s wash that hair then,” Papa replied, mouthing, “Thank you!” at Blaine before he turned to the girls. “First, let’s get your hair wet. Eyes closed!”

The girls squealed, clamping their eyes shut and grabbing each other’s hands. 

Kurt grinned as he poured cups of water over their long, blonde hair. He was so glad his girls were so close. Everyone had tried to warn him that girls could be catty, and didn’t he know it? He’d gone to the Academy of Magic and Spells with Rachel Berry. He knew all about catty. Still, he was happy that they could be so close as they were growing up. He and Blaine tried not to think too much about their future, content to live in the now with their kids.

When he’d finished with their hair, Kurt soaped them up, making them giggle as he tickled their sides.

“Papa, no fair ticklin’!” Tori insisted. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Miss Bossy Pants,” Kurt said, smiling at Lili.

True to their sisterly bond, Lili piped up, “Tori’s not a Bossy Pants. That’s you, Papa!”

Kurt couldn’t hold back his grin at that. Lilian Saria, Lili to them, was certainly a little spit fire, not afraid to speak her opinion. Kurt was sure that Lilian would have no trouble at the Academy when she began in the fall. 

Victoria Arryn, or Tori, was quieter than her sister, but she was quickly learning Lili’s cues. She was starting to take control of situations, defending herself and making sure that everyone knew her opinion. Kurt was proud of her, but he was a little worried, too. She’d already had some run-ins with girls at Petit Spells, her daycare, that were not particularly nice. When one of the other little girls had started calling her names, instead of telling a teacher, she’d punched the girl’s face, something neither Tori’s teachers nor her parents had expected from her. Kurt was glad she was defending herself, but he didn’t want her to turn into a bully. Thankfully, her teachers had had some great ideas for teaching her how to control and let go of her anger in other ways, and he and Blaine were working with her at home to practice those techniques whenever she was angry at one of her siblings.

Then, there was little Lark Elwin, their son. All of their children had been adopted via the Wellume Adoption Agency, but Lark had been the toughest case. They’d almost lost him a few times as family members came forward one by one, claiming that they wanted to adopt little Lark. All of them had eventually fallen through, however, and their trials left Kurt and Blaine feeling overly protective of their only son. At just one, he’d developed an amazing little personality and was the smiliest baby on the planet. Overall, Kurt and Blaine couldn’t be happier with their little family.

“Papa?” Tori asked, patting at his arm. “Is time for gettin’ out?” 

Kurt shook his head, realizing he’d just zoned out for a minute. “Are you ready, sweetie?” he asked, brushing a loose strand of wet hair out of Tori’s eyes.

“Reading!” the girls shouted, standing up.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kurt said, grabbing the girl’s hands. “Let’s sit back down and wait for me to get your towels. Then, we’ll get out. One at a time.” He smiled at his daughters, giving them each a quick peck on the cheek.

“Can I help?” Daddy asked, peeking around the corner.

“Daddy!” Tori shouted, reaching her arms out toward Blaine. 

“Come here, my little water fairy,” Daddy said, grabbing her towel from Kurt and lifting her out onto the bath mat. “Let’s get that hair dry.”

In a matter of fifteen minutes, Kurt and Blaine had both girls dried off, in jammies, and under the covers in their bed. “What are we reading?” Kurt inquired as Blaine settled on the edge of the bed.

“Papa? Can we read your book?” This came from Lili who had been over the moon when her parents had told her that Papa was an author. Lili loved to read, and she’d been begging to be allowed to read Kurt’s book for months now.

Kurt glanced at Blaine. He hadn’t considered reading his book to the girls. It was...personal, even though it was fiction. It held more truth in it than anyone could know, more history for their family and importance for their lives than anyone could know. Anyone besides Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. “Do you want to hear Papa’s book?” he asked them. “Even though it’s about me and Papa?”

Lili’s eyes grew wide. “Papa’s story is about you?” She glanced between her parents, unsure if what they were telling her was true.

“Yeah,” Kurt whispered. “It’s about me and Daddy, a story about how we met and fell in love.”

“Does it has this?” Tori asked, pointing at Blaine’s name scrawled in beautiful cursive across Kurt’s wrist, his soulmark.

“That’s in it, too.”

“Please, Papa? I wanna hear about you an’ Daddy,” Lili begged, making puppy dog eyes at her parents. She’d learned them from Blaine, and she was too darn good at them for Kurt to resist.

“Okay,” Papa agreed, walking out to the bookshelf in the living room. He returned with the title in his hand and slipped onto the bed between his two girls. “There aren’t many pictures,” he said, looking at Tori. “Is that okay?”

“Is about you, Papa. Is okay.” Tori nestled her head against Kurt’s arm, watching intently as he opened the front cover.

Lili stopped him. “Is that Daddy?” she asked, pointing at the drawing at the front of the book of a dark haired fairy, wings spread, sitting beneath a tree.

“That’s Daddy,” Kurt agreed, glancing at Blaine again as he settled at the foot of the girls’ bed. His eyes were a little misty; this book meant a lot to him.

Blaine rubbed his foot lovingly. “It’ll be okay,” he mouthed. “You can do it.”

Kurt nodded, smiled, and flipped to the first page. “You girls close your eyes for me, please,” he told them, waiting for them to get comfy against him and their eyes to close. When he was sure they were ready, he cleared his throat and began to read. “ _ Kurt sat at a long table in the large common room, staring off into space. _ ”

At the end of the first chapter, Kurt closed the book and glanced at his daughters who were snoring softly. “Do you think they like it?” he whispered to his husband who was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. 

“They love it,” Blaine agreed. “And, so do I.”

Kurt grinned, carefully extracting himself from the blanket and climbing out of bed. He tugged at Blaine’s arm. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispered. “Or, at least to the couch.”

“I’m coming,” Blaine sighed, getting up and giving the girls light kisses on the cheek before following Kurt out of the room and shutting off the lights. “Will you keep reading to me?” he asked when he was settled next to Kurt on the couch.

“Haven’t you read it?” Kurt asked. He eyed the front cover of his book,  _ When Worlds Collide _ , smiling softly at the red background and gold lettering.

“Yeah, but I like it better when you read to me,” Blaine wheedled.

“Fine,” Kurt sighed, though there was no irritation in it. He opened the book to chapter two, intending to start where he’d left off.

“Start over?” Blaine asked. “I want to hear that part over again.”

  
“It’s a good thing I love you,” Kurt said, turning back to chapter one. He kissed Blaine chastely on the lips before he began again. “ _ Kurt sat at a long table in the large common room, staring off into space. _ ”


	2. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Giving Ceremony is one of the biggest events in a young fairies life; it's the day they find out the gift they'll receive from the Supreme Fairy, a gift which will determine the direction of the rest of their lives. Kurt's nervous. Will he get the gift he's always wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have chosen to give you guys two chapters for my first week to get you into the story; this way you get to see both of the worlds I'm trying to paint here: the one where Kurt and Blaine are parents and their past as written by Kurt in his book.

Kurt sat at a long table in the large common room, staring off into space. He was dressed in his long, gold, ceremony robe, and there was a flutter of activity going on around him as other fairies mixed and mingled with one another. Kurt was excited; he’d been excited about this ceremony for weeks now. It was everything he’d been preparing for since he started at the Academy of Magic and Spells. The Giving Ceremony, akin to the human’s graduation, was the most important ceremony in a young fairy’s life. Each one of the fairies from his class would be receiving their special gift from the Supreme Fairy, and everyone had a special gift that they hoped to receive.

“Kurt? You okay?” Mercedes asked, sitting down next to her friend. “You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

He smiled at her, but she could tell it wasn’t real. “I’m okay. I’m just thinking.” 

“About what?”

“I’ve been training for this since I was four. I’ve been at the top of my class for as long as I can remember. I’ve studied hard, aced all my exams, and everything rests on today. If the Supreme Fairy doesn’t give me a prestigious honor, all my hard work will be for nothing.”

Mercedes couldn’t hold back a snort. “As if you wouldn’t get a prestigious honor. Yeah, the gift you’re given is based on what you’re good at, but it’s also based on personality and the guidance of the Fates. If anyone deserves to get exactly what they want, it’s you, Kurt.” She patted his arm encouragingly. “Today is your day, an--”

“Yes. Thank you, Mercedes,” came a loud voice from behind them.

Neither Kurt nor his friend needed to turn around to see who it was. No one else but Rachel Berry could hear the words “training” and “honor” in one conversation and not assume they were talking about her. 

Rachel swept in, spinning her gold robes around dramatically as she took a seat on the bench next to Kurt. “I’m nervous about which gift the Supreme Fairy is going to grant me. I’ve been working on my spells since I was two, aced my first test when I was three, and now I could get something horrible as my gift! That would be absolutely unfair!” She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought. “Luckily, my dads know someone on the Magic Board for this Academy, and they’ve promised they’ll sue if I don’t get exactly the gift I’ve requested.” She smiled smugly at them as if this should be great news to them, too.

“And, what exactly did you request?” Mercedes asked in the driest tone, knowing that if she didn’t placate her, Rachel would keep interrupting and inserting herself until she was able to talk about herself thoroughly.

“The Throat of the Lark,” Rachel replied, shaking her head as if that should have been obvious. “I’m already a fabulous singer. Why shouldn’t I be gifted perfect pitch and a clear, strong voice?” She looked at her friends for objections, but they had none. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you two will get a nice gift as well.” She patted at Kurt’s knee for a moment before rising from the table and flouncing off, calling out Finn’s name as she went. Her job was clearly finished.

“Fairy dust, does she ever get tired of hearing herself speak?” Mercedes asked, shaking her head as she watched Rachel walk away. “If she gets The Throat of the Lark, I’m gonna--” 

“Be so happy for her,” Kurt cut in. “You know that’s what she’s going to get. She has no other talents. Her style looks like she was dressed by her great grandfairy.” He shook his head. “You’re going to get something wonderful, though. It’s obvious.” He gave her another smile, this one far more genuine.

Mercedes glared at her friend. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. But, Kurt, you need to stop doubting yourself. Whatever you put in for, you’re going to get. You’ve earned it. You’re the top of the class, even over Rachel ‘Better Than Everyone’ Berry.” She paused, then asked, “What did you request?”

Kurt glanced about to make sure no one else was listening before he answered. “Interdimensional Travel.”

“Why?” Mercedes had blurted the question before she really knew what she was saying, and she regretted it immediately.

Instead of responding, Kurt sighed, turning away from Mercedes. He hadn’t wanted to share his choice with anyone. He knew they wouldn’t understand.

“Kurt, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Reaching over, she patted Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m just surprised. I mean, you’re such a good writer. Wouldn’t you want the Golden Pen gift or the Perfect Storyteller gift?”

With a shake of his head, Kurt mumbled, “I don’t write because I want to tell perfect stories.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s…hard to explain, ‘Cedes,” he told her. “I love writing, love creating different characters and the places that they adventure to. I enjoy it when people appreciate the things I’ve written. But, that’s not why I write. I write for me.” He straightened up, glancing around them to make sure they were still alone before he continued. “I write because I want to escape the world I’m in. You know being at the top of the class, gay, in the Glee Club, and naturally good at something that teachers praise me for hasn’t been easy for me. You remember the slushies, the name-calling, the shoving.” He stopped, rubbing a hand down his face, not particularly wanting to take a trip down this path, especially not right before the most important ceremony of his young life. “I write to escape, Mercedes. I read to escape. I’d love to be able to go into a literary world and get away from everything here.”

“Oh. I had no idea you felt that way.” Her voice was meek and soft.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled. “I didn’t mean—”

“No. Thank you for sharing. Really.”

Kurt was going to respond, but one of the Academy teachers began to shout instructions at them, and he turned his focus to her. “Okay, class. I know you’re all very excited about the Giving Ceremony. The teachers here at the Academy of Magic and Spells are very proud of you as is all of the Fairy community. This is a big day for everyone. So, you need to line up for the processional just like we practiced.” The teacher clapped her hands, and everyone in the room flew into action, cleaning up their areas and moving to stand in their designated places. 

“Good luck,” Mercedes said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

“You, too. Find me after?”

“Of course,” Mercedes agreed with a smile. Then, she took off, taking her place in line amongst the others.

Kurt walked toward the back of the line, falling in near the end with the rest of the young fairies that were giving speeches or receiving special honors. He hoped his family was here already; he was excited to see them, and he knew they were pumped for him to give his speech.

_ “I’m so proud of you, kid,” his dad had told him the night before, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “First Hummel to ever go through the Giving Ceremony at the Academy with honors.” Then, he’d handed over a small wooden box with Kurt’s name engraved on it.  _

_ “Dad, the ceremony isn’t until tomorrow.” _

_ “I know. I want you to take it to the ceremony.” _

_ Sliding the lid off the box, Kurt had gasped. Inside was a beautifully carved wand. The handle had been painted black, and his initials were engraved on the butt of it. The body of the wand was honey brown with splotches of black here and there and had been carved into a twist pattern, the first two inches of the wand the only thing that was straight. “Dad, this must have cost you a fortune!” he’d said holding the box out toward his father. _

_ “It’s worth it for my boy,” his father had said, pulling him into a one-armed hug. “I’m so proud of you.” _

Kurt fidgeted in line, patting his pocket to make sure the wand was still tucked into its place. He was eager to get started. He knew there would be a ton of speeches by both students and faculty for them to sit through, many awards to announce, and finally the long line of gifts and blessings to be handed out by the Supreme Fairy. It was no secret that these Academy ceremonies could last for hours, and Kurt was itching to be finished. He had other dreams and aspirations that had nothing to do with the Academy. 

Finally, they were moving forward, and they all filed into the large auditorium to whistles, clapping, and music. It was loud, and the Head Fairy waited until the room was silent before beginning to speak. “Welcome to The Giving Ceremony. We are delighted all of you could join us to see our wonderful Fairies received their gifts from our Supreme Fairy.” The Head Fairy gestured toward a beautiful blonde woman sitting in a chair on the right side of the stage. There were more loud cheers and clapping for the Supreme Fairy before the Head Fairy was able to speak again. “We are delighted to have our Supreme Fairy among us. I’m the Head Fairy here at the Academy of Magic and Spells, Sue Sylvester. Now, I’d like to call to the podium this year’s valedictorian, Kurt Hummel.”

As more fairies cheered, Kurt made his way to the stage. He hadn’t told his dad about this particular honor in favor of giving him a surprise, and he really didn’t want to mess up this speech. “Good evening,” he greeted everyone as he adjusted the mic a bit and pulled his notes from his pocket. “I’m honored to be standing before you as this year’s valedictorian.” A few of his friends cheered, and he smiled in their direction. “I know many of us have been working toward this ceremony since we were toddlers, and, well, we’ve finally made it. We’re about to become officially part of the Fairy community.” Kurt’s classmates cheered again. “But,” he went on, ignoring their enthusiasm, “we shouldn’t forget what got us here.” He smiled at the crowd, his eyes searching for his father amongst the smiling faces. “We have to thank our teachers of course, but also our parents and this community. We’ve spent a lot of time practicing spells on all of you, and I know there have been more than a few accidents.” Everyone laughed at that. “Today,” he went on, “marks our transition from students to productive members of society, and I want to thank everyone for supporting us each and every step of the way.” He nodded slightly and excused himself from the podium as everyone clapped and cheered again. One speech down. Thankfully.

After that, there were a plethora of other speakers. It seemed as if nearly every teacher in the Academy had something special they wanted to say to the graduating students. Well, at least they thought that what they were saying was special. Mostly, everyone repeated themselves, telling the students that they were so proud of them, that they had so many changes coming in their young lives, and that they would always have a place to come back to in the Academy if they needed. Kurt knew this was a line of bullshit, but most of the teachers felt the need to say it anyway. 

Then, it was time for the honors. Each person who was graduating in the top five percent of the class was called forward, and Kurt rose to receive a medal. Then, students who showed outstanding abilities in certain areas of the Academy’s program were called forward to be recognized. Kurt was recognized in several of those categories including singing, dancing, and writing. Lastly, anyone who had received a special job offer was brought forward to be recognized. This was one area where Kurt had no reason to stand, and he was happy for it. It wasn’t that he was excited to finish at the Academy with no job; he had a job. It just wasn’t traditional. His father had given him permission to continue living with him while he finished his novel and tried to find a publisher. The prospect of finishing his novel was enticing and exciting, and he was over the moon that his father had agreed to support him. Writing was one of the most important things in the world to him.

After that, the Supreme Fairy rose to her feet and approached the podium. Everyone stopped talking, and the room grew completely silent. The Supreme Fairy was highly respected among the members of the community, and she rarely made public appearances. In fact, no one really saw much of her outside of the yearly Gifting Ceremony unless there was an emergency. So, when she decided to grace everyone with her presence, whoever was nearby stopped to listen.

“Hello,” she said in her sweet, high voice. “I’m your Supreme Fairy, Ms. April Rhodes, and it’s my pleasure to be here with you today to give our young fairies their magical gifts.” Everyone applauded as the Supreme Fairy looked out at the students.

Sue rose and went to stand beside Ms. Rhodes, leaning in to speak into the microphone. “We ask that the students rise by row and line up at the base of the stairs.” She pointed toward the stairs to the right of the stage. “Only one student should be on the stage at a time, so please don’t approach the Supreme Fairy until it’s your turn to receive your gift.”

A teacher came down the stairs at the left of the stage to begin dismissing rows of students as the Supreme Fairy stood in the center of the stage, adjusting her microphone. Sue stayed behind the podium so she could announce the students’ names as they came up to receive their gifts. 

There were only six students in the first row, though when they stood, Kurt could tell that someone was missing. There was a large gap after the first two students. He was happy to see that Rachel was in the first group. Despite what he’d told Mercedes, he secretly hoped that the Supreme Fairy would give her a gift that she didn’t want. It would serve her right after all her years of telling anyone with ears that she was better than them.

Kurt sat quietly as the first two students made their way across the stage. The first was a football player Kurt knew nothing about, and the second was a nice girl from their Glee club. Kurt didn’t know her well, but she looked happy with the gift she received.

The next name belonged to the kid who wasn’t there; Kurt didn’t recognize the name when Sue called it, but he wondered for a fleeting moment why they weren’t there. Who would want to miss their Giving Ceremony? Perhaps they were sick?

Next came Rachel. She strode onto the stage as if she owned the place and stood quietly in front of the Supreme Fairy while Sue announced her name: “Rachel Barbra Berry.”

Then, the Supreme Fairy put her hands on Rachel’s shoulders, and said, “Rachel, I give you the gift of The Throat of the Lark.”

Everyone applauded, and Kurt sighed. That was exactly what he hadn’t wanted.  _ Oh, well _ , he thought.  _ Good for Rachel. She’ll be happy _ .

After another football player that Kurt didn’t know, another friend of his, Tina, stepped onto the stage to see the Supreme Fairy. Kurt could tell from the way that Tina held herself that she was nervous, and he knew why. She’d requested one of the top gifts: Golden Garments. Tina wanted a career in fashion and was decent at sewing and designing. He just wasn’t sure if it was going to be enough for her to get what she wanted. Golden Garments was a tough gift to give, and there were few in the fashion world that had received that gift from the Supreme Fairy.

“Tina May Cohen-Chang,” Sue said over the speaker, and the Supreme Fairy raised her hands to Tina’s shoulders.

Kurt took a deep breath, crossing his fingers for his friend.

“Tina, I give you the gift Clarity of Thought,” the Supreme Fairy announced, removing her hands from Tina’s shoulders.

_ Mind reading _ ? Kurt thought. That was odd. He’d never picked Tina as a gypsy.  _ But _ , he thought  _ she does have a thing for predicting how events will turn out. I guess it makes sense... _

As the last person in Rachel and Tina’s row went on stage, the teacher dismissed the next row of students, and Kurt noticed that he’d be able to relax a bit. There was no one in this row that he was close with, the only exception to the rule Finn Hudson, possibly. He and Finn weren’t super close. They’d had their moments back when Kurt’s parents had divorced, and Finn’s mom had been searching for a new mate. The two boys had schemed to get their parents together, but it hadn’t worked out. They’d soon drifted apart and were only polite to one another now, mere acquaintances. 

When the third row stood, Kurt felt his muscles constrict again. This was Mercedes’ group, and he was hoping against hope that she’d get the gift she wanted. There was no reason she shouldn’t. She’d worked her ass off to pass her tests, and she was more than gifted in music. He held his breath as Sue announced “Mercedes Aretha Jones,” and the Supreme Fairy put her hands on Mercedes’ shoulders.

“Mercedes, I give you the gift of Gospel Praise.”

Kurt couldn’t hold back a chuckle as Mercedes practically danced off stage, a huge grin on her face. While Kurt might not approve of everything Mercedes’ chosen field stood for, he knew it made her happy, and when his friends were happy, he was happy.

Relaxing, Kurt sat back in his chair. His three closest friends had received their gifts, and he could breathe again. While they weren’t all exuberant over their gifts, he knew they were going to be okay. He sat back in his chair, watching as many young fairies that he knew from Glee club and other Academy activities had their moment with the Supreme Fairy. It was clear from the looks on his classmates’ faces who had and hadn’t received the gift they’d hoped to get. It seemed as though the Supreme Fairy was erring more on the side of disappointment, and Kurt felt his heart leap into his throat with anxiety. Would he get what he wanted? Would he be okay if he didn’t?

Finally, the teacher dismissed their row, and he followed the pretty, blonde, head cheerleader to the base of the stage steps. He was second in line, and he was nervous. His heart was racing, his mind was reeling, and he could feel his palms sweating as he clasped his hands together in front of him.  _ Keep it together, Hummel _ , he told himself.  _ You can handle it, no matter what the outcome. _

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” he heard Sue say over the microphone, and on shaky legs, he made his way up the stairs toward the Supreme Fairy. As he approached, the petite Fairy smiled at him and discreetly waved him over.

He moved to his spot, taking a step closer as the Supreme Fairy gestured again. She smelled like strawberries and fresh air, and Kurt sucked in a deep breath, determined not to make a fool of himself on stage. He felt his heart beat impossibly faster as the Supreme Fairy put her hands on his shoulders.

“Kurt,” she began, giving him a warm smile, “I grant you the gift of…”

It seemed forever before the words fell from her lips to grace Kurt’s ears. Time seemed to move in slow motion, and Kurt was sure he was going to pass out from holding his breath.

“...Interdimensional Travel.”

“Yes!” The exclamation left his lips before he had time to really think about it, and the Supreme Fairy winked at him.

“Congratulations,” she whispered. “You deserve it.”

Kurt didn’t listen to anything else the rest of the ceremony, not even to himself as he gave the expected closing address as valedictorian. He was moving through a haze of joy and excitement, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and peruse his bookshelf. He had enough wherewithal to pull his new wand out of his pocket for the Endowing of the Wands, but as soon as they were released, he was off like a rocket, returning to the gathering space he’d shared with his classmates to collect his things.

“Kurt!” Mercedes called to him. “Are you going to wait in the receiving line?”

“No. My dad and his parents are the only ones here, and they’re going back to my place. Grandma and Grandpa don’t like to stand for too long.” He grabbed his jacket off of the back coat tree by the door.

“Your mom didn’t come?” Mercedes asked, making her way over to him and grabbing his arm to keep him from walking away.

Kurt just shook his head. He didn’t like to talk about his mother.

“I’m sorry.” She hugged him close. “Can you stay for a few minutes? Tina and I want to get a picture with you, and Rachel said she had something for us.” Mercedes rolled her eyes, but she loved Rachel as much as the rest of them, even if she was more of an on-again, off-again friend than an actual part of their little group.

“Fine. Just for a few minutes, though. I need to get home.” 

“Aren’t you going to congratulate me?” she asked, socking him on the arm as they moved back toward the crowded auditorium to find their friends.

Pulling her into a hug right then and there, Kurt squealed, “Congrats, ‘Cedes! I’m so glad you got what you wanted.”

“Me, too!” she exclaimed, squeezing him back. “And, I’m glad you got yours, too. Know where you’re gonna go first?”

Kurt shrugged. “Not sure. I need to look at my bookshelf at home to figure out the perfect first place to visit.”

“You’re not even going to go into one of your own worlds?” She seemed shocked by the news.

“I need to see what a good second dimension looks like before I try to create one of my own,” he exclaimed, barely getting his sentence out before Tina jumped into his arms. “You okay?” he asked her as he squeezed her tight.

“Yeah,” Tina replied as he set her back down. “It took me a minute, but I realized that I like to tell the future, and I’m pretty good at it. Plus, I can actually travel the world with this gift, too, probably easier than I could in the fashion industry. You okay with yours?” she asked, touching him lightly on the shoulder. “You didn’t get any of the writing gifts.”

“He asked for that one,” Mercedes said in a stage whisper.

Tina eyed him but didn’t say anything as Rachel headed their way, shoving people out of her path as she went.

“I got The Throat of the Lark!” she exclaimed as she came to them. “Aren’t you guys so excited?”

“Congrats, Rachel,” they all chorused, meaning it to one degree or another.

“Here. I got you all something. I wanted to give it to you before the ceremony, but my dads made me wait until after.” She produced three small gift bags from behind her back, handing one to each of them. “Open them!” she prompted when no one was moving fast enough for her.

Kurt carefully pulled back the tissue paper and found a small silver bracelet inside. The band was thin, but there were four thick squares spread out evenly across the band. Upon closer inspection, he realized that each of the squares had a letter on it: R, T, M, and K. “Rachel, this is so nice!” he exclaimed as he glanced at his two friends, ensuring that they had the same thing.

Rachel didn’t respond. Instead, she pushed back her sleeve, revealing her own bracelet. “Besties!” she cried, grabbing onto Tina and Mercedes shoulders and hopping up and down.

The rest of them joined in, and they were soon breathless and laughing. They pulled together in a group hug, and when they split, Kurt tried to leave. “I need to head out,” he announced, stepping back.

“Not yet! Pictures,” Tina reminded him, grabbing his arm and guiding him over to where her parents stood, patiently waiting for her and her friends. “Just a few,” she assured Kurt when he tried to protest. “I promise we’ll be fast.”

“Fine,” he agreed. He really wanted to get home and find a book to enter, but he knew that pictures were important to Tina; he really did want to remember this day, too. He knew that when he wasn’t so anxious to try out his new gift, he’d be thankful for the photos. So, he posed for a few with the group and then one with each of the girls by themselves. Well, it was supposed to be one pose each, but Rachel had them doing several poses. Apparently, the first ten tries weren’t good enough.

Finally, Kurt had to excuse himself. “I really have to go. My dad and my grandfairies are waiting for me at home. We’re supposed to be having cake.” He gave each of the girls a kiss on the cheek, promising he’d be in touch with each of them before they set off on their new career paths.

Finally, he pushed out the front doors of the Academy and took a deep breath of the fresh spring air. It was nice to finally be out in the open, and he considered flying home. However, his dad’s house was only a few blocks from the Academy, and he knew that if they were going to have cake, he was going to need to work off the calories. 

So, he headed down the sidewalk at a fast pace, paying little attention to what was going on around him. He was only thinking about his gift and how excited he was to use it. He wanted to blow off the cake with his father and grandfairies, but he knew they’d been waiting for him. And, they’d be excited about celebrating his receiving the gift he’d wanted. He’d have to put up with it long enough to have cake; then, he could beg off. His dad would understand.

Kurt breezed into his dad’s house a few moments later, and a loud cheer came from the living room.

“There’s my favorite son,” his dad said, coming out to greet him at the front door as he took off his shoes and hung up his jacket. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt replied, giving him a gentle smile.

“Are you excited? You got the gift you were hoping for.”

“I’m ecstatic, Dad,” he reassured the man. “Can we have cake fast? I wanna go upstairs and pick a book to go into.”

“Sure, son. Your grandfaires are getting tired anyway.”

“Thanks. I’ll talk with them while you get the cake?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kurt headed into the living room, taking a seat and answering all of his grandfairies’ questions. He chatted with them while they listened intently to what he said. When his dad came out with the cake, they all ate and chatted away about nothing. It was nice, Kurt realized, to sit and talk with his grandfairies. He hardly ever saw them as they lived a few hours away. He was glad that they’d made the trip up for his Giving Ceremony. It was more than his own mother had been willing to do.

“Well, we need to take off,” Burt’s father said, rising on shaky legs and extending his hand to his wife. “We’re so proud of you, Kurt. We know you’ll do great with your novel. Tell us all about your adventures in other dimensions sometime, will you?”

“Of course,” Kurt replied, pulling each of them into a hug. “Will I see you soon?”

“Promise,” his grandmother agreed, smooching his cheek.

Then, the grandfairies gave their son a hug goodbye and were off.

Kurt waited until his dad had shut the door behind him before asking, “Do you mind if I head upstairs, Dad?”

“Go ahead, kid. I’ll clean up down here. Will you want some dinner later?”

“Yes. Thanks!” He gave his dad another hug before dashing up the stairs and heading straight for his bookshelf. “What to pick...what to pick…” he muttered to himself as he perused, running his finger along the spines of his books.

He probably had too many books, he realized, but he didn’t care. Just because any wall space that his bed and desk weren’t taking up was occupied by bookshelves didn’t mean he had to get rid of any of his books. He liked to keep around what he read, and he didn’t care if anyone else understood this. That was how he was, and he was happy with it.

Finally, Kurt got to the section of his shelves where he kept his all-time favorite stories. These books were well-loved, and he wanted them close by for easy access whenever he felt like reading them again. 

He felt himself gravitate toward one book in particular, a green, hard-bound novel with silver printing on the spine. He traced the letters with the tip of his finger as he thought. This was his favorite novel by far, the first his mother had ever read to him, and a book that he felt he connected with on a deep level. It was something he couldn’t explain, but the more he considered it, the more he was sure this was where he should go first. It was a place not unlike where he lived now, and the idea of going into something somewhat familiar intrigued him.

Quickly, he pulled the novel from the shelf and flipped it open to the first page. Carefully, he slipped his wand from his pocket and held it over the page. In a soft, breathy voice, he repeated the words he’d learned would transport him into whichever dimension he chose.

“ _ Wish I may, wish I might, enter this book by way of the light. _ ”


	3. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine skipped the Giving Ceremony and ventured out into the woods, the first mistake that will define his future, at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, JayhawkWrites, my beautiful beta, and I want to hear from you on what else you want to see in our series. So, in the end notes, I'll provide a link to the survey we've created. It's short; there are only five questions. We are having so much fun creating this series for you guys, and we want to make sure we keep giving you the things you want to read! So, if you could please fill that out, we would really appreciate that! Thank you!

The next evening, Kurt, Blaine and their daughters were curled up on the girls' bed. Both girls had brushed their teeth and had their jammies on, and Lark had been tucked into his own bed.

“You gonna read more, Papa?” Tori asked, snuggling up to Kurt’s side.

“Do you want me to?” Kurt asked. He grinned as the little girl wriggled, looking over at her sister.

“You wan’ more, Lili?” she asked softly.

“Papa! Read your book!” Lili demanded, snuggling against Daddy.

Blaine commented, “You don’t know what happened in the last chapter. You were asleep before Papa finished.”

“Do, too!” Lili insisted, sitting up and fixing Daddy with her most evilest glare.

“Oh, really?” Daddy asked. “Well, will you tell me? I was snorin’.”

“You was not,” Tori accused. “Udderwise, you woulda sleeped on our bed all night!”

Daddy and Papa both chuckled at that. Their girls were very opinionated, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing at all. Kurt and Blaine loved their daughters’ firey nature.

“Should I just tell you what happened,” Kurt asked, “so we can start reading chapter two?”

“Papa, tell us,” Tori confirmed, looking at him with big eyes.

Lili nodded, too, so Papa said, “In the first chapter, I was nervous about going to this big ceremony where I was going to get a special present.”

“The Givin’ Ceremony,” Lili said. “I hearded that part, Papa!”

“Right. The Giving Ceremony. Anyway, my friends helped me feel better, and we went to the ceremony. I gave a speech whe--”

“What’s a peach?” Tori asked.

Blaine grinned. “A fruit.”

“Who you had to give a peach to, Papa?”

“Not a peach, sweet girl. Your Daddy was being silly. I had to give a ssspeech. Like a big talk.”

“Oh.” Tori wrinkled her nose, trying to understand. “Acuz e’vybody was in big twubble?”

Daddy and Papa laughed again. “No,” Daddy answered. “It was a nice talk about how Papa was going to miss all his friends.”

“Why?” the girls chorused together.

“Because I wasn’t going to go to school with them anymore. We were all going to get jobs, and I wouldn’t see them every day like I had for the past several years.”

“Ohh…”

“So, after I gave the speech,” Papa went on, “I watched all of my friends get their special gifts. Then, it was my turn.”

“Wha’ you getted, Papa?” Tori was so eager to know, she was leaning her elbows on Kurt’s leg, her chin on hands as she stared at her papa’s face, completely mesmerized.

“I got the gift of Interdimensional Travel.”

Lili wrinkled her nose. “What’s that mean?”

“It means I could go into any world I wanted to.”

“Like where, Papa?”

“Like, my favorite book.”

“Wha’s your fav’rite book?” Tori asked. “You read it to us?”

“Well...” Papa answered, catching Blaine’s gaze. “That’s kind of a hard question. I think the book that I’m reading to you now might be my favorite book.”

“But, what was it back then?” Lili asked.

“I think you should wait and see,” Papa answered, smiling at Blaine. “I talk about it in the story I wrote.”

Lili sighed. “Okay, Papa. You can keep going now.” She was done with the half-answers and was ready to know what her Papa and Daddy were smiling about.

“So, after me and all of my friends got our gifts, I went home and had cake with Grandpa Burt and his parents. Then, I went upstairs to find a book. And, that’s the end of chapter one.”

Lili furrowed her brow and looked at Tori for a second before glancing at Daddy’s face. “Wha’ ‘bout you, Daddy? Aren’t you in Papa’s book?”

“I am,” Blaine agreed, nodding. “But, I wasn’t in the first chapter.”

“Why?”

“Because your Papa hadn’t met me yet.”

Tori was confused. “Bu’, he met you now.”

“That’s true,” Daddy said. “But, this story is about something that happened when we were younger, before you and your sister and brother were even born.”

“So, you didn’t always knowed Daddy, Papa?” Lili asked, double-checking.

“Not always,” Kurt agreed. “But, I think I will now. I think your Daddy and I have lots of adventures ahead of us.” He leaned over and took Blaine’s hand, giving his knuckles a soft kiss.

“Ew!” Lili shouted, covering her mouth with her hand. “Papa, you read now! Stop smoochin’ on Daddy!”

Kurt grinned at Blaine and opened up the book to the second chapter. “You ready, too, Tori?”

His youngest daughter nodded. “Stop bein’ icky and read now, Papa.”

Kurt and Blaine laughed again. Life was always interesting with their kids around. Kurt glanced down at the page, clearing his throat. “ _ With a heavy sigh… _ ” 

*****

With a heavy sigh, the curly-haired boy kicked a pine cone, sending it flying between the trees and smacking into a nearby tree trunk. He trudged a little bit deeper into the woods, kicking at the pine cone again, watching it scoot along the needle-covered ground. How wonderful it must be to feel free like the pine cone, to go wherever he wanted without anyone telling him where he should be and what he should be doing.

He was supposed to be at the Giving Ceremony, receiving some magical enchantment from the Supreme Fairy. He scoffed, scuffing the ground with the toe of his boot. Who cared about that? Of all the kids in his year, Blaine was sure he was the only complete failure. He just wasn’t meant for learning magic and going to school. It was a daily struggle to concentrate on the lessons he was being taught. He’d forgotten more spells than he’d remembered. He’d broken more than a handful of wands. 

His teachers at the Academy of Spells and Magic were nice enough. They took pity on him, gave him extra help, tried to help him pass at all costs. He was on a first name basis with all of them. They knew not every Fairy was designed to live a crazy magical life. Some of them had to be normal, and Blaine was much more interested in creating with his hands than by waving a wand over something.

Not for the first time, Blaine wondered what would have become of him if he was born into a different species. What if he’d been an elf, tall and elegant? They didn’t have to learn magic. They lived off of the Earth and created the most elaborate weapons and structures with it. What if he’d been a dwarf? He was already short. He would have fit in perfectly. They mined, creating beautiful things out of stone. What if he’d been born human? There were so many “what ifs” to possibly think about. He’d long ago decided that it didn’t really matter; he’d give anything to be someone else and live somewhere else, somewhere where he felt like he fit in.

Slowly, Blaine wandered through the trees, thinking and kicking stones and pine cones along the floor of the woods. This place was familiar. It was the place he came to when he was feeling particularly disenchanted with his lot in life. He found the woods to be relaxing. There was always wildlife to watch if he was quiet, flowers to twist into cute little floral crowns, twigs to weave together, and warm, inviting sunshine rays to sunbathe in. The woods were his happy place.

Blaine didn’t know how long he’d been in the woods for. He’d left just after lunch that day to avoid getting ready for the ceremony and having anyone ask him if he was going. It wasn’t hard to evade his family; they were constantly busy and rarely knew where he was. They’d given up on him receiving any honors at the Giving Ceremony, and when he’d come home to tell them that he’d been invited to participate, they’d let him know they wouldn’t be attending.

“No Anderson has ever taken part in the Giving Ceremony without receiving honors,” his father had declared. “It would probably be better if you didn’t attend; we wouldn’t want you to tarnish the Anderson name or wind up being the laughing stock of the Fairy community by getting a silly gift.”

The Andersons were very well-known in the Fairy community. Blaine’s great grandfather had been instrumental in starting the Academy of Magic and Spells, and someone further back in his family line had won some great war. He couldn’t remember who nor did he care. He couldn’t live up to the Anderson name; his father had made that clear, so there was no point in trying.

As Blaine wandered aimlessly through the woods, he realized that he’d gone much further than he ever had before. He didn’t typically go past the old wooden fence that was falling down. The fence marked the edge of town, and he didn’t like to go past it. Staying near the edge of town meant that, if he got lost, someone would easily be able to find him. He knew that there were some less than savory people in these woods, hiding from the law and generally doing whatever they wanted, legal or not. But, it was too late for that anyway, and besides, there was nothing waiting at home for him. So, he kept wandering, staring at his boots and trudging through the vegetation. He needed to find somewhere to sit and relax, clear his mind.  _ Maybe _ , he thought as he roamed deeper,  _ maybe I won’t return home at all. I don’t think anyone would miss me _ .

The young man didn’t know how much further he’d walked before he began to smell smoke. It was a heavenly scent, and he tilted his head back, breathing in deeply before he really grasped the situation. If he could smell smoke, that meant a fire. A fire meant people. He really shouldn’t be seen by anyone in the woods. It could be dangerous as he clearly didn’t look like he lived in the woods. However, as he peered through the trees, a difficult task as it was beginning to grow darker the lower the sun sank, he saw the outline of a small cabin.

_ How unusual _ , he thought to himself.  _ I didn’t know anyone built cabins in the woods _ .

Something inside him told him to press deeper, and before he knew what was happening, his feet were leading him toward the small, wooden building. Truth be told, Blaine  _ was  _ curious. He’d heard stories growing up about ancient witches still living in the woods, kept alive and beautiful by consuming the souls of little children and small animals. He’d always wondered if the stories were true, if witches did still exist or if they were a thing of legend now. He wondered if there was any validity to them, or if they were just a story that parents told their children so they wouldn’t wander off. This moment seemed as good as any to find his answers, so he walked up to the little cabin, peering around for anything that might be suspicious.

The outside of the cabin seemed harmless enough. There was a small bare patch of dirt in front of the front door and a few flowers were planted in a little garden spot beneath the cabin’s one window. There was a little bit of grass there by the cabin instead of only pine needles and fallen leaves, and Blaine could see a few small shoe prints in the dirt. 

For a moment, he considered knocking. Maybe, if someone was home, they could sit down and chat. If one thing could be said about Blaine Anderson, it was that he was well liked by almost everyone. Just because he wasn’t skilled at magic didn’t mean that he didn’t have other positive traits. Blaine had a personality that shined as bright as a star on a clear night. He always had a smile and a kind word to say for everyone; he just had a hard time keeping friends because he couldn’t find many people that shared his interests in creating. Just as Blaine was about to raise his fist to rap on the door, he noticed that it wasn’t shut all the way; the door was cracked open just an inch, and if he peeked through, he could see that there was no one sitting at the small table.

Gently, Blaine pushed the door open. “Hello?” he called, his voice raspy from not having spoken for several hours. He cleared it and tried again. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

There was no answer.

Blaine stepped into the cabin, looking around himself with wide eyes. While the outside of the cabin had been quite ordinary, he couldn’t say the same for the inside. Everywhere he looked, there were colorful and mysterious things to see. Each wall was lined from floor to ceiling with shelves, and each shelf was packed as tightly as it could be with bottles and jars and vials. There wasn’t much furniture in the room; there was one rickety chair pushed beneath the wooden table he’d seen through the cracked open door, and a round, clear ball sitting on a little blue pedestal at its center. There was a small bed covered in a ragged quilt in the far corner of the room and a large, black cauldron sat over the fire, something bubbling away happily inside. Blaine couldn’t decide where to start; he wanted to explore everything. A large jar on the bottom of a shelf caught his eye, and he scurried over, bending to examine it.

The jar was full of green liquid. As he got closer to it, he realized that the liquid itself wasn’t green but that the jar was giving off a green glow. It was only halfway full, and the upper half, devoid of liquid, was filled with a misty green gas. The jar gave off a rancid odor, and he backed away from it. 

He looked at the other jars on the shelf. They appeared to be parts of various animals. Everything was meticulously labeled: eye of newt, wing of bat, tongue of lizard, toe of frog. Blaine shuddered, taking a step back.

Moving on to a new shelf full of vials, he began to read the labels. “Love potion,” one read, a thick pink liquid inside. Another read, “Beauty.” Another one said, “Burns and Boils.”  _ These are potions _ , he thought.  _ Did I actually find a witch? _

Everything in his body was now screaming at him to leave, but he wanted to explore the other shelves and see what was in the cauldron. The latter part of him won. So, he moved on to the other wall, looking at the labels on the many jars. These seemed to be food; their labels read, “Pickled eggs,” “Peaches,” and “Beets.”

Blaine quickly grew bored of looking at the jars and wandered toward the cauldron. He hadn’t noticed it before, but the foul smell he’d thought was coming from the jar also seemed to be coming from the cauldron. He glanced inside, finding the cauldron filled with even more of the green liquid, a wisp of the misty green gas floating up the chimney along with the wood smoke. 

_ I should probably go _ , Blaine decided moving toward the front door which he’d left wide open. He didn’t want to risk the witch coming home and finding him; the last thing he wanted was to be eaten that day. He stepped outside, realizing that the world had grown dark around him. He couldn’t see very far, the trees surrounding the cabin submerged in murky darkness.  _ Maybe there’s a candle in the cabin _ , he thought, turning back inside. Returning home alone this late in the evening was risky, but without a light, it was downright dangerous. Who knew what kind of ferocious creatures lurked in the woods, waiting to eat someone unprepared.

Standing just inside the door, Blaine’s gaze traveled over the contents of the small cabin. There was no candle that he could see, but he needed to search deeper. If there was any candle to be found, he needed to take it. He could return here with a new one the next day. Whoever lived here wouldn’t mind if he was just borrowing from them, would they?

As he was searching, moving some of the food jars out of the way to look behind them, a loud, shrill voice startled him. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, sounding frightened and angry at the same time.

Blaine whirled around to see who was talking and came face to face with a very short woman. She was dressed all in black with shoulder-length, stringy black hair. She had a large wart on her long, pointy nose and a severe underbite that made her lower jaw stick out much further than her upper jaw. She wore pointed black shoes that stuck out under the edge of her long dress. In her old, gnarled fingers, she clutched a shiny black wand. The wand looked to be made of charred wood. There was a small piece of leather wrapped around the thicker end and a couple of golden charms dangling from the ends of the leather tassels, but Blaine couldn’t make out what they were.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the little woman demanded again.

“I-I’m, uh...I’m just--”

“Stealing from me?” the woman crowed.

“No! No. I was just--”

“Thief!” the little woman interrupted him. “Thief! You’re a thief!”

“No! I wa--”

“Banish you! I’m going to banish you.” The little woman began to pace around Blaine, making him even more nervous than he already was. “That will teach the little thief,” she murmured almost to herself, tapping her chin as she circled him. “That will teach him to steal from a witch.”

“You-you’re a witch?” Blaine squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut. This day was the worst! He should have just gone to the Giving Ceremony. That would have been less horrible than getting cursed by a witch.

“Of course I am!” the woman spat, stopping and rising up on her tip-toes to get closer to Blaine’s face. She really was miserably short. “And, I banish thieves!” 

As much as Blaine felt like he should probably shove her out of the way and make a run for it without any light, he didn’t want to hurt her, and he didn’t think there was a good way to move her or get around her. She had him backed almost into a corner, only a few feet from the fireplace.

“Banish you,” the woman repeated once more, holding her wand in front of Blaine’s nose. She cleared her throat and began to chant, “Send this thief into the dark. I banish thee…” She trailed off and frowned at Blaine. “Where would you hate to go most?” she asked. “Where would you find the worst place to be?”

Blaine wasn’t sure what to say. Nothing really came to his mind other than the Academy of Magic and Spells. He opened his mouth to tell her so, then realized something.  _ She’s letting me pick. I could go anywhere _ . He closed his mouth again, thinking harder. Where was a place that he would love to go?

His mind immediately went back to his bookshelf at home. Books were so important to him. He loved to read when he couldn’t come out to the woods to escape. Books were a comfort, a place he could go where no one would judge him, and he could be whoever he wanted to be.

“Well?” the witch hollered, startling him back to reality. “Where would be the worst?”

“Um…” Blaine said, trying to think of a great book.

The witch tapped him angrily on the nose twice, her patience gone. “Well?!”

“ _ The Silver-Scaled Mark! _ ” He spit out the title of a book he’d always loved to read in a hurry.

The witch smiled an evil smile, rubbing her wrinkled old hands together, delighted. She cleared her throat and began to chant again. “Send this thief into the dark. I banish thee to  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark! _ ”

Blaine heard a loud whooshing noise in his ears, and everything around him went completely black. He couldn’t see anything, not even his hand mere inches from his face. He felt as though he were falling, spinning in mid-air, almost as if he was caught in a tornado. He tried to scream, but no sound came out, so he waited, hoping nothing bad would happen. Maybe he’d just wake up?

  
Suddenly, there was a bright light, and Blaine found that his eyes were indeed closed. He opened them, blinking blearily against the ray of sun burning into his eyes. He felt around with his hands. Whatever he was laying on felt soft, like grass. He turned his head to the side to see; he  _ was  _ laying on grass, a large field of it from what he could tell. In the distance, he could see a few trees; he thought he could hear the roar of a waterfall, but he wasn’t sure. This didn’t look like any place he recognized from  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ . Where was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the survey:  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScNguOBtknxOLIm0OZZpIVEnm_0-d9_Hi7e_8IiVVlBAxSiFg/viewform?usp=sf_link


	4. The Silver-Scaled Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's first foray into The Silver-Scaled Mark leads to an unexpected run-in with an adorable person. But, he's a character in the book, right? Kurt can't fall in love with a book character.

It was official. Kurt was excited to be sharing his book with his family. He realized it was cathartic to read the story out loud, and it was affecting his and Blaine’s relationship for the better. Two nights in a row they’d had some of the best sex ever, and Kurt had noticed that Blaine was extra lovey-dovey. Not that his husband wasn’t normally, but Blaine hovered nearby more often, kissing Kurt’s cheek or temple and touching him softly, letting his hand linger on Kurt’s shoulder a bit longer than was needed. It reminded Kurt of when they were younger, after they’d first learned they were soulmates, and they were navigating their feelings and their new soulbond. Any time he thought about it, Kurt shivered a bit. It was pleasant, sometimes, to revisit the old habits that had made his heart aflutter at every turn. Who was he kidding? After nearly 15 years, Blaine still made him feel like an 18-year-old, madly, stupidly, deeply in love.

So, since it was raining and the kids couldn’t go outside, Kurt ushered his family onto the couch. Tori was a grump who definitely needed a nap, and Lark was cuddled against Daddy’s shoulder contentedly, somewhere between sleep and awake.

Tori was reluctant at first. “Don’ wanna read your dumb book, Papa,” she snarked crossing her arms and pouting. 

“You can go straight to your bed and lay down then,” Kurt had suggested, unphased by her brattiness.

“No! Wanna story first!”

“Well, we’re reading Papa’s super awesome story,” Daddy had lectured, squeezing onto the end of the couch. “So, if you wanna hear a story, you better sit your little bottom down and listen. Otherwise, I’ll let Lili hold Lark so I can tuck you in.”

“Fine,” she’d grumped, her little brow furrowed as she’d flopped onto the couch. “But, I won’ say it’s awesome.”

“You don’t have to,” Papa had assured, opening the book to chapter three. “Now, do you remember what happened last time?”

“Yeah!” Lili piped up. “Daddy got ban--ban--sent away by a mean ol’ witch!”

“That’s right,” Papa agreed. “Daddy was banished by a witch. Do you remember where he went?”

“ _ The Silver _ ...um,  _ The Silver _ ...somethin’!”

“ _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ ,” Kurt supplied, chuckling. “Which is a book, right?”

“Right! Daddy’s favorite!” Lili smiled up at Blaine, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Blaine smiled. “Thank you, Lili.”

“Love you, Daddy.” Quickly, the little girl turned to Kurt. “Love you, too, Papa.” She kissed his cheek gently, too. “You’re good at writin’.”

“Thank you, Lili,” Kurt said quietly, fighting back his very sentimental emotions. Kids were funny that way sometimes. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Uh huh!” Lili said, excited.

Kurt cast a glance at Tori. The little girl was leaning away from him, her head pillowed against the back of the couch, her toes cozy beneath Kurt’s leg. Her eyes were already half closed; she looked to be nodding off. “Okay,” Kurt said. “Here we go.” 

*****

Kurt blinked against the bright light. After he’d whispered the spell, the world had gone dark for a few moments as he was transported into the world of the book he’d chosen, the book that was so near and dear to his heart.  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ was a book his mother had read over and over to him when he was a child. Well, when he grew up, he realized she’d skipped over some chapters that had...mature...content, but she’d read him the important parts, the parts with the love and the battles. 

There were many unique things about the book. For one, Kurt was in it. Well, not really. His name was in the book as one of the main characters, and he’d asked his mother about it once.

“Kurt is a very special name,” his mother had told him. “Kurt was a very important person in our world’s history. He was part of a very special group of people that changed our world, made it acceptable for people to be exactly who they are without judgement.”

“So, why I has his name?” little Kurt had asked.

“Because I think you’re a very special boy,” his mother had said, brushing a soft kiss on his forehead. “And, I think, like the Kurt in this story, you’re going to change our world, too.”

That had been a tall order for a little boy, and one that Kurt had regretted after his mother took off on them. Still, a little piece of him wanted to believe that, wanted to live up to his mother’s expectations even if he expected nothing from her anymore. He thought that was part of the reason why he still loved this book. It reminded him of a time when life had been a little simpler.

Kurt looked around himself, taking in the scene. He’d been placed in the story world somewhere near Wellume. He could hear the roar of the waterfall nearby and could see the beautiful fountain in the distance, two of the places that he most definitely wanted to visit. The city of Wellume itself was inviting. He remembered his mother reading about it, and if he closed his eyes, he could hear her reading the words. “Elmwood rooftops...intricate walkways...vine-inspired bridges...blackwood walls…” The descriptions were like music to his ears, especially now after all his training in writing. He only hoped that his own words could sound as beautiful as that someday, could inspire that heart-fluttering, breathy feeling he always got from reading about the city. He had to see it all.

At a slow pace, Kurt set off toward the city. He wanted to see it, to take in the beauty of the words he’d read so many times. Wellume would be his stop today. In the back of his mind, Kurt was already envisioning coming back; there was no way he could see everything he wanted to see, meet everyone he wanted to meet in one trip. No,  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ was a work that needed studying, especially if he ever hoped to make anything so wonderful someday; he’d call it research if anyone asked him.

Sniffing the air, Kurt could catch the faint scent of fresh water and an alluring hint of flowers, likely those planted around the fountain. The sun was bright as he’d expected, and there was plenty of wildlife to see. So much, in fact, that Kurt had to stop and watch, realizing that the details he was seeing had never been described in the book. He’d never read anything about the bugs or small creatures that roamed the outskirts of Wellume. He’d never seen a description of the scent of the air or the fact that the sun here was bright.  _ Amazing _ , he thought to himself.  _ I wonder if it’s the same in my own stories; I wonder if the things I imagine become ingrained in the story like they’ve done here. If not, where do these details come from? Am I making them up? _

Kurt was so busy watching the wildlife, he didn’t see the movement to his left or hear the soft footsteps of someone approaching. So, when a finger gently tapped him on the shoulder, he screamed, jumping backward and nearly falling over a large rock sticking out of the ground. “Who are you?” he asked in a voice that was much too high and much too loud for his liking. A glance to his right told him all the animals he’d been so intently watching had scurried away. Maybe, next time, he’d have to bring a notebook and try to draw them.

“Hi. Um, I’m Blaine.”

Kurt was startled. There was a Blaine in this book. This boy looked sort of like that Blaine, but he was dressed too well, almost modernly, for the half-elf in this story. Still, Kurt had to be sure. If Fate had led him to meet the Blaine from the book, he’d have to make up a story. He didn’t want any of the characters to know that other worlds existed outside of their own. “Blaine? As in Blaine of Wellume?”

The person that had interrupted him wrinkled his brow, his dark, bushy eyebrows knitting tightly together. “No. I’m uh, I’m Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt frowned. It was strange for a background character to have the same name as the main character, but he wasn’t entirely positive how the details of the book worked, at least, the ones that weren’t written in. Maybe, if you imagined a character and accidently thought the main character’s name at the same time, the background character got your main character’s name? He wasn’t sure, so he just shrugged it off.

“Well, I’m Kurt. I’m just here to...visit.”

Blaine looked confused. “Kurt...don’t I know that name from--”

“Yes,” Kurt interrupted. “It’s the same name as an elf in your world. He’s part of the group.” He waved his hand, brushing off any further comments from the curly-haired boy with the beautiful, hazel eyes and cute little mouth that puckered up when he was confused.  _ Get it together, Hummel. You can’t be attracted to a book character. He’s not real. _ “Anyway, I’m off to explore the town.” He began to walk away, but the cute boy called after him.

“Wait!”

Kurt whirled around. “Yes?”

“I...I need your help.”

Cocking his head to the side, he asked, “My help? With what?”

“I need to get home. I’ve been banished here by a witch, and I need--”

“I don’t know anything about how to undo witches’ spells in yo--here. I’m sorry.” He turned back around, glad that he’d caught himself before he told the character that there were other worlds. He hadn’t come here to disrupt the balance of anything. He just wanted to see the places and characters that he’d grown to love.

Blaine tried again as Kurt took off down the path. “Wait! I know who you are.”

“That’s because I introduced myself,” Kurt called over his shoulder. “Bye!” He decided that perhaps flying would be the best course of action in getting away from the cute boy, so he hopped into the air, allowing his wings to unfurl as he caught a breeze. He didn’t like to fly much and was glad that the wings he’d earned at age eight, a whole two years before most young fairies, weren’t something he had to permanently carry around. They only came out when he needed them, a situation he tried to never put himself in.

It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t think having wings was cool. It was very cool, especially since there were some who never earned their wings. In fact, he’d been itching to earn them badly as a kid, imagining that he’d be able to fly anywhere in the world that he wanted. So, he’d worked extra hard, putting in a lot of time and effort to get himself to the level of magic required to earn his wings. And, when he finally had, he’d found that they weren’t so practical as he’d thought. It was hard to move with them out. He couldn’t squeeze through tight spaces very well, and it was uncomfortable to sleep. He’d barely survived the mandatory week-long wing trial period, and when he’d finally been taught the spell to hide his wings, he’d breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy to have them at his disposal, but he was more than glad he didn’t need them very often.

Soaring over the city of Wellume, Kurt was struck, again, by the beauty of the city. It looked different than he’d imagined it from up there, set back against a rocky cliff with its rooftops jutting up toward the sun. He circled, getting a view from all angles, swooping down toward the waterfall to feel the spray on his face. He was careful, making sure no one could see him, but the streets seemed to be fairly deserted now. Absently, he wondered where everyone was.

Finally, he landed, heading in search of the local library. This was a place where Blaine, one of the main characters of the story, loved to spend his time. It had been a safe haven for him, protecting him from the bullies at school that had laughed at him and teased him for being different. 

The library back home had been a safe haven for Kurt, too. No one had really made fun of him, but he’d had a hard time making friends. There was little time for fun when he was so determined to study hard and learn as much as he could at the Academy. Ever since he’d written his first short story at age seven, he’d known he’d wanted the gift of Interdimensional Travel. He’d been focused on learning as much as he could to earn that gift. So, the few friends he did have had worked as hard as him, and he didn’t see much of them outside of classes. The library was a place he could come to study, yes, but it was also the place that helped him combat his loneliness. Books weren’t only for learning, he’d discovered early on; books were also for entertainment and joy, and he’d read as many books as he could when he wasn’t studying.

Finding the library was easy. Perhaps because this had been such an important place for the characters or because the author had intended it, Kurt wasn’t sure, there was a large sign over a small building that read “Library.” Pushing open the door, Kurt’s face lit up. Though the building seemed small, the room seemed huge, every wall lined with bookshelves and rows of them filling the center of the room. It was a breathtaking sight and heaven for any bookworm.

Glancing around to be sure no one else was there, Kurt darted into the stacks, immediately beginning to peruse the shelves. There were thousands of titles, each one bound in leather with intricate designs and beautiful scrollwork on the front covers and spines. Running his fingertip along the book spines, Kurt selected one and pulled it gently off the shelf, curious to see if these books would have words in them. 

Opening the front cover, he saw words written in a beautiful, scrawly script, the language one that he couldn’t understand. His heart fluttered in his chest. Was it possible? Flipping in further, Kurt gasped softly, putting a hand to his chest. This book had words. It was written. Complete. An idea popped into his head that almost made him faint. Could he go into a book from inside a book? 

Quicky, Kurt shoved that thought away. It was a dangerous idea, at least without a lot of research. There was no way he wanted to get into trouble on his first day with the gift. That reminded him. It was probably getting late. Perhaps he should go back? He hadn’t even told his father he was leaving.

Before he could do anything, there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. “Kurt?”

Kurt spun around, recognizing that voice. He found the boy he’d met in the grassy spot where he’d first entered the book.  _ He followed me? _ he thought.  _ Great. I’ve got a background character for a stalker _ . He tried to leave without saying anything, but the boy caught his arm.

“Kurt. I really need your help.”

“I told you,” he said without turning around, “I can’t break a witch’s curse.”

“I’m not from here!” Blaine tried. “I’m from--”

“Even if you’re not from Wellume,” Kurt said, “I can’t help you. My magic is no good here.” He wrenched his arm free from the boy’s grasp, heading toward the door.

“Kurt, please listen to me! I need your help!”

“Sorry,” Kurt replied, glancing over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of Blaine’s sad face, and his heart broke a little. Even with those magnificent hazel eyes staring at him, tears forming in them and that little pouty lip, the boy was handsome. It almost made Kurt want to turn around and hear him out. Then, a line from a book he’d read, “The Delicate Art of Interdimensional Travel: A Guide to Getting the Gift You Want and Using It Properly,” popped into his head. “Don’t get stuck helping someone with their problems,” it had said. “You are a visitor in their dimension. You are not there to go on an adventure.” So, Kurt shook his head, clearing any thoughts he had about the cute character and walked out the door, taking flight again. He needed to find somewhere isolated so he could get himself back to his world.

Finally, he landed on some rocks near the top of the waterfall. The sun was starting to set behind him, and its light shimmered in the water, sending out beautiful pinks, oranges, and reds in the clear stream as it flowed toward the rocky dropoff. Kurt took a moment to breathe it in and look down on the city of Wellume again. It was still beautiful, even in the setting sun. A perfect place, more perfect than he’d ever dared to dream. The little creative itch he always felt when inspiration struck nudged him, and he hoped he’d have time to work on something after dinner.

  
Speaking of dinner, his stomach rumbled again, and Kurt pulled out his wand, ready to say the little spell that would send him back to his own dimension. He waved his wand over his toes, whispering the words, “ _ Wish I may, wish I might, leave this book by way of the light. _ ”


	5. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's first arrival in The Silver-Scaled Mark from Blaine's POV.

Lili stopped Kurt at the end of Chapter Three. “You’re mean to Daddy,” she accused, pointing her finger at Papa and glaring.

“Shh,” Daddy reminded with a smile, his hand wrapping around hers and bringing it gently back down to her side. “Your siblings are sleeping, and you shouldn’t point.”

“But, he is a meanie, Daddy,” the little girl insisted, twisting around to look at Blaine. “He didn’t help you get out of the story.” She glared at Kurt again, sticking her tongue out.

It took all Kurt had not to laugh. “Lili,” he tried, speaking quietly, “can I tell you something?”

“No. You gots to apologize to Daddy first.”

“I already did.”

“Nuh-uh! I didn’t hear you!”

“I did when it happened, silly girl. This is a story about something that happened a long time ago. Remember?”

“Still mean.” The little girl crossed her arms across her chest and pooched out her bottom lip. If it weren’t for the long, blonde hair, she would have looked exactly like her daddy.

“Lili, sweetie,” Blaine soothed, moving Lark in his arms just a little so he could pet his daughter’s hair, “your papa isn’t mean to me at all. He just didn’t know what was going on back then. The story gets better; I promise. You don’t have to be upset at him.”

“Do you want to do something else?” Kurt offered. He knew Chapter Four of his story wasn’t going to be any easier for Lili. It was a retelling of Chapter Three’s events from Blaine’s point of view. “We don’t have to keep reading my book. We could play. Since you’re the only one awake, the game would be completely your choice.”

The little girl took her time deciding, twisting a strand of hair around one of her fingers as she thought. “You promise Papa’s not mean to you?” she asked Blaine finally, turning big eyes toward him.

“I promise he’s not mean to me,” Blaine said, making a cross on his chest as close as he could get to his heart without disrupting Lark. “He’s very, very nice.”

In response, Kurt leaned over and smooched Blaine on the lips, making sure to make a little extra noise.

“Ew!” Lili screeched, pinching her nose closed as if there was a sour smell. “You stop that, Papa!”

“So, you want me to keep reading?” Kurt asked, giving his husband eskimo kisses.

“Yes! No more kissin’!”

“I was just being nice to your Daddy.”

“No more kissin’!” she insisted. “Read!”

“Okay. Here we go.” Kurt reopened the book, flipping to Chapter Four. “ _ Blaine was nervous… _ ”

***

Blaine was nervous. He hadn’t strayed far from where he’d landed when he entered the book, but he didn’t know what to do or where to go. He could hear water running, he could see the sun shining, but he couldn’t see any people. Absolutely no one was nearby. He knew he should probably venture toward town, but he didn’t know what he would do there.  _ How do I explain to book characters that I’m from another realm, I’m stuck here, and I share a name with someone in their town? _ he thought. What would they do to him? Was he going to die there?

That thought took root in his mind, and he began to panic. He felt like his heart was pounding in his ears, his blood was rushing through his veins, and he was growing dizzy. He couldn’t die here! He couldn’t die in a book! He was young. He’d hardly lived his life. He hadn’t even technically received a gift from the Academy of Spells and Magic yet. He had so much yet he wanted to do with his life, and now he was trapped. Trapped without any way out, and no way to contact anyone he loved. Even if he could figure out how to talk to the people in the town, even if he had a chance to make himself a life here in this place, he would never see his family or fall in love with another fairy.

Falling down on his butt beside a tree, Blaine covered his face with his hands. This was a disaster. His whole life up to that point had been a disaster. Why wouldn’t his Giving Ceremony day be the same? 

There were many memories he could conjure that would remind him of unpleasant experiences. He didn’t want to think of them. In fact, he’d worked hard to stuff all the bad memories he had into little jars and shove them way to the back of his memory shelf. That way, he’d never be able to find them. Apparently, his brain had other ideas as it grabbed one from the shelf and blew the dust off. Unbidden, his mind raced back to one of the first memories he had of his childhood. He’d been playing in the sandbox at the park when a pretty boy about his age had walked over, crouching down to play near him. 

_ “Wanna play?” the boy had asked him, giving him a beautiful smile. _

_ The only thing Blaine could do was nod. The other boy, thin with beautiful brown hair and wide eyes, had taken his breath away. So, the two of them had played together in the sandbox, laughing and giggling, perfectly at ease with each other. Blaine had only been three or four at the time, and while he sort of knew about love and relationships from the fairytales he’d heard, he didn’t really understand what all of that really meant. All he knew was that the boy playing with him was cute and they’d had fun together. So, when it was time to leave the playground, he’d kissed his new friend on the cheek. “Thanks for playing with me and being my friend,” he’d whispered before skipping off to find his father. Then, he’d promptly gotten in trouble. _

_ “Blaine Devon Anderson, you do not kiss other people, especially boys. That’s gross.” _

_ “But, why, Daddy?” Blaine had asked as his father towed him roughly down the sidewalk. _

_ “Boys don’t kiss boys,” he’d said shortly and refused to talk about it anymore. _

Blaine shuddered at the memory. He’d always known his father was homophobic, and truth be told, it had gotten better over the years. When he’d finally had the guts to come out, his father had reacted far more mildly than Blaine had ever guessed, merely shrugging his shoulders and refusing to discuss it with his son. 

The one thing his father never failed to discuss with him, however, were his perceived short-comings, of which there were many. Blaine was a disgrace to the family because of more than just his grades; he was a disgrace because of how he dressed, wore his hair, interacted with people, and wanted to be a therapist. None of these things were good enough for his father, and his mother frequently agreed with him. It was a good thing they both had important jobs that took them away from home; Blaine was alone more than he wasn’t, and he didn’t want them around anyway. Perhaps it would be a relief to his family that he was stuck in a book and never coming home.

A sudden thump to his left pulled Blaine momentarily out of his misery, and he glanced toward the source of the sound. A boy. Not just any boy. A very important boy. A special boy. A boy he recognized instantly. The boy from the sandbox. A boy he knew the name of but couldn’t remember, his brain far too scattered at the moment from everything he had been through that day. Most importantly, however, he was from Blaine’s world, and Blaine now had hope that he could get home! Or, at least the boy could let someone know where he was. What a coincidence that the boy had come to  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ !

_ “Ms. Pilsbury,” Blaine had asked his nanny one day not long after his fourth birthday. “You tell me a story, please?” _

_ “Of course, Blaine,” she’d replied, sitting next to him on the floor and grabbing a few nearby action figures. “What kind of story would you like to hear?” _

_ Blaine had tilted his head to the side, thinking. Finally, he’d shrugged. “I dunno.” _

_ “Would you like to hear a story about a boy just like you?” Ms. Pilsbury had asked, leaning over to brush her finger gently across his nose. _

_ “A story ‘bout me?” _

_ “Well, not exactly about you, but someone a lot like you. He shares your name.” _

_ “Why he gots my name?” Blaine had wanted to know. _

_ “Because you have a very special name,” she’d replied. “A special name from one of my favorite stories. Would you like to hear it?” _

_ Blaine had nodded, and so it had begun that every day, Ms. Pilsbury would tell Blaine a little bit more of the story of The Silver-Scaled Mark. It wasn’t until years later, when Blaine was a teen, that he’d discovered that the story was an actual book, written and published by a well-known, much-loved author. He’d immediately purchased a copy of the book, and, without telling his father, had read it over and over again, enthralled by the story’s details and fantastic characters. He hoped someday he could have a relationship like the Blaine in the story. _

When Blaine pulled out of his reverie once more, he discovered that the boy had risen from the ground and was walking slowly away from him, staring intently at something on the ground. Blaine hadn’t taken the time to notice anything around him, and he was desperate to get back to his world. So, he stood, brushed himself off, and approached the boy. When he didn’t look up, Blaine reached out and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

The other boy yelped, jumping backwards, and practically screamed, “Who are you?” His voice was high and beautiful, and Blaine was instantly drawn to him. 

He wanted to compliment the boy on his stunning outfit and perfect hair, but, embarrassingly, he couldn’t remember his name still. So, he settled on, “Hi. Um, I’m Blaine.”

The boy looked shocked and confused.

_ Maybe he doesn’t remember me? _ Blaine thought. He was about to introduce himself in more detail when the other boy suddenly spoke.

“Blaine? As in Blaine of Wellume?”

Immediately, he wrinkled his brow. Blaine of Wellume? Where had he heard that name before? In his stressed, tired, hungry brain, he couldn’t process the name. So, he simply said. “No. I’m, uh, I’m Blaine Anderson.”

A deep frown was written on the other boy’s face, and Blaine’s heart sank a little. He must not remember him. He would happily try to jog his memory if he could just remember the other boy’s name!

“Well, I’m Kurt. I’m just here to...visit.”

Kurt! His name was Kurt! He knew that name. It belonged to a very prestigious boy at the Academy of Spells and Magic. Everyone looked up to him. He was top of his class. But, wasn’t the name “Kurt” also from somewhere else? If he could just place it…”Kurt,” he said, trying desperately to think. “Don’t I know that name from--”

Kurt rudely interrupted him. “Yes. It’s the name of an elf in your world. He’s part of the group.”

_ An elf? How does Kurt know about elves? And what does he mean “the group?” _ Blaine tried to clear the thoughts from his head; Kurt was speaking again. Whatever he’d said, though, Blaine had completely missed it. Now, Kurt was walking away down the path, and he hadn’t had a chance to explain his problem yet. “Wait!” he called after him, desperate to explain himself. To his relief, Kurt stopped, whirling around.

“Yes?”

“I...I need your help.” He watched as Kurt cocked his head to the side like an adorable little puppy, his beautiful brow wrinkling a bit in confusion.

“My help? With what?”

Yes! He had an in! “I need to get home. I’ve been banished here by a witch, and I need--”

Kurt cut him off again. “I don’t know anything about how to undo witches’ spells in yo--here. I’m sorry.”

Blaine watched in horror as Kurt turned away, striding away from him again.  _ Damn, he’s got a fine ass, though, _ Blaine thought as he watched Kurt retreat.  _ Snap out of it, Anderson! _ He took a few hurried steps forward, calling out, “Wait! I know who you are.” That wasn’t a total lie. He remembered Kurt; they didn’t really know one another. A guy like Kurt had no reason to know who he was.

Kurt didn’t even turn around. “That’s because I introduced myself. Bye!”

Tears pricked at the backs of Blaine’s eyes as he watched Kurt hop into the air and take flight on his beautiful wings. There was no way he’d be able to catch him now; he’d never gotten his own wings. He’d tried, really he had. He’d done all the lessons, listened to all the teachers, practiced as much as he could, but he could never catch on or remember all the spells he needed to say to control his wings once he had him. His parents had had a meeting with the teachers and agreed that it would be best not to give Blaine his wings at all; he could get hurt without the knowledge and ability to properly control them, and neither his parents nor his teachers were willing to have that on their conscience.

Sadly, he trudged down the trail, not sure where he was going, but he couldn’t stay there. He resigned himself to the fact that he’d have to find somewhere to live and some food. Kurt wasn’t going to be any help. He’d run away and left him. A sad theme in Blaine’s life.

“You need to quit feeling sorry for yourself,” he muttered aloud as he walked. “You’re stuck, and you need to make the most of it. If this is your future, make the most of it. No one here knows you. You can make yourself into whoever you want. You don’t have to be who you were outside these pages. You can have a fresh start.”

A little smile came over his face. He was proud of himself for coming up with that. It wasn’t often that he gave himself a pep talk, but when he did, he was good at it. Maybe, outside of the book, he could have been a motivational speaker. 

“Well, that’s what a therapist would do,” he told himself. “I would have been a great therapist. Screw what my dad thought!”

He walked further, mostly ignoring his surroundings but keeping an eye and ear open for anything or anyone strange. He needed to scour for a place to spend the night, but first, he desperately needed food. His nose was mostly doing the leading right then. He had no idea which way town was or if he was headed in the right direction, but he could smell something delicious, so he followed the scent, his stomach rumbling the entire way. A large meal would be the perfect thing to end his headache and help him to focus on the problems at hand.

As he walked, he thought about Kurt. Truth be told, he’d had a crush on him since the day in the sandbox. Even with his father’s admonishment that “kissing boys is gross,” Blaine had known from that day forward that he only wanted to kiss boys. Girls weren’t interesting. Screw it. Boys were soft in all the right places, solid in all the right places. And Kurt? Well, Kurt was the most perfect boy he’d ever seen. The two of them rarely interacted after that day in the sand, but even so, Blaine watched him.

He’d been thankful the day that Kurt was placed into his spells group. He hadn’t learned a damned thing, and maybe his staring had been to blame. He couldn’t help it. Kurt was breathtaking, and he didn’t want to stop looking. He’d always known that Kurt was out of his reach. He was too good at magic to ever want a loser like him. He didn’t even give him the time of day or look his way. Even still, Blaine continued to long for something he couldn’t have. It was a bad habit of his; he trusted and believed far too long, and most people took advantage, walking all over him.

The further Blaine walked, the more sure he was that he was going the right way toward town. He was beginning to see buildings with beautiful roofs and gorgeous stone walls, moss and vines growing up this way and that. The wonderful smell his nose had been following was missing now. Lost in his thoughts somewhere, he’d gotten off the scent, he supposed. Oh well. It didn’t matter. He’d be able to find something in town, he was sure.

He glanced around at the buildings nearby. Few of them were marked, and he didn’t want to just bust inside somewhere. He’d yet to see another living soul besides Kurt, and he had no idea what people here wore. He’d need to find a way to make himself look more like them so he could pass as one of their people, especially since it was looking more and more like he was going to be stuck here. The more anonymity he was able to achieve here, the better.

A movement to his right caught his eye, and he turned to look, catching a glimpse of Kurt as he disappeared inside a building. Was Fate giving him another shot at getting out of here? With his heart hammering in his chest, he hurried toward the building, not even looking to see if anyone else was nearby or what building he was running into. If Kurt could take him home, it didn’t matter. They’d be out of there in a jiffy.

Pushing through the front doors, it took Blaine’s eyes a moment to adjust. The light was dimmer in there than it was under the bright beams of the sun, and for a second, he couldn’t make out his surroundings. Then, with a shake of his head, he realized that he was surrounded by books. Every wall was lined with shelves, each one packed to the brim with books, each unique and beautiful. He instantly wanted to thumb through them all, learn what secrets the books held. Maybe they’d give him some answers on how to survive there. He made a mental note to come back if Kurt couldn’t get him out, once he had the right clothes, of course. He didn’t want to draw more attention to himself than necessary.

Quickly, he scanned the aisles for Kurt, finally finding him in one straight ahead. He was facing away from Blaine, running a hand gently over the spines of the books like they were the most precious things he’d ever seen. Blaine instantly loved him more. He needed to get to him; if he could speak to him, and Kurt could get him home, he swore that he’d make an effort to get Kurt to notice him. He wasn’t going to let anyone tell him he wasn’t worthy anymore.

Glancing to make sure no one was watching, Blaine dashed across the room into the aisle Kurt was in, reaching out to tap him lightly on the shoulder when he was within distance. “Kurt?” he asked softly, trying not to startle the boy. 

It didn’t work. Kurt whirled around, making eye contact with him for a brief moment. Then, he turned back the way he’d come and tried to make his escape.

Blaine captured his arm. “Kurt. I really need your help,” he pled. He didn’t understand why Kurt wouldn’t help him, but he needed the other boy to hear him out. 

“I told you. I can’t break a witch’s curse.” His voice was tight, exasperated sounding.

Maybe there was some confusion.  _ Does Kurt think I’m from here? _ In his desperation to explain, his voice came out louder than he’d intended. He didn’t care who heard him. “I’m not from here! I’m from--”

Kurt interrupted him. Again. “Even if you’re not from Wellume, I can’t help you. My magic is no good here.” He began to twist his arm free from Blaine’s grip, and try as he might, he couldn’t hold on.

“Kurt, please listen to me! I need your help!” He was begging now. He knew it, but he didn’t care. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get home.

“Sorry.”

That one word from Kurt sliced Blaine to his very core, and he watched sadly as Kurt strode out of the library as if he couldn’t get away from him fast enough. He saw Kurt glance over his shoulder once, read the flash of pity in his eyes, and then the moment was over. Kurt was gone. Blaine was alone.

Silently, he slunk out of the library and headed toward the woods. He wasn’t hungry anymore. He just needed a place to lie down and sleep, somewhere he could cry his eyes out over his misfortune. Screw the pep talks. Sometimes, he needed a good cry.


	6. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads Kurt and Blaine finally get to have some alone time, and young Blaine tries to tell Kurt that he is not, in fact, a background character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the introduction to this chapter is longer than the actual chapter, but it's mostly smut. So, please forgive me.

It was a few days later before Kurt was able to read to his girls again. He and Blaine were busy dads, constantly running their children to various events and outings. Kurt was still going on his book tour, and though Blaine loved his position as a stay-at-home daddy, he desperately needed some alone time with his husband. He loved their kids, but grown-up time was important, too.

So, after one of Kurt’s final book signings, Blaine asked him out on a date. “Please,” he begged, batting his eyelashes at his husband. “I really want to spend some time with you.”

“Of course,” Kurt replied, leaning in to kiss his husband square on the mouth. “Of course I’ll go on a date with you.”

Blaine grinned, his lips brushing lightly against Kurt’s as the girls let out a chorus of “Ew” and “Gross” behind them.

“Oh, hush,” Kurt said, turning to face them. “Go fill your backpacks. You’re going to Grandpa’s for the evening.”

“Yeah!” the girls cheered, racing off to their rooms to fill their backpacks with toys.

Kurt followed along behind them with Lark in his arms. “I’m just going to check his diaper bag and call Dad to let him know we’ll be dropping the kids off soon. You go put on something cute.”

Blaine saluted him, blowing a kiss before taking off to their bedroom. It was nice to have a little break from being in charge of the kids, and he wanted to look his best for his husband. They rarely got to go out to dinner by themselves anymore, and maybe, if they were lucky, they’d get to spend a little quality time at home together before they had to go back and pick up the kids.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt appeared in the doorway. “It’s almost four,” he commented, watching his husband as he ran a comb through his hair. “Do you want to go to a movie before dinner?”

“Hmmm…” Blaine replied, tapping his chin with his finger as he rose from the seat in front of the vanity, making his way toward his husband. “How about, instead, we have an early dinner? Then…” he paused, leaning in closer to whisper in Kurt’s ear, balancing on one foot as he leaned against Kurt’s shoulders, “we can come home for dessert.”

Kurt felt a shiver of pleasure course through him at the idea of spending some real quality time with his husband. Not that they didn’t have sex when the girls were home; it was just that they were more like fucks because they couldn’t take their time and really make love without worrying about getting caught.

“Can’t wait to get a piece of that delicious ass,” Kurt replied with only a hint of a blush in his cheeks. He reached around Blaine, squeezing his ass before sliding his hand up his husband’s back. Kurt wasn’t very good at dirty talk; he never had been. But, he was trying. He knew Blaine liked it, and he wanted to give Blaine everything he wanted.

The other man didn’t respond, just placed a gentle kiss to Kurt’s cheek before stepping away, making sure to wiggle his hips more than was strictly necessary on his way back to their vanity. “I’m almost ready,” he said, seating himself again and rubbing a bit of pomade on his hands. 

“I still need to change and moisturize,” Kurt replied as he selected something from his closet. He was seriously tired of dressing up, but for his husband, he wanted to look hot.

“Put on something cute,” Blaine teased, waggling his eyebrows at his husband in the mirror.

The hands on the clock were nearing five by the time Blaine and Kurt arrived at Burt’s house. The girls went running up to the front steps, yelling for their Grandpa as their dads walked slowly behind them. Blaine was balancing Lark on his hip, and Kurt was checking and double-checking the diaper bag to make sure his dad would have everything he needed.

“There are my favorite granddaughters,” Burt said, throwing open the door and holding his arms out wide for the girls. “Come give Grandpa a hug.”

Not needing to be told twice, the girls dove headfirst into Burt’s embrace, chattering excitedly about all the things they wanted to do with him while Burt listened intently, nodding and commenting on all of their grandiose ideas.

“Make sure you don’t wear Grandpa out,” Kurt cautioned as they came up the steps. “He’s old; he gets tired easily.” He winked at his father when the older Hummel glanced up to glare at him. “Hi, Dad,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hello yourself, kid,” Burt replied, standing up straight and reaching for Lark. “And, how’s my favorite little dude?”

“I’m fine, Dad. And, I’m not so little.”

“Not you, Papa! Lark!” Tori told him, hands on her hips.

“Oh!” Kurt giggled, shaking his head at his daughter.

“What time will you guys be back for the kids?” Burt asked, ushering everyone inside. He glanced at Kurt and Blaine’s fancy clothes. “You goin’ somewhere nice?”

“Somewhere with wine,” Blaine supplied. “But we should be able to be back by nine, right?” He glanced at Kurt to be sure.

“Yeah. If that’s okay with you, Dad.”

“Fine. That’s absolutely fine. I’ll have Lark and probably Tori asleep by that time.”

“Perfect. Thanks for watching them for us.” Kurt reached out his hand for Blaine’s, smiling at the girls who had already raided Grandpa’s toy closet and had several dolls and games spread out across the floor.

“No problem,” Burt replied, giving Lark a peck on the cheek. “I love watching them. You two have fun.”

“We will. Bye, girls!” Blaine called. “Be good for Grandpa.”

The girls ignored him, too involved in their game.

“Bye. We’re leaving. Will you miss us?” Kurt tried.

Still nothing.

“Get out of here before they notice you’re gone,” Burt said, nudging them toward the door. “They’ll be even happier for you to come back that way.”

With a nod and a final kiss to Lark’s soft head, Kurt and Blaine made their way out of Burt’s house and back to their car. They technically didn’t need one since they both could fly, but they found it was easiest with the kids and gave them more time to talk.

“I’m so glad we’re doing this,” Blaine said when they were headed toward the restaurant. “I don’t get to spend enough time with you.”

Kurt glanced at his husband from the driver’s seat and smiled, reaching out to take his hand. He squeezed it tightly for a moment. “I’m glad we’re doing it, too,” he said, voice more whisper than sound. 

“Hey, now. Don’t get all sappy on me,” Blaine replied, leaning over to run a thumb lovingly down Kurt’s cheek. “Tonight’s not about regret. It’s about being together, spending quality time together.” He paused, then added, “And, yes. Maybe I want it to get a little dirty.”

His husband couldn’t control his laughter at that. “Fine. I won’t get all sappy if you promise not to get all loose and drunk on wine.”

“But, you like me all loose and drunk on wine,” Blaine pouted. 

That was true, and Blaine didn’t disappoint. They ordered one bottle of wine with their dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant, and he finished nearly two-thirds of it by himself. By the time they were ready to go home, Blaine was swaying lightly on his feet, talking Kurt’s ear off, and leaning against his husband, doing his best to flirt. 

It was adorable, and Kurt loved it. His husband, while normally silly, was adorably so when he’d had a little alcohol. Kurt described it best as punchy. He had his head in the clouds and his heart wide open, and there was nothing more touching than an honest man who truly loved his husband, at least not in Kurt’s mind.

The second they were in the house, Kurt had pushed Blaine up against the door, peppering feather-light kisses across his cheek and down his neck. Blaine was all hot breath, grabby hands, and airy moans, exactly how Kurt liked him. “Love the way you sound, Blaine,” he breathed against his husband’s neck, sucking a deep purple mark right above his collar bone. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Bedroom,” Blaine managed to pant out. “Too many clothes.”

“Oh, yeah?” Slowly, Kurt slid his hands beneath his husband’s shirt, glad that Blaine had gotten loose enough to untuck it at some point in the evening. He loved the feel of Blaine’s solid, toned body, the gentle curve of his abs up to his warm, chiseled chest. He was perfect, and the longer Kurt’s long, nimble fingers played with his nipples and grazed over the small patch of hair leading from his belly button to a decidedly more fun place, the more desperate Blaine became, tugging at Kurt’s clothes in a futile attempt to remove them.

“Bedroom,” he repeated, pulling Kurt gently in that direction. “Don’t have long.”

“We have plenty of time,” Kurt responded, following his husband’s lead anyway. When they reached the bedroom, however, he stopped Blaine’s hands which were fiddling with his button, desperate to take his own pants off. “That’s my job,” Kurt whispered against his lips, claiming Blaine’s mouth with his own and diving in with his tongue. He made it his personal goal to taste every inch of Blaine’s deliciously sweet mouth as he slowly undid Blaine’s button and zipper, pushing his pants from his hips to the floor.

“May I?” Blaine’s fingers twitched above Kurt’s button, eager to get his husband undressed. He’d originally wanted to take it slow, but slow wasn’t something he thought he could feasibly do right now. His cock was hard, he wanted to feel Kurt inside him, and he desperately wanted to cum. Slow wasn’t cutting it.

“Go ahead,” Kurt whispered into his mouth, kissing Blaine again as the shorter man tried to get Kurt’s pants off. The rest of their clothes didn’t last long after that, and despite Kurt’s desire to never have their outfits scattered across the floor, their desire to get into bed together far outweighed his need to pick up. 

“Kurt,” Blaine panted, loving the feel of his husband’s lips on his, his hot, smooth skin against his own, his hips thrusting in time with his own. 

“Blaine,” Kurt replied, teasing. It was so easy for him to get his husband strung out and needy, and he loved him that way.

“Need you,” Blaine whined. “Please.”

“Stomach,” Kurt instructed, reaching across the bed for the lube on Blaine’s nightstand. He laid the bottle next to him, fully intending to use it at some point, but not yet. Instead, he really wanted to lavish some love on the perfect booty in front of him.

Blaine was eager, rutting against the mattress and moaning softly as he waited for Kurt to do something. Anything. His body ached to be touched and teased. He glanced over his shoulder, whining in protest when he found his husband staring at his ass, both hands tucked behind his back and a small smile on his face. “Kurt,” he whined. “Need you. Please.”

“I know,” his husband breathed, bringing his hands down to run gently over the curve of Blaine’s ass, leaving hot trails of fire across his soulmate’s skin. Then, he scooted himself back so he could get better access. He again, gently, ran his hands over Blaine’s ass, this time parting his cheeks just slightly, enough for him to lick a quick stripe across his husband’s puckered hole. He blew gently over the stripe, making Blaine shiver and moan at the same time.

“Kurt…”

“I know. I know.” He only played and teased for a few more moments, enjoying Blaine wriggling beneath him and listening to the delicious sounds he was making. Then, he put some lube on his finger, rubbing a few circles over him before letting one finger slowly sink inside. 

“More,” Blaine insisted. “More.”

“Just give me some time, baby,” Kurt whispered, rubbing a gentle hand down Blaine’s back. “I want to make you feel amazing.”

“Sex with you is always amazing,” Blaine wheedled, his speech slow and slurred. He was caught up in need, sensation, and desire.

“Let me take my time with you. You’ll love it. Promise.” Kurt peppered little kisses down the back of Blaine’s neck, down the length of his spine, and one to the top of each cheek, loving the little whimpers and tiny thrusts Blaine was trying to do, pushing back against Kurt’s finger. Taking his thrusts as a sign that he could take his time, Kurt spent a bit using just one finger, slipping in and out slowly. Then, bending, he gently licked around his finger, making Blaine moan loudly, throwing his head back. “You like that?” Kurt whispered, voice husky.

“Feels so good,” Blaine replied breathily.

In response, Kurt did it again, smiling when Blaine replied with another moan. Damn he loved Blaine. Fate really had known what it was doing; they were perfect together. 

When he’d finally had enough of that, he pulled out completely, lubed up again, and used two this time. 

“More.”

Kurt couldn’t help himself, chuckling as he hooked one finger against Blaine’s prostate. Blaine’s answering moan and needy whimpers went straight to Kurt’s cock, and he was suddenly done taking it slow. “Okay,” Kurt whispered, scissoring his fingers to stretch Blaine out wider. Then, he inserted another finger and another.

Not long after, Blaine gasped out, “Ready. Ready, Kurt.”

“Okay. Okay,” Kurt answered, lubing up his cock before pressing the tip lightly against Blaine’s entrance. He eased in slowly, drawing a deep moan from his husband and a quiet groan from his own lips. Blaine always felt so amazing around him, so tight and warm. His needy whimpers didn’t hurt either, and Kurt began to rock in out and out of his soulmate, slowly at first and gradually picking up the pace.

Blaine was meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing back against Kurt’s hips, loving the feel of Kurt’s solid presence meeting him with every push. He didn’t even try to control his noises; Kurt loved how open and expressive he was during sex, and it always felt nice not to try to hide how much the feeling of Kurt deep inside him turned him on.

Getting close, Kurt began to twist his hips as he pumped in, catching Blaine’s prostate at a different angle. This was Blaine’s favorite of all of Kurt’s tricks, and he became even more vocal as they both pushed headlong toward release. It had been a while since they’d had this much alone time to themselves, and Kurt wanted them to orgasm at the same time; maybe there would be time for round two. 

“Close,” Blaine panted, turning to glance over his shoulder at his husband. “Sooo close.”

“Me, too. Cum for me, sexy,” Kurt returned, smiling at the blissed out look on his husband’s face at his words. He pounded in two, three more times then went stock still as he catapulted over the edge into his release. He could tell Blaine was doing the same by the way his muscles pulsed and trembled around his cock. The whole sensation felt amazing, as usual. 

When his cock began to soften, Kurt pulled out, loving the whimper of loss from Blaine’s lips. He went to the bathroom for a washcloth, stopping at the linen closet for a clean fitted sheet. They’d need it. He hadn’t thought to put down a towel before they’d gotten started.

“Snuggle,” Blaine demanded when Kurt came back to the bed, and he was more than happy to oblige, sighing with satisfaction as Blaine pillowed his head against his husband’s shoulder. Giving him a lazy kiss to his pec, Blaine added, “Thanks for dating me.”

Kurt couldn’t hold back his chuckle at that. “Thanks for dating you?”

Blaine nodded, pouting. “I need you sometimes, and you’re busy a lot. So, thank you.”

“Oh. It was genuine,” Kurt mused, kissing Blaine’s forehead. “You’re welcome. Thanks for dating me. I am busy a lot, but I always have time for you.”

“I know.”

They lay there in companionable silence for a few minutes, Kurt tracing lazy circles along the length of Blaine’s spine, Blaine’s arm slung comfortably across his husband’s hips.

“So,” Kurt finally muttered, bringing his hand up to play with a few curls at the nape of his soulmate’s neck that had come loose from the gel, “are you up for round two?”

Silence.

“Blaine?” Kurt let his hand run over his husband’s head and down his body, resting lightly on his hip. Then, he heard a tiny snore. Apparently, Blaine had fallen asleep. Rolling just enough to snag his pants from the ground, Kurt nabbed his phone from the pocket, checking the time. It was almost 7:45. He could let Blaine sleep for half an hour; then, they’d have to get up and get ready to get the kids from his dad’s. Setting an alarm, Kurt snuggled further into his pillows, adjusted Blaine against him, and closed his own eyes. It was nice to cuddle like this, satiated and warm. Come to think of it, he was a little tired, too.

Sometime later, Kurt woke to the feeling of hot, warm breath on his cock. He was suddenly aware of how hard he was, and he blinked sleepily as a long moan left his lips. “Blaine?” he asked.

“Yes?” The other man blinked up at him through his eyelashes, hovering just over his husband’s leaking cock.

“What are you doing? What time is it?”

“Round two.”

“Round two? I thought you were asleep earlier.”

“I was. Almost.”

“What time is it?” Kurt repeated, rolling to his side to grope for his phone. He immediately rolled back to his back when he felt Blaine’s mouth around his cock again. “Unh…” he moaned softly as Blaine did that thing he loved with his tongue, swiping from the base to the tip and teasing at the slit, lapping up the bead of precum forming there. “What time is it?” Kurt repeated again, not really caring this time.

“Time for round two,” Blaine answered, sinking down again.

“You...you know I...I can’t re-re...do you. We don’t have time.” It was hard to talk when Blaine was doing...that.

Blaine chuckled, Kurt’s cock still in his mouth, loving the moan the tiny vibrations pulled from his soulmate. “You did me earlier,” he said, pulling off for just a moment.

“You know what I mean.”

“I’ll be fine. I can finish myself off. You’re gorgeous this way, moaning and needy.”

Kurt didn’t answer; he just let Blaine do his thing, the thing he was oh so good at doing. Kurt couldn’t seem to control his reactions, his back arching off the bed, his hips trying to thrust into Blaine’s mouth, his throat producing sounds he didn’t even know he could make. Damn, this felt amazing.

The more Kurt moaned, the more Blaine’s ability to resist touching himself went out the window. Kurt’s noises were. Sexy. As. Hell. All he wanted to do was touch himself, and he finally allowed it, stroking his cock gently as he continued to blow Kurt. The louder Kurt moaned, the firmer Blaine’s strokes became until he was sure he was close. Kurt was, too, if the way he was trying desperately to thrust into Blaine’s mouth despite the firm arm across his hips was any indication.

“Oh my--Blaine, I’m so close,” Kurt whispered. “You’re so amazing, baby. So fucking good to me. So gorgeous and perfect.”

Blaine chuckled again. Kurt was so strung out. “Cum for me,” he commanded, dragging his tongue one more time up Kurt’s cock before he sucked hard. Then, Kurt was cumming down his throat, and Blaine was splashing his load against Kurt’s leg. When they’d both finished, he pulled off Kurt’s softening cock and collapsed on his side at the end of the bed, exhausted again.

“I really do have to know what time it is,” Kurt said after a few minutes, successful in checking his phone this time. 8:30. He’d missed his alarm at some point, but it really didn’t matter. “We have time for a quick shower if you promise to behave,” he said, lifting his head just long enough to look at the form of his soulmate sprawled at the end of their bed.

“Kay,” Blaine replied, not moving. “You have to behave, too.”

“I will. Come on.” Sleepily, Kurt rose from the bed, grabbing at Blaine’s hand to pull him up, too.

“I’m so tired,” the shorter man complained, leaning against Kurt.

“We’ll just get the kids, put them to bed, and go to bed ourselves.”

“Perfect,” Blaine replied, watching as Kurt turned on the shower. “Today was perfect, you know.”

“I’m glad. I really, really miss you when I’m busy,” Kurt said, pulling his husband close and kissing him chastely. “I love you so much.”

“Love you, too.” Blaine reached out, grabbing Kurt’s wrist, the one with his soulmark, and running a gentle thumb across his name printed there. Something about seeing the mark at a time like this, when he felt so vulnerable and emotional and connected to his soulmate made him tear up a bit. “I’m so glad you’re my soulmate,” he whispered, kissing Kurt softly.

“Me, too,” Kurt replied, kissing him back before pressing a light kiss to Blaine’s soulmark and climbing into the shower, beckoning his husband in after him.

After their shower, the men redressed in their fancy clothes. They didn’t need Burt or their daughters commenting on their change of outfit; if anyone would have something to say about it, it would be Lili. She’d run down the street, shouting that her daddies were wearing different clothes if they’d let her. However, they weren’t careful enough, forgetting one very important detail of their going out ritual.

Instead of a “Hi, Daddy! Hi, Papa!” when they walked in Burt’s door at 9:03, they got a “Daddy, why’s your hair all curly?” from Lili, looking up expectantly from the floor, waiting for an answer.

Kurt just closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly as Blaine patted the top of his head, feigning ignorance. “Is my hair curly?”

“Yes!” Tori announced, running and jumping on Daddy, eager for a hug.

“Hmm...do you think Papa curled it?” Blaine asked, scooping up his daughter and hugging her close, hoping the silly question would deter the subject from progressing.

“Papa would do that?” she asked, looking back at Blaine with wide eyes, glaring when he chuckled. “No fair laughin’ at me, Daddy.”

“Someone is cranky and needs to go to bed,” Kurt observed, taking Lark from his father when Burt came out of his bedroom with the sleeping baby in his arms. “Thanks for watching them, Dad.”

“No problem,” Burt said, winking at his son. “Hope you guys had fun.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes. “Ready, Lili?” he asked. She was still sitting on the floor playing with two Fairy Dolls. 

“Do we gotta go home, Papa?” she whined. “I wanna spend the night wif Grandpa.”

“Not tonight, sweetie. Maybe we can do a sleepover with Grandpa soon.”

“Sure can, Miss Lili,” Burt said, bending to look her in the eye. “You listen to your Papa tonight, and I promise you can have a sleepover here soon.”

“Kay,” she relented, standing up to grab her backpack. “Thanks for playin’ tonight, Grandpa.”

“You’re welcome. Can I have a hug?” Burt asked, opening his arms for her.

Running to him, Lili happily hugged him close. Then, she returned to Kurt’s side, taking his hand. “Night night,” she said softly, waving at him.

“Good night,” Burt said, opening the door for his son and son-in-law. “Have a good night. I’ll call you soon to set up that sleepover.”

“Okay, Dad. Thanks again,” Kurt said, pecking his dad on the cheek.

“Yeah. Thanks, Burt,” Blaine said, nodding at him around Tori.

“You’re welcome. Night, guys.” He watched them from the front porch until they were all packed into the car before going back into the house.

“Did you have a good night with Grandpa?” Blaine asked as he belted Tori into her seat.

“Yeah. ‘Cept Lili was mean, and I hadda tell Grampa she was a meanie. She was playin’ a game by her own self, and I wanted to play with her ‘cept she wouldn’t let me acuz she’s a big meanie!”

“I wasn’t a meanie!” Lili protested, tears springing up in her eyes.

“I’m sure Grandpa took care of it,” Kurt said, fixing Tori with a stern look. “You know better than to bring those things up, Victoria. You don’t need to hurt Lili’s feelings.”

“Bu--”   
  


“No. No buts. When we get home, you’re getting straight into pjs and going to bed.”

“No bedtime story?” Lili whined, looking at Blaine sadly as he climbed into the car. “But, I wanted to hear Papa’s book.”

“Maybe,” Blaine said, glancing at Kurt. He wasn’t sure if he’d said the right thing, but when Kurt didn’t respond and smiled at him, he leaned back and put on his own seatbelt. 

The ride home was quiet, and the girls were compliant as Kurt and Blaine got them ready for bed. Burt had already dressed Lark in his pajamas, so they slid him into his crib with tiny kisses to his forehead. Then, they hurried the girls out to the living room. “We have time for one story,” Kurt said, settling himself on the couch.

“Papa’s story!” Lili said, clapping happily. “Wanna find out if you be nicer to Daddy this time.”

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes, glancing around for Blaine. He wasn’t in the living room, so Kurt shrugged. His husband had to be around somewhere. “You really want to hear another chapter of my book?”

“Yeah!” Tori said, hopping up and down on the chair. “Read, Papa! Read!”

“No jumping,” Kurt instructed. “I want you girls to get your blankets from your bed and lay down on the couch with me while I read. I expect your eyes to be closed. Lili, will you bring me the book, sweetheart?”

The girls quickly ran off to get their blankets and Papa’s book just as Blaine came back into the room with two glasses of wine. “I felt like we might need another drink,” he explained, handing one to Kurt and snuggling in next to Kurt.

“Thanks,” Kurt responded, kissing him.

“Ew! No kissin’!” the girls chorused as they came back.

“Do you wanna hear my story?” Papa asked, eyeing his girls. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with them. When they both nodded, he said, “Then, I can kiss Daddy as much as I want. Now, lay down and close your eyes.” To prove his point, he kissed Blaine again, adding in some tongue.

The girls did as they were told, snuggling onto the couch. Tori’s head was on Blaine’s lap, and Lili’s head was pillowed against the arm of the couch. 

Kurt knew they’d have to carry them back to bed later, but that was okay. They’d been good at his dad’s. They could read together on the couch.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Ready,” Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt on the cheek before burrowing further into his chest.

“Ready,” Tori whispered.

Lili nodded, eyes closed firmly.

“Alright. Chapter Five,” Kurt read. “ _ Kurt held his copy… _ ”

  
  


***

Kurt held his copy of  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ in his hands, staring at the front cover. He was trying to decide whether or not to go back. His second trip had gone about as well as his first. He’d discovered, much to his dismay, that he could not actually go into new places in the story. Both times he’d gone in, he was placed at the beginning of the story. If he wanted to see any of the other places described in the book, he’d actually have to go on the adventure with the main characters, a trip he wasn’t sure he was ready for. Still, he couldn’t spend all of his time in the story running away from this very insistent background character. So, making a decision, he made his way downstairs to find his dad.

“Hey, Dad?” he called, finding the other man in the kitchen.

“Yeah, Kurt?” Burt asked, not turning from the stove.

“Can we talk for a minute?”

Burt looked up at that, studying his son’s face for a minute before setting down the spoon he was holding and adjusting a knob on the stove. Pulling out a chair from the small table, he asked, “What’s up, kid?” He plopped down, watching his son expectantly.

“I--well, I wanted to tell you what I’m going to do tomorrow,” Kurt answered, sitting down himself and leaning across the table. “I’ve gone into  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ twice now, but this time, I think I’m going to stay longer.”

Burt immediately narrowed his eyes. “Why?” 

"I…" He trailed off, not sure what to say. He didn't want to lie to his dad, but he didn't want to worry him with details about the very forward background character. His dad would argue about him ever going into the book again, and he didn't want to have to lie when he went back. "I want to try going on the adventure with the main characters," he finally said, glancing at his dad from the corner of his eye.

"Isn't that a war novel, Kurt? Weren't they fighting against bad guys and magic?"

"Yeah. Bu--"

"Does your magic even work there, Kurt? What happens if you get caught up in a fight?"

"I'll be okay, Dad. I know how to take care of myself," Kurt replied, avoiding the question.

"Does your magic work in there, Kurt?"

"...No."

“How are you getting back and forth, then?” 

“My gift. You know that our gifts can’t be taken away, Dad. You always have yours, right?”

Burt snorted. “Fixing cars is a far different gift than interdimensional travel.” He paused, watching as Kurt gave him a half smile. “Can you fly at least?”

“Yes, Dad. I earned my permanent wings. After I mastered the spells to conjure them, they became a skill, not magic.” Seeing the distress in his father’s face, he added, “I’m okay, Dad. I can take care of myself. I don’t need to have my magic to survive. If things get too intense, I can just leave the book.”

Burt sighed, running his hand over his head. "Look, I know I can't tell you you can't go. You're 18, you've got your fairy gift, and you have every right to use it how you see fit. But, I think it's dangerous." 

"So, if I go, you won't worry?"

Burt actually snorted at that. "Like hell, kid! I always worry about you. But, if you decide to go, I won't stop you."

Kurt was silent for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He looked at Burt appraisingly, thankful that he wasn't being stared back at. Finally, he said softly, "Thanks, Dad."

"You're going, aren't you?" Burt checked.

"I am. But, I promise to be careful. Just...don't worry if I'm gone for a while. Time works differently there than it does here."

"Kurt, be careful. Please."

"I will, Dad. I promise."

Quickly, Burt stood, rounding the table to pull his son into a tight embrace. "Are you staying for lunch?" he asked quietly.

"Sure." 

Lunch was a quiet affair. Burt had made mac 'n' cheese, an old comfort food. He wasn't sure if it was intuition or not, but it had been almost ready before Kurt ever came down the stairs. Hurriedly, he'd thrown together a couple of sandwiches and a pitcher of tea before they'd sat down to eat. 

Neither of them knew what to say. They made small-talk, commenting about the next time Kurt's grandparents were coming over, what they needed at the grocery store, and which fairy they thought should be next on the counsel. But neither of them could bring themselves to make real conversation. Instead, Burt stewed in his worry, and Kurt plotted his moves once he made it into the story. 

Once they'd both finished eating, Kurt scooted his chair away from the table and put his plate in the sink. Then, he wiped his hands on his jeans and turned slowly toward his father. "Well...I think I'm going to go upstairs and go into the story." He paused, waiting for his dad to say something. When there was only silence, he said with a chuckle, "Don't wait up."

"Be careful, kid," Burt said quietly. "Come out if it gets too crazy in there."

"I will, Dad." When nothing else was said, Kurt tramped back up the stairs, shutting his bedroom door softly behind him.

Going to his bookshelf, he pulled the cherished novel from its resting spot and sat on the edge of his bed, running his hand lovingly over the front cover. He flipped it open, reading through the first few chapters. He'd just finished reading it again the day before, wanting to be sure he didn't know the character that kept approaching him. He couldn't find any evidence of him in the story.

Clearing his throat, Kurt took a deep breath and reached for his wand that he'd laid on his nightstand. He turned back to the first page and quietly said the spell. “ _ Wish I may, wish I might, enter this book by way of the light. _ ”

Suddenly, everything around him went dark, and he had the distinct feeling that he was floating. Then, he felt something solid beneath his back, and there was a bright light shining in his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief, wondering if he'd ever get over being thankful that he'd made it safely into a story. He slowly blinked his eyes open as he sat up, looking around himself. He was back in Wellume.

Rising to his feet, Kurt noted that, thankfully, there was no Blaine nearby to pester him.  _ Unlike last time, _ he thought. It wasn’t that Blaine was so bad; really, he was the opposite of bad. He was cute and sexy, and he always made Kurt feel bad for him. He’d been cursed; that couldn’t be good for anyone. But it wasn’t Kurt’s place to interfere with someone else’s story; if the author of  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ had wanted this background character to be cursed, he was cursed. There was nothing Kurt could do about it, even if his magic did work in this world.

Kurt walked toward Wellume at a leisurely pace. He wasn’t in a hurry. He knew it took a little bit of time before main-character-Blaine left for school; that would be the first time he’d get to follow him on his adventure, at a safe distance, of course. So, Kurt decided that he’d do a bit more exploring while he waited for the adventure to begin. He’d been into many of the more interesting places, the ones described in the writing. Truth be told, it was the undescribed places he was curious about. He wanted to know how those places turned out for the sake of his own writing. Someday, he’d work up the courage to go into one of his own stories, and he wanted to know everything; there should be no surprises.

Walking past the library and the school, Kurt decided to go into what appeared to be an pub. It was dark inside, and it was hard to see anything around him. A dim light lit up the counter at the front of the room, and Kurt walked forward, anxious to see what the author had dreamed up. 

The wall behind the counter was lined with shelves, many of them holding flasks and bottles of dark liquid. A short, scrubby man with a long beard was standing behind the counter, flicking pebbles at a pail positioned across the room. He was hitting the pail with most of his tries, only a few bouncing off the rim and sides onto the floor. The man startled when Kurt approached the counter, and he squinted his eyes at the newcomer. “Getcha somethin’?” he asked in a gruff voice.

Kurt hesitated, not sure what to say. He had no money nor any clue of what he could order at an alehouse in a fictional world, but he was saved by a voice from behind him.

“Kurt?”

The short man behind the counter looked past Kurt at the figure behind him. “Know ‘im?” he asked.

“He’s with me,” the voice replied, and a hand sneaked out to grab Kurt’s arm. “Come on.”

Kurt turned to see Blaine standing behind him, leading him toward a table beside the door. He wondered why he hadn’t noticed him there but shrugged. It didn’t matter. Blaine had him now. He’d have to figure out a way to escape.

“Do you need something?” Blaine whispered to him when they were seated. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get you something.”

“No,” Kurt replied, waving him off. “I’m just looking around. I’ll be going now.” He hadn’t bothered to take a seat, and he began to move toward the door.

“Sit down,” Blaine hissed. “I need to talk to you.”

“Of course you do,” Kurt bit out under his breath, pulling out one of the wooden chairs and plopping down. “What now?”

“I need your help,” Blaine said for what felt like the millionth time.

“Look. I. Can’t. Help. You.” Kurt said, enunciating each word clearly as if he was speaking to someone who was hearing impaired. “I’ve told you that. You need to stop asking me. I’m sorry you’ve been cursed, but I can’t do anything about it.”

“Yes, you can,” Blaine insisted. “I know you can. You’re Kur--”

“Knowing my name is not impressive.”

“I know more than your name!”

Kurt rolled his eyes, standing up again. “I need to go find Blaine of Wellume.”

“Good luck with that.” Blaine’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he took a swig of something in his wooden mug.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s gone. He’s been gone since the first day I showed up here.”

This time, Kurt was sure his eyes were never going to come back to the front of his head. This little background character thought he was very important apparently. If Kurt didn’t think it might disrupt something in the story, he’d tell him that he didn’t really exist. “I’m sure I’ll find him. Goodbye.” He left, not looking back.

Blaine sat stock still in his chair, not sure what to do. On one hand, he wanted to see Kurt crash and burn. It would be rather funny for him to wait around forever for Blaine of Wellume and have him never show. On the other hand, he had no doubt that Kurt would actually just take off for Deswore without waiting, and Blaine really needed his help. So, wolfing down the last chunk of bread and cheese he had and throwing back the last of his ale, he headed out the door after Kurt.

Finally, some peace and quiet. He hadn’t exactly expected to come out into the woods yet, but if he could get away from Blaine, it would be worth it. He couldn’t understand what the character didn’t get about Kurt being unable to help him. “Why couldn’t you have made him smarter?” he whispered angrily, shaking his fist into the air. He instantly took it back. He loved the author of  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ . He couldn’t be angry at her. She had no idea he’d ever end up being stalked by one of her less intelligent book characters. “Sorry, J.W.,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Kurt! Wait up!”

“Yes, I did,” he whispered again, whirling around. How in the world had Blaine found him. “What do you want?” he shouted, throwing his arms into the air. “I told you! I can’t help you!”

“Yes, you can!” Blaine sped up, practically sprinting the distance between himself and Kurt. He came to an abrupt halt in front of him, panting a bit. “You can help me. You just have to hear me out.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Please!” 

“N--” The word almost left his lips again, but he stopped, watching in shock as a tear tracked it’s way down Blaine’s face. He was crying? Why was he crying? Was J.W. so good that she’d given her unsuspecting background characters such strong emotions? He made a mental note to research more about his favorite author when he was back in his own dimension. She was apparently far more brilliant than he’d originally guessed.

“Please,” Blaine said again, his voice a mere whisper in the stillness of the forest around them. He knew he was begging, but he didn’t care. He wanted to go home. Sure, life might suck there, and he was likely to be in big trouble with his father, but he didn’t care. Going home had to be better than the lonely existence he’d found himself stuck in since being cursed 18 days ago. Well, 18 Wellume days. He was sneaking around, keeping a low profile, just trying to survive. Kurt was the only thing giving him hope, and he couldn’t let him slip through his fingers again without giving it everything he had.

“Fine,” Kurt answered. “You have thirty seconds.”

“Thank you,” Blaine replied, swiping the back of his hand across his cheek to get rid of the tear. He couldn’t believe he’d actually cried, but it had apparently helped. “I’m not from Wellume,” he began, suddenly unsure how to explain so that Kurt would understand.

“You should probably give me some new information if you expect me to believe you,” Kurt pointed out.

With a shake of his head, Blaine started again. “I’m from Lima, a little fairy town in the fairy kingdom of Roseholde. I went to the Academy of Magic and Spells, but you wouldn’t remember me because I am far less talented than you. This isn’t the first time you and I have met, actually.” Blaine chuckled softly, sniffling a little. “When I was four, you played with me in the sandbox, and I kissed you goodbye on the cheek. I don’t know if you remember.” He paused, waiting for Kurt to say something. When he didn’t, he pressed on. “I went on a walk instead of coming to my Giving Ceremony. My teachers took pity on me; that’s the only reason I was participating, and my father said that I shouldn’t go if I wasn’t going to get a decent gift. He didn’t want me to be an embarrassment to the family. So, I went for a walk in the woods instead. I stumbled upon a witch’s house, and she cursed me. When she asked where the worst place to go would be, I told her the name of my favorite book. Turns out that was a bad idea…”

Kurt was speechless. This...explanation was not what he’d expected to come from Blaine’s lips, and he was struggling to figure out if he believed the charac--er, boy. Man. Whatever he was.

On one hand, the story was a little bit outrageous. Everyone knew not to rifle through witch’s houses. Sure, they were mostly the stuff of legends, but as a student of magic, you learned quickly not to mess with anything that could have magical abilities. Anyone would know that.The most unbelievable? No witch would ask where to curse you to. She’d just do it. 

Also, no one in their right mind would miss their Giving Ceremony. The Giving Ceremony was a once in a lifetime experience, your one chance to be honored by the Supreme Fairy. Even if someone was sure they weren’t going to get the gift they wanted, they still didn’t miss their ceremony. What kind of future could you have with no gift?

On the other hand, Blaine knew an awful lot about Kurt and where he lived, and he somehow knew a memory that Kurt was careful to keep close to his heart. He’d loved his day in the sandbox with that little boy. In fact, he’d almost run after him after that kiss and asked him to come back and play. But, when he’d seen the way the boy’s father had reprimanded him, telling him that kissing boys was icky, he’d decided not to ask. He didn’t want to get that pretty little boy into trouble.

There had to be some reasonable explanation for this character to know his innermost thoughts. He thought for a moment. Maybe this character was a mindreader. J.W. had written a beautiful tale of magic; it was entirely possible that she’d accidentally given some of her background characters powers, right? 

What other options were there? Blaine could be a wizard, but...that didn’t seem incredibly likely. If he was a wizard, he’d know how to get out. He wouldn’t have to beg a stranger to help him with a made-up story. He couldn’t be a wizard. The answer had to be J.W. and her accidentally amazing writing skills. There was no other option.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said finally. “I wish there was something I could do to help, but there isn’t.” He knew it was a lame excuse he’d used before, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“But, you can! You’ve got your gift. You’re traveling here somehow. You can take me back with you!”

“I wish I could help, but I can’t,” Kurt repeated.

“Kurt, please…” Blaine begged, tears streaming down his face. “Please don’t leave me here. I need to get out. I need to go home.”

A pierce of stabbing pain tore through Kurt’s chest, and he turned away from Baine. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I wish I could help.”

“But you can!”

Shaking his head sadly, Kurt ran a few paces, flying into the air and away from Blaine before he could breakdown himself. What was it about this background character that made him so emotional? He’d never had a reaction like this to someone he didn’t know intimately, not even to a real life person. “I seriously need to read more about J.W.,” he whispered to himself as he landed beside the waterfall. “I hope she’s got a class; I need to take one. Maybe I’ll write to her.”

Quickly, Kurt pulled his wand from his pocket. He didn’t want to give Blaine a chance to find him and beg him again. There was no way he could see him cry again. Holding his wand over his head, Kurt closed his eyes and whispered the spell.  _ “Wish I may, wish I might, leave this book by way of the light.” _

The world around him went dark once more, and he again felt like he was floating. Then, there was something soft and warm beneath him. He took a deep breath. There was the faintest scent of his body wash still in the air, but most importantly, he could smell chocolate chip cookies baking, his favorite. His dad had been hoping he’d be back quickly. “Well, at least he’ll be happy,” Kurt murmured as he sat up. He needed to change his clothes before he went downstairs. Then, he’d be spending the rest of the evening with his father, trying to forget the events of the day. As much as he loved J.W. and  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ , he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to go back.


	7. The Feeling of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wrote Kurt some letters to tell him what he's been trying to say ever since their first meeting.

The next time they had the opportunity to read Kurt's book with the girls, Kurt actually wasn't home. He'd had to go to one last book tour that week, outside of the Fairy Kingdom, and his meeting with his publishing team about the final results of his book tour had run longer than anticipated. So, Blaine had been left alone with the kids for four days, and he was exhausted. He loved them, but he was tired.

"Daddy, wanna read Papa's book!" Lili declared after her bath was done, and she was dressed in her favorite jammies.

Blaine was running a brush through her hair, and he sighed. "Papa's still not home, sweetie."

"I know. I miss him…" Lili turned, looking at Blaine sadly over her shoulder. "Can we please read his book, Daddy?"

Swallowing hard, Blaine sighed. “I miss him, too, Lili. But, he’ll be home before you wake up in the morning.”

“But, can we read his book, Daddy? Please?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine answered, turning his daughter around to resume brushing her hair. “I’m not as good at reading as Papa. I can’t do the voices.”

“That’s okay, Daddy,” Lili replied, reaching back to pat him comfortingly on his arm. “You are a good bedtime story reader, too.”

“Thank you, Lili,” Blaine replied, kissing the top of her head.

There was a long moment of silence, then Lili asked, “Daddy, does you miss Papa, too?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. I miss Papa, too.”

“Then, you should read his book. You’ll feel better.”

Blaine couldn’t hold back a soft chuckle at that. He loved her logic. “Okay. If you think it will make me feel better, then I’ll read Papa’s book to you.” He ran the brush through her hair a few more times then patted her shoulder. “Go find your sister and get your teeth brushed. I’ll be in to read in a few minutes; I have to check on Lark.”

“Yay!” Lili cheered, running out toward the living room. “Tori! Tori, where are you? Daddy’s gon’ read to us!”

Blaine smiled as he stole down the hallway to his and Kurt’s bedroom. When Kurt was away for work, he liked to have Lark sleep in their room. It was less disturbing to the girls, and he was the only one able to get up in the middle of the night anyway if Lark woke up. Glancing into the crib, he let out a soft “Aww” at the sight of his son. He was adorable, curled onto his side, his little thumb tucked loosely into the corner of his mouth. Giving Lark a soft kiss to the top of his head, Blaine padded back out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the girls’ room. “Who’s ready to read?” he asked, settling onto their bed.

“Read!” the girls shouted, shoving Kurt’s book into his hands. 

“Fine. Fine. What chapter was Papa ready for?” He flipped aimlessly through the book. “Chapter five? Six?”

“I dunno, Daddy,” Lili shrugged. “The last thing I ‘member was you cryin’ in the woods. Papa was kinda a meanie.”

“He wasn’t a meanie, Lili,” Daddy tried to explain, only slightly exasperated. “He just didn’t understand. Everything’s okay now.”

“Still a meanie,” Lili mumbled.

“Stop.” Blaine’s voice was a little harsher than normal. “Papa and I aren’t reading you this book so you can say mean things about Papa. If you’re going to do that, then I won’t read it to you tonight. Papa is very nice, and he loves me very much, just like he loves you and your sister and your brother very much. Do you understand that, Lili?” Blaine asked seriously, tilting his daughter’s eyes up to meet his own.

“Yes,” Lili whispered. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he replied, pulling her tightly against his side and kissing the top of her head. “Sometimes, when people are confused or don’t understand something, they might do things that seem mean to other people. They’re not doing it on purpose to be mean. They’re just confused. Pretty soon, Papa’s going to learn more things and not be so confused. But it makes him sad when you call him mean. And, it makes me sad, too.”

“Don’t want you to be sad,” Lili whispered, snuggling closer into Blaine.

“I don’t want to be sad either,” Blaine answered honestly. “So, do you think you can just listen to Papa’s story without getting upset at him?”

“I think so, Daddy. You still read?”

“Of course I’ll still read to you, sweetie. Are you ready, Tori?”

Blaine’s youngest daughter had been watching him with big eyes. When he asked her a question, she nodded quickly, scooting down under the covers. “‘M ready, Daddy. Sorry for bein’ mean.”

“You weren’t mean, Tori. Neither was Lili. Now, can you both lay down and close your eyes while you listen to me read?”

“P’ease?”

“Okay. Here we go!” Blaine cleared his throat, flipping to the correct page. “‘ _ He had to go back. _ ’” 

***

He had to go back. Kurt couldn’t shut off his brain. He wanted--no, needed--to go on the adventure with Blaine of Wellume. He had to know what J.W.’s world beyond Wellume was like. He had to see it with his own eyes. So, he was going to go back. He was going to go back and ignore Blaine once and for all, no matter how pretty he was or how much he cried. Going with Blaine of Wellume was his goal, and he needed to ignore this amazing background Blaine that J.W. had created. He had to do it for himself, to study his craft. Who better to learn from than his favorite author?

So, with his head held high, Kurt headed downstairs to tell his father that he was going into the book again. “I’m staying this time,” he said firmly, shaking at his head at his father’s concerned look. “I’ll be fine, Dad. I just really need to do this for me and my future. I promise to be careful, and I’ll come back if anything gets dicey.”

“Okay, kid. I trust you,” Burt replied, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

“Love you, Dad,” Kurt replied as he turned to go upstairs.

“Love you, too, Kurt,” Burt replied. “Always.”

Kurt smiled, going to his room and quickly swirling his wand to send himself into the novel. He closed his eyes, reveling in that feeling of floating in the abyss. Then, he felt something warm beneath his back and bright light on his face. Ah, yes. He was back where he belonged.

Before he had a chance to open his eyes, Kurt heard a thump nearby his head. Then, he became acutely aware of a presence to his right, and he cracked an eye open, yelping when he saw Blaine standing there, staring at him. He sighed. “What the hell do you want?” Why couldn’t this character leave him the frick alone?

Silently, Blaine pointed to something on the ground next to Kurt’s head.

Turning onto his side, Kurt saw a book lying on the ground. It wasn’t like one of the beautifully bound books from the library. It was rougher, a few pages half spilling out onto the ground. They looked hand-written. Blaine’s journal, perhaps?

“Read it,” the curly-haired boy said, gazing at Kurt with pleading eyes. “Please.”

“Wh-what is it?” Kurt asked, sitting up and reaching over to pull it closer.

“Just...read it. Please.” With that, Blaine turned and walked away into the nearby trees, disappearing from view.

Hesitantly, Kurt reached for the journal, pulling it onto his lap. He flipped open the front cover to the first page, and his eyes immediately flew to the first line. After that, he couldn’t stop reading.

_ Dear Kurt, _

_ I’ve seen you here in Wellume twice now, and I can’t seem to get you to believe me. Hell, I can’t even get you to listen to me when I say that I know you. Since I can’t get you to listen to me, I’m going to write everything down. Hopefully, you’ll read it. _

_ I am Blaine Anderson. My dad is a rich fairy in Roseholde; he doesn’t really do anything. He’s been on the Academy of Magic and Spells board, but he mostly lives off the family money. My grandfather was instrumental in setting up the Academy in the first place. He was apparently something amazing. I don’t really know much about him. I’m not very good at school. Not like you. _

_ You are Kurt Hummel. You’re kind of a legend at the Academy. I’ve known you for a very long time, but you probably don’t remember. We met in the sandbox when I was four. You were amazing then; you’re still amazing now. I’ve watched you almost every day since then at the Academy. You excelled, and I, sadly, fell very far behind. Anyway… _

_ I was cursed into this world by a witch. I was sneaking around in her cabin, and she caught me. She asked me where I would hate to be cursed to, and the first thing I thought of was my favorite book. So, I’ve been stuck here since that first day I saw you. I hope you’ll read this and take me back with you. I need to get out of here. I have nowhere to go. _

_ Blaine Anderson _

_ Dear Kurt, _

_ Well, I tried to tell you everything the last time you were here; you finally took the time to listen, but for some reason, you didn’t believe me. So, my only hope is that I’ll be able to write down as many things about myself and home as I can before you come back. At least, I hope you’ll come back.  _

_ I’m going to tell you everything I remember about our first meeting in the sandbox. I was feeling really lonely. I always felt lonely at the park because most of the kids were afraid of my dad. He has a tendency of butting in at horrible times, and he scared most of the other kids off. So, I was happy when someone didn’t seem afraid of me. And...you were so fun to play with. You listened to what I had to say and actually let me play with you, not just near you. It was the perfect day. _

_ Well, it was the perfect day until it was time to go, and I hugged you goodbye, gave you that kiss on the cheek. I should have known better, but I couldn’t really help it. I was so glad to have found someone to be my friend. Then, my dad ruined it. He pulled me down the sidewalk, away from the park, and, instead of letting me tell him about you, he yelled at me that kissing boys is gross.  _

_ I guess I’ll just tell you that I’ve always struggled with my sexuality. Ever since my dad told me that I shouldn’t kiss boys, I wondered if there was something wrong with me. That feeling only compounded when I started going to the Academy. As much as I tried, I couldn’t seem to learn any magic. I even struggled with the most basic things, and you were sitting across the room, excelling at everything. I felt so dumb and inadequate. There were so many times I wanted to talk with you, try to rekindle that feeling I had that day in the sandbox, but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t force you to talk to someone who was so dumb and disgusting that my own father didn’t really love me.  _

_ For the longest time, I hoped that I would someday find a girl attractive. I hoped that I was just going through a phase, but that never happened. The longer I hoped for that, the more depressed I became and the more I sucked at school. I got to a point where I was so far behind that the teachers at the Academy started passing me through their classes out of pity. My dad became more and more pissed at me, and it took a long time and a lot of soul searching to decide that I am exactly who I’m supposed to be. _

_ Kurt, I have to admit something to you. Until recently, I didn’t accept who I was. I was just starting to feel comfortable in my skin when I was banished here. And, here in Wellume, I’ve done a lot of soul searching. So, I’m ready to admit something to you. I think that, if our roles in Roseholde were different, I think I could be in love with you. _

_ I know you don’t know me well; I don’t know you well either. But I’ve learned so much from watching you. You’re strong and smart; you’re wise. You stand up for your friends, and you’re generous. If you’re anything like you were when we were kids, I know I could love you. Too bad you’ll never notice someone like me. _

_ Blaine Anderson _

_ Dear Kurt, _

_ I think the hardest thing about growing up with a dad like mine is that, despite trying your hardest, you know that you’ll never amount to anything. The longer I’m here, the more I’m faced with the fact that this could be my permanent reality. Even if you see these notes that I’m writing to you, even if you do happen to believe me, I might not be able to go home. I may have to find some way to survive here, and the sad fact is that I’m no good at anything. _

_ Even outside of magic, I don’t excel at much. At one point, I thought I might like to write, but my father told me that no one would be interested in anything I had to say, stories or otherwise. I am fairly good at playing music, but I doubt that will help me here. And, even if I could somehow find a way to use that to my advantage, I’m only partially trained in several instruments as my father was of the opinion that music was a waste of time. If he caught me playing something, he’d forbid me to continue, and I’d have to pick up something new behind his back until he discovered that one as well.  _

_ The only other thing I’m good at is organizing and decorating. My room at home is spotless, and everything I own is carefully put away and meticulously cataloged. I always assumed that this was a response to my father being completely disappointed in me, but I realize now that it could perhaps be a gift. It could also be an illness, I suppose.  _

_ To be honest, Kurt, if you can’t somehow help me, I’m not sure I’ll survive here. With no skills, no place to live, and stealing food to survive, I’m fairly sure that someone will catch me and kill me. It’s been so long since I read The Silver-Scaled Mark, but from what I remember, there’s a war going on. I don’t know the punishment and reward system here, but it can’t be fair and just. There’s no way that would work out in my favor. _

_ If you ever see these notes, I want you to know that I don’t expect you to continue to acknowledge my existence outside of this book. I realize that we’re not on the same level anymore; we haven’t been since we were four. I would hate to ruin your reputation by associating with you outside of this book. So, if you help me, just know that I will no longer be your problem when we arrive back in Roseholde. I’ve been thinking of trying to leave Roseholde. Maybe there will be something else out there for me that suits me better.  _

_ I know that I’m asking for a lot; I’m sorry about that. I know you’re not coming into this book to help someone like me, but I will forever be in your debt if you do. If you decide to help, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea what this will mean to me. _

_ Blaine Anderson _

_ Dear Kurt, _

_ I had the weirdest dream last night. It started out fairly normal, I guess. We were working together to get me out of here, and you were teaching me things about magic and spells. We were laughing and giggling, talking, getting to know one another. You told me that you thought we might become good friends, and I hugged you. Then, you...well, you kissed me, and I had what I can only describe as a dream inside of a dream. When dream you kissed me, I saw all these little bits of places that I’ve never seen before. We were getting married in some tiny little shack, we were kissing on a dance floor, we were painting a house together, we were hugging on a playground, we were curled under a blanket on a balcony. But, the most interesting dream that dream I had was of you and me, holding each other and petting puppies in a cave. _

_ That last dream got me thinking...isn’t that something that happens at the end of The Silver-Scaled Mark to the Kurt and Blaine in the story? How would I be able to see you and me there, doing that, if I’ve never been there? You and I are not in The Silver-Scaled Mark, and I can’t remember what the Kurt and Blaine from the story look like. Not to mention, they’re just characters that happen to have the same names as us. Right? I...I thought you might know something about this since you’re able to come and go from this book freely. You must have been given a very special gift by the Supreme Fairy. Did you get the gift of showing up in books, whatever the actual name of it is? _

_ Then, something else scared me: Am I becoming a part of this book? I don’t know if that’s something that can really happen or not, but what if it can? Have I been here so long that someday, if I don’t leave, I won't be able to anymore? Kurt, I don’t want to be stuck here. I can’t be stuck here. I love this book, but I don’t love being here without being able to leave. As hard to believe as it may be, I miss my family and being home. I miss my stuff. I miss my long walks in the woods.  _

_ Kurt, am I going to die here? I don’t want to die here. Please help me. _

_ Blaine Anderson _

_ Dear Kurt, _

_ I wasn’t going to write to you again, but I felt like my last note to you was desperate and sad. And, I really need to confess something. _

_ Every time you leave here, it gets harder and harder for me to convince myself that I’m going to be okay here. Every time you’re here, I spend my time trying to talk to you and following you around Wellume. Even though it’s incredibly frustrating that you won’t listen to me, something else is happening. I’m watching you, following you, and I’m falling in love with you.  _

_ I know it’s stupid. I know you’re probably scared of me, and you don’t know who I am. Maybe my telling you this is a mistake; once you find out, you won’t even consider helping me. Maybe by writing this down, I’m dooming myself to a life here in Wellume, a life that probably won’t last long at the rate that I’m going.  _

_ And, I don’t expect you to be in love with me. At this point, I don’t think you even think that I’m real. I think that you think I’m just a part of this book, a character maybe. I can’t imagine that someone as smart and perfect as you would ever allow yourself to fall for a book character, even though I’m not. Even still, even if you never read this, I have to confess my feelings for you. And, what I’m feeling is love. _

_ I know I don’t know you, Kurt. I know that everything I do know is based on who you showed yourself to be at the Academy. But, you just seem so genuine. You seem so nice and kind. Even here, you’re proving that to me. You’re proving that you care simply by giving me a chance to talk to you. You have your wings, after all. You could fly away from me at any moment. Since I don’t have mine, I couldn’t follow you. I couldn’t learn the spell to even conjure the wings themselves. I kept tripping over the words and mixing them up. Too many “ing” words for me to keep track of.  _

_ Anyway, no matter what this confession gets me, it was important to me that you know. At least, the version of you that I picture in my head whenever I sit down to write to you. That version of you will know, even if the version of you that actually shows up in this book from time to time doesn’t.  _

_ I think I’m falling for you. At night, I have dreams of us kissing, of us holding hands, of us sitting together and talking, learning about one another. I love those dreams; they make me feel like I’m part of the real world, like I matter, something that I’ve never really felt before. Those dreams make me feel happy and complete, and I don’t want to lose that or my chance to experience that in real life. So, I’m confessing. And, while I’m doing that, I’m also going to say that those dreams make my wrist burn. I don’t really understand that, but they do. Something tells me that that must be a good thing. _

_ So, here’s the last of it, and then I’ll stop writing until after I see you, if you ever choose to come back: I, Blaine Devon Anderson, love Kurt Hummel, and brilliant, wonderful, kind man that I know nothing about. You don’t have to love me back, but I hope you’ll read this anyway. Maybe there’s some way that, outside this world, we can still be friends. _

_ All my love, _

_ Blaine Anderson _

Kurt flipped through a few more pages as tears blurred his vision, but he didn’t see any more of Blaine’s handwriting on the following pages. Swallowing back a lump, he lifted his eyes to look around. He hoped that Blaine was hiding nearby somewhere so they could talk, but there was no sign of him.

Wiping furiously at his eyes with the backs of his hands, Kurt stood, dusting off his pants. He picked up Blaine’s book and set it carefully on top of a large flat stone nearby. He didn’t want anything to happen to it before the other boy was able to come back for it. By that time, he’d be gone, but writing his thoughts seemed to be a kind of therapy for Blaine, and Kurt wanted him to be able to continue.

Setting the book down, he placed his hand on it and spoke softly. “I’m sorry this is happening to you, Blaine. I want to believe you about everything, but there is so much to your situation that I don’t understand. My heart breaks for you. I’m going home to think.” 

With that, he took a step back, pulling his wand out of his pocket and waving it over his head. He whispered the spell and closed his eyes as the world around him went black. He couldn’t keep himself from picturing the words written in Blaine’s book. He couldn’t keep himself from imaging the poor boy lost and lonely somewhere. He felt something happening to him; what was that achy feeling inside his chest, the burning and longing to go back and rescue this curly-haired boy that, until now, he’d been fairly certain was a book character? Was it pity? Was it fear for the boy’s life? Was it love?

Even after he felt the soft blankets of his bed beneath his back, Kurt kept his eyes shut, thinking. How could Blaine know so many details about Roseholde unless he’d been here himself? But, how could he have landed himself in a book world? His story involved a witch, and Kurt didn’t know much about witches. Maybe they could do that, but he’d always heard that witch magic was far less powerful than fairy magic. So, he wasn’t sure what to believe. All he knew was that something about Blaine being that vulnerable with him had made him seem like so much more than a background character, and Kurt didn’t know what to do with his own feelings. He felt more lost and confused than ever, and the idea of going back into the book made him feel anxious and afraid all at once. It was overwhelming. 

Instead of dealing with his problems, Kurt rolled onto his side, never opening his eyes. He blindly laid his wand on his nightstand and pulled his blankets up to his chin. He was going to nap. Maybe, after he woke back up, everything would be clearer to him. Right now, the confusion, both about who the boy was and what Kurt could do about it, felt like too much to think about. He didn’t even want to consider adding his own feelings to the mix.

As he drifted off to sleep, though, he couldn’t help the little thought that kept swimming around in his mind.  _ Could I be in love with Blaine Devon Anderson? _

***

When Kurt got home a few hours after Blaine had put the girls to bed, he found his husband curled up on the couch with a glass of wine, staring off into space. He startled a bit when Kurt shut the front door, but turned to look at his husband with a slight smile on his face. “You’re home,” he whispered.

“I am, and what are you still doing up? It’s one in the morning.”

“Waiting for you. I didn’t want to go to bed without you again.”

Kicking off his shoes by the door and dropping his bag, Kurt padded over to the couch, settling in close to his husband and wrapping his arms around him. Kissing his cheek softly, Kurt murmured, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too,” Blaine replied, turning to give his husband a kiss on the lips, sweet with wine.

“How were the kids?” Kurt questioned, leaning his cheek against Blaine’s shoulder.

“They were good. They always are. I had to get after Lili for calling you a meanie tonight. We read the next chapter of your book because she said she missed you, but she kept calling you mean; I was tired of listening to it.”

“Well, I was a little mean back then,” Kurt replied with a smile. “You kept trying to tell me who you were, and I was too dumb to listen.”

“No,” Blaine disagreed, twisting to face his soulmate. “You weren’t dumb or mean. We were both just kids then, and neither one of us knew what to do. You did your best, and so did I. Everything worked out okay in the end.”

“I think it worked out more than okay,” Kurt answered, brushing his lips softly against Blaine’s again. “I got the hottest, sexiest, most intelligent fairy in the whole kingdom of Roseholde, and I couldn’t ask for a better husband or soulmate.”

“You couldn’t ask for a soulmate at all,” Blaine giggled, tossing back the last of his wine. “Turns out we’re the only ones.”

“That’s true,” Kurt replied. “Now, what do you say that, as the only soulmates, we head to bed and cuddle. I missed holding you.”

“That sounds perfect,” Blaine replied. With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he whispered, “Maybe we could do more than cuddle?”

“Like what?”

“Like...naughty cuddling?”

“Rain check?” Kurt asked. “I do want to do that, but I’m exhausted. I just want to snuggle up to you, put my head on your chest, and fall asleep, listening to your heartbeat.” 

“Promise?” Blaine asked, tapping his chin. At Kurt’s nod, he added, “Fine. I’ll allow the rain check. It does sound pretty nice to snuggle. But, I do have one last request.”

“What’s that?” Kurt asked, getting up and offering Blaine his hand.

“Naked?” Blaine asked, standing up and leaning against Kurt, grinding his pelvis into Kurt’s suggestively.

Laughing, Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine again. “Naked,” he agreed. “Now, let’s go to bed.”

Blaine let out a happy squeal and headed down the hallway at top speed. He knew he should probably help Kurt turn off the lights, but his soulmate giggled at his antics, and the sound was music to his ears. Besides, he was too eager to get into bed and pull Kurt tight against him, play with his hair and let his fingers trail up and down his back. Maybe he could wake Kurt up with a blow job in the morning. That was always fun. But for now, he’d accept what his husband was offering him: snuggles. Naked.


	8. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine finally talk about what's going on, and Kurt comes to some important conclusions.

“So, how did my girls enjoy your evening with Daddy?” Kurt asked the next day over breakfast. “I heard he read you a chapter of my story.” He spooned out another bite of mashed pears, flying it toward Lark’s mouth.

“Daddy got mad at me,” Lili whispered, looking sadly at her cereal.

“I heard about that,” Kurt admitted. “I also heard that when you apologized, Daddy forgave you.”

“I think he’s still mad…”

“I’m not, Lili,” Blaine said, stepping into the kitchen and kissing his eldest daughter on his head. “We talked about this last night, remember? I just wanted you to know that sometimes, things you say can be hurtful. We have to be just as careful with our words as we do with our actions, okay?”

“You’re really not mad?” Lili asked, glancing up at Blaine from beneath her lashes, just like her Daddy.

“I promise, sweet baby girl,” Blaine said with another kiss to her head. “Now, what’s for breakfast?”

“Papa sayed we has to has cer’al!” Tori supplied, wrinkling her brow in disgust. “Didn’ wan’ cer’al.” 

“Why? I think cereal sounds amazing!” Blaine replied, sliding into the chair next to Tori and giving her a smooch on the nose, holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

“Then, you eat it,” she replied in a surly tone, dropping one of her Cheerios into Blaine’s coffee cup.

“Victoria Ander-Hummel, that was very rude,” Kurt said, giving his daughter “The Look” from across the table. “Why would you do that?”

“Daddy said cer’al’s yummy,” she said with a shrug, making eye contact with Papa, glaring hard.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but Blaine held up a hand. “Tori, we talked about this,” he said, his voice quiet but firm. “What are you supposed to do if you feel upset?”

In response, Tori dropped another Cheerio into Daddy’s coffee.

“Okay. Let’s take a trip to time out, then,” Blaine said, unbuckling her from her booster seat and leading her toward the small chair in the corner. “You can come out in a few minutes after you’ve had some time to think.”

“Don’ wanna,” Tori said, pouting, crossing her arms across her chest.

Blaine didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, he returned to the table, fished the Cheerios out of his coffee, and turned to his husband. “So, what’s on our schedule today, Papa?”

“Well, I thought we could have a nice relaxing family day at home and go to a movie this evening. But something tells me that we might need more structure than that.”

“Don’ talk ‘bou’ me!” Tori grumped from her chair.

“Well, I think a relaxing family day sounds perfect,” Blaine replied, glancing over his shoulder at his daughter. He and Kurt had learned, especially with Tori, that ignoring her when she was in this kind of mood was better than engaging in a power struggle. “We could read another chapter of your book,” he offered to his husband, smiling at the baby as Papa unhooked him from his high chair. “We’re getting to the best part.”

Kurt laughed at that. “I don’t know if this is the be--”

“Don’t even try to tell me that kisses are not your favorite,” Blaine joked, coming around the table to take Lark from Kurt, giving his husband a giant kiss. “I know they are; you can’t lie to me.”

“Fine. You caught me,” Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine back as best he could with a huge smile on his face. “Am I allowed to get Cheerios now?”

“Yes,” Blaine replied. “Shall we go change out of our pjs while Papa eats?”

“Yeah!” Lili cheered. She started to slide out of her chair, but she stopped. “Can I be ‘scused, please?”

“Of course, Lili. Can you go pick out a dress for me while I change Lark, please?” Blaine asked. When his oldest daughter ran off down the hall, he called to the pouter in the corner. “Tori, can you come here sweetie?”

The little girl stomped her way over to Daddy, stopping in front of him to stare at her feet.

“Look up, please.” He guided her chin up until she was meeting his gaze. Then, he spoke. “I’m sorry you were upset about eating cereal, but you cannot do mean things like putting cereal in my coffee. If you’re upset, I’d like you to try and tell me or Papa with your words. Do you think you can do that?”

Tori nodded wordlessly.

“Good girl. Go pick out some clothes to wear today. We’re going to read Papa’s book, and I need to change Lark first.”

“Kay!” she replied, skipping down the hallway.

About 10 minutes later, everyone was gathered on the deck in the backyard, Daddy and Papa both with cups of coffee, the girls with sippy cups of lemonade, and Lark with a teething ring. Daddy and Papa had spread out a blanket for the baby and a separate one for the girls while each of them took the deck chairs. 

“Everybody comfy?” Papa asked as he took a sip of his coffee and opened his book to Chapter Seven.

“Yeah! Read!” Lili said, smiling widely at her parents.

“No making icky sounds when Daddy and I kiss in the story,” he warned, giving them a look over his reading glasses.

“Promise promise, Papa. Promise.”

“Good girl.” Clearing his throat, Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand, giving him a smile before he began to read. “ _ ‘I’m going back in,’ Kurt announced. _ ”

***

“I’m going back in,” Kurt announced.

“What? Why?” Burt pushed back in his chair, studying his son carefully. “The last two times you said that, I expected you to be gone for a long time, and you were back a few hours later. You’re confusing me, kid, and I’m worried about you!”

“Dad, you don’t have to be worried. I just...I have a few things I need to do in there, and then I’m done. I promise. This will be the last time.”

“What could you possibly need to do in there? Is this some...writing thing?”

“Uh, I guess you could say that. Yeah.” Kurt glanced at his father’s face, trying to decide how much to tell him. “I just...someone told me something when I was in there last time, and I have to talk to them about it.”

“You’re talking to book characters now?” Burt asked, raising an eyebrow. “There are plenty of eligible men here in Roseholde, Kurt. You don’t need to go after book characters.”

“Dad!” Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring the little flutter in his chest as a mental image of Blaine floated to the front of his memory.

“What?  _ Are  _ you starting a relationship with a book character, Kurt?”

“No! I am not dating a book character. I promise.” He gave his dad a meaningful look. Kurt wasn’t technically lying. Sure, he was pretty certain that Blaine was stuck  _ in  _ the book, but he wasn’t  _ part  _ of the book.

“Okay. I believe you.” Burt sighed, scrubbing a hand over his head. “Just, like I always say, be careful.”

“I will. I promise.”

“When will you be home?”

“In time for dinner,” Kurt promised as he turned to go back upstairs. “See you later, Dad.”

“Love you, kid.”

A few moments later, he was lying on his back in Wellume, staring up at the sun like always. This time, however, he didn’t take any time to look around or enjoy the scenery. As soon as he felt ready, he was on his feet, marching toward town, eyes peeled for Blaine. They needed to talk, and Kurt needed to clear things up once and for all. He was confused about so many things concerning the beautiful, raven-haired boy, and he couldn’t stay confused forever. This time, he wasn’t leaving until he knew the entire truth.

Kurt walked along the dusty trail toward Wellume with a spring in his step. He was excited to see Blaine, and the singing birds, bright sunshine, and gentle breeze seemed to agree with him, elevating his mood further. He was worried, though. There was no sign of Blaine so far. He’d expected the curly-haired, olive-skinned boy to pop out of the trees at any moment, begging him to listen and wait for him. But he was nowhere in sight.

In fact, Kurt didn’t see him at all as he made his way to Wellume, and by the time he was walking down the dusty main street, he was worried. Had something happened to him? Had he been kidnapped? Beaten? Killed? Deciding to not jump to conclusions yet, he walked into the pub he’d seen him in on one of his last visits, glancing at the tables by the door as he walked in. Not seeing him, he went to the counter. There was a figure at the far end of the bar, bent over something on the ground. "Um, excuse me," Kurt said, leaning over the counter. "I was wondering if you've see--"

"Kurt?" The figure at the end of the counter turned quickly toward him, startled. "I-is that you?"

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Are yo-are you working here?"

"Um, yeah," the other boy answered sheepishly. "I can earn a little bit of money here."

"I was...looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" Blaine chuckled softly. "I thought it was always going to be me looking for you."

"Yeah." Kurt wrapped his right arm tightly around himself, gripping his left bicep and staring at the ground. "We need to talk. Do you have time to talk?" He glanced around the pub. "There's, uh, no one here."

"I can talk," Blaine reassured him. "Let's, um, let's sit right over here." Blaine stepped out from behind the counter and led Kurt to a table, pulling out a chair for him.

"Oh, thank you," Kurt said, sitting down. "I...well, I read your letters."

There was a long pause before Blaine asked, "And?"

“And, I’m-I’m-I’m confused!”

Blaine wrinkled his brow. “You’re confused? Confused about what?”

“Confused about who you are, how you ended up here, why I can’t stop thinking about you, why I-I might-I might love you!”

“You might love me?” The question hung heavily in the air, and neither of them knew quite what to say. The admission was far more than Blaine had ever hoped to wish for, and he was worried that his questioning was going to force Kurt to take it back.

“Maybe?” Kurt finally admitted, putting his elbows on the table and covering his face with his hands. “It’s all so confusing, because there’s so much I don’t understand.”

“Okay…” Blaine said slowly. “Let’s take this one thing at a time. You said you were, um, confused about who I am?”

“Yeah...I recognize the name Anderson, but I’ve never heard of you.”

“That’s not surprising. I was terrible at the Academy. I failed nearly everything. There’s no way someone like you would remember me.”

“But I remember the sandbox,” Kurt said thoughtfully, staring at a spot on the floor instead of looking into Blaine’s face. “I remember playing with the cutest boy I’d ever seen. So sweet, so kind, so charming. That-that-that was you?”

“Yeah…” Blaine admitted, surprised and slightly embarrassed by what Kurt remembered about him. “That was me. The first and last time I ever played with a boy on the playground.”

“And, I remember this really cute boy in my first year at the Academy. He was miserable at, like, every spell the head fairies gave him. Watching him in class was a wreck, but he was so cute and sweet. I felt bad for him. That was...that was you, too, wasn’t it?”

“Unfortunately,” Blaine admitted; an embarrassed blush flushed across his cheeks as he looked down at the table. “Like I said, I never was very good at magic.” When Kurt didn’t say anything else, Blaine looked back up at him and asked, “So, you’re confused about how I got here?”

“You said in your notes that it was a witch. You didn’t know they exist?”

“I knew it was possible, I guess,” Blaine replied. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and throwing his right leg across his left at the knee. “I just had never seen one in all my time walking in the woods, which, believe me, was a lot. I’d never come across a little house like that, either.”

“But they teach us all about them at the Academy,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine again. “There are entire classes devoted to learning about witches, their magic, how it’s different from fairy magic, and what to do if you get caught to get away. Didn’t you ever go to one of those?”

Blaine shook his head. “No. It’s pitiful, I know, but I was so bad at magic that I was only ever in the most basic of classes. I never got to anything of a higher level.”

Before he really realized what was coming out of his mouth, Kurt asked, “How were you going to go through the Gifting Ceremony then? That ceremony is only for those that have passed all their required classes.”

Ashamed, Blaine hung his head once more, lacing his fingers behind his neck as he whispered, “It was a pity gift. They wanted me out of the Academy, because I wasn’t learning anything anymore. It was all too hard.”

To see Blaine so upset broke Kurt’s heart, and he leaned forward, running his hand over Blaine’s arm lightly for just a moment. “I’m sorry,” he said gently. “That was...that was mean of me.”

“No. It’s okay. I’m going to have to get used to the idea that I’ll never amount to much anyway. I have to start somewhere.”

“That’s not true,” Kurt tried. “There are so many things you can do that don’t involve magic.”

“Not jobs,” Blaine said, a hint of anger in his voice. He could hear his dad’s voice in his head, berating him about how he’d never amount to anything worthwhile. “I can be a house husband or a maid or a servant. I can sit behind a desk and run numbers on a calculator. Those aren’t jobs. Those--if I had to do that, it would kill me.”

“What do you want to do?” Kurt asked. “May-maybe I can help you?”

“Why would you want to do that? You can’t even get me out of here, and I’d much rather go home.” He knew it wasn’t fair, but there was a mocking tone to his voice, born of frustration and tears shed over what his life was sure to be like.

“I’m not giving up,” Kurt answered him with such conviction that it even surprised himself. “I’m going to go home and try to figure out a way to get you out of here. I-I didn’t look into it before, because I wasn’t sure that you were real. I’m sure now, though.”

“What convinced you? No one could be so terrible at magic in a book?” Blaine was all sarcasm this time, finally making eye contact with Kurt again.

“No. No. That’s not even close. No, as much as I love J.W., even she, as brilliant as she is, couldn’t imagine a character with such raw emotion and such sadness and regret in his eyes without making him her main character. And, since I know you’re not Blaine of Wellume… Well, you must be real.”

Blaine laughed dryly. “That’s great. Just great. So, all this time you thought I was a book character, some figment of someone’s imagination?” When Kurt nodded, Blaine shouted, “How? How could you? I tried to tell you many times, from the first day even, that I was real! Why wouldn’t you believe me?”

“I’m sorry.” The words were sincere, and Kurt made eye contact with the hurting man across the table from him. “I’m sorry. I should have listened to you better; I should have believed. I just...I didn’t understand before. But I do now.”

Blaine wanted to retort with something else, but when he looked into Kurt’s face, he could see how much he meant what he was seeing, and the clear understanding in his gaze brought tears to Blaine’s eyes. “What finally convinced you?” he whispered, struggling to keep from crying.

“You did. Your words in the letters, the way you’re talking to me now, your honesty. It was all you. As soon as I opened my eyes to the possibility that you  _ could  _ be real, I could see all the evidence right in front of me. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you earlier.”

“I forgive you.” Silence reigned once again following Blaine’s words as he fought to control his emotions. Finally, when he felt he could speak again without breaking into sobs, he asked, “Didn’t you have some other questions?”

“Yeah, but I’ve answered them now,” Kurt replied, looking up into Blaine’s face. “I understand now why I can’t quit thinking about you.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m in love with you.” Kurt let the statement hang in the air for a moment before he went on. “There’s no maybe about it; I know I’m in love with you, and I’ll do everything I can to get you out of here. I want you to come back home with me.”

Both boys were on their feet before they knew what was happening, and they took a few steps toward each other to close the gap between them. One second, they were gazing into each other’s eyes, almost as if they could see into each other’s souls, and the next moment, their mouths were on one another’s. Their lips were burning, buzzing, and tingling as they pressed their mouths together in a kiss. Blaine’s tongue brushed lightly over Kurt’s bottom lip, and Kurt parted his lips ever so slightly, allowing Blaine just the smallest of entrances. His hot, seeking tongue tasted Kurt’s just briefly before pulling back and away from Kurt abruptly.

“Ow! Damn!” Blaine said, holding his left hand tightly over his right wrist. “What’s happening? Why does it hurt?”

“What hur--oh good heavens!” Kurt said, slapping his hand tightly over his right wrist. “What the hell?”

They both looked at one another, confused, then down at their burning wrists.  _ What was going on? _

Less than a minute later, they had their answer. When the burning stopped, Blaine pulled his hand away and stared, slack-jawed, at his wrist where, written in scrawly handwriting, was the name  Kurt Hummel . “Wha-wha-what’s this?” he stuttered, shoving his wrist at Kurt. “Where did this come from?”

“What the--?” Kurt asked, pulling his own hand away to reveal  Blaine Anderson  scrawled across his own wrist. “I have one, too!”

“What the hell?” Blaine shouted, running his hands through his hair as he began to pace. “What the hell happened? Why is your name on my wrist and my name on your wrist? Is this part of the witch’s magic? Did she do this? Did-did you do this?” He turned an accusing finger on Kurt.

“I-it wasn’t me. I swear,” Kurt replied, holding up both hands. “I have no idea what those are either.”

“Oh my gods. Oh my gods. This is so not good. This is so not okay.” Blaine was working himself up, headed straight for a meltdown, and Kurt could see it.

“Hey. Hey. Hey, stop,” he begged, grabbing Blaine by the shoulders and pulling his lips into another kiss, hoping that it would calm the man he loved down, so they could figure out what was happening and why. “Please don’t worry. I-I-I’ll go home an-and research it, try to figure something out. I’m sure I can find an explanation for this. Just, don’t worry.”

“What if someone here sees this?” Blaine asked, holding his wrist in front of Kurt’s face again. “How do I explain it? What if it means something here, and they kill me for having it or something?”

Kurt tried to think back about the story, concentrating on remembering if there was any mention of having names tattooed on wrists. Other than the marks the characters got as a result of the prophecy, JW had written nothing else about marks on the skin. “Do you have any rags back there?” Kurt asked, pointing at the counter. “Any clean ones? We could, um, cover it up with the rag until I get back. That way no one will see. I’m not sure if anyone would say anything, but I’d rather be safe. I don’t want to risk anything happening to you before I can get back and get you out of here.”

“O-okay,” Blaine stuttered, going behind the counter to grab a rag. “Could-could you tie it for me? I’m, uh, right-handed.”

“Sure. Sure. Of course.” 

Kurt looked at his name one more time and kissed it before folding the rag, laying it on top of the mark. When the rag was securely in place, completely covering Kurt’s name on Blaine’s wrist, Blaine looked up shyly at Kurt from beneath his lashes. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Kurt answered, leaning in and kissing Blaine again. He was usually never this direct, but something about the other boy was intoxicating; he couldn’t help himself. “I’m going to go home and research this. I’ll come back as soon as I have some answers about how to get you out of here and...this.” He pointed to his own wrist where Blaine’s name was dark and beautiful against his pale skin.

“Okay. Thank you for helping me,” Blaine whispered, grazing Kurt’s cheek with his lips and then kissing his name on Kurt’s wrist as well. Something about that gesture was extremely intimate, something he was sure he would repeat for years to come. That is, if Kurt could get him out of this book and back home.

“You’re welcome,” Kurt replied breathily. “I need to go. I, um, I love you, Blaine…”

“Love you, too.”

Kurt took a step back, pulled out his wand, and said the spell, disappearing from Blaine’s sight before he could say anything else or try to kiss him. He couldn’t let himself get pulled into another kiss with Blaine, as much as he’d love to. He’d never leave if he allowed that to happen, and he knew he needed to get home and find answers. 

As soon as he was back in his room, Kurt located a stylish bandana to cover his own wrist with, tying it as best he could. He definitely did not want to alarm his father, and the best way to keep that from happening was to pretend that nothing had happened until he had some answers. He could tell Burt that bandana’s on the wrist were the latest accessory. He’d believe that. 

Glancing at his clock, he realized he still had a few hours before the library closed, and he needed to get started on research. Stat. He needed as many answers as he could as quickly as he could, so he could rescue Blaine and bring him home safely. He needed to do this for his...boyfriend?


	9. The Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine desperately needs his husband, and young Kurt learns some interesting facts about his and Blaine's pasts.

When they got home from the movie theater, it was all Blaine could do to keep his hands off of his husband. It wasn’t because of  _ Frozen 2 _ . As great as the movie was, as emotional as it had made him, the reason behind his instant grabbing of Kurt’s hand, his just-one-more-kiss whine each time Kurt pulled away, and his whispered how-fast-can-we-put-these-kids-to-bed questions was the chapter they’d read from Kurt’s book that morning.

Blaine had sat in his chair that morning, leaned back, eyes closed, and listened. He’d listened as Kurt had recounted his desperate sadness at the pub, his ache to be close to Kurt. But when Kurt had read the part about their burning wrists, the names engraved on their skin, and their subsequent kissing of the marks, it had stirred something in Blaine, some primal need to be with his husband in the most intimate of ways. 

Of course, it was mid-morning when Kurt was finished reading, so he couldn’t very well shove his husband into their bedroom, strip him down, and make passionate love to him. He couldn’t beg Kurt to join him in the shower and let him rub his hands all over his beautiful porcelain skin. But he could be clingy. He could be constantly in physical contact with Kurt, leaning on him, holding his hand, kissing his cheek.

Kurt knew what that behavior meant. He’d been witness to it countless times over the years. Blaine wanted something, something he couldn’t speak about with words, and he needed to be close to Kurt. That was part of their bond, they’d learned, their ability to speak through touch and with their eyes. Sometimes, there was no need for words at all. Sometimes, they could simply touch and look and know instinctively what was going on. Today was one of those days.

So, as quickly as they could, they hurried the kids off to bed. Lark was easy. He was sleepy most of the time, he loved to rock in their rocking chair, and the excitement of going to a movie theater and getting to bounce on his parent’s laps for nearly two full hours had tuckered him out completely. He was asleep within minutes, his cute puckered lips pooched out as he snoozed.

Lili and Tori were more difficult. They were still living off the sugar high of the tiny amounts of soda they’d been allowed and the excitement of going to the movie theater. Instead of going to bed, they wanted to jump on the bed, bounce down the hallway, jump on the couch, and bounce off of Daddy and Papa as they tried to corral them into doing what they had been told.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Lili chanted, trying to get Blaine’s attention.

“What, Lil?” he asked tiredly, looking at the little girl who was positively vibrating next to him at the sink, toothbrush as far from her mouth as she could get it. 

“Daddy, you should read to me ‘n’ Tori tonight! You should read us that one story about the big scary monsters that the little boy goes on a ship to see!”

“Uh…” Blaine replied, not sure what she was talking about.

“You know! The one with the monsters and the boy and the ship and they go sailing and ‘rawr’ and stuff! Daddy, you know!” Lili insisted, hopping up and down. “You know!” When Blaine still looked like he wasn’t sure, she rushed to the bathroom doorway, toothbrush still in hand, and yelled, “Papaaaaaaaaa! Tell Daddy what that book with the monsters an’ the boat an’ the boy is!”

“ _ Where the Wild Things Are _ ?” Kurt called back, doing his best to wrestle Tori into her pajamas.

“Yeah!  _ Where the Wild Things Are _ , Daddy!” she said, bouncing back and tugging at his shirt. “ _ Where the Wild Things Are _ !”

“I’ll tell you exactly where the wild things are,” Blaine replied, swatting his daughter lightly. “They’re right here in this house, and their names are Tori and Lili, the girls who never listen to their Daddy and Papa.”

His daughter pouted at this. “Not fair, Daddy,” she said, pooching out her lip and glaring up at him. “I just wanted you to read! You’re not a’posed to be mean to me!”

“I’m not being mean. Brush your teeth, and we can talk about bedtime stories.”

“Fine.” As quickly as she could, she ran the brush over her teeth quickly, making little growling noises at herself in the mirror as she did it. She spit quickly, flinging water back and forth as she speedily ran her brush beneath the stream. Then, she rinsed with a small cup of water and turned toward Daddy, smiling widely, her teeth brushed in record time. “Done, Daddy! Read now!” she crowed, running past him and into the bedroom she shared with her sister. “Tori! Daddy gon’ read tonight!”

“No!” Tori said, instantly stopping bouncing next to Papa and turning a hard glare on her sister. “Papa read!”

“No! I wan’ Daddy to read  _ Where the Wild Things Are _ ! He’s gooder at makin’ up stories than Papa!”

“No! Papa. Read. Stories.” Tori insisted, stomping her foot with each word. “Papa read!” When Lili shook her head, Tori turned to Kurt, tears welling in her eyes. “Papa! You read!”

“Ooookay,” Kurt said, glancing at Blaine with tired eyes. “I have a great idea. How about we read separate stories tonight? Lili and Daddy can read in here, and you can read with me in the living room, Miss T. What do you think of that?”

“Bu’, I wanna read wif Daddy, too!”

“Can’t have it both ways, little miss,” Blaine said. “I’m going to read  _ Where the Wild Things Are _ with Lili. If you don’t want to hear that story, you can go out to the living room and read with Papa.”

“Bu--”

“Come on, whiney,” Kurt interrupted, scooping Tori into his arms and toting her to the living room. “Someone is a very sleepy girl.”

“No’ sleepy,” she insisted, even as she cuddled into Kurt’s neck. 

“Mhm,” he soothed, rubbing her back. This was going to be quick.

Lili rushed to the bookshelf, easily finding the paperback book and bringing it back to the bed, bouncing excitedly next to Daddy. “Read!” she insisted, thrusting the book at him.

“First,” Blaine said, looking at her critically, “I want you to stand up and hop in the air five times.”

“Why?” Lili asked, stilling instantly. She was suspicious of Daddy.

“Because I think it will be fun. Now, come on,” he encouraged, standing up and beginning to bounce himself.

“Fine!” the little girl said, crawling off the bed and standing beside Daddy. She hopped five times then looked up at him. “Now what?”

“Spin around as fast as you can! Now, stand on one foot! Now, do five push-ups!” Blaine kept this up for nearly five minutes, finally tiring his daughter out. “Now, run in place.”

“Don’ wanna, Daddy,” Lili replied, huffing. “Jus’ wanna lay down.” She looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

“Okay,” Blaine replied, bending to pick her up. “Let’s get you a drink of water. Then, we’ll read our story and turn out the lights.” He toted her to the bathroom, offering her a paper cup of water before he carried her back to the bedroom and settled her into her bed.

“Thanks,” she murmured, her eyes already sliding shut.

Blaine nodded, opening up the book to the first page. “‘ _ The night Max wore his wolf suit… _ ’” he read, speaking softly. It only took a few pages before Lili was snoring lightly, and he smiled to himself. As soon as Kurt got Tori tucked in, they could have some fun for themselves. He couldn’t wait anymore, not after he’d been waiting all day. Rising, he turned off the light, leaving the bedroom door open as he made his way to the living room. Kurt was in the rocking chair, rocking a sleeping Tori and humming softly. “She’s asleep,” he whispered to his husband, coming around in front of him. “They both are.”

“Let me lay her down really quick,” Kurt whispered back, struggling to stand up with his four-year-old on his shoulder.

“Meet me in our bedroom?” Blaine asked.

Kurt merely nodded, heading into the girls’ room. He settled Tori into bed beside her sister, pulling the covers up to her chin before kissing her forehead softly. He went around the bed to do the same with Lili then crept out of their room and into his own. He squeaked when he walked in to find Blaine stretched out on the bed, naked. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Kurt asked, walking to the bed and running his fingertips lightly over Blaine’s abs.

“I need you so bad,” Blaine replied, his voice husky, his pupils blown. His cock was twitching between his legs, responding to Kurt’s touch and the anticipation of what they were about to do.

“Do you?” Kurt asked, deciding to play hard to get. He sat down on the edge of the bed, fully clothed, and gazed at his husband. “What exactly do you need?”

“You. Inside me. Please…” Blaine begged, making his eyes as wide as he could. He knew Kurt loved that.

“Hmmm… I suppose I could make that happen,” Kurt said slowly, tapping at his chin.

“Can I undress you?” Blaine asked, hand already snaking forward to pop the button on Kurt’s pants. His husband didn’t respond with words, but he didn’t stop his hands from undoing the zipper and pulling them as far open as he could. “Stand?” he asked softly.

Kurt complied, rising as Blaine slid toward the edge of the bed. He remained motionless as his husband slid his pants and boxers down his legs ‘til they pooled around his feet. Then, he waited as Blaine meticulously undid each button on his shirt, sliding it back and off of his shoulders, and Kurt let it fall to the ground. He lifted his arms so Blaine could take off his undershirt, then, once Blaine had scooted back, he fell to his knees on the bed, his feet coming free of his pants and underwear. He was now mercifully naked, too.

“Oh my gods, you’re so hot!” Blaine breathed, tracing lines over Kurt’s pecs and shoulders. “So perfect. So beautiful.”

“You’re already so strung out,” Kurt whispered, his mouth inches from Blaine’s ear as he leaned over his husband. “What’s got you so hot tonight?”

“Your damn book,” Blaine whispered back, mouthing at the crease of Kurt’s neck and shoulder. It was one of his favorite places, so sensitive and directly in his face. “The kiss, our soulmarks. I remember it all as if it happened this morning.” Turning his head to the side for just a moment, he planted a kiss on his name, still darkly etched into Kurt’s skin.

“Oh, so it’s having the desired effect then,” Kurt whispered back, catching Blaine’s lips in a deep kiss. He licked at the crease and when Blaine gave him entrance, he slammed his way inside, tasting every delicious inch of his soulmate’s mouth, their tongues tangling together in a desperate insistence for one another. Kurt’s cock pulsed between his legs; the kiss was exactly what he needed right then.

It was also what Blaine needed, apparently, because he whined when Kurt pulled back, the noise cut off by a quiet moan when his husband pressed his lips to Blaine’s soulmark. “Come back,” he whispered, his lips already red and swollen. He stared into Kurt’s eyes, begging again.

Kurt just shook his head, reaching down to lift one of Blaine’s legs, leaving his heel to rest on his shoulder. He pointed to the nightstand. “Lube?”

Blaine complied immediately, passing the tube to Kurt, his eyes closing as he felt one wet finger circling his hole. To finally have Kurt touching him in a place he’d been imagining his touch all day was amazing, and he moaned with pleasure as Kurt continued to massage him. 

“Does that feel good?” Kurt whispered, leaning down to pull Blaine’s lips into another kiss. He let his finger slip inside just a bit, and he felt Blaine gasp into his mouth then moan, long and loud, as they continued to kiss, Kurt working his finger in and out a few times. “As much as I love those moans,” he whispered against his husband’s lips, “you have to keep it down. We don’t want the girls waking up and…”

“Don’t talk about that,” Blaine interrupted, pulling back far enough to glare at Kurt. “I’ll be quieter, but you’re going to ruin this m-- Ohhhhhh, Kurrrrrt...” 

In response, Kurt had edged in with another finger, gently stretching Blaine, and he grinned as his soulmate responded with a moan and arching his back. “What were you saying?” he whispered, gently teasing.

“Mmm...so good,” Blaine mumbled, not really listening.

“That’s what I thought,” Kurt replied, kissing him again softly as he continued to scissor his fingers inside Blaine, thrusting slowly in and out. It wasn’t long before he added another finger, happily watching his husband’s face as he responded to Kurt’s touch. He loved watching him fall apart like this. He was so beautiful, so perfect, and not for the first time, Kurt wondered how he’d gotten so lucky as to have found a man like Blaine, especially by accident. 

He hadn’t said it, but reading his book to their girls was doing things to him, too. He was dreaming about the events of their life almost every night, and that same attraction that Blaine seemed to feel was reflected in Kurt’s own heart and emotions. He longed for this intimate time with Blaine, and he had made a mental note to try to do this more often. They needed more time together like this; life was becoming all too busy, and he didn’t want to lose his connection to his soulmate.

“Ready,” Blaine panted beneath him, bringing Kurt out of his reverie. “Kurt. Please.” His eyes had been closed, but he opened them to look at his husband pleadingly. His cock was red and leaking, and so was Kurt’s. He could feel it brushing against his thigh as Kurt gently thrust his fingers in and out, stretching him. Blaine was pretty certain that if he didn’t get some relief soon, he was going to cry from the intensity of the attraction and need he was feeling.

Without a word, Kurt lubed up and pressed his cock lightly against Blaine’s hole, loving the moan his husband let out, arching his back and closing his eyes. The further he pushed, the deeper the moan became, and Kurt grinned. Blaine was being way too loud, but Kurt loved it; he just hoped they could both climax before either of the girls got up to whine outside their bedroom door. "You know the gi--"

"You know, you could just put up the sound shield instead of ruining the mood," he muttered, squinting up at his husband. 

Kurt's eyes grew wide, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I completely forgot," he whispered, his cheeks growing red. "I'm sorry. I ju--"

"Just do it!"

Chuckling silently, Kurt conjured the shield, smiling down when Blaine relaxed with low moan. That was much better.

Blaine loved the feeling of being full of Kurt. It never failed to make him feel complete, and the small connection to Kurt he always felt grew stronger every time they did this. Tonight, Kurt’s cock was exactly what he needed. He was instantly reminded of their first time together, how right it felt when they were finally able to connect after their names had appeared following their first kiss. This was exactly what had been missing the last few days, and he was overcome with the emotion of the moment. So, he allowed himself to become lost in it; no longer thinking, only feeling.

Slowly, Kurt began to thrust. He watched Blaine’s face carefully, trying to gauge how he was feeling. He assumed what he was doing must feel good, because his husband looked completely blissed out and in the moment. His pants and moans were coming in time with Kurt’s thrusts, and they just sounded absolutely delicious. So, Kurt began to drive in faster and harder, closing his own eyes and just feeling and hearing and being. He’d needed this connection with Blaine, and now he finally had it.

They didn’t last long. Unbeknownst to one another, they’d both been on edge all day, desperate for one another, and when it finally happened it felt too good, too right, to hold off their orgasms for long. So, at nearly the same time, they both climaxed, moaning the other’s name.

Then, Blaine felt Kurt pull out of him, move to his side, begin to stroke his face with gentle fingertips as he pillowed his head on Blaine’s chest.

“You’re amazing,” Blaine breathed, turning his head just enough to glance at his husband.

“So are you,” Kurt replied, laying a gentle kiss to Blaine’s pec. They were both silent for a long time, then Kurt grabbed Blaine’s right wrist and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “Did you ever think that this would be us?” he whispered. “All that time ago when you got stuck in our book?”

“No,” Blaine answered honestly. “I’d always hoped, but I never thought there was any way you would even know my name, not when I was so far beneath you.”

“You were far from being beneath me,” Kurt scoffed, running his thumb gently over Blaine’s soulmark. “If anything, you were too good for me. Hell…you still are.”

“No. No, we don’t talk like that, remember?” Blaine said, twisting to tip his soulmate’s chin up until their eyes met. “We’re perfect together. Fate said so.” He took his wrist from Kurt’s grip and grabbed Kurt’s right wrist, turning their arms so both marks were in full view. “These words mean that we are exactly where we’re supposed to be with exactly who we’re supposed to be with.”

“You’re right,” Kurt replied after a moment. “You’re right. You’re so smart.”

In reply, Blaine found Kurt’s lips and pulled him into a deep kiss. “We’re perfect together, and that’s all that really matters,” he whispered, his lips still lightly against his husband’s. “I love you so much, and I’m so glad that you’re home now. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Kurt answered, kissing Blaine once again before curling into his side. “I don’t plan to go away again for a long, long time.”

“Sounds perfect,” Blaine answered, yawning widely. He didn’t say anything else, just pulled Kurt a little closer and closed his eyes. Everything was perfect now, and he wanted to cherish the moment for as long as he could.

The next morning, when Kurt came out of their bedroom, he was met with a whine and a “no” from his husband.

“I can’t serve you breakfast in bed if you’re not in bed,” he pouted, pooching out his bottom lip at his husband.

“And, why am I being served breakfast in bed?” Kurt asked, lifting an eyebrow. The kitchen was a disaster, and it looked more like Lili and Tori had been helping out Daddy than Daddy doing it himself.

“As a thank you,” Blaine explained, turning back to the stove to flip a pancake. “I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you spending time with me like that, even though I know you’re tired and busy.”

“You know I’m never too busy for you,” Kurt said, coming into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. As he sipped the steaming liquid, he leaned back against the counter, watching Blaine as he cooked.

“Can you please go back to bed?” Blaine asked. “I really want to bring your breakfast to you.”

“Fine,” Kurt replied, leaning in to peck Blaine on the cheek. “I’ll wait for my food in bed like a good boy.”

“Good.” Blaine shot him a smile as he continued to cook, adding more pancake batter to the pan as Kurt retreated to the bedroom.

About 20 minutes later, Kurt and Blaine’s bedroom door slammed open, and Lili and Tori scrambled onto their bed, yelling something to Kurt about Daddy and “pamcakes.”

“Hello, girls,” Kurt said, moving his coffee mug safely out of the way. “Where’s Daddy and your brother?”

“Daddy’s changin’ Yark,” Tori explained seriously. “But he sayed we could come wake you up, Papa. He sayeded it.”

“I believe you,” Kurt answered. “Do you want to know a secret though?”

Both girls leaned in closer, looking at him with wide eyes as they waited for him to reveal his secret.

“I was already awake,” he stage-whispered, grinning widely as Lili rolled her eyes and Tori crossed her arms with a loud ‘harrumph.’

“Papa, we were ‘posed to s’prise you,” Lili commented, glaring at her father. “Daddy said.”

“Daddy knew I was awake,” Kurt replied. “But, you do know one secret that you can surprise me with.”

“What?!” they asked again, leaning in closer.

“I don’t know what we’re having for breakfast,” Kurt answered, even though that was a half fib. “And, do I get to eat it in here?”

“Yeah! Pamcakes in Daddy and Papa’s woom!” Tori shouted, hopping up and down. “I yove pamcakes in Daddy and Papa’s woom!”

“You do?” Kurt asked, catching her around her waist and pulling her down into his lap. “What do you think of reading stories in Daddy and Papa’s woom?”

“What story?” the little girl asked, raising an eyebrow at her Papa.

“Your book, Papa?” Lili asked, bouncing excitedly. “Please, your book, Papa?! Daddy and Tori like it, too!”

“I was thinking we could read one chapter of my book,” Kurt agreed. “Can you get it?” He didn’t have to ask Lili twice. Before he’d even finished his question, she was off the bed like a rocket, racing through the house, yelling for Daddy that he needed to bring Lark fast “a’cuz we’s gonna read an’ has pamcakes on Daddy and Papa’s bed!”

A few minutes later, Blaine arrived with a very happy, bubbly Lark. He passed the baby off to Kurt, grabbing up his coffee cup for a refill. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, winking at his husband who was listening to Tori intently, the little girl filling him in on all the injustices that occurred by forcing her to always go to Grandpa Burt’s house with Lili because her sister was a big meanie. Also, she wanted to grow a garden, apparently, a small story she threw in just for good measure.

Lili and Daddy returned with the food shortly, and they all settled in, eating pancakes, Kurt and Blaine taking turns spoon-feeding Lark his oatmeal. Somehow, miraculously, they didn’t end up with too much syrup on the bedsheets, and there was little to no fighting between the girls. Everyone was too happy as they feasted on Blaine’s delicious chocolate chip pancakes, sweet maple bacon, and coffee or juice. And, once hands were cleaned, faces washed, and diapers changed, Kurt settled against his headboard with his book, looking at the happy faces of his eager audience. 

“We almost done readin’ your book, Papa?” Lili wanted to know.

“Almost,” Papa replied. “We have this chapter and then two more after that.”

“Do you like Papa’s story?” Blaine asked, smooching Lark’s cheek and dangling his teething ring in front of his face.

“Uh-huh,” Lili confirmed. “Like hearin’ about Papa and Daddy.”

“I like telling you about how we met and fell in love,” Papa confirmed. 

“Papa, jus’ read!” Tori insisted.

“Yes, ma’am,” Kurt replied, saluting. “ _ Thank the gods the library was still open. _ ”

***

  
  


Thank the gods the library was still open. Kurt whisked through the library doors in a rush, eager to find out something new, some way to get his boyfriend out of that book. The look of panic in Blaine’s eyes when the mark had appeared on his wrist, the pain that it caused him for Kurt to be leaving him stuck in Wellume as he went freely back home. He couldn’t leave him stuck for much longer; he didn’t know if Blaine could survive it if he did.

The problem was that Kurt had no idea where to start. How does one find out how to get their new boyfriend unstuck from a book, a book that they’ve been banished to by a witch? Deciding to start with the names on their wrists until he could think of something, he headed back to the history section. At one point, J.W. had released a book that spoke about the true history behind her story,  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ . Kurt felt that that might be the best place to start. Learning more about the men that had gone on the epic quest and fallen in love could have answers for why he and Blaine both now sported names on their wrists.

As he quickly walked through the library toward the history section, a little old lady bustled out from between the stacks. “Young man,” she scolded him sternly. “Slow down. This isn’t a racetrack.”

“Sorry,” Kurt said, slowing his pace marginally.

“Where are you running off to?” the woman asked. “Do you have a book emergency?”

“Um, you might say that…” Kurt answered hesitantly. “I need the book that J.W. released about the history behind her book  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ .”

“Ah, a very interesting read,” the old woman said, beginning to toddle off in the direction of the history section. “A very interesting story. Do you know the story well?”

“Fairly well,” Kurt answered. “It’s my favorite novel.”

“So, you know that Kurt and Blaine were real people?” the woman asked, walking down a new row of books. She stopped in front of a section that contained many large, hardback books, grabbing one and holding it in front of her, staring at the cover.

“Um, I guess so. I mean, I’m sure those weren’t their real names. She probably changed them.”

“No.” The old woman shook her head, looking up at Kurt with a serious expression on her face. “Kurt and Blaine were very real. They were instrumental to life as we know it today; they were soulmates you know.”

“Soul-what?”

“Soulmates, destined to be together by the Fates. Some say that Kurt and Blaine were special soulmates, however. Infinites.”

“Infinites?” Kurt asked again. If this was going where he thought it was going, he was going to have a heart attack right there in the library. He was going to keel over on the floor, they’d have to call an ambulance, his dad would freak out, and he’d never get Blaine out of the book.

“Infinites are soulmates who live and find one another in multiple lifetimes. They’re never apart, truly, because they’re always destined to find one another. They have a strong emotional connection, experiencing things that their soulmate is feeling or thinking.”

“Um…” Kurt stuttered. “Would—do—could you help me find books about infinites, please?”

“Of course,” the old woman answered, toddling off in a new direction this time. “It’s so sad that soulmates no longer exist in our world,” she commented as Kurt followed along behind her. 

“They-they don’t?” he asked, confused.

“No. When Kurt and Blaine were finally able to defeat Omno Persan, historians believe that their use of the goodness around and in them to combat the evil that Omno Persan spat at them took up all of the Fates’ energy to create new soulmates. There has not been a new soulmate pairing since their victory.”

“Oh…” Kurt swallowed hard. “How, um, how could you tell if someone was a soulmate?”

“History tells us there were many ways,” the woman answered, stopping to browse a new section of books. “It could be just a feeling of connection. It could be a small, matching or complimenting symbol that shows up somewhere on both parties’ body. The most common is the appearance of the soulmates’ name or initials on their body somewhere, usually on the wrist.”

It took all Kurt had to hold back his gasp. “Thank you for the information. You’ve been very helpful,” he said, accepting two more books that the woman gave him. 

“You’re entirely welcome,” the old lady replied, turning and giving Kurt a wide smile. “You’re a very nice boy, and I always enjoy helping people find books. You never know when something you read could change your life.” With that, she gave him a wink and toddled away, leaving Kurt stunned and alone in the stacks of books.

Taking his new books to one of the comfortable chairs in the back, he settled in to read. He glanced at the book titles. J.W.’s book,  _ The Truth Behind the Mark: The Men and Women That Changed History _ . He knew that book would hold answers, but he felt like the key to really understanding what was going on was somehow going to be in learning about soulmates. So, he grabbed those books, reading the titles:  _ Romance in the Past and Present _ and  _ Unraveling the Mysteries of Love and Belonging _ .

Opening the front cover of  _ Romance in the Past and Present _ , his eyes began to skim the pages, searching for any information that might be helpful. He skipped everything that talked about sex and communicating through a soulbond. He thought he and Blaine might have a soulbond, but it wouldn’t help them at that point. Not until Blaine was safely out of the book. And, sex? There was no way they were ready for sex. They’d barely even kissed, and even though the idea of Blaine naked and writhing beneath him made him harder than he’d ever been in his life, learning about soulmate sex wasn’t going to bring Blaine home. He needed to concentrate on the important parts of the puzzle first. Romance and sex could come later. First, he needed to bring his soulmate back to Roseholde with him.

Looking further, he found information about the creation of soulmates, and he began to read.  _ “Soulmates, though no longer a part of our current society, were once a very real part of everyday life. According to diaries and other personal accounts, it seems that there was no one true way for soulmates bonds to be established. Even among creatures of the same species, soulmates were found and established in various ways. Some bonds required the two destined persons to kiss. For some, the touch of fingertips was as sexy as it got. Still for others, they were born with their marks and could spend years searching for their soulmate. It seems that in even this, Fate had complete and total control.” _

_ This sounds like our bond _ , Kurt thought.  _ Our names appeared because of a kiss. But I still don’t understand how we could be soulmates since they’ve been extinct for a long time… _

Switching gears, he opened up J.W.’s book. Within the first few pages was a family tree for Kurt and Blaine, and he began to study it. 

Blaine of Wellume was the son of Saria and a king that Kurt had never heard of before, a King Roglen Fenfir. It appeared that Blaine of Wellume also had a stepfather, Elwin. His mother and the king were never married, and a small note at the bottom of the page asserted that Blaine had never had a close relationship with the king, even after spending time with him in his kingdom. Saria and Elwin, after Blaine had left home, had had a second child, one that Blaine had never known about according to a note at the bottom of the page. The note said that their second child was born after Blaine and Kurt’s defeat of Omno Persan, after Blaine’s death.

Kurt, Blaine of Wellume’s soulmate, was the son of an elven couple, Arryn and a male whose name Kurt could not pronounce. Kurt, it seemed, had had a younger sister, but what had happened to her was unknown, it seemed. He remembered that Kurt, in  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ , had mentioned something about all of his family being killed and him being the lone survivor of his village. Kurt was young at the time, and it was possible that he could have not known that his mother was pregnant or that he had simply disassociated that horrific time of his life. It was possible, then, that someone, or something, could have found the baby and took care of it, just as the wolves had taken care of Kurt.

The thing that intrigued Kurt the most, however, was the fact that, underneath both of Kurt and Blaine of Wellume’s names was a note:  _ “These men were responsible for the creation of fairies, a race that is believed to have been born out of the love and forgiveness produced during the defeat of Omno Persan. Two young, male fairies were discovered shortly after the defeat: Alister Anderson and Byron Hummel. Alister would go on to establish the Academy of Spells and Magic and Byron would go on to be the most powerful fairy, establishing the city of Roseholde and becoming the first Supreme Fairy.” _

Kurt very nearly threw the book across the floor. How was this possible? There was no way. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be true. Kurt and Blaine were descendants of the original Kurt and Blaine from the story? Something wasn’t adding up…and why had nobody ever told him his lineage? Surely that would be something that he would have been told, right?

Picking the book back up and exploring further, another paragraph from J.W. caught his attention:  _ “Kurt and Blaine of Wellume were assumed to be infinites. In other words, they were part of a special group of soulmates that would be born again and again into various lifetimes. Fate had marked them to find one another in each new life they chose to live, falling in love all over again, over and over for all eternity. They are visible in other parts of history, and historians believe that when their lives ended during the victory over Omno Persan, they were likely sent to the next lifetime to find one another again. Perhaps someday, Kurt and Blaine will appear in our world again, and we’ll know that their love is still alive and well.” _

Kurt’s mind was racing.  _ This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This can’t be true. Blaine and I were there. Blaine and I were the Blaine and Kurt of our favorite story. Blaine and I…are infinites? _

He was startled by the little old woman who’d helped him find his books tapping him on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry, dear,” she said, her eyes glimmering. “The library will be closing in ten minutes. If you like those books, you can check them out and take them home.”

“Um, yes. Thank you,” Kurt muttered, his brain too fried from what he’d been reading to really process what was going on around him. Rising, he hurried to the front desk, eager to take the books home and learn more about soulmates and the past of Kurt and Blaine…well, himself and his boyfriend in their past lives? He wasn’t sure what to make of all of it, but one thing was for certain. He had to tell Blaine. Quickly. This information was going to blow his mind.


	10. The Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt have some uncomfortable questions to answer from their daughters, and young Kurt and Blaine learn some more information about their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I'm sorry it took me some extra time to get it posted. Long story short, I spent the entire month of May planning my brother's wedding, and I had far less time to write than I thought that I would. So, I'm sort of making up for it now by posting a roughly 8500 word chapter. I believe that the next chapter will be longer as I have quite a lot planned. Barring any further issues, I should have it ready on Sunday as planned. We're nearing the end, and I have so many mixed emotions! So, thank you to everyone who has followed me this far. Get ready for a wild ride to the end!

It was a few days before Kurt and Blaine were ready to read another chapter of Kurt’s book to the girls. And, that was okay, because they had questions. A lot of questions. A lot of uncomfortable, hard questions.

“Daddy, what’s a soulmate? Does I get a soulmate? What if I never finds someone to yove me, Papa? Am I gonna die? What happens when you die, Papa? Will Daddy die, too?”

These were all questions that the boys were quite unprepared to handle, and when they climbed into bed that night after reading the chapter, they just stared at one another for a few minutes, unsure what to say. Blaine finally broke the silence.

“Well…I wasn’t expecting that,” he said, swiping his hand through his curls.

“Me neither,” his husband replied, looking completely and utterly exhausted. “What do we do? We have to tell them something because their incessant questions are driving me absolutely nuts!”

“I don’t know,” Blaine answered with a sigh, leaning back against his pillows. “But we can’t keep deflecting. I don’t want them running over to your dad’s and asking him those questions. Or, heaven forbid, my parents the few times we see them.”

“Oh gods!” Kurt replied. “No. We can not have that. Especially not with your parents.”

“So, maybe we just tell them that we don’t know? I mean, maybe they will have a soulmate. There have been reports of them since we went public, but who knows if they’re accurate or not. As far as the death questions, let’s just tell them it won’t happen for a long time. I just… I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Neither do I.” Leaning across the bed to rest his head on Blaine’s lap, he rubbed a gentle hand up and down his leg for a moment. “Why did no one tell us having kids would be so hard?”

“Oh, it’s not so bad,” Blaine replied, beginning to play with Kurt’s hair. He enjoyed the way his soulmate relaxed and leaned into his touch. Kurt was so pliant when he played with his hair. “We love our girls and our Lark. And, sure, answering at least one million questions is not my favorite part, but it could be worse.” He paused, smiling softly to himself. “Maybe I’m just used to it since I stay home with them all day.”

“It could be,” Kurt agreed, lifting Blaine’s shirt to kiss at his soft, warm skin. “You’re right. And, you do make for one sexy house-husband.”

“Of course I am. I’m always right.” Blaine grinned down at his husband as the other man giggled into his lap. “And, I’m always sexy.” He smooched Kurt on the nose before adding, “Let’s get some rest. We’ll talk to the girls in the morning, and then, we’ll move on.”

Kurt nodded, sitting up and going to the bathroom to begin his skincare routine. “Are you coming?” he called to Blaine after a few minutes of being by himself. “If you’re not careful, I’ll slip bronzer into your lotion again.”

Blaine was out of bed quickly, running into the bathroom to attack his husband with kisses. “You’d better not,” he got out, tickling lightly up and down Kurt’s sides. “It looks weird if a person only has tan hands!”

“Okay! Okay!” Kurt panted, turning to capture Blaine’s lips in a deep kiss. He hadn’t planned on it, but the longer their lips were pressed together, the more passionate and urgent the kiss became. Before either of them really knew it, tongues were clashing, mouths were opening wider, and their kiss was growing wetter, each of them gasping for air against the other’s mouth.

“Do we have time for a quickie tonight?” Blaine whispered, moaning lightly as Kurt wrapped his fingers tighter into Blaine’s hair.

“Not tonight. We do have time for a shower and a quick blowie, though.”

“Deal.” Pulling back, Blaine quickly stripped off his clothes, tossing them haplessly onto the floor and starting the water in the shower. “Come on,” he whined, pulling Kurt up to his feet.

“I wasn’t going to shower, though,” his soulmate replied, resisting. “I already started my skincare routine.”

“But Kurt…”

“Blain—”

“Kurt! You have to!” Rolling his husband’s right wrist so his name was visible, he brought it to his mouth, kissing Kurt’s soulmark repeatedly, softly. “Please…”

“Fine. Fine. I’ll shower with you.”

Blaine let out a happy squeal, kissing Kurt’s wrist once more before dropping it and hopping backward toward the shower, sticking his hand in to test the water temperature. “Well?” he asked, raking his eyes over Kurt’s body as he waited for the other man to get undressed.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes!” Bounding back toward his husband, Blaine popped his jeans button, pulled down the zipper, and tugged his pants down to his ankles. “There. You’re already half-naked!” As if to accentuate his point, Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt’s half-hard cock a few times.

Kurt was frozen for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of his husband’s hands on him. He even allowed his eyes to slip closed for a moment, his body responding to each gentle touch.

“Are you ready?” Blaine whispered into his ear.

“Yeah…”

Without taking his eyes off of Kurt, Blaine backed up, sticking his hand into the stream to check the water again. “The temperature’s perfect,” he said softly. “Are you going to take that shirt off?”

Wordless, Kurt nodded, slowly peeling off his shirt. He swallowed hard when he saw Blaine lick his lips.

“Beautiful.” Crooking his finger in his husband’s direction, he stepped into the shower, reaching for their body wash.

Quickly, Kurt kicked off his pants, and raced toward the shower, sliding in beside his husband whose hands were immediately on his body, running his fingertips up and down his arms, across his chest, over his shoulders, down his back, and across his ass.

“You’re so frickin’ sexy,” Blaine whispered, mouthing at the hollow of Kurt’s neck before licking his way to the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder, collecting a few droplets of water on his tongue.

Kurt threw his head back, letting the shower flow down his chest and rain on the back of Blaine’s head as he sucked a large hickey onto Kurt’s skin. “Oh my gods,” he muttered as Blaine moved to one of his nipples. “Oh my gods…”

Blaine purred with satisfaction as Kurt’s body pulsed beneath his hands, loving the way that his husband reacted to his every touch and ministration. He suckled at one of Kurt’s nipples for a moment then the other. Finally, he dropped to his knees, taking Kurt into his mouth and chuckling around his cock as Kurt leaned against the shower wall heavily, moaning loudly, his mouth falling open in a round, red "O".

“Blaine…” he said, his name slipping out softly and slowly. There was no way he deserved this man. He was too perfect. “Oh my gods…”

It was over far too fast. The hot, wet of Blaine's mouth felt entirely too good, and the kisses to his soulmark had put Kurt in a super horny mood. He couldn't hold on for more than a few pumps before he was shooting down Blaine's throat, his husband swallowing down every drop. 

After a few moments, Blaine rose to his feet, smooching Kurt's lips. "You're so hot," he growled into his ear. "So fucking hot."

With a grin, Kurt picked up their body wash from the floor where Blaine had dropped it when he'd grabbed onto him and rubbed some between his hands. Then, he began to soap up Blaine's body, being careful to cover every inch of him except his cock, watching it twitch each time his hand came near. 

Blaine didn't complain, however. He just watched his husband, his eyes following his every movement. 

Finally, when he was satisfied that Blaine was appropriately soapy, Kurt squirted some fresh body wash onto his right hand and grasped Blaine's cock, slowly pumping his fist. 

"Kurt…" Blaine panted, wrapping a hand into his husband's wet hair. "So good..."

His soulmate raised an eyebrow and smirked as Blaine let his eyes fall shut, and he parted his lips. Then, Kurt sped up his hand, and he leaned in, letting the water run down Blaine’s body for a moment before peppering gentle kisses across Blaine’s chest and sucking lightly at each of his nipples. He loved listening to his husband moan so deliciously, and Blaine never failed to put on a show, especially not tonight. He reacted to everything Kurt did, and his soulmate  _ loved  _ it. But tonight, they didn’t have a lot of time. So, to speed things up, after a careful lick to each nipple, Kurt started at the top of Blaine’s right arm and kissed softly down it to his wrist. Then, he lightly traced his name with his tongue, ending with three kisses across Blaine’s soulmark, applying one each to the “K,” “H,” and “L” in his name.

He could feel Blaine arching up onto his toes, getting so close to his orgasm, so Kurt pulled out one more stop. He dropped to his knees and kissed the tip of his husband’s cock. Then, he took just the head into his mouth and sucked once, delighted when his soulmate moaned once, loudly, and came abruptly. 

Once he was back in his own body and Kurt was back on his feet, Blaine pulled his husband tightly to his chest and kissed him passionately, being sure to swirl his tongue around Kurt’s, tasting himself on Kurt’s breath. “That was amazing,” he whispered against his lips.

“I could tell you enjoyed it,” Kurt replied with a gentle smile. 

“Always.”

The boys didn’t do much more talking that night. They spoke with their touches and smiles, with their eye contact and helpful hands as they each finished washing, dried off, went through their skincare routine, and dressed for bed. Then, they silently fell onto their mattress, snuggling close and holding hands as they both drifted off to sleep, bodies twined together against their pillows.

Early the next morning, Blaine was greeted by a tiny finger gently tapping against his cheek. 

“Daddy,” came a tiny voice. “Daddy, wake up!”

“Mmm?” he asked, blinking blearily. Kurt was still beside him, breathing evenly, his back pressed against Blaine’s own.

“Yark mad, Daddy,” came Tori’s tiny voice. “He been mad a yong, yong time!”

“Really?” Rubbing at his eyes, he tossed the covers to the side and struggled out of bed. From behind him, he could hear Kurt whine in protest. “I’ll be back,” he whispered, turning to kiss his husband’s forehead. “Just a minute.” Then, he took Tori’s hand and followed her out of their bedroom door. “Why is Lark mad?” he asked as he shuffled down the hallway next to his daughter.

She shrugged. “I dunno. I wakeded up acuz Yark was scweamin’, and Sissy was gone…”

“Lili was gone?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Where did she go?”

Tori shrugged again, and Blaine decided to let it go. She clearly hadn’t investigated and had just come to wake him up, which was probably the best choice. Going into Lark’s room would probably have made him angrier.

“Gon’ go in, Daddy?”

Blaine shook himself and nodded. He hadn’t realized they were in front of Lark’s door already; he definitely needed to wake up if he was going to handle this situation properly. “Go sit on your bed for me, baby. I’ll come in to say goodnight to you in a minute.”

“Not a baby, Daddy,” Tori replied as she went off to her room. “An’ it’s mornin’ time!”

“We’ll see about that,” he answered, opening Lark’s door and stepping inside. There, he found exactly what he’d thought he’d find: Lili, standing next to the little boy’s crib, trying desperately to shush him. “Lilian Saria, what are you doing?” he asked, standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Um…” the little girl responded, biting her lip. “Nuffin’.”

“Nothing, hmm? Then, why is Lark upset?” He moved toward the crib, scooping up the sobbing baby and beginning to rock him, whispering soothingly to him. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter. “Well, I’m waiting, Little Miss.”

“Um, he wanted out?” she guessed, looking anywhere but at Daddy.

“I think you know that’s not true,” Blaine told her. “I want you to go sit in your naughty spot in your bedroom please.”

“No fair, Daddy! Don’ neeeeeeeed the naughty spot,” she argued, stomping her foot and glaring at him.

“Would you rather go see Papa? He’s not awake yet,” Daddy replied, watching her with a cool-as-a-cucumber expression.

“Noooo. But it’s not fair!” 

Blaine knew that was true. Kurt was always a grump when he woke up and sending his daughter in to see him this early in the morning would definitely make him grumpier. Still, he wasn’t above using that to his advantage if it meant Lili listening to him. “Your choice,” he told her instead. “Naughty spot or Papa.”

“Da—”

“No. Pick, Lili. Papa or naughty spot.”

“Fine!” she yelled, stomping out of the room and slamming her bedroom door shut behind her. 

Blaine could hear a “Not! Fair! Daddy!” coming from her room, but he chose to ignore it, focusing instead on calming his son. “It’s okay, buddy,” he murmured, bouncing the boy lightly. “It’s okay. You can go back to sleep. Shh…”

Lark, apparently, did not want to go back to sleep. He wasn’t interested in calming down much, either, and continued to wail at the top of his lungs, upset at the world because his sister had woken him.

“I know. I know,” Blaine sympathized, changing tactics and trying to entertain the baby with toys. “You’re just like your Papa. He doesn’t like to get woken up either.”

When toys didn’t work, he tried singing. “ _ Made a wrong turn once or twice/Dug my way out, blood and fire… _ ”

That seemed to do the trick, and Lark began to watch him with big eyes, the little tears that had been rolling down his face drying up as he stared at Daddy, wide-eyed. 

Sighing, Blaine worked a simple spell that Kurt had taught him. It was a spell that recorded his voice, whatever he said or sang, and would play it over and over again inside someone’s head until the spellcaster stopped it. He started the song over and sang the entire thing for Lark before putting him down on the floor on his back, positioning him under his little toy arch so he could kick and watch himself in his baby mirror while Daddy attended to his girls.

Leaving Lark’s room, Blaine moved across the hallway to the girls’ room, glad that Lili had actually listened and was sitting in her naughty spot. Tori was sitting on her bed, thumb in her mouth, watching her sister and rubbing at her stuffies’ ear with her other hand. She was clearly tired. “Miss T, let’s get you back into bed,” he whispered, coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Not s’eepy, Daddy,” she mumbled, looking at him with half-hooded eyes.

“Well, it’s not morning yet, Tori,” Blaine replied, pulling the blankets up closer to her chin. “Go back to sleep for a little bit. Then, Papa or I will come and get you up, and we’ll have a yummy breakfast.”

“’kay…”

Blaine leaned over and kissed his daughter’s temple, smiling when she sighed happily and snuggled closer to her stuffie. Then, he extended an arm to Lili. “Come talk to me on the couch?” he whispered.

Lili pouted her way out of the room, refusing to take Daddy’s hand and sitting as far away from him as she could when they finally made it to the couch. “Don’ like you,” she accused, glaring at him as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Hmm. That’s too bad,” Blaine replied, sitting across from her. “I was hoping to talk to you.”

“’bout what?”

“A few things, actually,” Blaine answered, settling in. “About why Lark woke up and about those questions you and your sister have been asking me.”

“Really?”

“Really really. But you have to come here.”

Reluctantly, Lili scooted over until she was sitting about six inches from Blaine. “You tell me ‘bout soulmates now,” she demanded.

“Not yet. First, you tell me about why you were in Lark’s room so early in the morning.”

“He was makin’ noises, Daddy. Promise!” she said, looking down at her toes. “When I goed in there, he was already ‘wake, and he getted mad ‘cuz he wanted you ‘n’ Papa.”

“Is that the whole truth, Lilian?”

The little girl was silent for a few minutes. Then, “No…”

“Tell me the whole truth, please.”

“He was makin’ noise, and I waked him up when I axed him if he was ‘wake yet.”

“So, he was still asleep when you went into his room?”

“Uh-huh!”

“And, how did you ask him if he was awake?”

“…pokeded him…”

“I see. Why didn’t you let him keep sleeping?”

“I finked he was ‘wake, Daddy!” Lili said, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at her father. “Really!”

“Okay, Lil’. It’s okay. Don’t cry,” Blaine answered, pulling his daughter onto his lap and rocking her for a moment. “Next time, if you think Lark is making noises, come wake me or Papa up. We’ll never be mad at you for that.”

“’kay,” Lili sniffled, wiping her nose across Blaine’s chest. “Tell me ‘bout soulmates now?”

“I think I can tell you about them now,” Blaine replied, leaning back into the couch and pulling Lili with him. “What do you want to know?”

“Will I has one?”

“Maybe,” Blaine answered honestly. “We don’t really know. Papa and I are the first soulmates in a long, long time.”

“No one else has one?” his daughter asked, turning to him with a furrowed brow.

“Well,” Blaine said, searching for the right words. “A long time ago, lots of people had soulmates. They would find someone because Fate wanted them to, they’d fall in love, and they’d be soulmates. But then, a group of really good people defeated a group of really bad people, and there were no more soulmates for a while.”

“Nobody loved anymore?”

“Not quite. It was just a different kind of love.”

“But you an’ Papa love each other. You has a soulmate.”

“That’s right. Your Papa is my soulmate. We’re the first people to have a soulmate in a long time.”

Lili was quiet for a while. Then, she picked up Blaine’s right hand, turning it so she could see his wrist with Kurt’s name written plainly across it. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing.

“That’s called my soulmark.”

“What’s it say?”

“It says Papa’s name: Kurt Hummel.”

“Papa’s name is Kurt?”

“Yep.”

Lili wrinkled her nose and spit. “Ew! Like Papa better.”

“Good! Because you aren’t allowed to call him ‘Kurt.’ You have to call him ‘Papa.’”

“Good! Kurt is weird name!”

Blaine chuckled. “What other questions do you have, Lil’?”

“Um…what happens when you die?”

“I don’t know. No one does for sure.”

“Is it scary?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” he answered. “Why are you worried about that?”

“’Cuz Papa readed ‘bout people dyin’ in his book.”

“That’s true. He did. Everybody dies. But usually not until they’re really, really old. And, you, Missy, are just a teeny, tiny, itty, bitty, little baby!” He tickled her sides lightly, getting some small peels of laughter from her.

“Daddy! Don’ tickle! Not nice! An’ ‘m not little!”

“Oh. Well, excuse me.” He grinned at her, letting up on her sides.

“You and Papa are old,” Lili announced when she’d caught her breath again.

“Uh!” Blaine gasped, feigning shock. “You think I’m old?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, if I’m so old, could I do this?” he asked, tickling her again, this time in her armpits.

“Yes! Yes!” she shrieked, trying desperately to shove Blaine’s hands away. “Yes! You’re still old!”

“What about now?” Blaine asked, moving his fingers to the bottoms of her feet.

“Daddy, no! Not my feeeeeets!” she wailed, kicking at his hands. “Nooooo!”

“Am I still old?” he asked, letting up just a bit.

“Nooooooo! You’re not old! Not old!”

“Good,” Blaine grinned, stopping his tickling. “You better not call me old again.”

“You’re still old,” Lili grinned, jumping up and moving far away from Blaine. “But no ticklin’!”

All Daddy could do was laugh. “Fine. No tickling,” he agreed, holding up his hands in defeat. “Will you come snuggle with me? I want to spend some time with my Lili.”

“We read?” she asked, not moving toward him.

“Read what?”

“Papa’s book! Wanna find out more ‘bout soulmates!”

Blaine thought for a moment, finally nodding. “Yeah. We can read the next chapter in your Papa’s book as long as you don’t think Tori will mind.”

“Nuh-uh. She an’ Papa can read it later,” Lili declared, running to grab the book from the table where Kurt had left it the previous morning. 

Blaine rose to check on Lark, happy to find the baby asleep on his side beneath his arch, snoring softly. He quickly ended the singing spell and tiptoed back to the couch where Lili was waiting not-so-patiently, bouncing up and down.

“You read now!” she demanded, thrusting the book his way.

“Yes, ma’am!” Blaine replied, gathering his daughter onto his lap again. “We’re almost done with this story, aren’t we?” he asked as he flipped the pages back to Chapter Nine.

“Uh-huh! Is good, Daddy!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Blaine replied, finding the correct page and letting his eyes travel across it for a moment before he began to read. 

“ _ ‘Blaine! Blaine! I have to talk to you!’ Kurt called as soon as he opened his eyes in Wellume. ‘Blaine, where are you?’ _ ”

***

“Blaine! Blaine! I have to talk to you!” Kurt called as soon as he opened his eyes in Wellume. “Blaine, where are you?” He leaped to his feet, taking off toward town. “Blaine?”

“Kurt?”

His soulmate’s voice came from the trees beside the trail, so he stepped off the dirt path and into the shadows of the nearby grove, calling his name again. “Blaine? Where are you?”

“Over here!” came his voice again. “Kurt!”

The taller boy could hear some scratching coming from his left, so he turned towards the sound, taking a few steps before Blaine’s face appeared in front of him. “Oh, thank the gods,” he cried, throwing his arms around Blaine and pulling into a tight hug. “I have so much to tell you!”

“Keep your voice down,” Blaine hissed, pulling Kurt down to his knees and tugging at his arm. “Follow me.”

“Blaine, are yo—”

“Shh.” He threw a finger over his lips, beckoning Kurt forward on his hands and knees again as he disappeared into the thicker brush beneath the trees. 

Confused, Kurt followed along behind as best he could, occasionally getting caught in the twisted branches and thorns that littered the ground along the little path. He wasn’t sure how long they crawled, but when Blaine finally stopped just inside the jagged entrance of a little cave, Kurt was out of breath and panting hard. “Wha-what’s the matter?” he asked as he tried to catch his breath. “Wh-why are we hi-hi-hiding?”

“I…may have made a few people mad,” Blaine replied. “At the pub.”

“What happened?” There was panic in Kurt’s voice, and his eyes wildly scanned Blaine’s body, looking for signs of injury. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Blaine replied. “I, well, I got caught stealing from the pub one night, and now, I think he wants to put me on trial.”

“Who wants to put you on trial?”

“The owner of the pub! He wanted to have me arrested, so he grabbed at my arm; the rag came off of my soulmark as I was running away, and he saw your name, Kurt, on my wrist. He called me a freak, swore he was going to catch me, and he chased me around town until I finally managed to slip away in the trees.” Blaine’s eyes were wide, and he wasn’t speaking above a whisper. “I don’t know what to do!”

“Stay hidden,” Kurt replied. “You don’t leave here for any reason. I can’t risk you getting caught and injured.”

“So…you haven’t found a way to get me out?” Tears welled in Blaine’s eyes at the thought of staying in Wellume longer. “I--Kurt, I don’t know if I can take it here any longer…”

“You have to,” Kurt answered, taking his soulmate’s hands in his own and squeezing. “You have to. I need you to make it, Blaine, because I found out some really weird things when I went to the library; I was looking for ways to get you out, but I found out other stuff instead. It’s just...I think we’re really important, and I love you way too much to lose you.”

“What do you mean?”

Kurt didn’t answer right away. Instead, he settled onto his butt on the dirt floor inside the small cave and pulled Blaine toward him, waiting until his soulmate was settled on his ass between Kurt’s knees. “I think that the Kurt and Blaine in this story are us.”

The sentence hung heavy in the air for several long moments. Blaine didn’t say anything. All he could do was stare at Kurt as if he’d lost his mind, his eyes getting wet again. “No,” he finally said, his voice a deep whisper. “No.”

“No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

“No. You’re messing with me. You’re not trying to help me; you were never going to. You’re just mocking me. You need to go.” Ripping his hands from Kurt’s grasp, Blaine pushed himself backward until his back was pressed against the cave wall. “Leave.” He pointed toward the tiny path that he and Kurt had crawled up just a few minutes before.

“Blaine, hear me ou—”

“No. You need to go.” The curly-haired boy shook his head stubbornly.

“Listen. I’m not making this up. I was at the library, and I looked at J.W.’s companion book for  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ . Our ancestors were listed as being found not far from where Kurt and Blaine defeated Omno Persan.” The words tumbled out in a rush, but Kurt couldn’t stop them. He was desperate to tell his soulmate what he knew, what this could mean for them, and all Blaine wanted was for him to leave. He had to get him to see he wasn’t pulling his leg.

“What?” Blaine blinked at him in confusion. “Found? What do you mean?”

“J.W. wrote in her companion book that Kurt and Blaine of Wellume were responsible for the creation of the fairy race. After they defeated Omno Persan, Alister Anderson and Byron Hummel, the first fairies, were found, believed to be created by the love in the spell used to defeat Omno. Byron became the first Supreme fairy, and Alister created the Academy of Spells and Magic.” He paused, waiting for Blaine to say something. When he remained silent, however, Kurt decided to add one more nugget to the story. “Kurt and Blaine of Wellume were soulmates. The last ones. And…they were infinites.”

“I-I don’t know what that means…” Blaine’s voice was very quiet, barely above a whisper, but his gaze was transfixed on Kurt’s face, watching his every movement to try to read him and decipher what everything meant.

“Come here. Please?” Kurt begged, holding out his hands to his soulmate. “I want to tell you, but I want you closer.”

Blaine complied, scooting nearer until he was nestled between Kurt’s legs again. “I’m sorry I doubted you,” he mumbled. “I thought you were trying to mess with my emotions.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt answered, leaning in to kiss his temple. “I would have doubted me, too. This is all…a lot to take in. But I would never try to hurt you.”

Blaine caught Kurt’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, leaving them both breathless and red-lipped when he pulled back. “Tell me more?” he asked. “I’m confused.”

“Let me start at the beginning. Or, at least what I think of as the beginning,” Kurt began, smiling at his soulmate. “Kurt and Blaine were soulmates, the last set in our world, apparently. After they defeated Omno Persan, soulmates didn’t exist anymore.”

“Okay…” Blaine said. “You already said that.”

“Okay. Well, what I didn’t say is that they were infinites.”

“No. You definitely said that, too. What does that even mean?”

“Infinites were destined to find one another in every lifetime they ever lived. Even if they died in one lifetime, they’d come into another and find one another to love over and over again for all eternity.”

Blaine was silent for a moment. “Ooookay… So, what does that mean? Why do you think they're us? How would--how is that even possible?"

Kurt chuckled. "I feel like I'm doing a terrible job explaining this. Kurt and Blaine of Wellume were the last soulmates. Alister and Byron were created by their love. We're both descendants of Alister and Byron, and these…" He held up Blaine's now unwrapped wrist. "...are soulmarks. So, I think we're soulmates."

"But how ar--" 

"We are soulmates. We have Kurt and Blaine of Wellume’s creations' blood in our veins, we have their names, we met in their book, we fell in love because of Fate. How could we NOT be them?" There was clear excitement in Kurt's face as he grinned broadly at Blaine. 

Blaine was decidedly less exuberant. “I don’t know, Kurt. I mean, do you really believe in all that stuff? Sure, I know Fate’s real, and I know we were drawn here together; but, soulmates? Infinites? What you’re talking about is basically reincarnation. Are-are you sure?”

“More than sure. Think about it; what do you know about Blaine of Wellume?”

“Really?” Blaine answered honestly, “not much. I know he was really good at school, which I’m not. I know he was really brave, which I’m not. And, I know he was destined for great things, which I’m not.”

It took Kurt a few moments of silence before he knew how to respond to that. He wasn’t surprised that Blaine felt that way, but he hated it. It took all that he had not to let loose with some profane words about Blaine’s father and the teachers at the Academy of Spells and Magic. They obviously had a lot to do with Blaine’s low self-esteem. But that was a problem for another day, so he tried to focus on the positive. He was going to prove to Blaine that he was worth something if it took every ounce of love in his body. “You  _ are _ all of those things, Blaine. Maybe you weren’t good at school because magic isn’t what you’re meant to do. We’ll find you something else that you’re good at, but I know you’re smart; you can do anything you want to do, be anything you want to be. You’re also brave, surviving here in this scary world where you don’t know anyone. You approached me, didn’t you? Even though I had no idea who you were? And, you  _ are _ destined for great things. I mean, look at your wrist. What does it say?”

“Kurt Hummel.” Blaine whispered his name as though it was something sacred, not meant to be spoken aloud.

“Right. My name is on  _ your  _ wrist.  _ My  _ name. And,  _ your  _ name is on  _ my  _ wrist. We are destined for something great, something we don’t understand yet.”

Blaine was silent. He wanted to protest and tell Kurt that he was wrong, very, very wrong. However, the more Kurt talked, the more a little pin pricked at the back of Blaine’s mind, asking the one question he didn’t want to consider: what if Kurt wasn’t wrong? What if Kurt was right? What if they were soulmates, infinites, reincarnated from the original Kurt and Blaine in their lifetime? What if they were meant for something great, something bigger than either of them had ever dreamed? What if…?

It was Kurt who finally broke the silence. “So, do you believe me?”

“I guess…” 

“Thank the gods,” Kurt answered, pulling Blaine into another tight hug. “I was so afraid you’d think I was crazy and want to leave me, but I knew I had to tell you.”

“Never,” Blaine murmured, pressing a kiss to his soulmate’s neck. “I could never leave you.”

Deciding not to mention the fact that Blaine had tried to send him away, Kurt pulled back and looked deep into Blaine’s eyes. “We can’t tell anyone, not now and not ever. If someone finds out that we’re Kurt and Blaine of Wellume reincarnated, we’ll be celebrities, and we’ll never have time for ourselves. This has to always be our secret, Blaine. Always.”

“What if someone finds out? What if they see our marks, and they find out who we are?”

“We’ll find a way to keep them a secret. We’ll wear cuffs or something, but no one can ever know. Never.”

Blaine nodded. “Never.”

With a kiss to his soulmate’s forehead, Kurt said, “I have to go. I need to find a way to get you out of here. You’re not safe.”

“No. No, please don’t leave,” Blaine pled, grabbing Kurt around the waist and holding on for all he was worth. “You can’t go. I can’t be here alone again. I just...I’m not okay by myself, Kurt. I need you to stay.” He was frantic, he knew, and he felt silly about it. But watching Kurt leave without him every time was the hardest thing he’d ever done, and he wasn’t sure he could survive it again. He knew Kurt needed to go if he wanted to return to Roseholde, but Blaine just didn’t  _ want  _ him to.

“I can’t get you out from here. I need to go back to the library, do some research, find the answer. It shouldn’t take me long, but I can’t help you without going back.” It broke his heart to have Blaine that upset, but there was nothing he could do about it; he wasn’t doing either of them any good from inside  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ .

“I know, but...isn’t there anything you could try?”

Kurt shook his head. This was killing him. “I promise I’ll be back soon,” he said, turning Blaine’s right hand palm up so he could kiss his soulmark softly. “As soon as I have an answer, I’ll come right back to get you. I can’t stand being apart.”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered, taking Kurt’s right hand in his own so he could kiss his name printed across Kurt’s pale skin. “Hurry.”

“I’ll do my best,” Kurt promised again, quickly wiping away the tears on Blaine’s cheeks. “I love you,” he whispered, gazing deeply into Blaine’s eyes. 

“I love you, too.” He held Kurt’s hand as the taller boy dug into his pocket and produced his wand. He watched with wide, scared eyes as Kurt waved the wand over his head and whispered a few words under his breath. Then, just like that, the warmth of Kurt’s hand in his own was replaced with cold emptiness, and Blaine was alone again.

As soon as the library was open, Kurt was there, bursting through the doors. He hadn’t bothered to eat breakfast or talk to his father that morning. When he’d arrived back at home after telling Blaine about being his soulmate, it had been well after midnight, and he’d stayed up all night, reading through every textbook he’d ever received at the Academy, desperate for an answer. There was none. So, as soon as the library opened, he’d practically sprinted through his house, ignoring his father’s questions about where he was going and why he was in such a hurry, and he’d flown to the library in just over two minutes, the fastest he’d ever flown anywhere.

He pushed through the doors and headed straight for the back, not even catching a glimpse of the old woman who’d helped him the day before as she raised her head from behind a tall stack of books on the checkout counter and watched him with a critical eye. Kurt found the section on spells and magic and began to read each title swiftly, his fingertip snapping against each spine as he hurried past the books he knew would be no help at all. He nearly jumped out of his pants when he heard someone clear their throat beside him.

“Back again, are you?” the old woman asked, beaming up at him. “Seems like you’re in a hurry. Might I be able to help?”

“Unless you’re a witch, I doubt it,” Kurt said under his breath, returning to what he’d been doing.

The old woman laughed. “Can you imagine me, Jan, a witch?” She threw her head back, laughing heartily. “No, I’m not, but I bet I know of a few books that could help you out. Why do you need a witch?”

“I don’t  _ need  _ a witch,” Kurt explained, frustrated. “I need to know how to break a witch’s curse and bring my so--” He stopped himself before he could say “soulmate.” The last thing he needed was the old woman, Jan, to get excited and call the local news. “And bring my boyfriend home,” he finished lamely.

“Ah, so you  _ do _ have a soulmate,” Jan said, raising an eyebrow. “I knew you looked an awful lot like Kurt. Come along. I’ll show you what you need.”

There was no way Kurt could hide his slack-jawed expression as he followed the woman out of the row of books and down another. “How did you know?” he hissed at her back. “Are you sure you’re not a witch?”

Jan whirled around. “Would a witch help out a young fairy? I don’t think so. No, I’ve got a gift, and I like to use it to help young love if I can,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. “My wife says I’ve got to be more careful, but I knew there was something about you when I saw you at your Giving Ceremony.”

“That must be some gift,” Kurt commented, feeling guilty for his accusation. “What did you get? What do you know?”

Bending to pull a book off the shelf, Jan turned to him, handing it over. “I’ve got Precognition, and I’d rather not tell you what I know. Ruins everything for you. I know. I’ve done it before.”

All Kurt could do was nod, glancing down at the book in his hands. “There’s really a book called  _ How to Break a Witch’s Curse _ ?” he asked, skeptical. “That seems too easy.”

“Sometimes the answers are easier to find than you might think,” Jan answered. “Now, go read about how to save your soulmate. I’ve got to call Liz and tell her I’ve done it again. I’m sure she’ll have something to say.”

“Thank you.” The words were a whisper, but Kurt meant every syllable. He made eye contact with Jan, trying to express his gratitude; there was no way he could put it into words.

“Go on and save your soulmate; that’s enough thanks for me,” Jan replied, smiling. She turned to walk away but threw back over her shoulder. “Oh, and Kurt? Don’t be afraid to tell; I think you’ll find it leads to something wonderful.” Then, she left without looking back.

Kurt settled onto the floor beside the shelf, opening  _ How to Break a Witch’s Curse _ , a book by Liz Bracken.  _ Liz?  _ he thought to himself.  _ Didn’t Jan just say her wife’s name is Liz…?  _ Flipping to the back cover, he gasped when he saw the picture above the author’s bio. There was Jan, hugging another woman around the waist, both of them laughing together. The other woman, Liz, was very pretty, and she clearly made Jan happy. The first sentence of the author bio caught his eye, and Kurt let himself really read what it said:  _ Liz Bracken, a former leader of Roseholde’s witch coven, Eternal Evil, has led an interesting and complicated life; she currently lives in Roseholde with her wife, Jan Bracken. _

_ I wonder if the witch that cursed Blaine is part of Eternal Evil,  _ Kurt thought to himself, smiling at the picture of the two ladies once more before turning back to the front of the book and browsing through the table of contents. There were sections on lifting love curses, beauty curses, and lifestyle curses. It wasn’t until he made it to the bottom of the list that he finally found the one word he’d been looking for: Banishment...page 209.

Flipping quickly to the correct page, Kurt began to read, his eyes moving swiftly across the page, searching for anything that would help him bring his soulmate home. There was information about why a witch would pick a banishment curse which was interesting but not particularly helpful, the types of places that a witch might choose to banish someone to, and information about what types of witches were most likely to choose banishment curses. None of the information seemed useful, and Kurt’s stomach dropped. Was Blaine stuck forever? Then, he saw a sentence at the bottom of the page:  _ “A banishment curse is easy to break if you are a fairy or an elf. There is a simple reversal spell that you must say in order to break the curse. Then, the cursed party can return home.” _

_ Great!  _ Kurt thought.  _ This will be easy! _

_ “All you have to say is the following: ‘Break the spell; end the curse. Send [insert cursed person’s name here] home at the end of this verse.’ _

Kurt sighed, leaning over to push the book back onto the shelf. That was such an easy spell. Why had the Academy never taught them spells for breaking curses or even mentioned a word about witches at all? He knew, of course, that they existed, but he had no idea there was a coven so near. That was a piece of information that the Academy should definitely be teaching the young fairies. He was certainly going to write an angry letter to the Academy board about the matter, he decided, but first, he had to get to Blaine.

As he raced by the checkout counter on his way back home to his precious copy of  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ , he heard a voice say, “I can’t wait to hear all about him.”

He turned a blazing smile to the old woman. “Thanks, Jan. And, tell Liz thanks for the help, too. I’m sure I’ll be back soon.” Then, he was gone.

“Kurt? That you?” Burt called when his son shoved through the front door less than five minutes after leaving the library.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied, not even stopping as he headed for the stairs.

“Just hold on one second!” Burt grabbed the back of Kurt’s shirt, spinning him around. “Where the hell are you off to? You didn’t even say ‘hi’ to me this morning; you took off in such a hurry. Where are you going now?”

“I’ve got to go back in the book now, Dad,” Kurt answered. “I’ll explain when I get back.”

“The hell you will!” Burt answered, pulling his son back into the kitchen by the wrist and pushing him into a chair. “I want to hear an explanation now, or you’re not going anywhere!”

“Dad! I don’t have time for this!” Kurt was yelling as he rose to his feet. “It’s an emergency! I’ll tell you when I get back, but I have to go now!”

“Sit. Down.” Burt was calm as he towered over his son. “Sit down, or so help me, I’ll break your wand.”

Kurt sank back into the seat. “I’m old enough to make my own decisions without checking in with you,” he grouched. “I graduated from the Academy; I have my gift. You can’t stop me.”

“As long as you’re living under my roof, you’ll keep me apprised of where you’re going,” Burt replied cooly, taking a seat next to his son, now that he was fairly certain he wasn’t going to try to run off again. “Now, where did you go this morning?”

“The library,” Kurt groused. “I had research to do.”

“Research on what?”

“Witches. Now, please let me go.”

“Witches? Kurt, what are you getting yourself mixed up with? You promised you’d be careful!” The older Hummel ran a hand over his balding head in exasperation. He had no idea what to do with his kid. Kurt had way more fire and spirit than Burt had ever had at that age.

“I  _ am  _ being careful! I just need to help someone, and you have to let me go. It’s really important!”

Burt sighed. “This is really an emergency? You’re not pulling my leg?”

“No. I promise, Dad. It really is an emergency!”

“Fine. Go. But when you get back, you have a  _ lot  _ of explaining to do.” Burt raised an eyebrow meaningfully at his son.

“You have no idea,” Kurt said under his breath, sprinting up the stairs. He quickly grabbed his copy of the book and his wand from his bedside table and quickly said the spell to send him in. His heart palpated with excitement and nerves as he floated through the darkness into the book. Blaine was finally going to get to come home with him. This was about to become more real than he’d even had time to consider.

“Blaine!” he called loudly as soon as he could open his eyes. “Blaine! I’m getting you out of here. You’re coming home!” He ran toward the woods where he’d crawled through the underbrush the day before. Not seeing his soulmate, he fell to his knees, searching for the opening in the trees. When he finally found it a few paces to his left, he began to crawl as fast as he could down the tunnel to the mouth of the cave. His already anxious body felt even more on edge at the lack of signs of life from his soulmate.

He audibly let out a harsh puff of air when he saw Blaine curled up at the mouth of the cave, his chest rising and falling with gentle breaths as he slept peacefully. Sidling up to his shoulder, Kurt leaned over him and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Blaine,” he whispered. “Wake up, my love. I’m here.”

Blaine stirred, rolling onto his back, and Kurt was struck by the beauty of his face. His dark lashes fell heavily against his olive-toned cheeks. His dark curls stuck to his forehead which was damp with sweat, and his full lips pooched out in an adorable pout. “Kurt?” he asked as he stretched a little, yawning. “That you?”

“It’s me, Blaine. I’m here. I’m going to take you home.”

“You found a way out?” At that, Blaine opened his eyes, leaving Kurt to stare into deep hazel pools. 

“Mhm,” Kurt answered, licking his lips. His gaze wandered away from Blaine’s eyes to rest on his lips, and he leaned in closer, his warm breath ghosting over Blaine’s lips. “You’re so gorgeous when you sleep.”

“Thanks,” Blaine whispered, his own eyes fixed on Kurt’s lips. From his spot on his back, he slowly leaned up until he was resting on his elbows, his lips a hairsbreadth from Kurt’s. “One more kiss? For old time’s sake?” he whispered.

Instead of responding, Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine’s and sighing happily when his soulmate kissed back. They didn’t deepen the kiss, but they didn’t break apart quickly, either. Instead, they just let it happen naturally, and when Kurt pulled back, Blaine chased him for a moment before opening his eyes.

Kurt cleared his throat. “I just have to say a little spell; then, I can take you home with me.”

“So, say it,” Blaine urged, grabbing on to one of Kurt’s hands. “I’m so ready to go home!”

Fishing his wand from his pocket, Kurt raised it above Blaine’s head and said, “ _ Break the spell; end the curse. Send Blaine home at the end of this verse. _ ” Then, he paused for a moment, waiting. Nothing happened.

“Did it work?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide. “Can you take me home? Am I stuck?”

“I think I can take you home…” Kurt answered. He really wasn’t sure if the spell had worked, but he had no reason to doubt Liz. He had to admit that he’d been hoping for some sort of sign that the spell had broken the curse, but he wasn’t going to complain. The only thing left to do was to try to take them both back to Roseholde. So, he wrapped his arm tightly around Blaine, lifted the wand over his own head, and said the spell to send them home. “ _ Wish we may, wish we might, leave this book by way of the light. _ ”

Then, the world around them went black, and Kurt hoped with everything that he had that when he felt his bed beneath his back, Blaine would be lying next to him. He felt himself floating, and he patiently waited to feel the warmth of his mattress against his body. When he did, he cracked an eye open, delighted to see his gorgeous soulmate lying next to him, his eyes screwed tightly shut. “Blaine,” he whispered, leaning over him and kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose. “We’re home.”

Blaine cracked an eyelid open and looked at Kurt’s face. “We-we’re back in Roseholde?” he asked, his voice shaky.

“We’re back in Roseholde,” Kurt confirmed. “You’re actually in my room.” He grinned at Blaine as the shorter boy opened both eyes and looked around himself. “What’s the first thing you’d like to do?” Kurt asked, holding his breath to hear his soulmate’s reply. He could feel his cock twitching in his pants at the idea of getting to have a bit of intimate time with Blaine. There was no reason they couldn’t spend a few minutes together. They were alone, and his father had no idea he’d come back home already...

“Shower!” Blaine exclaimed, pushing past Kurt and struggling to his feet. “I need a shower. You have no idea how long it’s been since I had a nice, long, hot shower.” He paused as his stomach growled loudly. “And, a snack!”

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath, chuckling to himself. “A shower it is,” he finally said, getting up and heading toward his bedroom door. “Follow me.” As he walked down the hallway toward the bathroom, he thought to himself,  _ At least this will give me an opportunity to talk to my dad about everything that’s happened since my Giving Ceremony... _


	11. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt talks to Burt about Blaine's place in his life, and Blaine meets Burt for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you may have noticed that the number of expected chapters jumped from 12 to 15. That's because, since I last posted a chapter on Tuesday, I have written over 13,000 words in this story, with many more still to come. I didn't realize until I sat down to really plot out this chapter just how much I still needed to wrap up for our boys. I ended up with a list of 10 plot points to cover, and at 13k in, I'd only managed to hit two of them. So, Jayhawk-Writes and I talked it over, and we decided to break up what was going to be an absolutely monstrous chapter 10 into four parts. I'll be posting another part mid-week so you don't have to wait as long between updates, but I'll have at least three more plot chapters and an epilogue to post. So, happy surprise! I hope this helps get your week off to a great start!

When Kurt woke later that morning, Blaine’s side of the bed was still empty and very, very cold.  _ He never came back to bed _ , Kurt mused, pushing back the covers and climbing out of bed. He yawned widely, stretching up onto his toes before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and padding out toward the living room.

Blaine and Lili were curled up on the couch asleep. Blaine was leaned up against the arm of the couch, his legs up on the cushions, and his right arm wrapped around their daughter’s shoulders while she snored peacefully against Blaine’s chest. They were absolutely adorable.

Going on down the hallway, Kurt peeked into Lark’s room to find the baby happily chewing on his toes, giggling up at himself in the little mirror on his toy arch. “What are you doing, little man?” Kurt whispered, going into the room to scoop his son into his arms. “Did Daddy get you out of your crib and forget about you?” Lark continued to babble, so Kurt quickly changed his diaper and changed his clothes, carrying the little boy across the hall to Tori and Lili’s room.

“Whatcha doin’, baby?” he asked when he poked his head in to see Tori quietly playing on the bed.

His daughter shrugged, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze for a moment before looking back at the doll she was trying to dress. “Daddy sayed stay here ‘til bre’fast.”

“Did he?” Kurt asked, opening the door a little wider. “Well, Daddy and Lili are asleep on the couch. Do you think you can come help me make them a very special breakfast?”

“Uh-huh.” The little girl silently slipped out of bed, clutching her doll close to her chest and followed her Papa out to the kitchen, passing quietly by her sleeping Daddy and sister on the couch. “Dey s’eepin’?” she whispered to Papa as they walked.

“Yeah. They were up really early. We can wake them up when we’re done making breakfast,” he said, putting Lark into his playpen. “What do you think we should make for them?”

“Um...cer’al?” 

“I was thinking something a little more special,” Kurt replied, booping his daughter’s nose. “How about French toast with strawberries?”

Tori tapped her chin for a moment, thinking. “Lili yikes dat?” she asked.

“She does. So does Daddy.”

“You yike it?”

“It’s yummy!” Kurt agreed, pulling Tori into a hug. “You’ll like it, too. We’ve had it before.” He could tell that she was reluctant, so he decided to build her confidence a little. “Can you help me wash my hands before we get started? I don’t think I know how.”

The little girl nodded solemnly, pulling Kurt by the hand to the sink. “First, gotta turn on da water, Papa. Yike dis.” She pulled on the hot water knob then stuck her hands underneath the stream. “Get your hands all wet,” she instructed. “Den, use soap!” She popped the “P” on the end of the word for extra emphasis as she reached for the squirt bottle. She waited until Kurt had offered her his hand before pumping a generous glob of soap onto his hand. “Now rub,” she commanded, giggling when he grabbed onto her hands and soaped them up, too.

“Now what do we do?” he asked, kissing Tori’s cheek. 

“Now winse!” she said, sticking her hands under the water again. “Ouch!” She pulled back, glaring at the stream. “Hot!”

“Too hot, hmm?” Kurt asked, fiddling with the knobs and testing the water himself. “There. Now we can rinse.” He guided Tori’s hands back under the stream and helped her wash away the soap bubbles. Then, he offered her a towel, and they dried their hands together. “Do you feel like being my big helper this morning?” he asked when they were done. “Or, would you rather color while I cook?”

“I help!” Tori insisted, crossing her arms. “‘M big!”

“Yes, you are,” Kurt agreed, opening the cabinet that housed their electric skillet. “Do you think you can find the bread for me?” he asked the little girl. “Then, we’ll need milk and eggs.”

“I do!” she cried, scampering off to find the stepladder Daddy and Papa let them use when they helped in the kitchen.

Kurt grinned as he watched her run away. One of his favorite parts of parenting was watching his kids get excited about helping with small, everyday tasks. 

Breakfast was made quickly, and Kurt had a plate of hot French toast on the table next to a bowl of freshly sugared strawberries, a smaller bowl of lemon glaze, and steaming cups of coffee. Then, he went to the couch to wake Blaine and Lili. “Hi, sweet girl,” he whispered, brushing a soft kiss on Lili’s cheek and rubbing gently at her shoulder. “Wakey, wakey. Are you hungry?”

The little girl stretched, smiling sleepily up at her father. “Hi, Papa,” she whispered. “What you maked?”

“French toast and strawberries.”

“Yay!” Lili struggled to sit up, rubbing at her eyes before she glanced at Blaine. “Daddy’s sleepin’,” she pointed out.

“Yeah. I’m going to wake him up. Can you wash your hands for breakfast, please?”

“Uh-huh. Bye, Papa.” Lili gave him a small wave as she slid off the couch and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Coming around to sit by Blaine’s head, Kurt perched on the arm of the couch, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Wake up, sleepy,” he murmured. “I made breakfast and coffee.”

“Mmm,” Blaine replied, moving just a little. “I’ll take more kisses please,” he whispered. “You taste good.”

“Probably the coffee,” Kurt answered, giving his husband a few more gentle kisses. “The girls are hungry. Are you coming? And, don’t even try to make that into a sex joke,” he reprimanded before Blaine could even say anything. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“No fun,” Blaine pouted, swinging his feet to the floor and moving to sit up. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Good.” Kurt leaned in to kiss his soulmate’s temple before making his way back to the kitchen. He pulled Lark out of his playpen to situate him in his high chair. Then, he helped Tori cut up her piece of toast, served Lili her plate of food, and grabbed himself a slice of toast and a few strawberries. “Blaine, we’re going to eat without you,” he called to his husband.

“Oh no!” came the response, and a few moments later, Blaine slid into his chair at the table, grabbing up his own food and sipping gratefully at his cup of coffee. “Looks good, babe,” he complimented, grinning across the table at Kurt.

“Thank you. Your daughter helped, too. She even taught me how to wash my hands,” Kurt helpfully supplied.

“Well, thank you, Tori. And, good job. Papa needs lots of help sometimes!” Blaine said, smiling at his youngest daughter. “It looks super yummy!”

Tori beamed, shoveling food into her mouth.

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Kurt asked, “So, why were you up so early that you needed to sleep on the couch?” He raised his eyebrow at Blaine, but it was Lili who spoke up.

“I was naughty…” she answered, hanging her head.

“I see. What happened?” Kurt asked, spooning out another bite for Lark.

Blaine cut in before Lili could indite herself. “She woke Lark up accidentally, so we talked about it. Then, I read her another chapter of your book.” 

“Chapter Nine?” Kurt asked. “Did you like it, Lil?” He wanted to ask more questions about how someone “accidentally” wakes up a baby, but he didn’t want to embarrass his daughter. Blaine had clearly handled it.

“Yeah! Daddy got to come home!” she exclaimed, bouncing in her chair. She quickly added, “Daddy sayed it was okay to read wifout you and Tori acuz you could read it later.”

“That was fine,” Kurt agreed. “I know what happens anyway.” He gave Lili a smile, happy that Tori wasn’t acting upset about missing a chapter. “When do you think we should read another chapter? The story will be over soon. We’ve been reading it a lot.”

“Tonight for bedtime?” Lili begged. “I wanna know what happens!”

“Oh. I just thought you wanted to find out if you were in it,” Papa teased, wiping up a massive amount of food from around Lark’s mouth.

“I’m in it?!” Lili asked, her fork clattering to the table as she turned wide eyes to her Papa. “You writed about me?!”

“Maybe,” Kurt answered. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“Can we read it now, Papa?” she begged. “Please? I wanna find out if I’m in it!”

Kurt glanced sideways at Tori, sighing when he noticed she was asleep again, her forehead pillowed comfortably on a piece of sticky French toast. “Someone was sleepy, huh?” he asked Blaine, jerking a thumb in their youngest daughter’s direction.

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed, smiling fondly at Tori. “She’s the one who woke me up this morning. I’m guessing she didn’t sleep so well after that.”

“So, can we?” Lili begged again, taking a deep slurp of her juice.

“How about, since Tori is napping, we wait until she wakes up?” Kurt suggested. “You can have some Daddy and Papa time with Lark, and when she wakes up, we’ll read.”

Lili pouted. “Do we gotta wait?” she asked.

“That’s the nice thing to do Lilian.”

“Okay…” she agreed reluctantly, eating the last bite of her toast. “Games?”

“We can play a game,” Daddy agreed, standing to collect her plate along with his. “Can you pick something out while Papa and I do the dishes? When we’re all cleaned up from breakfast, we’ll read.”

“‘Kay, Daddy!” Lili agreed, jumping up from the table and dashing down the hallway toward the bedroom she shared with her sister. 

“Don’t forget to wash your hands,” Kurt called behind her, standing to take his own plate. Blaine appeared over his shoulder a moment later with a damp cloth, and Kurt gently lifted Tori’s head enough to pull her plate out from beneath her and wipe the sticky off of her forehead. “I’m going to lay her down in the playpen,” he mouthed to Blaine who nodded as he unbuckled Lark and toted him to the living room.

“Isn’t one of the last chapters the one you wrote with s-e-x?” Blaine asked quietly when he came back into the kitchen.

Kurt, who was standing at the sink, washing the dishes, nodded. “Yeah. I figured we’d just skip that part.” His cheeks colored as he turned to look at his soulmate. “We’re going to have to hide the book well after this. Lil is going to learn to read soon, and there’s no way I want her to ever find that part of the book. Like never.”

“Didn’t think about that when you wrote it, hmm?” Blaine asked, sliding up behind his husband to kiss at his neck a few times.

“No,” Kurt admitted. “And, I should have.”

“Oh, well.”

“You don’t think she’ll notice if I skip over it, do you? I, um, I might stutter a little, and I don’t want her to pick up on the fact that I’ve skipped some.”

“No. She’s not going to notice. I’ll see if we can get her to sit on the floor while we read,” Blaine reassured his husband. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out.”

“You’re right,” Kurt answered, turning in his soulmate’s arms to kiss him on the lips. “You’re too good for me.”

“Au contraire,” Blaine replied. “ _ You’re _ too good for  _ me _ .”

“Ewww!” Lili yelled from the doorway. “Stop smoochin’ and come play with me.”

Kurt chuckled, pushing against Blaine’s chest lightly until he backed away. “We’ll be right there, Lili.”

Blaine waited until their daughter had left the room before he gave Kurt’s ass a smack. “I like smooching you,” he whispered seductively. “In more places than just your perfect mouth.”

“This book has made you way too horny,” Kurt laughed, snapping his husband’s ass with the towel. “Go to the living room. I’ll be there soon.”

Blaine saluted and left without another word.

Despite their best efforts, they didn’t get to sit down and read the next chapter of Kurt’s book until after dinner. Truth be told, they wanted to wait until Lili and Tori were ready for bed. If they fell asleep, they could skip any uncomfortable chunks of the remaining chapters without their kids ever knowing about the s-e-x. However, Lili wouldn’t let them wait any longer. 

“We’re gonna read now,” she said, pulling Kurt by the hand into the living room as soon as the last plate had been washed. “Sit!” She pointed to the couch, waiting for him to take a seat. “Stay,” she commanded, getting the book from the nearby coffee table. She handed it over and took a seat right next to Kurt. “Read.”

“Pick a different tone,” Kurt warned her even as he began to flip toward the back of the book. “Blaine, are you coming?”

“Right here,” he replied, walking into the room with Lark on his hip and Tori holding onto his left hand. “Why don’t you sit beside Papa?” he asked the little girl. “Lark and I will sit over here in this chair.”

“No. Wan’ you, Daddy,” Tori replied tearfully. She’d been upset all day, and the boys figured it was from lack of sleep.

Blaine eyed Kurt, hoping for some help.

“Tori, let Daddy put Lark on the floor to play. Then, he’ll rock with you,” Kurt told the little girl who looked to be on the verge of a tantrum. “You can hold onto his pocket while he puts Lark on the floor.” Kurt passed his husband the baby blanket from the back of the couch and accepted an armful of baby while Blaine laid out the blanket and grabbed a few nearby toys to keep him occupied.

“There you go, little man,” Blaine said, settling Lark on the floor and scooping up his youngest daughter. “Time for some Daddy and Tori time,” he told her, blowing a raspberry on her tummy.

“No fair, Daddy!” she giggled, wiggling as he settled them both in the rocking chair, setting a steady rhythm with his foot.

“Okay. Chapter Ten,” Kurt announced as he flipped back to the chapter. “You ready, Lili?”

“Uh-huh! Read, please!” she said, bouncing excitedly.

“You ready, Tori?”

“Hmph,” Tori grunted, turning her face into Daddy’s chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine before he began. “ _ ‘Dad, can I talk to you?’ Kurt asked, settling onto the couch across the living room from his father.” _

***

“Dad, can I talk to you?” Kurt asked, settling onto the couch across the living room from his father.

Burt looked startled. “I thought you were in the shower,” he said. “Why’s the water running?”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about, actually…” Kurt replied, studying his feet.

“What did you do?” Burt asked. 

He sounded tired, and Kurt instantly felt bad. “I, um, I rescued someone.”

Burt’s eyes grew wide at that. “Kurt, a book character? You know they’re not supposed to live outside of their story world! You have to take them back. If someone from the Academy finds out about this, you’re going to have your gift revoked! Then, you could be arrested or som--”

“Dad, he’s not a book character,” Kurt interrupted, stopping the man before he could get even more worked up. “He’s, well, he’s the reason I had to do research on witches.”

“He’s a witch?!” Burt all but screeched. “Kurt Elizab--”

“No, Dad. He’s not a witch. He’s a boy. He’d be a wizard, but he’s not that, either. A witch cursed him into the book, and I saved him.”

“Kurt…” All the older man could do was sigh. When Kurt had received the gift of Interdimensional Travel, he’d never dreamed that his son would end up tangled up in something that Burt himself knew nothing about. The idea of not being able to protect his son scared him to his core, and he shivered as he considered the trouble that could come crashing down on his son’s shoulders at any moment. “Are you being safe?” he finally asked.

“Ew! Dad, we’re not having s--”

“I mean, are you staying safe? Like, no one is coming after you or anything?”

“Oh…” Kurt’s cheeks colored. “No. I don’t think anyone is coming after me.”

“Good.” Burt leaned back. That had helped a little. “So, tell me about this boy currently using my shower. How did you figure out he was part of our world instead of the books?”

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. “It’s Blaine Anderson.”

Burt paused. “Excuse me?”

His father’s quiet tone was scarier than if he’d yelled the words. “I-I didn’t plan it.”

“Blaine Anderson? As in...Devon Anderson’s son? Kurt--”

“Yes. As in Devon Anderson’s son.” Kurt wasn’t sure why his dad was having such a negative reaction to this information, but he was sure that the reaction was only going to get worse when he learned the other piece of information he had to share.

“You need to get him out of here and stay far away from him. The Anderson’s have been searching for Blaine for days, and if they find out you had something to do with his disappearance, they’ll end your career before it begins, son. He’s trouble.”

“Well, Dad, I can’t do that.”   
  


“Kurt, do  _ not  _ argue with me. I am telling you th--”

“Blaine’s my soulmate; I’m not going to stay far away from him.”

Burt sputtered. “Wh-what? Soulmate? What are you talking about?”

Moving his wrist so that Blaine’s name was visible to his father, he said, “I know it seems impossible, but that’s my soulmark.”

“You drew that on. Or got a tattoo. Soulmates don’t exist anymore.”

“I know. But apparently, Blaine and I are soulmates. We got these when we kissed while we were inside the book.”

“Stop messing with me, Kurt.”

At that, Kurt rose to his feet, his hands curling into fists at his sides. “I am  _ not  _ messing with you, Dad,” he spat, his voice low and dangerous. “I don’t know why you think I’d lie to you about this, but I’m telling the truth. If you don’t want to learn more about it, then I’ll be on my way once Blaine’s out of the shower. We have things we need to do.” 

“I’m sorry.” Burt caught his son’s gaze and held it steady as he spoke. “I’m sorry, Kurt. It’s just...this is a lot to throw at me at once. You have to give your old man a break. I know you wouldn’t lie to me, kid. I believe you. It’s just a lot.”

“It is,” Kurt admitted, taking his seat again. “And, I’m sorry. I will explain it all to you. I promise. I don’t know if I’ll have time right now, but I will. I just...I have to take care of him.”

Burt chuckled at that. “I have no idea what having a soulmate is like, but I understand having to take care of someone you care about. I’ll try to give you some space.”

“Thank you.” There was a pause, and Kurt could hear the water in the bathroom shut off. “I need to get him some clothes,” he explained. “I’ll fill you in as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” Burt agreed, rising to his feet. “But, Kurt?”

“Yeah, Dad?”

“Be careful. Okay, kid? Devon Anderson’s not someone you want to mess around with; neither are witches.”

“I’ll be careful, Dad. Promise.” With a small half-smile, he hurried up the stairs to raid his closet for his soulmate. He found a pair of boxers, a pair of simple red pants, a black polo, and a red bowtie. Then, he knocked on the bathroom door. “Blaine?” he called. “I brought you some clothes.”

Blaine opened the door just a crack, but it was wide enough Kurt could tell that he only had a towel around his hips. A towel that was hung very low, in fact, giving him a nice view of--

“Thanks,” Blaine said, interrupting his soulmate’s train of thought. He looked through the pile of clothes. “How did you know I like bowties?”

“I remember things from the Academy,” Kurt replied with a shrug. “I seem to remember you had a bit of trouble with some of our classmates making your bowties disappear during our first year.”

“Yeah…” Blaine replied, his cheeks coloring just a bit. 

“The clothes may be a little too big, but I could alter them if you need.”

“Like, resew them?” Blaine asked, his brow furrowing.

“I know a spell.”

“Oh...” Blaine answered, looking down at the floor. “When I come out of here, I think we need to talk.”

Kurt furrowed his brow. “Is everything okay?”

“Um, maybe? Can...is it okay if I get dressed first?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure. I’ll be on my bed.” Kurt padded down the hallway to his room and sat on the end of his bed. A million thoughts raced through his head at lightning speed, none of them good.  _ What if Blaine doesn’t want to be my soulmate? What if he doesn’t want his family to know who I am? Is he hurt? Was his soulmark a joke? Did it wash off in the shower?  _ He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Blaine walk in until the other boy touched him on the shoulder.

“Kurt? You okay?”

“Oh. Um, yeah. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Nothing. Nothing important. What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, my dad… My dad doesn’t really like me. I mean, he never has. And, he’s definitely not okay with me being gay. So, when we go over there, I think it would be best if you let me go in alone. He might get...violent. I don’t want you to get hurt.” It was hard for Blaine to make eye contact, so he stared at the floor, clasping and unclasping his hands in front of him.

“No.” The word came out too loud in the quiet room, but it got Blaine’s attention. 

“Wh-what do you mean, ‘no’?”

“No, you’re not going in alone,” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s right hand. He flipped it over, revealing his soulmark. “This name on your wrist, my name, means that we’re soulmates. When we go downstairs, you’re going to meet my dad. We’re doing that  _ together _ . When we go to your house, I’ll meet your dad. We’re doing that  _ together _ . We’re a team now because Fate said that we should be.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“And, I don’t want  _ you  _ to get hurt!” Kurt crossed his arms and shook his head at his soulmate. “I’m going with you.” 

Blaine gave him a small smile. “How did I get so lucky?” he asked.

“Lucky?”

“To find you.”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s nothing, Blaine. I mean, I-I love you. I want to keep you safe.”

“It’s not nothing; it’s something. A really important something. No one has ever cared about me enough to protect me. Ever. So, it’s important and special to me.  _ You  _ are important and special to me.”

Silently, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine’s lips softly. He nibbled gently at his soulmate’s bottom lip, soothing away the nips with the tip of his tongue. Then, when his lips parted, Kurt allowed his tongue to slip inside, deepening the kiss. He let himself explore the entirety of Blaine’s mouth until he heard the curly-haired boy’s stomach growl. Kurt pulled away just a bit, giggling. “Guess you really do need that snack,” he commented.

“Guess so,” Blaine agreed, kissing Kurt one more time.

“Come on.” Grabbing his soulmate’s hand, Kurt guided him from his bedroom down the stairs to the kitchen. He bypassed the living room for the moment, waiting until Blaine had a sandwich and apple slices on his plate before calling to his father. “Dad? Can you come in here, please?”

There was some quiet shuffling then the older man poked his head around the doorway. “Yeah?”

“Dad, I want to introduce you to my...soulmate. This is Blaine Anderson.”

“I thought we weren’t telling,” Blaine mouthed at Kurt before whipping around and flashing Mr. Hummel his best smile. “Hi,” he squeaked. There was nothing immediately scary about the man, but Blaine felt frozen to his spot anyway.

Kurt came to stand next to him, whispering in his ear, “I just told my dad; we’re going to need his help, and I don’t feel right lying to him.” At Blaine’s nod, he turned to his dad and said, “We’re just getting Blaine a bite to eat; then, we have a few errands we have to run.”

“Pleased to meet you, kid,” Burt said, walking toward them and extending his hand toward Blaine. When he remained frozen in his place, Burt settled for a single shoulder pat. “Where do you have to go?” he asked Kurt, turning his gaze on his son.

“We need to visit Blaine’s parents and let them know he’s okay. I also want to go to the library; there’s someone I’d like Blaine to meet.”

“Did you make a friend there?” Burt asked, trying to keep the conversation as light as he could. He wanted to ask a million questions about how they thought visiting Blaine’s family would go, but the poor boy was obviously terrified; and, while at first glance he didn’t appear to be anything like Devon Anderson, Burt had to be sure. He needed to keep an eye on this kid. “You’ve been going to the library a lot lately.”

“I did make a new friend, actually. I have a few questions for her,” Kurt supplied, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist and pulling him closer. He could feel the fear radiating off of his soulmate, and he hoped that a bit of physical contact would help him to relax. Burt was the last person Blaine needed to be nervous around. 

Burt nodded once. “Well, it’s just after noon. You boys should have plenty of time to run errands when Blaine is done eating.” He sat in the chair for a few more awkward moments, just watching them. It was strange to see his son with his arms around a perfect stranger, but they seemed so comfortable together already that it didn’t make Burt as upset as he’d thought it might. It was obvious, though, that they needed some alone time. So, he rose, offering his hand to Blaine again. “It was nice to meet you, son. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of one another.”

This time, Blaine responded, albeit hesitantly. “Nice to meet you, too, sir.” He shook Burt’s hand with a firm grip.

“It’s Burt.”

“Um, yeah. Thanks, Burt.” Blaine’s cheeks were a bright red, and he knew it. He couldn’t help it, though. He’d been firmly taught never to call adults by their first names, but he definitely didn’t want to upset Kurt’s dad by not doing as he’d asked.

Burt gave him a funny half-smile, gave Kurt a quick pat on the shoulder, and left the room, leaving the boys alone again.

“You don’t have to be afraid of him, you know,” Kurt murmured, letting his arm slip away from its place on Blaine’s hip. “He might act tough, but his bark is worse than his bite. Trust me.”

“Heh...yeah. I’ll try. It’s just...it’s different around here than what I’m used to at home.”

Kurt gave his soulmate a sympathetic nod. “I know. I’m sorry.” He paused, not sure if he should share what he’d been thinking since Blaine had confided in him about his father’s true nature. “You know, I don’t really think you should go back to living with your parents. I-I think you should stay with me.”

Blaine swallowed his bite of sandwich loudly. “Why?”

“Your dad-he’s not been very nice to you, has he?” When Blaine shook his head, Kurt went on. “Like ever?”

“Not really, I guess. I mean, I  _ think  _ he loves me, but ever since my failures early on at the Academy, he’s put all his support behind my brother.”

The next question was more difficult, but Kurt had to know. “Blaine, has he ever hurt you? Like, hit you?”

“No!” Blaine’s answer was quick, almost defensive. “No. Nothing like that. He just yells, says mean things. He’s never touched me.”

Taking his soulmate’s hands, Kurt set Blaine’s sandwich aside and turned to look him square in the face. “You’re worth more than that, Blaine. You don’t deserve to be yelled at, hated, or told you’re not good enough. You are, and I’m going to spend my whole life making sure you know just how much you mean to me. I don’t want you to go back to your dad because I don’t want him to have any more chances to hurt you with his words. I want you to stay with me.” A happy thought crossed Kurt’s mind then, and he added, “Maybe we can find an apartment together.”

Blaine gasped softly. “You...you want to move in together?”

Kurt nodded, smiling at Blaine as he brought the boy’s right wrist to his lips, kissing gently at his soulmark. “Yeah. Fate’s already written us in the stars; what do we have to lose?”

There was a soft chuckle at that. “You really think that? That Fate’s written us in the stars?”

With a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips, Kurt whispered, “I do.”

Wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, Blaine said in a deep voice, “I didn’t think I’d ever hear those words.”

“What words?”

“I do.”

“Oh…” There was a moment where Kurt didn’t say anything at all as he contemplated saying what was really on his heart. Finally, he admitted, “Well, you’ll hear them again. I promise.”

“Is this your way of asking me to marry you?” Blaine pulled Kurt even closer, conscious now that they were safe of how well Kurt’s body fit against his, aware that they’d never really stood like this or talked to one another about the future. Hell, they’d only known for, what was it, a few days? But now…

“Not yet,” Kurt answered. “But soon. I don’t think I’ll be able to wait long.” He sighed as he leaned in to press his forehead against Blaine’s. “I do want to marry you, Blaine Devon Anderson. And someday, I will.”

A moment of hope rose in Blaine’s chest and was suddenly dashed as the mental image of his father’s lecturing face raced through his head.  _ “Kissing boys is gross, Blaine. You’re not supposed to love boys. You’re supposed to love girls. Anderson men fall in love with girls.”  _ Pushing back a little way, Blaine said, “I’m not sure my father will let me…”

“Screw your father,” Kurt replied. “You’re mine now.”

That brought a tiny, happy smile to Blaine’s face, and he nuzzled into Kurt’s neck for just a moment, happy to rest his head on his shoulder and feel the faint  _ thump, thump, thump  _ of Kurt’s heartbeat beneath him. Finally, he pushed away to grab the last of his sandwich, shoving it down as quickly as possible. “Where to first?” he asked, tossing his trash away.

“My closet,” Kurt answered, grinning.

Blaine cocked his head. “Um, why?”

“You need shoes.” The taller boy pointed to Blaine’s bare feet before turning to clomp back up the stairs. “Come on!”

Blaine followed along behind, his eyes growing wide when he reached Kurt’s room. Kurt had flung his closet door open wide to reveal two long shoe racks that were both lined from end to end with dozens of pairs of shoes. “Holy shit, Kurt,” he exclaimed, taking a few steps closer.    
“Do you wear all of those?”

“No,” Kurt replied, his hand lingering above a pair of black and white boat shoes. “Not all of them. Some of them were gifts.” He glanced back at Blaine’s outfit before looking back at the boat shoes. “Here. Try these on.” He held out the pair of shoes toward his soulmate, watching his expression.

“You don’t wear these?” Blaine asked, eyeing him without taking the shoes.

“No. They were a gift from my dad, but they’re not my style.”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he sat down on the end of Kurt’s bed and pulled the shoes on, wiggling his toes to make sure they were relatively comfortable before standing up. He paced around the room for a moment before giving Kurt a huge smile. “They’re perfect!” he exclaimed. Then, he patted the top of his, frowning. “Do you have any hair gel? I don’t like going out into public without something to tame these curls.”

“I like them,” Kurt answered, coming over to twist one around his finger. “I think they’re cute.”

“You don’t think they make me look like a mess?”

“Not. At. All,” Kurt said, punctuating each word with a kiss. “Ready to go to the library?”

“I thought we were going to see my dad?”

“We will,” Kurt replied, “but I want you to meet my friend at the library first. She’s really sweet; she’s the one that helped me figure out how to get you out of the book.”

Blaine nodded once, turning to follow Kurt out of the doorway. Before they stepped downstairs, however, he grabbed Kurt by the wrist. “There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, staring down at the new shoes on his feet. “I can’t fly. I never learned the spell.”

Kurt paused. “That’s okay. I want to walk with my soulmate anyway.”

“Should we...cover these up?” Blaine asked as they made their way down the stairs.

“I’ve got bandanas.” Making a quick pit stop in the laundry room, Kurt grabbed two black bandanas, wrapping one around Blaine’s wrist and one around his own. Then, with a quick good-bye to Burt, who was still sitting silently in the living room, they headed out the door. Kurt made sure to keep a hold of Blaine’s hand as they walked, squeezing it gently when Blaine tried to pull away.

“Do you think it’s a good idea for us to hold hands?” he hissed, pulling away again. “My dad has friends all over Roseholde. Someone might tell him.”

“So what if they do?” Kurt asked, not letting go.”What will he do?” He was met with a shrug. “Exactly. I want to walk down the street with my boyfriend. Who’s going to stop me?”

That got Blaine to giggle, and the two of them strolled through town hand in hand, not saying much, just enjoying the pretty day. It was nice, Blaine realized, to not be afraid for his life each time he saw the sun overhead or the trees blowing in the breeze. This was actually the first time when he didn’t feel afraid at all. He wasn’t worried about keeping up the Anderson image or if he was going to accidentally make a fool of himself by tripping or falling. No, this time, he felt completely safe with Kurt by his side, holding his hand, proud to be seen with him.


	12. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine learn some very interesting information at the library and confront Blaine's father.

“Papa, you did not read ‘bout me!” Lili pouted the next morning over breakfast.

“I didn’t?” Kurt feigned surprise. “I’m pretty sure I did. You must have been asleep.” That earned him a glare.

“No fair, Papa! No fair readin’ after I’m sleepin’!”

“What if he was reading to me?” Blaine asked from across the room. He was sitting on the edge of the couch, helping Lark to stand on his fat little legs while Tori studiously colored a picture nearby. She didn’t want breakfast or anyone besides Daddy, and it was no fair that he had to hold the baby while Papa finished eating.

“Was you?” Lili asked, fixing Papa with her best stern look.

“I didn’t read after you fell asleep, sweetheart,” he reassured her, throwing back the last gulp of his coffee. “Daddy and I are teasing with you, but someone has a bad attitude today.”

“I do not!”

“Would you like to take a nap?”

That was the end of that argument, and Lili finished the rest of her breakfast, smiling sweetly at Papa when she was done. “You read to me?” she asked, climbing up onto his lap and snuggling in.

“Mmm, what a snuggly girl you are,” Kurt exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose against her neck. “And, you smell yummy. I bet I could eat you up!”

“No, Papa!” Lili shrieked, doing her best to wiggle away from her Papa. “Don’t eat your Lili!”

“Hey, that’s my Lili!” Daddy chimed in, leaning over to nibble at her fingers. “I wanted to have her for my mid-morning snack!”

“No! Tori! Save me! Papa an’ Daddy wanna eat me!”

“‘M busy,” Tori informed her, not at all worried about her sister.

“Okay. Fine. I won’t eat you,” Papa relented, leaning back into the couch. “Did I hear you ask something about reading?”

“Uh-huh. Wanna see if you putted me in there or if you lied.”

“Your Papa would never lie,” Blaine said, clapping as Lark began to try to move himself around the table. “He’s not mean like that.”

“I didn’t lie, Lil. You are in my book. I couldn’t forget my Lili.”

“Is Tori in it?” she asked, stretching as far as she could to reach the book on the coffee table.

“Yep. Lark, too. You’re all very important to me.”

“Read?” Lili held the book in front of Papa’s face. “Can you see it?”

“Too well,” Kurt chuckled, taking the book and opening it to the right page. “Let’s see. Where was I? Oh, yes. Here.” He cleared his throat. “Now, Lili, remember that we might not get to the part with you today, but we will at some point. I need you to be patient, though. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yes, Papa.” The little girl nodded her head vigorously.

“Good girl.  _ The walk to the library was fairly short, and they breezed through the doors into the cool, brightly lit building without breaking a sweat. _ ”

***

The walk to the library was fairly short, and they breezed through the doors into the cool, brightly lit building without breaking a sweat. Kurt made a beeline for the checkout counter, pulling Blaine along behind him. “Excuse me,” he said to the person behind the desk. “Is Jan still here? I’d like to talk to her.”

“She is,” answered the young girl. “Let me call her for you.” Picking up a phone that was hidden beneath the desk, she flipped a switch and spoke into it, her voice booming out into the library. “Jan, you have a visitor at the front desk. Jan, you have a visitor at the front desk.”

They only had to wait a few minutes for Jan to come waddling out from the back of the building where she’d been hidden somewhere amongst the stacks. “Oh, Kurt!” she called, a giant smile lighting up her face when she saw the boys. “I’m so happy to see you again! And, look. You brought your soulmate with you.”

Blaine looked at Kurt with panic in his eyes, and his soulmate patted his arm reassuringly. 

“Hi, Jan,” Kurt greeted, allowing the woman to give him a hug before he asked, “Could we speak to you somewhere in private?”

“Certainly!” Jan said, turning to look at the girl behind the desk. “Missy, I’m taking my break. And, I’m taking these nice young men back to the meeting room.” She turned back to the boys, stepping in front of them and guiding them toward a small room with a lock on it. Scanning her badge, she opened the door, turned on the lights, and stepped aside, sweeping her arm wide. “Won’t you boys join me?” she asked.

“We’d love to,” Kurt replied, pulling Blaine in behind him. After they were all settled, Kurt leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table between himself and Jan. “I wanted to come down here and say thank you for all your help. I was able to go back into the book and rescue Blaine as soon as I got back home. Tell your wife thank you as well, please. Her book was so helpful!”

“I’m just glad I was right,” Jan replied, the smile never leaving her face. “I love getting couples together. It just makes my heart happy!”

“Um, how do-how do you know that we’re soulmates?” Blaine asked hesitantly, glancing at Kurt. He’d thought they were going to keep that part a secret, but he’d been surprised twice now. Oddly, no one else had seemed surprised.

“Oh, honey, I’ve got the gift of Precognition,” Jan explained. “Kurt didn’t have to tell me anything. I figured it out on my own.”

“Oh…” Blaine wasn’t sure what to say.

“I did want to ask you a question,” Kurt said, breaking the silence. “Do you know much about the witches Liz was involved with? Are there any still in Roseholde?”

Jan wrinkled her nose. “What do you want to know about those old bats for?”

“Well, the reason Blaine needed saving was because he was banished into a book by a witch. Where did you say you found her cabin?” he asked, turning toward Blaine.

“Um…” Blaine answered, shrugging. “Out in the woods somewhere? I don’t really remember, and I wasn’t exactly paying attention.”

“The woods behind the Academy is where they used to meet,” Jan supplied thoughtfully. “If that’s where you were walking, it’s possible you had a run-in with one of those Eternal Evil snobs.”

Kurt chuckled. “I can tell that your relationship with the witches isn’t very positive.”

Jan outright snorted at that. “You could say that,” she mumbled. “I don’t think anyone has a positive relationship with those...witches.” She chuckled at her own pun before her face turned serious again. “Really, though, you shouldn’t mess around with them. Although…”

“What?” Kurt’s eyes were wide with excitement and anticipation.

“Wait here,” Jan said, rising and walking out of the room. She returned a few moments later with a large book in her hands. “This,” she said, “is a list of all the witches in Eternal Evil and their parents. I have a feeling,” she went on, tapping the cover, “we’re going to find something preeeeety interesting in here.”

Blaine eyed the thick book. “Are we going to read to every page?” He was afraid that if they looked through every page, they’d be there all day. And, as much as he didn’t want to see his dad, he also didn’t want to spend the entire day at the library. He had far too much anxiety for that.

“Lucky for you, there are pictures,” Jan said. “We’ll see if we can find the witch who cursed you, and then we can look at anything else interesting.” She paused for a moment, looking thoughtfully off into the distance. “Something tells me we’re going to find something none of us expected.”

“That okay with you?” Kurt whispered, reaching over to squeeze his soulmate’s hand. “Seeing the witch that cursed you won’t upset you, will it?

“I’ll be fine,” Blaine reassured him, lifting Kurt’s knuckles to his mouth for a quick kiss. Then, he leaned forward and flipped open the book’s cover. “Let’s get started.”

It only took a few pages before they found her. There were many more witches than anyone had assumed that there would be, and it took time for Blaine to look at each and every face. There were a few that he pondered over, but none of them looked quite right. However, when they flipped to the sixth page, his eyes went to her face immediately, and he poked at her picture with a bit too much force.

“Her! It’s her!” he said excitedly, glancing around the table at Kurt and Jan.

“You’re sure?” Kurt asked, afraid to look at the information beside the picture.

“Absolutely. One hundred percent,” Blaine replied enthusiastically, nodding several times. “That’s definitely her.”

“May I read it?” Jan asked, looking each of the boys in the eyes. “I may know something extra about her since Liz was, you know, one of them.”

“Go ahead,” Kurt answered, nudging the book toward the older woman.

Clearing her throat, Jan turned the book so she could see the page better. “It says here her name is Kimberly. There’s no last name given, but her parents are…” She trailed off, her hand moving to cover her mouth. “Oh my…”

“What? What’s it say?” Kurt asked. He was so eager to know the information. There was something about discovering new things that made him feel like he was on top of the world. Idly, he wondered if he’d chosen the wrong gift. Maybe he should have asked for something historical. 

Jan didn’t answer him. Instead, she said, “Wait here.” Clutching the book of witches to her chest, she hurried out of the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine to stare at one another with wide eyes.

“What do you think it is?” Kurt whispered, reaching to grab Blaine’s hand. He felt like he couldn’t suck in enough air; there was far too much anxious anticipation palpating the air.

“I have absolutely no idea. Things are getting more and more complicated by the moment.”

They weren’t left in suspense for long. Jan came bustling back into the room with a copy of J.W.’s companion book,  _ The Truth Behind the Mark: The Men and Women that Changed History _ , tucked under one arm and the witch book in the other. She shoved  _ The Truth Behind the Mark _ toward the boys and said breathlessly, “Read me the names of Kurt’s parents. I have to make sure I’m not making this up.”

Kurt fixed her with a funny look but opened the book to the correct page anyway. “Kurt’s parents: Arryn and Luvon.”

“Now, read this.” Jan passed the book over to Kurt.

“Kimberly’s parents: Arryn and Luvon.” Kurt froze for a moment, going stock-still next to his soulmate. “Wait. What?” He moved both books so he could see both entries at once. “Kurt’s parents: Arryn and Luvon. Kimberly’s parents: Arryn and Luvon. So, she’s...she’s Kurt’s sister?!”

“Apparently!” Jan answered, just as shocked and giddy as Kurt appeared to be. “You-Blaine, do you think you could remember where her cabin was?”

“Uh, maybe?” Blaine said, still a little confused. What exactly did this new discovery mean? They were somehow, through Fate’s crazy planning, tied to a witch? Was that safe? “I mean, I was just wandering. I-I don’t know if I could stumble across it again.”

“We have to go and find her, Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “I mean, she and I...we’re practically related, right? I mean, she’s like my great, great, great aunt or something? We have to see her!”

“Kurt, don’t we have to see my father?” Blaine hated to be a wet blanket on his soulmate’s obvious excitement, but he didn’t want to put off the confrontation anymore.

“Um, yes,” Kurt reluctantly answered, trying to calm himself. “Yes, we do need to see your father.” He looked at Blaine, not missing the fear and anxiety in his lover’s gaze. “We don’t need to meet the witch today. We, um, we can do that later. We’ll talk about it.” Turning to Jan, he asked, “Would Liz have known Kimberly?”

“It’s possible,” Jan agreed. “She was a member of that coven for nearly two decades. I could call her, see if she has any information about her.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, flashing her a soft smile.

“I’ll be right back.”

When she was gone, Kurt went to stand behind Blaine’s chair, wrapping his arms around his soulmate’s neck and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Are you doing okay?” he whispered into Blaine’s ear.

“I guess…” Blaine replied, snuggling his cheek against Kurt’s. “I’m just nervous, I guess. And, confused. I mean, you’re related to a witch now. Is that a good thing?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt answered honestly. “It’s a very...interesting thing.”

“You could say that again.”

There was a moment of silence, then Kurt asked, “Are you nervous about seeing your dad?”

Blaine nodded. “He’s going to be so mad.” His voice was barely more than breath, but his body positively shuddered as he imagined his father’s angry face glaring daggers at him, spittle flying as he shouted about him being a disgrace to the family. He didn’t want to go, but he wanted to get it over with. He knew it was more than likely that his father would kick him out. While that wasn’t what he wanted, he needed to know so that he could work on finding a place to stay.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kurt reassured him, pressing a few tender kisses to his temple. “I promise; I’m not leaving your side, and whatever your parents are going to say or do, I’ll be right there. I’ll take care of you. I’m not going to let you get hurt in all of this.”

“How do I deserve you?” came the response, and Blaine turned in his seat to find Kurt’s lips with his own. They didn’t kiss long, but it was enough for them both to confirm how they felt at that moment.

Returning to his chair, Kurt pulled Blaine’s closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close while they waited for Jan to return. There were no words passed between them, but there was no need for them. They could feel the love and strength between them without saying anything.

When Jan came in, she was positively beaming. There was something tucked into the palm of her hand, but she didn’t offer it to the boys. Instead, she took her seat across from them both and just looked at them for a moment.

“Did you talk to Liz?” Kurt asked finally.

Jan nodded. “I did. She didn’t really know Kimberly. But she knew something else.”

Kurt waited. “What did she know?” he asked hesitantly after a few quiet moments.

In response, Jan set a key down on the table. “She wanted me to offer you this.”

“What is it?” It was Blaine’s turn to pry.

“A key to our apartment. The one we vacated just under a year ago. We’ve been renovating it, furnishing it, and we want you two to live there.”

“What?” 

Jan wasn’t sure who’d asked the question, but it didn’t matter. “When I told Liz that I had a feeling you’d need it, she told me to offer it to you. Rent free. In exchange for something.”

“In exchange for what?”

“Tell the world that you’re soulmates. We’ve been waiting for the return of Kurt and Blaine, and now you’re here. So, tell them.”

Blaine looked at Kurt nervously, biting his lip. “I-I don’t know,” he said haltingly. “We, um, we weren’t going to tell anyone.”

“You can think about it,” Jan said. “Move in, take some time to think. If you decide you can’t tell anyone, we’ll sit down and write up a rental contract. But we both want you to live there.”

“And, um, where is this apartment?” Kurt asked, reaching out to slide the key closer.

“Right above the library,” Jan said, pointing toward the ceiling. “Liz and I own this building. You can access the door by going up the stairs in the alleyway.”

“Thank you,” Kurt breathed, glancing at Blaine. “You have no idea how much this means to me. To us.”

“Oh, my dear, we’ve been waiting for the right person, and the both of you are the only people I’d want living up there.” Jan stood, coming around the table to pull both of the boys into a hug. “I think you have somewhere else to be. Liz and I will be in touch with you. Go on.”

“Thank you!”

“Go on!” She swung the door wide and followed them out. “We’ll see you soon.”

The boys waved good-bye to their new friend and walked back out the door into the blinding sun. They didn’t talk for a while as Blaine took the lead, guiding them down the sidewalk in the direction of his parent’s house. They were both lost in their heads. 

Blaine was worrying about how the next few hours of his life were going to go, his lower lips sucked between his teeth as he chewed on it in anxiety. The closer they got to the towering house at the edge of town, the tighter he held onto Kurt’s hand and the slower he walked. He didn’t want to do this, yet he wanted to charge in and take care of it as quickly as possible.

Kurt was excited. Well, he was worried, too, but the excitement was kind of overruling the worry at the moment. He’d been thinking all day about how he was going to keep his promise to Blaine, what options they’d have for living once they left Blaine’s parent’s house. Well, Jan and Liz had answered that question. Now, the only real question was if Blaine would agree to moving in with him. Yes, they were soulmates. Yes, they had already said, “I love you.” None of that was the problem. The problem was, really, that neither one of them knew the other well. They didn’t know what they were like when they were sick, how they reacted to minor inconveniences, or if they agreed that the toilet paper should go over or under. Part of him wanted to say that it didn’t matter; Fate had chosen them to be together, and all of the details would work themselves out. On the other hand, it did matter. They were both young, barely 18, and they were just trying to find themselves. Neither one of them had a job. Although, Jan and Liz had offered them an out for that as well. Without meaning to, Kurt slammed into Blaine’s back, startling himself out of his thoughts. “Blaine, are you okay?” he asked, going around to stand in front of him when he realized his soulmate had stopped about a block from the Anderson’s front gate.

“No,” Blaine whispered, tears forming in his eyes. “No, Kurt. I’m-I’m terrified. Wh-what if-what if they don’t love me anymore? What if-what if they won’t even speak to me or-or-or look at me?”

“Oh, Blaine.” Kurt pulled him closer, folding him into a tight embrace, kissing at his cheek and his neck when his soulmate buried his head in Kurt’s shoulder, crying. Silently, he ran a hand over Blaine’s curly hair, crooning softly to him. Nothing else hurt his heart more than his boyfriend sobbing over his family. 

It took a few minutes for Blaine to regain his composure, and he chuckled wetly as he pulled away. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I thought I could handle it, but I guess I was totally freaking out.”

“You know you can talk to me about that, right?” Kurt asked. “I want to help you, Blaine.”

He nodded, sniffling. “I know; I will.”

“I love you,” Kurt said, leaning in to give him a chaste kiss.

“Love you, too.”

“Ready?”

Blaine nodded, and they walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way to the house, pausing long enough for Blaine to enter the gate code. Then, it was a short trip up the sidewalk and the front steps and through the front door. “Mom?” Blaine called once the door was closed behind them. “Dad?”

“Blaine?! Blaine, honey, is that you?” A petite woman with long, honey-colored hair peeked around the doorway of a room from their right. “Blaine!” she shouted as soon as she saw him. Then, she came running as quickly as she could in furry heels to wrap her son in a hug, the feathery boa that she was wearing nearly falling off her shoulders and down most of the length of the short slip she was wearing.

“Hi, Mom,” Blaine said, returning the hug.

“Where have you been?” the woman asked, taking a step back and snapping the end of her feather boa at his arm. “Devon? Devon, get down here! Blaine’s home. Where have you been, Blaine? And, who’s this?” she asked, her questions coming rapid-fire. She looked down her nose at Kurt with a rather unreadable expression.

“Um, Mom, this is Kur--”

He was interrupted by a loud voice from up the stairs. “Pam? Pamala? Did you say that Blaine’s here, Pammy? Where are you?”

“Down here, dear! Blaine’s home, and he’s brought a friend.”

“Mom, this is Kurt,” Blaine tried again, trying to be heard over the clomping footfalls on the stairs. “He’s my boyfr--”

“Blaine Anderson, where have you been, boy?” his father yelled as he came down the stairs in a blue bathrobe and black slippers. He had dark, curly hair like Blaine’s and the same hazel eyes, but his father’s seemed to carry hate permanently in them. “We haven’t seen you in weeks, boy. I told your mother that you must have run off to avoid being a disgrace to the Anderson name. Why’d you come back? Where’ve you been?” He seemed to just notice Kurt then, and he gave him the same look his wife had. “Who’s this?”

“Mom, Dad, this is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. He’s...He’s...Well, he’s my b-bo-boyfriend.” 

No one spoke for a long time, and Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand tighter. He was about to say something, but Devon spoke first.

“No.”

“What?” Blaine’s voice was quiet, but Kurt could read the fear there.

“No. No. Anderson’s don’t have boyfriends. He needs to go.”

“But, Dad! He’s--”

“We’ve been over this too many damn times, Blaine. You don’t love boys. You’re a boy. Being with boys is gross, and I won’t stand for it under my roof. You either dump the rat, or you’re out.” He turned around to head back up the stairs, expecting to hear the sound of the door shutting behind Kurt. Instead, he heard his son’s voice.

“Then, I’m leaving.”

“What?” The older Anderson turned on his heel, looking down at his son with rage. “What did you say?”

“I’m leaving, Dad. I don’t need your roof or your hate. I love Kurt, and I’m not getting rid of him.” He stopped himself before he could admit that they were soulmates. Instead, he said, “There are things at work right now that you don’t understand; maybe you never will. Either way, I’m not leaving Kurt. I’m  _ gay _ , Dad. If you can’t accept that, then I’m leaving.”

Devon Anderson gaped at his son. “You best watch your tone with me, boy. Get rid of him or you’re out of the will. I don’t want to ever see or hear from you again.”

“I don’t care, Dad. If you can’t accept me, I’m leaving.”

“Blainey, please be reasonable about this,” his mother pled, grabbing onto his arm. “You can’t mean that.”

Blaine turned sad eyes to his mother. “I do, Mom. And, as much as it kills me that I won’t be able to see you anymore, if you’re going to let him treat me like that, maybe it’s for the best.”

“You don’t speak to your mother like that,” his father roared, coming down a step. “She is your mother, and you will treat her with respect.”

“Mom, I love you,” Blaine said, seemingly ignoring his father’s outburst. “But I love Kurt, too. And, I’m not going to give him up.”

“Get out!” Devon yelled, coming down another step. “Get out, and don’t ever come back.”

“Devon!” Pam cried, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks, “please don’t kick him out; he’s my son. He’s your son! Have a heart!”

“He’s not my son anymore,” Devon said, ice in his tone. “He’s not a real Anderson if he’s going to love...that.”

“I’m a ‘he’, thank you very much,” Kurt cut in.

“Get out. Both of you. I never want to see either of you again.”

“At least give him a chance to get some of his stuff, Devon!” Pam said, coming up a step to grasp at his arm. “Please!”

“No.”

“Devon!” Her cries were growing louder and more harsh, she climbed another stair, holding tight to her husband’s arm. 

“You have 10 minutes,” Devon said, his voice stony. “After that, I’m burning anything that’s left.” Then, he marched up the stairs, shaking his wife off aggressively.

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine said, leading him to the left of the stairs and down a long hallway. “We’ll just grab what we can.”

“Wait,” Kurt said, pulling him to a stop right before they walked through the door.

Blaine looked at him with large eyes. “We don’t have much time. He’ll come down with a match and light everything on fire at the end of 10 minutes. He’s not kidding.”

“I just...you were so brave, and I’m so proud of you,” Kurt rushed, pulling his soulmate into a tight hug. “How did you do it?”

“Because I had you,” Blaine said, stepping back to make eye contact with Kurt. “You’ve been so strong through everything we’ve been through; it was my turn.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” They shared a quick kiss before slipping into Blaine’s room and beginning to fill as many bags as they could. They emptied most of Blaine’s closet into a few bags, a few mementos from his bedside table, his copy of  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ , and a stuffed dog from his bed. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Kurt asked, glancing around the room. “I’m sorry we have to leave so much behind. If we can replace any of it, I promise we will.”

Blaine came up beside him, a few bags slung over his shoulders and in his hands. He handed a few over to Kurt and grasped his hand. Lifting their joined hands, he said, “I have the most important thing. Everything else doesn’t matter.”

Kurt chuckled. “You’re a cheese.”

With a smile, Blaine nodded. “I’d love to explain just how much of a cheese I am, but we need to get out of here.”

“Let’s go,” Kurt agreed, following him back down the hallway and to the front door where Blaine’s mother was curled up on the bottom step, sobbing into her feathered boa. 

When she heard their footsteps approaching, she looked up. Her face was red, her cheeks were blotchy, and she looked like she’d been scrubbing. “Blaine,” she whispered, rising to her feet. “Blainey, do you really have to go?”

“I do, Mom,” Blaine said, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

“Will I ever see you again?” she asked, pulling him into another hug.

“I don’t know. Dad doesn’t want to, but I’ll see what I can do,” Blaine promised, stepping back. “Kurt and I need to go.”

“Where will you go?”

“I think it’s best if you don’t know,” he answered, turning toward the door. “Bye, Mom.”

“Blainey, please don’t go!” she begged once more as Kurt turned the door handle and walked onto the front step.

“I love you, Mom. Bye.” Then, Blaine shut the door behind himself, and Pamala’s cries were muffled. “Let’s go. I wanna get as far away from here as we possibly can.”

Kurt nodded and took off down the sidewalk, back through the still-open gate, and across the street to the sidewalk. They walked quietly for a few blocks before Kurt said, “So, I want to ask you something.”

“What’s that?” Blaine asked, glancing at him. 

“I--well, should--do, um, do you think you’d like to move in together?”

“...Into Liz and Jan’s place?”

With a nod, Kurt hurried to respond, “I know it’s fast. I know we don’t really know one another very well. But...I don’t want to be apart from you, Blaine. I want to get to know you and fall even more in love with you than I already am, and… Well, if Fate is ready for us to be together, then...maybe we should be?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation, no concern or worry in Blaine’s voice.

“Yes? That’s it? I mean, you agree?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to be apart from you either.”

“You’re not--you’re not worried?”

“Normally, I would be. Maybe it’s because I just stood up to my dad or maybe it’s you, but I feel brave today. And, yeah. You’re right. We don’t know much about one another. It’s risky. But Fate has decided, and who am I to oppose that decision?”

“I guess I need to tell my dad then,” Kurt chuckled, stepping close enough to smooch Blaine’s cheek. “I’ll send him a hologram when we get to the apartment. I have a lot to explain.”

“Can we get takeout?” Blaine asked. “Fighting gives me a hellish appetite.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You’re ruled by your stomach, aren’t you?”

“Absolutely.”

Much to his relief, Kurt thought the apartment was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He wasn’t sure if it was Liz’s taste or Jan’s taste that so well complemented his, but he didn’t have much in the way of complaints. All the artwork on the wall was beautiful but minimal. The walls were painted a delightful shade of gray that made the apartment feel modern. The furniture in the living room was a deep brown leather that you could sink into, the kitchen boasted all stainless steel appliances, the bathroom was large with a cute black and white polka-dotted curtain, and the bed had a light blue sheer canopy over the four posters that made Kurt squeal with delight. “This is perfect,” he breathed, meeting Blaine’s gaze. “Don’t you love it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine agreed. “I like bright colors myself, but this will do.” He tossed his bags on the bed. “Is it okay with you if I go ahead and unpack?”

“Of course,” Kurt agreed. “I need to send my dad a hologram anyway.”

“Um, are we staying here tonight?” Blaine asked as unzipped a suitcase. 

“I think so.”

“Should we go back to your dad’s and get some stuff.”

“No,” Kurt replied, taking a seat on the bed.

Blaine cocked his head to the side. “Why not?”

“Well, I think it’s going to take my dad a little while to process the news that we’re moving in together. Not that he’s not supportive of me, but he was afraid of your dad when I told him who you were, and I don’t think finding out that I’m moving out is going to be any better. So, I’ll give him the news via hologram and let him process it overnight. After we visit Kimberly tomorrow, we can go to my house and get some things.”

“Kimberly?”

“The witch? The one that banished you? Kurt’s younger sister?”

“Oh, yeah. That witch.”

Kurt chuckled, blowing Blaine a kiss. “I’ll be right back,” he said. Heading out to the living room, he settled himself onto one of the couch cushions and whispered the spell to create the hologram. “Dad,” he said, giving his best smile, “I wanted to let you know that I’m not coming home tonight. My friend from the library offered Blaine and me this apartment, and we’ve decided to move in together. Blaine’s dad kicked him out today, so he has nowhere else to go. I don’t want to leave him. We have another errand to run tomorrow morning, and then we’ll come by the house so I can collect my things. We’ll fill you in tomorrow on what we know and answer any questions. I love you, Dad. And, don’t worry; we’re being safe.” He gave his dad another big smile and sent the hologram. Then, he flounced back into the bedroom.

The boys spent the rest of their evening talking and laughing together over pizza and soda. It was nice to be able to relax with one another, lying on the floor in front of the couch, just chatting. “So,” Kurt asked, “if you could do anything with your life, what would you want to do?”

Blaine thought for a moment. “I don’t really know,” he admitted. “I like playing music, but I’m not sure I could make a career out of it. I’m afraid that would take all the fun out of it for me. Other than that, I don’t really have any other strengths.” He paused, taking a large bite of pizza. “Oh, I also enjoy working with children.”

“So, you’d want to be a teacher?”

“A teacher of what? I’m no good at magic!”

“That’s a real sore spot, isn’t it?” Kurt asked gently, reaching across the rug to lay his hand on top of Blaine’s. “I’m sorry to bring it up.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know,” Blaine replied, studying their hands. “My dad brought it up all the time, that I had no talents. I think it was one of his favorite things to say to me.”

“Well, I don’t believe it,” Kurt said, moving to a sitting position. “I think you must be good at something or have some desire, something you’d like to learn. So, I’ll help you find that. No matter how long it takes. You know…” he said thoughtfully, “if you wanted me to, I could try to teach you some of the spells you didn’t understand. Like, I could teach you to fly.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, his eyes growing big. “You could teach me to fly? The teachers at the Academy tried everything, and none of it worked. I couldn’t remember the spell.”

“Maybe I could teach it to you in song?” Kurt offered.

“Would you really?”

“I really would. Anything for you. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Blaine answered softly. He didn’t say anything to Kurt for a while. Then, “You know, Kurt, there is one thing that I’d like to do.”

“What’s that?”

“I think I want to be a father.” When he glanced up and saw his soulmate’s large eyes, he was quick to add, “Like not right away. We could, um, we could wait. Or, or we don’t have to have kids at all if you don’t want to. It’s really not that important to me. If-if you don’t-don’t want them or-or--”   
  


“Blaine. Shh,” Kurt said, cut in. “I want kids, too. I just didn’t expect you to say that. I was surprised for a moment. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Blaine answered, sighing deeply. “I guess I’m just so scared I’m going to chase you away or make you hate me.”

“Never,” Kurt reassured. He reached down, undoing the knot of his bandana and letting it fall to the floor. “Your name is right here on my wrist. See?” he asked, holding up his right wrist. “And, it’s also right here.” He tapped his chest right above his heart. “Since the second I learned who you were, since the moment I knew I loved you, you’ve been right here. In permanent marker. And, I don’t know if you know this about permanent marker, but...it’s permanent. You can’t erase it. You can’t wash it off. It’s there forever. So, you’re mine forever. You can’t undo it. Even if you scare the shit out of me.”

Blaine smiled. “You know, I think you’re a bigger cheese than me.”

“Am not!” Kurt replied, miming shock. “How dare you say something like that.”

“‘I don’t know if you know this about permanent marker, but...it’s permanent,’” Blaine mocked.

“Yeah. Yeah. I know. You still love me, though.”

“I do,” Blaine agreed. “I really, really do.”

The rest of the evening was fun, and the boys fell into bed at about 11, exhausted from their long, emotional day.

“Just think,” Blaine commented as he flopped on the mattress. “This morning, I was stuck in a book. Tonight, I’m stuck in this apartment with you.”

“Stuck? Is that what you’d call living here with me?” Kurt asked. He was digging through Blaine’s pajama pants to find a pair that might fit him without looking silly. Finally, he found a pair with dogs on them. He pulled them on as he glanced at his soulmate.

“No. I’d call it perfection,” Blaine answered.

Kurt laughed. “It’s because of these pants, isn’t it?”

“You caught me. Dogs make everything perfect.”

Giggling, Kurt jumped onto the mattress next to Blaine. “So, if I’m so perfect, do I win anything?”

“A good night’s sleep?” Blaine guessed, plumping up his pillow.

“How about...some good night kisses?”

“I think I can manage that.” Drawing Kurt down to him with a hand to the back of his head, their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss. Slowly, though, Blaine began to deepen it. He licked at the crease of Kurt’s lips, coaxing them apart. Then, he edged his way into Kurt’s mouth, eager to taste each and every inch of his soulmate’s mouth.

When they finally pulled apart, they stayed meer inches apart, their noses nearly touching as they gazed into one another’s eyes. “I think I could get used to that,” Kurt mumbled. “I like saying good night like that.”

“So do I,” Blaine agreed. They were silent for a moment, their hands twining together and their legs tangling together above the covers. After a few minutes, though, Blaine’s eyes began to drift shut.

Rolling onto his side, Kurt flicked off his nightside lamp, leaning over to plant a kiss on Blaine’s forehead before reaching down to cover them both with the blanket. “Good night, Blaine,” he whispered into the darkness, his thumb tracing the outline of Blaine’s hand in his own.

“Good night, Kurt.”

The next morning, the boys woke with the sun. Blaine, during the night, had wrapped himself around Kurt, his head snuggled into the other man’s chest, a fist in his shirt and the other tucked against his side. He was reluctant to move when he finally opened his eyes. He was warm and comfortable, and Kurt didn’t seem to mind that he’d used him as a body pillow most of the night.

“Did you sleep well?” Kurt asked, smiling down at the top of his soulmate’s head. Blaine’s curls were wild and made him look even more adorable than he had the night before.

“Mhm,” Blaine murmured. “You?”

“Very well with a very snuggly boyfriend,” Kurt agreed, stroking Blaine’s curls.

“Boyfriend. I like the sound of that.”

“Me, too. You hungry?”

“Coffee?” Blaine mumbled. “I don’t like to eat in the morning. It makes my stomach kinda upset.”

“I can make coffee,” Kurt replied. “Do you want to shower? I know I do.”

“Yeah. Probably should before we go to meet the witch.” He wrinkled his nose. He still wasn’t sure he wanted to come face to face with the woman who’d cursed him into having one of the worst times of his life, but he supposed that if he mounted that argument, she’d argue that he deserved it for trespassing. And, maybe he did. Anyway, Kurt seemed to really want to meet her, and he didn’t want to tell Kurt no to anything if he could help it.

“Why don’t you take a shower while I start the coffee? Then, when you’re done, I’ll go.”

“Few minutes?” Blaine begged, snuggling his cheek deeper into Kurt’s chest. “Comfy.”

“A few minutes,” Kurt agreed. He loved snuggly Blaine, and that little whine that he did when he wanted something was super cute. Well, maybe it was more than cute. It wasn’t helping his morning...condition anyway.

Eventually, Blaine moved, slowly pushing himself up from the mattress and padding to the bathroom. 

Kurt waited until he could hear the water running before getting up and going to the kitchen. He dug around in the cabinets until he found a coffee pot and the grounds, pulling them out onto the counter and making a strong pot. He loved strong coffee. “Bitter is better,” he always said. He just hoped that Blaine agreed. Kurt was about halfway through his first cup when Blaine emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of gym shorts, his hair still wet and his body glistening a bit. “Damn,” Kurt breathed, the sight of his soulmate causing quite a stir in the pit of his stomach.

Blaine gave him a half-smile. “My towel got wet, and I couldn’t dry off very well. Have to air dry now.”

“That’s fine by me,” Kurt answered, rising to run his hands over every inch of Blaine’s bare chest. “You’re so...sexy,” he whispered into his ear. “So. Damn. Sexy.”

Blaine bit his lip, not really sure what to say. Kurt’s hands, playing across his skin, were turning him on, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of fingertips tracing down his arms and across his abs. And, when Kurt pinched at one nipple, he moaned a bit.

“Like that?” Kurt asked in his ear, and Blaine nodded eagerly. Trying to draw out another moan, he gave the same attention to Blaine’s other nipple, and he smiled with satisfaction when he opened his mouth and mewled softly. “Coffee’s in the pot. I’m going to shower,” he whispered, brushing his lips across Blaine’s cheek and nipping lightly at his earlobe.

“Thank you.” Blaine swallowed hard, not missing the firm bulge in Kurt’s pants as he brushed by on the way to the bathroom. Palming himself lightly through his pants, he made his way toward the steaming coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Sliding into a dining room chair, he tried to think of anything that would keep him from getting himself worked up, and by the time Kurt returned from his shower, he was relaxed in his chair, sipping at his beverage. “Have a nice shower?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at his soulmate.

“It was lovely,” Kurt confirmed. “I’m going to have to borrow some more of your clothes until I can get my own.”

“As if that won’t be super hot,” Blaine murmured into his cup. “I have a few things that I think might fit. They may not be the most fashionable pieces, though; I’m not as good with clothes as you are.” He blushed as he admitted, “I, um, actually liked having you pick out my clothes yesterday.”

“I could do it again,” Kurt offered. “You pick mine, and I’ll pick yours?”

“Deal.”

By ten o’clock, both Kurt and Blaine were dressed and eating a breakfast of peanut butter toast. They chatted for a few minutes before Kurt asked, “So, where were you walking when you ran into the witch?”

“Well, I started out in the woods behind my house, and I traveled west. I usually stop at the fence post behind the Academy, but I was so upset that day that I kept going. I’m not sure how far, but it would be west of the Academy for sure.”

“Well, you’re going to have to be the tour guide,” Kurt admitted. “I’m terrible with directions.”

“Really? There’s only trees in two directions from the school. Behind, and to the left. If you go behind, you’re going north, and if you go to the left, you’re going west.”

“Still. I’m dubbing you tour guide.”

“Fine,” Blaine agreed. “Should we go now?”

“If you’re ready,” Kurt agreed.

The morning was pleasant. Sunny enough for walking in the woods, Blaine noted, but not so hot that they would die of sweat. There was a gentle breeze that blew their hair around. Try as Kurt might, he hasn't been able to keep his perfect coif in place, but Blaine honestly didn't mind. Wind-tossed hair was sexy on Kurt, and it reminded him of what he hoped his soulmate's hair would look like after a few good rounds of love-making. Blaine wasn't so fond of the windswept curls look, but Kurt seemed to like it, and if it got the taller boy to keep touching him, then Blaine would take it. 

"How far in will we need to go?" Kurt asked. They'd agreed to enter the woods to the southwest of the school, and they were only a few hundred yards inside. 

"I don't know," Blaine answered, a little irritated that he needed to continue to answer that question. "It's not like I drew a map in my head of her exact location. I only found it because I was lost!"

"Okay. No need to get lippy," Kurt retorted. "I was just asking."

"Well, you've 'just asked' that question a lot. We'll find it when we find it." Under his breath, Blaine added, "If we do."

Kurt was quiet for a long time, just walking beside but a little behind his soulmate. He was trying to read his body language, figure out why he was so on edge. He knew they would fight. Every normal couple did, and even being destined for one another by Fate wasn't going to stop that. This just didn't  _ feel  _ like a fight. It felt like Blaine was dealing with something. He just had to figure it out. Finally, an answer hit him, and Kurt spoke softly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're scared, aren't you?"

Blaine bristled at that. "What would make you think that?" There was still irritation in his tone.

"You're upset with me, not because I keep asking you where the cabin is but because you don't want to go."

"Would you?"

"Blaine, stop for a minute. Please. I-I just want to talk, and I can't do that with your back to me."

The shorter boy stopped, but he didn't turn around. Instead, he forced Kurt to come around in front of him. Even then, though, he didn't make eye contact. His eyes landed on a nearby plant, and he chose to study that instead, the toes of Kurt's shoes in his peripheral. 

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Kurt said softly. "I'd be scared, too, if I was you. You know, we-we don't have to go. We can turn around, or I can go by myself."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just-what if she banishes me again, Kurt, to somewhere worse this time? To somewhere you don't know and can't find me? I just got you, and I don't want to lose you, not after everything we've been through. I can't…" There were tears in Blaine's eyes, and he glanced up, making brief eye contact with his soulmate. 

"I won't let her," Kurt reassured him. "I know magic, and I've got my wand. I can stop her."

"You're sure that your magic is powerful enough to use against a witch?"

"...No." Kurt swallowed hard, watching as Blaine tried to understand what he was saying. "I don't know that I could defeat a witch with my magic, but I'd try. I'll fight for you, Blaine. I promise. And, I also know that Fate wouldn't bring us together like this just to rip us apart again. There's a plan, and we both need one another for it to happen."

"You're sure?"

Again, Kurt had to admit, "No. Nothing is sure in life, Blaine. I could fall walking in the woods and die right now. But I have faith in Fate's plan, and I believe that we have something special. And, I know I'd do anything in my power to keep you safe, just like you'd do for me."

Blaine didn't move or speak for several long moments, so long, in fact, that Kurt was afraid he'd gotten nowhere. Then, he said, "You're really smart, you know."

Kurt blushed. "I'm not."

"You are," Blaine replied, taking a few steps forward to pull his soulmate into a hug. "You're smart and wise and beautiful, and I'll thank Fate until the day I die for letting me find you."

"Cheese," Kurt giggled, giving Blaine a quick peck. 

"That's me," Blaine agreed, smiling. "Let's keep going."

"Wait. You're sure you're okay?"

"As long as I've got you."

The trek into the woods lasted nearly an hour as the boys wandered aimlessly, looking for anything Blaine might remember to guide them in the right direction. It wasn't until they caught the faintest scent of smoke and caught a tiny puff of it floating through the trees that they had any idea if they were on the right path. 

"Do you think that could be it?" Kurt asked, pointing in the direction of the smoke. 

"There's only one way to find out," Blaine replied, taking off in the direction of the smoke.


	13. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine visit the witch before heading back to Burt's house to collect Kurt's things.

“Daddy?” Lili asked as Blaine was getting her ready for bed that night.

“Yes, sweet girl?”

“Daddy, you gots a mommy and daddy, right?”

“That’s right. I have a mommy and a daddy.” He was preparing himself for the why-do-I-have-a-daddy-and-a-papa-instead-of-a-mommy question, but he needn’t have bothered.

“Was your mommy and daddy mean?”

At first, Blaine wasn’t sure how to answer that question. “Um, I do--I, uh, why do you ask, sweetie?”

“Because when we readed Papa’s book, your daddy was not very nice to you.”

“Well, that’s true,” Daddy admitted, handing her her stuffie before sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. The way she was gazing at him, however, like he could do anything or be anyone...he decided to go with as much honesty as a six-year-old could handle. He pulled her into his lap, tucking a bit of stray hair behind her ear as he spoke. “My mommy and daddy love me,” he told her, “just like Papa and I love you and your sister and your brother. But sometimes, loving people can be tricky.”

“Love is a trick?” Lili asked, wrinkling her brow. 

“No. Love isn’t a trick. It’s--” he paused, trying to decide how to explain this to her. “Love is an emotion, something you feel, right?”

“Uh-huh,” the little girl agreed. 

“And, we know that sometimes emotions can be hard. Like, being angry is an emotion, and when you’re angry, it can be hard to know how to show it the right way.”

“Like, when you’re mad you shouldn’t hit; you should use nice words to say how you feel.”

“That’s right!” Blaine praised, giving her a squeeze. “So, my mommy and daddy love me, but for them, love is one of those emotions that is hard for them to show the right way.”

“So, ‘stead of givin’ you hugs and kisses sometimes, they yelleded ‘stead?”

“Yeah. Sometimes instead of saying, ‘I love you,’ they said mean things that they shouldn’t have said.”

“How come we never see them?” Lili wanted to know, turning so she could cuddle further into Blaine’s chest.

“Well, when you get mad and say mean thing to your sister, what do Papa and I ask you to do?”

“‘pol’gize.”

“That’s right. So, Papa and I have asked them to apologize for some mean things they said to us a long time ago. Once they do, we’ll get to see them more. For right now, Papa and I just want to be careful because we don’t want them to say mean things to you or your siblings.”

Lili was quiet for a long time, and Blaine was about to encourage her to get up and brush her teeth when she spoke again. “Does Papa have a mommy?”

“He does,” Blaine replied, curious as to where this was going.

“Why we never see her when we go to visit Grandpa?”

“She doesn’t live with Grandpa anymore,” Blaine explained, doing his best to hide his sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Lili to know this stuff. She was old enough to begin to understand a little bit more about families and relationships. He just wasn’t sure he wanted to have such a deep conversation with her on this particular night.

“Why?”

“When your Papa was still a little boy, she left.” It sounded harsh, but there was really no other way to explain.

“She didn’t love Papa no more?”

“No, sweetie. Just like my mommy and daddy, she had a hard time showing her love. And, instead of saying mean things, she decided to leave.”

“Where she goed?”

“We don’t know, Lil. Somewhere to try to be happy.”

There was another stretch of silence from the little girl, but this time when she spoke, she asked the most difficult question yet. “Is you an’ Papa gonna leave Tori an’ me an’ Lark?”

At that, Blaine pulled Lili even closer, squeezing her tight for a few moments and kissing the top of her head. When he pulled back, there were tears in his eyes as he said, “Papa and I will never  _ ever  _ leave you. Not any of you. Parents are supposed to stay and love their kids forever and ever and ever. Sometimes, for some mommies and daddies, it’s hard; but Papa and I love you very,  _ very  _ much, and we’ll  _ never  _ leave you.”

“Kay, Daddy,” Lili said, twisting to kiss his cheek. “You cryin’?”

“Just because I love you so much,” he replied, hugging her tightly again. “I think Daddy and Papa should read the next chapter of Papa’s story to you before bed. That way, you can see how much Grandpa loves both Papa and me.”

“Okay!” Lili agreed, her eyes lighting up. “‘m I in it this time?”

“I don’t think so yet, but we’ll get to you. I promise,” Blaine said, letting go of his daughter. “Why don’t you go brush your teeth, and we’ll read in the living room tonight.”

“Kay, Daddy!” 

As Lili sprinted off toward the bathroom, Blaine stood, swiping his hands across his cheeks and sniffling a little.

“Everything okay?” Kurt asked from the hallway.

“Yeah. Fine. Lili just had some hard questions tonight.”

“You answered them perfectly,” Kurt reassured him, stepping into the room to wrap his husband in a hug.

“You heard?”

“I was standing in the hallway for most of it. If you’d needed help, I was ready to step in. But you did just fine on your own.”

Blaine chuckled wetly at that. “Thanks.” He sniffled a bit more, hugging Kurt close before leaning back to look at his face. “Is it okay that I told her we’d read the next chapter for bedtime? I know we agreed to wait until tomorrow, but I felt like she needed to hear it.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt said, smiling. “I think you made the right choice.” He kissed Blaine chastely.

“Thanks,” Blaine mumbled back. 

“Do you want to read tonight?” Kurt asked as they pulled apart, heading for the living room where their daughters could be heard giggling with one another.

“Can I? I know you love reading to them.”

“Of course! I think this would be a good chapter coming from you anyway. You can try saying my dad’s parts in his voice!”

“I think I’ll leave the voices to you,” Blaine answered with a grin, grabbing the book from the coffee table and sitting down on the couch. “Okay. Daddy’s in charge of reading tonight, so you’d better sit down and get ready to listen.”

“Yay! Daddy’s readin’!” Lili cheered, hopping onto the couch and cuddling in. “Ready!”

Glancing at Tori and Kurt to make sure they were ready, Blaine flipped back to the bookmarked page and began to read.  _ “As they wove through the trees, a tiny cabin came into view.” _

*** 

As they wove through the trees, a tiny cabin came into view. Blaine thought it looked very similar to the one he’d gone into before he was cursed, but he couldn’t be sure that this was the same place. There were little flowers growing underneath the window, a small bare patch of dirt in front of the wooden front door, and tiny tufts of grass visible, but he really didn’t know anything about how witches liked to keep house. Maybe they were all the same, taught to keep their cabins looking tidy and rugged at...witch school. How was Blaine to know; he’d only met the one.

“Does this look like the right place?” Kurt whispered as they approached.

“Um, I’m not sure,” Blaine admitted, stopping behind a tree not far from the cabin. “It looks the same, but I really don’t remember that much. There could be more than one witch in the woods, right?”

Kurt shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t know anything about witches.”

“Me neither!”

“Well, I’m going to knock on the door.”

“Wait! Kurt, wait!” Blaine’s hand flew out, grabbing Kurt by the arm. “What if...what if it’s not the right one? Or-or-or what if she curses you? What if she tries to eat us?”

“Oh, Blaine; I do know the old legends aren’t true. Witches aren’t cannibals. Most of them are vegan.” He grinned at his soulmate as if this factoid should make him feel better.

“Kurt!” Wide, panicked eyes flew Kurt’s way, and Blaine’s grip around his boyfriend’s arm tightened.

“Relax. I’ll be okay. You can come with me if you want.” Quiet as a mouse, Kurt began to walk forward, shoulders back and eyes looking up. He wanted to show that he was confident, not afraid of the witch if she should open the door angry. Blaine’s hand never left his arm, and Kurt could hear his ragged breathing just to his left. He patted gently at Blaine’s hand in reassurance before he knocked three sharp taps on what he hoped was Kimberly’s front door.

Time went by in heartbeats, and it seemed that several passed before the door began to slowly creep open. A tiny woman with long, stringy black hair and a long, black dress peeked around the corner, one eyebrow raised in a way that complemented the wart on her nose. It almost made Kurt laugh, but he bit back his chuckle when he saw the mean set to her jaw, making her underbite more pronounced. “What do you want?” the little woman started to ask, but when she caught sight of Blaine next to him, she threw the door open wider and hopped up and down in her doorway, pointing her wand in Blaine’s direction and yelling, “Thief! Banished! Thief!”

“Ma’am? Ma’am?” Kurt tried to speak over the racket, but her yelling was either too loud or she was ignoring him because it made no bit of difference. Finally, he said in a voice far louder than Blaine had ever heard him use. “Are you Kimberly?”

The witch stopped shouting, standing still and fixing Kurt with a hard look. “Kimberly?” she said, her voice raspy. “Kimberly? How do you know…?”

“I read about you in a book,” Kurt explained. “You’re a member of Eternal Evil.”

“Was,” Kimberly corrected. “What do you want?” She was still eyeing Blaine suspiciously, and he could hear her mumble “banished thief” under her breath a few more times.

“We’d actually like to talk to you about your family,” Kurt replied, smiling sweetly. “I think...well, you and I might be related, Kimberly. Could we come in and talk?” When she still seemed fixated on Blaine, Kurt said, “Yes. He is the thief you banished from your cabin into  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ . We’re fairies, and I wa--”

“Fairies?!” Kimberly screeched. “Fairies?! Banished!”

“No, no. Please,” Blaine begged, scared out of his mind that the evil witch was going to do something terrible. He clutched at Kurt, begging, “It’s okay. We-we can go, ri-right, Kurt? We can leave? We don’t want to be banished!”

“Kimberly, I’m not going to hurt you,” Kurt tried to soothe, holding a hand out at the small woman. “I promise I won’t hurt you. We just want to talk.”

“Fairies!”

“We are fairies, but I only use my magic for good, and Blaine doesn’t have a wand, so he can’t do any magic. I promise I won’t hurt you. Can we please come in?”

In response, the little old witch closed her cabin door behind her, stepping further into the sun. “Talk here,” she said, crossing her arms and glaring at both boys. “What do you want?”

“Well, I think we might be related,” Kurt said again, taking a step closer to Blaine and getting comfortable as his boyfriend held onto him tighter, cowering behind him as they waited to see what Kimberly was going to do or say. “Your brother, from a long time ago, was an elf named Kurt, right?”

“My brother died,” the witch said flatly. “Long time ago.”

“No, we know that,” Kurt answered. “But, the elf, Kurt. He  _ was _ your brother, right?”

Kimberly nodded once.   
  


“When he died defeating Omno Persan, he and Blaine of Wellume created the first fairies with their love, Alister Anderson and Byron Hummel. We, well, Byron was my great, great grandfather.”

The old witch shrugged. “So?”

“So...that would make you my great, great, great aunt.”

“I don’t have any family,” Kimberly said. There was no hint of sadness in her voice; she was merely stating a fact as she stared at the two boys in front of her.

“I-I’m sorry,” Blaine whispered. He peered out from behind Kurt to look at the witch’s face. “I’m sorry I broke into your home, and I’m sorry you don’t feel like you have a family. Maybe, someday, you can find someone who will call you family.” He gave Kurt’s hand a small squeeze.

Kimberly got a far off look in her eyes, and she muttered, “I used to have a family.”

“What happened to them?” Kurt asked softly.

The witch turned watery eyes to the boys, trying her best to put up her walls. “Why do you care?” she spat.

“I want to learn about my family. Maybe there’s something that Blaine or I can-can do to help you.”

“Ha! I doubt it. Not unless you can go back in time.”

“Please tell us what happened?”

With a sigh, the witch opened her door. “You can come in,” she said begrudgingly, shuffling through her front door and taking a seat at her table. When they were all seated, Blaine’s chair pulled as close to Kurt’s as he could get it without just sitting in the other man’s lap, she said, “This happened a long time ago.”

“That doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Kurt reassured her. 

Kimberly scoffed. “I’m quite old,” she reassured him. “It shouldn’t matter anymore.”

“Some wounds never heal. At least not completely.”

“Whatever,” she replied, waving a hand in his direction. “When our village was destroyed by the gnolls, I was injured badly and bleeding out. I was sure I would die, and my brother was nowhere in sight, likely chased off when we were attacked. However, just before I lost consciousness, I remember seeing a man’s face peering down at me. When I woke, I was lying on a bed in a house that I didn’t recognize.”

“You were kidnapped?” Kurt asked, putting a hand over his mouth.

“That’s what I thought,” the witch agreed. “But, the longer I was awake I actually realized I’d been saved. A witch named Brethuda had somehow discovered our burning town and taken me home, nursed me back to health. She never would tell me how he found me.” She shrugged, eyeing Kurt and Blaine. “I don’t think she intended to keep me or train me as a witch; I was an elf, and she was interested in other witches and humans with magical abilities. But, when she saw that I could do magic, she let me stay with her until I was old enough to attend her school for witchcraft and wizardry: Eternal Evil Ed."

"Did you like it there?" Kurt asked, resting his elbows on the table. He wanted to find out more about the witch."

"I enjoyed learning magic. I was different from the other witches because elves are innately magical. And, it wasn't all about evil. We learned healing spells, too. Then, I met a boy, a wizard. He went to school at a place called Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts?” Blaine looked at Kurt with a curious expression on his face. “I’ve never heard of that school before.”

“I’m not surprised,” Kimberly answered. “It’s really only for witches and wizards. And, only certain ones.”

“So, did this Hogwarts boy make you happy?” Kurt asked. He didn’t want to press her, but he was learning so many things, and he wanted to know as much as he could. Maybe he could write Kimberly’s story for her. It seemed like one that the world needed to hear.

“For a while. Then, when he found out I was attending EEE, and he was in Gryffindor house, things began to change.”

“I, um, I don’t understand.”   
  


“At Hogwarts, there were four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When he was sorted by the Sorting Hat, it put him in Gryffindor, a house that most definitely would not accept any of its wizards dating an evil witch from EEE.”

“So, why didn’t he change then?” Kurt asked.

“That’s not how it worked,” she answered shortly. “Once you were sorted, that was that. The hat knew where you were supposed to belong.”

“So, what did you do? Did he dump you?”

Kimberly looked sadly at the floor for a moment before she spoke. “I was bullied and the butt of many prank spells nearly every time I visited. It got so bad that I started to skip dates, preferring to stay in my room at EEE. Except that was the wrong path because it encouraged him to study dark magic. Very dark. He became obsessed with me and taking over the world.” She shuddered at the thought but plunged forward anyway. “Eventually, he hurt someone. The only person who meant something to him. Me.” A lone tear trickled down Kimberly’s cheek as her mind played back the images of her only friend lying crumpled on the ground. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” she managed, swiping the back of her hand across her face; there was so much to tell that she didn’t want to, so much that led her to where she was today. “You should go.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked. “If you want to talk more, I’d love to--”

“I said go!” Kimberly yelled, getting up from the table and grabbing her wand. She pointed it at the boys. “Banish!” she screeched.

“We’re going. We’re going,” Kurt said, holding his hands up as he and Blaine both rose, backing toward the door. “Thank you for talking to us.”

“Get. Out,” Kimberly repeated, advancing.

“If you ever want to talk more, my name’s Kurt; Blaine’s my boyfriend. We, um, we live in Roseholde.”

That stopped Kimberly in her tracks for a moment, and she whispered, “Kurt?”

“That’s my name,” Kurt said, nodding.

“Kurt?” Kimberly said again, looking at him. For a moment, her eyes were soft as if she was seeing her brother again. Then, her eyes grew cold and she yelled, “Leave!”

“Bye,” Kurt tossed over his shoulder as he and Blaine turned tail and walked briskly away from the witch’s cabin, neither of them looking back or acknowledging the old witch who was still screaming at them as they retreated. When they were far enough away from the tiny cabin that it was no longer visible, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm, pulling back on him until they’d both slowed their pace. “That was...not at all what I expected,” Kurt admitted after a few minutes.

“She’s a witch, Kurt. What exactly did you expect?”

“I don’t know. Not such a sad backstory, I guess! I wish she would have told us what happened. Maybe we could have helped her or--”

“Kurt, Kimberly is a witch who’s lived for hundreds of years. She’s got a lot of ghosts in her past, and she’s clearly not well. But you can’t help someone like that, someone who doesn’t want help. She seems perfectly happy living alone in her cabin with her spells and her potions. I admire you wanting to help, but sometimes, you can’t.”

“You’re right,” the taller boy admitted with a deep sigh. “I can’t. I just...she’s family, and it’s in my nature to want to help.”

“And, you have no idea how much I admire that about you,” Blaine said, stopping so he could really look into Kurt’s face. “But I love you, and I want to protect you and make sure you’re safe. We can’t go back to her cabin ever again, Kurt. It’s just not safe.”

“I know,” Kurt admitted, his voice soft. “I know.”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine pulled his soulmate into a hug, peppering a few light kisses down his cheek and onto his neck.

Kurt snuggled in, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. 

They held one another for several long moments before they finally pulled away, beginning to walk again. “So, where to now?” Blaine wondered as they trekked.

“My dad’s,” Kurt said. “I need to pick up my clothes and things, and I promised him yesterday that we’d fill him in on what’s happened since we left yesterday.”

“It has been an exciting few days, hasn’t it?”

“It’s been more than exciting. Exciting is getting a new sweater. I’m not sure there’s a word for what we’ve been through. Crazy, maybe?”

“I think crazy would be an appropriate term.”

The boys chatted easily as they walked out of the woods, discussing the things they’d need for their apartment. New bedding was high on their list. They’d discovered that the comforter Jan and Liz had put on the bed was too hot for them, Blaine giving off an ungodly amount of heat as he slept, and the sheet was too thin unless Kurt was snuggled tightly around Blaine. Not that either of them minded cuddling, but sometimes, it was nice to have a little bit of space for themselves. They’d looked for other bedding in the closets in the bedroom and bathroom, but had come up empty-handed. Blankets were a top priority.

They also needed more cookware. Blaine admitted that he was a bit of a foodie and loved experimenting in the kitchen. His cheeks colored a bit as he admitted, “I’ve always wanted to prepare a huge table of food to surprise my special someone with as part of a date night. I never thought I’d get the chance, but...well, now, I have you.”

“Well, I’m happy to eat anything you make,” Kurt replied, giving his soulmate his best smile. “I’m sure it would all be delicious.”

“You know what else I’ve always wanted?” Blaine asked. “A chocolate fountain. I’ve always thought it would be romantic to watch the sunset and dip strawberries into a chocolate fountain.”

“I can think of several things that would be delicious dipped in chocolate,” Kurt replied, looking appreciatively at Blaine’s body. 

“Well, marshmallows are always good, too. And, pretzels.”

“And, boyfriends.”

“What?” Blaine stopped, turning to look at Kurt. “What did you say?”

“I think a boyfriend dipped in chocolate would be especially sweet,” Kurt told him, smiling suggestively. 

“I, um...well, I-I mean, I ne-never thought of-of that,” he admitted quietly.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Kurt went on, sensing that perhaps Blaine wasn’t as comfortable with himself and his desires as he, himself, was. “I’m not ready to jump into having sex either. I want us to get comfortable with each other, to really get to know each other and what we want before we take any more major steps. We’re already moving pretty fast.”

Blaine glanced at his toes. “I’m a virgin,” he admitted softly. “And, I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

“Me neither. And, I’m glad. We can be each other’s firsts. That way, we can do everything in our own time. No pressure, and no rushing.”

Chuckling, the curly-haired boy finally met his soulmate’s gaze. “You really are perfect, you know,” he said softly.

“I’m not, but thank you.” Then, with a gentle kiss to Blaine’s cheek, they were off again.

They discussed their need for a good shelving set in the bathroom. They both enjoyed following careful skincare routines, and Blaine’s hair required several products to keep it from being too bushy. Kurt was able to convince him that he didn’t need to use hair gel at home, but he still wanted some on stand-by for going into public.

Then, they discussed the living room. “The furniture is really comfy,” Kurt said. “I mean, I was only on it for a few minutes when I was sending my dad that hologram, but it definitely felt like a couch I could take a nap on.”

“We need some art, though,” Blaine commented. “The grey is nice, but we need some color.”

“I agree. Any particular artists you like?”

That launched them into a discussion of the most interesting forms of art, what colors they liked best, and whether or not they preferred abstract paintings or paintings of scenes or people. By this point, they were only a few blocks from Burt’s, and when there was a lull in the conversation, Kurt saw his opportunity to talk.

“I don’t know if I ever told you, but I’m a writer,” he admitted. 

“Really? What do you write?”

“Well, novels mostly. They’re not very good, and some of them aren’t finished. I’ve written poetry, some song lyrics, and I’ve started working on a script for a musical, but I’ve not made it very far.”

“What do you find to be the most fun?” Blaine asked. It seemed as though Kurt was hiding something, and he was hoping that a few leading questions would draw it out of him.

“Fiction,” Kurt admitted. “I really like writing fiction. Novels, mostly. And…” he trailed off “I, um, I wrote a few pieces of fanfiction for  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ , and those were really fun, too.”

“You write fanfiction?” Blaine asked. When he saw the embarrassed look on Kurt’s face, he quickly added, “I read fanfic, so I’m not at all trying to make you feel bad. I’ve read some fics for  _ The Silver-Scaled Mark _ . What’s your username?”

“SilverKlainer3,” Kurt said. “Since the fandom named Kurt and Blaine ‘Klaine.’” He stopped dead in his tracks, sticking a hand out to stop Blaine, too. “I just realized something. We’re Klaine!”

“Huh?” Blaine asked. “What do you...Oh…”

“That’s so freaking cool!” Kurt squealed, hopping up and down for a second.

“And, that’s so cute,” Blaine commented, grinning at his boyfriend. 

“Oh, hush!” Kurt batted at his chest as he started walking again. “Anyway, writing the fanfic was really fun, and I might do it again sometime. It’s nice to be able to add in things that aren’t in the story, remake it the way I imagine it. Have you, uh, have you read any of my stuff?”

“I’m not sure. I’d have to check my account.”

“Well, I can show it to you sometime,” Kurt said, turning toward his dad’s house. He hopped up the steps. “For now, though, we should probably focus on talking to my dad. I think he’s going to have a lot of questions, and I’m not sure I’m ready for them.”

“He’s not going to hate me, is he?” Blaine asked, his right foot resting on the bottom step.

“No. He’s going to love you.” Kurt climbed back down the steps to join his soulmate. “Dad will love you because I do. He’s been the best, most accepting father since my mom left, and I know he’s going to accept you, too. If anything, he’ll get mad at your dad for treating you like he did. And, my grandparents will love you, too, when they meet you. They’re absolute sweethearts.”

“Sounds like you have an awesome family,” Blaine admitted, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“They’re your family, too, now,” Kurt said. “We may not be married yet, but we’re soulmates; that’s just as close, and you’re stuck with me anyway.”

“Boys, why are you just standing out here?” Burt asked, opening the door and sticking his head out. “You can talk in here. Come on in.”

“Hey, Dad,” Kurt greeted, hopping up the steps in front of Blaine. Then, he extended his hand. “Your highness,” he said, grinning.

Blaine chuckled, taking it, and followed him up the stairs and into the house. He glanced around as Kurt led him toward the living room; he hadn’t really had a chance to take in his surroundings when he was here earlier. The house was small but comfortable looking. He could already pick out the hints of Kurt throughout the house, places that he was sure Kurt had decorated or painted, designs he’d chosen for furniture layout. It was nice, and Blaine liked all of it. If Kurt could do this with their apartment, he was sure it wouldn’t be long before the place felt like home.

Burt waited until they were all seated in the living room, Kurt and Blaine on the couch, himself in his favorite recliner, before he said anything. “So, what’s been going on?” he asked. “You’re living together? What happened with your dad yesterday, Blaine?” 

“Can you just listen for a little bit?” Kurt asked, feeling his soulmate stiffen next to him. He didn’t need Blaine thinking that his dad was trying to attack him. They needed to take this slowly. “Please just let Blaine and me explain everything that’s happened since we left yesterday. If you have questions when we’re done, we can talk then.”

Though it wasn’t what he would have preferred, Burt nodded. He could tell that Kurt was trying to protect Blaine’s feelings, and if he was being honest, he really wasn’t trying to hurt the boy. He wasn’t trying to make him feel unwanted. He was just worried. Everything was changing so fast, and he had no control over any of it. He had no doubt that his son could fend for himself, but his parental instinct told him he needed to be involved. “I’ll do my best,” he promised, leaning back. “Go ahead.”

“So, when we left here yesterday,” Kurt began, “we went to the library to meet with my new friend, Jan. She works at the library, and her wife, Liz, wrote the book that gave me the spell to get Blaine out of the book he was trapped in.”

“I see,” Burt nodded. “Why did you need to talk to her?”

“I’m getting there,” Kurt promised. “She had asked me to bring my soulmate by to meet her wh--”

“She knows you have a soulmate?” Burt asked, worry creasing his forehead. “You’ve got to keep that a secret, kid. The more people find out, the more of a spectacle you and Blaine will be.”

“ _ Jan  _ was the one who told me about soulmates,” Kurt replied, glowering at his dad. “If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t have known what this mark meant.” He gestured to the bandana tied around his wrist.

“You need to get better covers for those,” Burt commented. “Go on.”

“Anyway, she wanted to meet Blaine, and while we were there, she and her wife offered an apartment to us.”

“Why?” A stranger offering an apartment to his son? That was suspicious.

“Because we’re soulmates, I think. The first soulmates in a long time, and Jan’s gift is Precognition. She knew she was supposed to get us together.”

“So, how much a month are they charging you for this apartment? Where is it? Is that where you were last night?”

“Right now, there’s no rent,” Kurt replied. He was starting to feel tense himself now. It seemed as though his dad was more interested in figuring out if someone was trying to trick Blaine and him than in being happy for their successes. “They, um, they offered us a way for there to never be rent, but...well, Blaine and I need to talk about that.”

“What did they want you to do, Kurt? Because they can’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with. If it involves some sort of, um, adult activities or--”

“Dad! Stop. It’s not like that. I’m smart enough to know not to be used like that!” The very idea that he could be tricked into that made him incredibly angry. His dad was supposed to be proof to Blaine that not all parents were crappy like his father, but Burt was doing a terrible job of it at that moment.

“I just...I want to make sure you’re safe, Kurt.”

“I’m 18, Dad. I don’t need you to protect me.”

Burt sighed. He wanted to protest, tell Kurt that he would always protect him, that that was his job as a father. But he knew now was not the time. He risked Kurt leaving on the spot if he tried to tell him how he felt, so he shoved it down deep. “You’re right,” he told him instead. “Go on. What else happened?”

“So, Jan gave us the key and told us we could stay there for now and think about our options; we’ll meet with Jan and Liz in a few days to discuss the rent.”

“Where did you say it was?” 

“We didn’t.” Blaine looked irritated as he responded. 

“Blaine, it’s okay,” Kurt murmured, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. He knew his father could be irritating, but he really did believe he had their best interests at heart. It was sometimes hard to see it behind his tough-guy demeanor, but Burt Hummel really did have a soft heart. Kurt had seen him prove it on countless occasions. “It’s right above the library. Liz and Jan own the library building apparently.”

“Convenient location,” Burt mused. “Close to the store and such.”

“Right. So, anyway, after we left there, we went to Blaine’s house. That did...not go well.” Kurt glanced at his soulmate. “His dad was less than pleased that he was with me, and he kicked him out, gave him ten minutes to pack. Then, he said he was going to set all of Blaine’s stuff on fire.”

A dark scowl grew over Burt’s face, and he muttered something under his breath. “You didn’t tell his parents that you’re soulmates, did you? I don’t want Devon Anderson coming after you or something.”

“No, sir,” Blaine answered. “I knew that would just make things worse. I introduced Kurt as my boyfriend.”

“Smart move,” Burt complimented, giving Blaine a small smile. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Blaine.”

“Uh, th-thank you, sir.”

“It’s Burt, kid.”

“Right. Um, thank you, uh, Burt.”

“So, did you get everything you needed?” Burt asked, ignoring the color rising in Blaine’s face. “I could go back over there, see if I could get anything you need. I’m not afraid of Devon.”

“I-I got it all,” Blaine confirmed. “I didn’t really have much besides my clothes. I was, um, never really the favorite son. My brother kinda got everything.” Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling a little guilty that he’d been pissed at the older Hummel just a few minutes before. He was being incredibly kind, and Blaine was full of regret, even though he hadn’t really done anything besides think some unpleasant thoughts.

“Well, if you think of anything, let me know,” Burt said. “I’ll go over there and get it.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt answered, smiling at him. “We need to go shopping and get some things for the apartment. Jan and Liz furnished it, but there are a few things we’d like to replace. And, we need food.”

“Let me know how much you need,” Burt replied, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. “Until you can both find jobs, I’ll pay for whatever you need.”

“Dad, you don’t have t--”

“I know that, Kurt. Let a man provide for his son, please. I want to do it.”

“Well, not now. There are a few more things we have to tell you.”

Burt furrowed his brow. “There are?”

“Yeah. How much do you know about our family history?” Kurt hedged, eager to know what his father knew. It would be almost as fun to educate him about who they were related to than it would be to learn about it himself.

“Not much,” Burt admitted. “My mom didn’t care to talk about it, and my dad was busy on the council at the Academy until they did away with it. Wasn’t something we discussed much.”

“So, you never knew your grandfather? Or, your great grandfather?”

“No. Grandpa died fairly young. All I know is Great Grandpa was famous. But the rest of us fell from grace pretty fast when Grandpa decided to marry a fairy with little to no magical abilities. She’d never attended school.”

“Well, you’re not going to believe this,” Kurt said, a huge smile growing on his face. “We…” he paused for dramatic effect, watching with glee as Burt leaned in a little, anticipating what Kurt was about to say. “We...are direct descendants of the first Supreme Fairy!”

“Oh, is that all?” Burt asked, laughing. “I thought you were going to say that my great grandfather was some sort of fugitive or that my grandma was actually the most powerful fairy but she just hid it from everyone.”

“Oh, my gods, Dad! Our story is so much cooler than that, but you’re trying to make it sound lame!” Kurt threw up his hands, frustrated.   
  


“Look, I’m sorry,” Burt said. “I’ve never really been interested in this family history stuff. But, if it means a lot to you, I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

“It does.”

“Then, talk, kid!”

“Okay. So, your great grandfather was Byron Hummel. Do you know who his parents were?”

“No.” Burt shook his head. His kid really got excited about some strange stuff.

“His parents were Kurt and Blaine of Wellume.”

“Who?”

“The guys who defeated Omno Persan? They were part of the group with the silver-scale marks?”

“So, they were...gay?”

“Yeah?”

“So, they weren’t their biological parents then, right? So, those two guys aren’t really our ancestors?”

“No, Dad. Byron and Alistar Anderson were created from Blaine and Kurt’s love. They weren’t created like traditional people. But, we’re still related to them!”

“Does that make you related to...your Blaine?”

“Sort of?” Kurt glanced at his soulmate. “Alister and Byron weren’t technically related. They were just created at the same time. Like, they didn’t share blood.”

“You’re sure?” Burt asked. This whole thing was a little weirder than he’d realized it would be, and some of the details were making him feel uncomfortable.

“One hundred percent,” Kurt replied, nodding quickly. “But, that’s not the best part. I mean, it’s pretty cool, but I think this next part is even better becaus--”

“Just cut to the chase, kid!” Burt exclaimed.

“So, when we were at the library talking to Jan, she showed us this book that had all the witches in the Eternal Evil coven. And, we saw--”

“Why were you looking up witches?” Burt asked, holding up a hand. “Explain that to me.”

“Well, Jan’s wife, Liz, used to be a witch, and we thought maybe the witch that cursed Blaine was part of the Eternal Evil coven.”

“Does that matter?” Burt swallowed hard, not sure he wanted to hear the rest of this story.

“It’s easier to forgive when you can put a name to the face, Dad,” Kurt retorted, patience wearing thin. “Anyway, this book also listed the parents of each of the witches. And, when Blaine found the one that had cursed him, we found out that she...was Kurt the elf’s sister! As in, the Kurt of Kurt and Blaine of Wellume!”

“Um, wow. That’s weird,” Burt said, not sure why he was supposed to be excited about this. He didn’t know the first thing about witches or his family tree, so none of this really mattered to him. He sighed softly, shaking his head. The things he went through for loving his son…

“Right?! So, when Blaine and I went to see her, w--”

“Went to see who?”

“Kimberly! The, um, the witch…”

“You went to see the witch?! Alone?!” Burt roared, standing on his feet to pace in front of the two young men on his couch. “Why would you do that? Of all the dumb and stupid things to do, you would choose to go and meet a witch? What if she’d cursed you, Kurt? Banished the both of you? What would you have done then? Hmm? Did you even use your head?”

“Yes, Dad. I knew what I was doing. I had my wand; I know my spells. We were fine.”

“It’s stupid, Kurt. It’s stupid to risk yourself and your soulmate like that. Don’t do that again. Do you hear me?”

“You can’t control me anymore, Dad,” Kurt ground out between clenched teeth. “I’ve moved out. I don’t live under your roof anymore.”

“Kurt, this is not about you living with me! Hell, this isn’t even about me trying to control you! I just want you to be safe. Besides Mom and Dad, you’re the only family I’ve got left, and I sure as hell don’t want to lose you, too. I know you don’t want me tellin’ you this, but damn it, you’re only 18. Sometimes you don’t think. I just want you to be safe.” His son was silent for several minutes, chewing on his nails as he watched Burt from the corners of his eyes. Burt was about to apologize, but Kurt began to speak almost as soon as he opened his mouth.

“You’re right,” the boy replied softly. “I should have been more careful. Things could have gone south, and I wouldn’t have been prepared. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Burt said, slumping back down into his chair. “Just, the next time you’re going to do something dangerous, please at least let me know what you’re doing. That way, if you don’t come back in time, I’ll know where to start looking for you.” He made eye contact with Blaine. “That goes for you, too, kid. You’re family now, and you can call me anytime you need something.”

Blaine blushed, looking away from the older man’s gaze. “Thank you, s--Burt.”

“Was there anything else?” Burt asked. “It’s going on noon, and I’m starving. You guys eat?”

“Not since breakfast,” Kurt admitted. “We were hiking in the woods, and I’m pretty starved. How about you, Blaine?”

“Famished,” he agreed.

“Alright. I’ll grill us something up. You boys wanna pack while I make lunch?”

“Sure. Thanks, Dad!”

“Thank you, Burt.”

“You’re welcome, boys. Have fun. Take anything you need. It’s all replaceable.” He gave the boys a big smile before heading to the kitchen to find something to make for lunch.

Kurt and Blaine headed up the stairs to Kurt’s room. After hauling bags out of the closet, they set to work packing up Kurt’s closet and essentials from his bedroom. They didn’t say much, working in companionable silence as they filled several suitcases with clothes and a few more with shoes. 

Blaine was trying to puzzle out what type of person Burt was. He’d never met anyone who had accepted him so readily. In all his life, he’d had to fight to be accepted and loved, but Burt seemed to already be on board. He’d offered to help him whenever he needed it, and that was something most people just wouldn’t do. In fact, he’d offered to intervene in Blaine’s conflict with his father, which Blaine knew would be suicide for anyone. Even if his father didn’t actually kill the person, he’d murder their character and reputation; he had the friends to do it for him and the money to convince them. And, Burt had called him family.  _ Family!  _ His own family rarely referred to him as family. It was a lot of him to ponder, and he was happy to have some silence to really get into his thoughts.

Kurt, on the other hand, was mentally trying to keep track of everything he needed to take back to the apartment with them, how much money he’d need to borrow from his dad, and how in the world he was going to manage to pay Burt back without him knowing. He’d never allow it if he realized that’s what his son was doing. So, Kurt would have to be sneaky. He was glad his father had offered to pay for things until they both found a job; he’d been worried about how they were going to survive in the apartment with no source of income, and like an angel, his father had come through for them, something he seemed to do all the time.

By the time Burt yelled, “Boys, lunch is ready!” up the stairs, all of Kurt’s closet had been packed as well as his most important books from his bookshelf and all of his writing materials. He was working on shoving some pens and pencils into a small bag when his dad called for them.

“Coming!” he hollered. “You ready, babe?”

Blaine smirked at him. “Babe? That’s the best pet name you can come up with? Really?”

“Well, what would you prefer?”

“How about something nice?”

“Okay. You ready, something nice?”

“Oh. Oh. I see. We’re playing that game!”

“Then tell me what you actually want or deal with ‘babe.’”

“Fine. Sweetheart,” Blaine whispered, his cheeks coloring fiercely. Why was admitting his desires so hard for him?

In response, Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to his soulmate’s pink cheek. “You ready, sweetheart?” he whispered in Blaine’s ear.

“So ready.” Blaine’s response was breathy, and he pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips before following him down the stairs to the dining room.

“You boys all packed?” Burt asked.

“Almost. Can I take some stuff from the kitchen?” Kurt asked.

“Sure. Whatever you need,” Burt affirmed. “And, don’t forget to get some cash from me before you go. You’ll need to get groceries, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

Roughly two hours later, Kurt and Blaine had everything they needed loaded into the back of Burt’s truck. He’d offered it to the boys to haul their stuff around, and Kurt had promised to bring it back as soon as he was finished with it that evening. 

“Well, this is it,” Burt said, coming out of the house to stand beside the truck. He clapped his son on the shoulder. “When I was attending your Gifting Ceremony, I had no idea you moving out would be happening this quickly.” He grinned, hoping Kurt would know he was joking.

“Me neither, Dad,” Kurt said. “I didn’t know I was about to find Blaine, either.”

“Well, life is full of happy surprises.” Pulling Kurt into a tight hug, he squeezed a little tighter than necessary. “Have fun and stay safe, kid,” he said. “If you need anything, stop by. Just don’t forget about your old dad. You can always come back home if you need to, you know.”

“I know, Dad. Thanks,” Kurt replied, pushing his way out of Burt’s hold.

“And, you,” Burt said, turning his attention to Blaine, “that invitation is open to you, too. If you ever need something stop by. And, you can always come back home. This is your home, too, now.”

“Thanks, Burt,” Blaine replied, accepting the hug from the older man. It felt nice to be part of a family where someone actually loved him.

Burt went back to stand on the steps as Kurt and Blaine slid into the truck and slammed the door shut. As they pulled away from the house, Kurt waving at him in the side mirror, he whispered, “You know you can come home, but you won’t. You’re right where you belong.” He willed himself not to cry as he watched the boys drive away, not going back inside until the taillights of the truck were out of sight.

That evening, after all of Kurt’s bags had been unpacked and put away, they’d gone to the grocery store, and they’d cooked themselves a light meal of grilled chicken salads, they sat together on the couch cuddling. Kurt slurped on virgin margarita he’d found at the grocery store, and Blaine sipped at a cup of steaming, hot tea. When Kurt began to massage his shoulders, he moaned. “That feels so good, Kurt,” he murmured, arching his back as Kurt hit a particularly sore spot.

“Long day, huh?” Kurt asked, continuing to rub.

“So. Long,” Blaine agreed. He was quiet for a few minutes as his soulmate’s expert hands worked through a few more knots. “You know, I think you should rearrange this apartment,” he commented finally.

“You do? Why?”

“I could tell you decorated most of your dad’s house; it was obviously done in your taste.”

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Blaine continued talking.

“And, I liked it. It felt comfortable and right. Like home should feel.”

“So, you like my decorating skills?” Kurt asked.

“Well, mostly I just like you. I’m pretty sure that wherever you are it will feel like home. But yes, I also like your decorating skills.”

“You cheese!” Kurt said, slapping lightly at Blaine’s arm.

“You love it,” Blaine teased, turning to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Kurt answered, pulling Blaine in for a kiss, a hand kneaded through his soulmate’s hair at the back of his head.

They kissed for a few minutes, just enjoying the taste of one another. Neither wanted the kiss to lead to anything else, so they kept their kisses soft and their lips closed. It was still a magical, intimate few moments for them both, and they pulled away from one another, feeling more in love than they ever had before.

Kurt snagged Blaine’s right wrist, quickly untying the bandana from around it and bringing it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his name scrawled across Blaine’s wrist.

The other boy reciprocated, his kiss soft against Kurt’s marked skin. “I lied,” he whispered, his lips brushing lightly, teasingly over Kurt’s wrist.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, matching Blaine’s tone, his eyes never leaving his soulmate’s.

“This already feels like home,” Blaine replied, giving Kurt’s mark another gentle kiss.

Kurt smiled. “Home sweet home,” he replied, pulling Blaine in for another round of kisses.


	14. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is planning a secret present for Kurt for Father's Day. And, in the middle of reading the girls to sleep, Kurt comes up with a surprise present of his own. Only Blaine doesn't have to wait until Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Surprise! There's going to be at least one more chapter before the epilogue, maybe two. So, never fear that this is the last one. But do be prepared for double sex at the end of this chapter, and no, I won't explain what that means. :)

A few days later, Blaine woke up earlier than Kurt, something that happened almost every morning, and he strolled out into the living room to find Lili and Tori at the kitchen table coloring. “What are you girls doing?” he asked, starting the coffee pot and sliding into a chair at the table to watch them.

“Jus’ colorin’,” Tori explained, gesturing vaguely at the paper in front of her. “Lili makeded us bre’fast, and then we was bored.”

“Lili made breakfast?” Blaine asked, surprised. “What did you eat?”

“Cereal, Daddy! I poured real careful!” Lili exclaimed, bouncing on her chair. “Then, I poureded milk, and I only spilled a little!” She squeezed her thumb and first finger together and pretended to look through the non-existent space at Blaine. 

“Did you clean it up?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Good job! You’re really turning into a big girl,” Blaine complimented. He leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment before he said, “How would the two of you like to be my big girls again?”

“Yeah! We can help, Daddy! Honest! We’re big!” Lili exclaimed.

“Well, can you keep secrets?” Daddy asked. “Not bad secrets, but secrets about presents?”

“Uh-huh!” Both girls nodded, their eyes never leaving Blaine.

“Excellent,” Blaine answered, leaning forward a little bit. “Sunday is Father’s Day, and I want to do something special for Papa. Can you help me?”

“We help!” Tori shouted enthusiastically.

“Well, the first thing we have to do is not tell Papa because we want it to be a surprise, right?” He watched as each of the girls nodded. “The second thing we have to do is make sure that Papa doesn’t see what we’re doing. So, we have to watch for him to wake up.”

“Okay, Daddy. We watch.” Lili scanned her eyes toward the hallway where Daddy and Papa’s bedroom was. “He’s not comin’.”

“Great. Okay. Let me show you what we’re going to make.” Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and navigated to his pictures, scrolling until he found the right one. “We’re going to make these,” he said, turning the phone first toward Lili and then toward Tori. “Do you think we can do that?” In the picture, there were three things: a picture frame that showed a child standing with each letter spelling out the word “Papa,” a tie with handprints that said, “I love Papa,” and a paper book entitled, “Happy Father’s Day, Papa!” 

“Papa will like those,” Lili decided, nodding her head. “What we do first?”

“Help me wake your brother up. Then, we’ll work on making two giant ‘P’s and two giant ‘A’s for the picture.”

They worked happily for a few hours together, painting the giant ‘P’s and ‘A’s Daddy had bought on a secret trip to the craft store. While the letters dried, they decided on what color of paint they should do each of their handprints in. Blaine was just about to roll some blue paint onto Lili’s hand when Tori yelled, “Papa’s comin’, Daddy!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Blaine quickly began pouring the blue paint back into its container, covering their painted letters with a few pieces of newspaper, and shoving as many of the supplies as he could into the giant art tub they’d bought. 

Kurt walked into the room, one eyebrow raised as he observed his husband trying desperately to cover something up. “What are you doing over there?” he asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter, watching.

“Nothing. Just a quick project,” Blaine answered, trying to sound nonchalant. As much as he’d wanted the girls to keep his secret, he was almost more afraid that he’d give it away instead. He loved giving surprises, but he was horrible at keeping secrets.

“Really?” Kurt asked, not sounding convinced.

“Papa! You can’t know! Stop askin’!” Tori bossed from across the room, her hands on her hips.

“Tori, shhh!” Lili complained scowling at her sister. “You’re not supposed to tell.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t talk about it,” Blaine hissed, afraid one of them was going to let it slip.

Kurt didn’t say anything else, just keeping an eye on his family as he went about the rest of his day. He really wasn’t a fan of surprises, but he assumed they were doing something for Father’s Day. Blaine liked to cook up giant projects for the kids to do for him, and it was always very sweet. It was just that the girls took everything so seriously that in order to keep their secret, they would stay far away from Kurt and be a little bit standoffish. He admired their desire to follow their Daddy’s directions, but he did get tired of the cold shoulder pretty quickly.

By the end of the day, Blaine was feeling badly. The girls were mostly ignoring his husband, and that hadn’t been the goal. He could tell that, despite Kurt’s best efforts, the distance was getting to him. He hadn’t meant for that to happen, so he decided to make it up to him. After the girls were in their pajamas, their teeth brushed and their stuffed animals hugged close, he picked up Kurt’s book and turned back to their spot. “Who wants to cuddle with Papa while I read?” he asked, giving the girls an encouraging smile.

“I cuddle with you, Daddy!” Tori said immediately, standing to come over to him.

“I can’t snuggle while I read,” Blaine rushed. “I won’t be able to see the book! You can snuggle with Papa, though.”

Kurt started to protest. “It’s okay, Blaine. I can--”

But, Lili lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and snuggling her head into his lap. “I’ll snuggle you, Papa,” she whispered, smiling up at him.

“Perfect,” Kurt sighed. It was a relief to finally feel those tiny arms around him again. 

“Everyone settled?” Daddy asked when Tori had taken her place on Papa’s other side, sitting close to him begrudgingly as she glared at Daddy.

“We’re ready,” Kurt confirmed, smiling at him.

“ _ Almost six months on the nose after getting their apartment together, Kurt was pacing the apartment floor… _ ” Blaine began.

***

Almost six months on the nose after getting their apartment together, Kurt was pacing the apartment floor, his hands wrapped around himself while a small black box burned a hole in his suit pants pocket. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he was going to change everything for their relationship, as long as Blaine accepted. Which, Kurt was fairly sure that he would, but he was nervous nonetheless. It wasn’t every day that one proposed to their soulmate, a secret they were still hiding from the world, and he had a right to be nervous. Just because Fate had deemed them to be didn’t mean that something couldn’t go wrong. He didn’t think it would, but still…

A knock on the door interrupted Kurt’s pacing and he raced to open it, breathing a sigh of relief when it was exactly the person he wanted to see.

“You’re nervous,” Jan said, stepping into the apartment. “You’re nervous, and you have no reason to be.”

“I know! I know! It’s just...what if he doesn’t think we’re ready? What if there’s some other problem I don’t know about? What if being soulmates is enough for him, and he doesn’t want to be anything more?”

“Have you met your man?” Jan asked, laughing as she set a key down on the kitchen counter. Walking closer, she pulled Kurt to a stop and smoothed out the collar of his jacket, smiling at him. “Trust me, he’ll say yes.”

“Is this coming from Jan-my-friend or Jan-with-Precognition.”

“I’ll keep that a secret,” she told him. “Now, just be sure you don’t make a mess, lock the door behind you, and don’t lose the key.”

“I won’t. Promise,” Kurt replied, crossing himself and giving the old woman a hug. “Thanks for being a great friend, Jan.”

“You’re welcome. But consider getting some friends your own age. You and Blaine already act far too much like an old married couple, and you need to spend some time with a younger crowd, Infinites or not.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt laughed. “Thanks again. For everything.”

“Good luck,” Jan said, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

It was another 10 minutes of pacing before a hologram from Blaine appeared. “Hey, babe,” he said, grinning like a dope at the use of that nickname, “I’ll be home in about twenty minutes. Hope you’ve got dinner plans because I’m starved!” Then, he blew a kiss, and the hologram vanished.

_ Great,  _ Kurt thought to himself.  _ Blaine will be home in 20 minutes. Then, we can go downstairs, have dinner, I’ll propose, and we’ll come back upstairs engaged. I hope.  _ Going into the bedroom, he laid out a nice outfit for Blaine, nothing too fancy but something that would show off his sexy body in his own adorable style. Then, he paced some more, checked the time, and paced some more.

Finally, the front door opened, and Blaine breezed in, looking as charming and wonderful as ever. “Hey,” he greeted Kurt. “Why’re you all dressed up?”

“I planned us a special dinner,” Kurt replied, giving his soulmate a peck. “And, I laid your outfit out for you on the bed.”

“Thanks,” Blaine replied, heading to the bedroom. “Special occasion tonight?” he asked as he changed.

“No. I just felt like doing something special.” Kurt hoped his lie was convincing enough. Everyone knew he was a terrible liar; he was just glad Blaine had chosen to question him from the other room. It was easier to be dishonest when he wasn’t looking the other person in the face. Sticking his hand in his pocket to check that the ring was still there, he asked, “How did lessons go?”

“Great actually!” Blaine said as he pulled up his pants. “I had a new girl start today. I guess she’s going to some sort of singing college. Rachel Berry? Said she knew you.”

“Um, yeah. We, uh, we went through the same Gifting Ceremony. She’s...I’m sorry you have to work with her.”

“She’s not so bad,” Blaine tried, coming out of the bedroom in the yellow suit and black bowtie Kurt had laid out for him. “She didn’t even give me a chance to explain that I didn’t get a music gift at the Academy. She just assumed; she’s very chatty.”

“Chatty is one word,” Kurt agreed, admiring Blaine’s outfit. “If you’re not careful, she’ll run right over you.”

“I think I can handle it,” Blaine replied, leaning in to kiss Kurt’s cheek. “Yellow and blue. Very complimentary.”

“Thanks,” Kurt chuckled. “Are you ready?”

“Where are you taking me?”    
  


“It’s a surprise. You have to close your eyes once we get outside of the apartment.”

“And, you’re sure there’s no special occasion or anything?” At Kurt’s nod, Blaine gave him one of his funny looks, the kind where he raised one eyebrow, his eyes got wide, and the corner of his mouth turned up a little. Then, he said, “Okay. We’ll I’m ready. Lead the way!”

Taking Blaine’s hand, Kurt guided him out the front door and to the steps that led outside and down to the ground. “Okay. I want you to close your eyes before we get outside. I’ll make sure you get down the stairs without falling.”

“I can’t go down with my eyes open?”

“Please?”

Blaine sighed. “Fine.” He closed his eyes tightly, slapping a hand over them as an extra layer of protection. “Please don’t let me fall,” he murmured helplessly.

“Promise I won’t,” Kurt said, taking his free hand. “Let’s go.” Quietly, he pushed open the door, leading Blaine out onto the small landing at the top of the stairs. “I want you to step with both feet,” he instructed. “Put one hand on the rail, and I’ll hold your other. I’ll tell you when to step.”

“What if I peek?” Blaine asked, not moving the hand over his eyes.

“I’m trusting you not to,” Kurt answered with a laugh. “Come on. I don’t want you to fall.”

Reluctantly, Blaine removed the hand from his eyes, reaching blindly for the railing. Once he finally felt it beneath his fingertips, he grabbed hold tightly, waiting for Kurt to tell him what to do.

“Okay. Step. Right foot. Left foot.”

Blaine did as he was told.

“Good job! Okay. Next step. Right foot. Left foot.” On they went until they reached the ground, Kurt taking his time to make sure Blaine’s feet were planted securely on one step before going down to the next. Once they both had their feet firmly on the ground, Kurt led him slowly to the side door of the library, fishing the key Jan had given him out of his pocket to unlock the door. When he pushed it open, he gasped softly, stopping for a minute to stare at the table and lights Jan had set up for them. It was exactly as he’d asked, of course, a simple, square table with a crimson tablecloth, a flickering candelabra in the middle of the table, two champagne glasses, a bottle of champagne on ice, and rose petals scattered around the table. It was beautiful. Leading Blaine inside, he stopped before they reached the table, making sure Blaine was turned away from their little table before he whispered, “You can open your eyes now.”

“Kurt, what are we doing in the library?” Blaine asked, opening his eyes and blinking a few times to adjust to the light. That was when he realized he couldn’t actually see his boyfriend. “Kurt? Where are you?”

“Turn around, Blaine.”

“Why are you--oh…” Blaine whispered, whipping around and immediately seeing the small table behind him. “It’s beautiful!” he said, his eyes wide as he took in the scene. “But why?”

“Can’t a guy romance his soulmate?” Kurt asked, accepting the answering kiss from Blaine. “Sit down. Let’s eat.”

“Jan’s letting us eat in the library?” Blaine asked, sliding into the chair that Kurt pulled out for him. “What a gentleman,” he complimented.

“I’m under strict instructions not to make a mess, but yes. She’s allowing it,” Kurt answered. “I’m going to retrieve our meals. I’ll be right back.”

“May I pour the champagne?” Blaine asked, eyeing the bottle icing nearby. “You know, we’re technically not old enough for this.”

“I know. And, yes. You can. I won’t be long.” He blew the other man a kiss and headed off to the library break room where Jan had been instructed to leave their steak dinners. They’d been ordered because Kurt had quickly realized that his cooking was really no match for Blaine’s. Not that Blaine minded, but he didn’t want to ruin the night with burnt meat and mush veggies.

Meanwhile, Blaine reached for the bottle of champagne, noting that the cork had already been removed.  _ Smart move, _ he thought to himself. Quickly, he poured some into the glasses, settling back in his chair just as Kurt rounded the corner with their plates. “Mmm, steak!” he said, sniffing the air appreciatively. “Thank you, sweetheart. I’m guessing you didn’t cook this.”

“I did not,” Kurt confirmed. “I didn’t want us to have to suffer through my burned steaks.” He chuckled, sliding into his own chair. “But I ordered from your favorite place. And, Sam says hello.”

“He would.”

“So, tell me about your day.”

For a while, Blaine chattered on about his day, and Kurt pretended to listen. He wanted to hear what his soulmate had to say; he really did. It was just that, every time he tried to focus in, he got caught up, staring at Blaine’s mouth or his adorable, shy smile, and his brain would immediately rocket back to what he was going to do that night. So, he focused his gaze on his plate, concentrated on cutting up his steak, and tried to listen. Mostly he failed, but he did try.

“Kurt, is, um, is everything okay? You seem distracted.”   
  
“I’m not distracted.”

“You didn’t even comment on the fact that one of my students’ mothers was wearing rain boots with a poodle skirt. I mean, who wears yellow galoshes with an orange poodle skirt? Who even wears an orange poodle skirt? And, it wasn’t even raining!”

“That’s super weird,” Kurt chuckled, stuffing a green bean in his mouth.

“Kurt! You have to tell me what’s wrong! You’re scaring me.”

When he looked up and saw those liquid gold eyes staring at him with tears pooling in them, he couldn’t resist anymore. He had to tell him. Pushing his chair back, he rose, coming around to kneel next to Blaine. “I, um, I was going to wait to do this until after we’d eaten, but I can’t concentrate; that’s not fair to you. So…”

From his pocket, Kurt pulled out a slip of paper, opening it to glance at the words. “Blaine,” he said softly, “I love you. Really, I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in Wellume; I just didn’t realize it then. Ever since then, everything with us has been an adventure...your rescue, the apartment, our lives. There...there’s something I want…” He trailed off as he rose, walking to the closest bookshelf and pulling a book off the shelf. Opening it to a pre-marked page, he read, “ _ ‘ _ _ I don't believe that Fate would have brought us together just to tear us apart so soon… There might be bumpy roads ahead, and one or both of us might get hurt along the way. It's just the way the world works. What we need to always remember is that we belong to each other in every sense of the word. Nothing and nobody can come between us, no matter how hard they try. They won't win. We will… Our souls have always been made to find each other. In every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you.’ _ ” He gently closed the book and dropped to one knee. “So, Blaine Devon Anderson, my soulmate, my one true love… Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Reaching slowly into his pocket, Kurt pulled out the ring box, opening it and offering it to Blaine.

There were tears glassing Blaine’s eyes, his hands over his mouth as he nodded, his gaze moving quickly between the ring and Kurt’s face. “Kurt…” he managed to mumble. “I--yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” Then, he was out of his seat, wrapping his arms around his soulmate and kissing him everywhere all over his face and neck, his kisses urgent and needy. “I-I want to go back upstairs,” he whispered. “I’m ready…”

Kurt sat back on his heels. “Really?” he asked, trying to read Blaine’s face as he slid the engagement ring onto his finger. “You’re sure you’re ready?”

“Yes. Yes. I’m ready. I’m sure.”

He swallowed hard. They’d talked about this. Six months ago, when they’d moved in together and set up their home, they’d talked about sex. Blaine had said he wasn’t ready. He was a virgin, he’d never imagined he’d find someone to love him, and the thought of sex scared him. He’d assured Kurt repeatedly that it wasn’t him; he just, mentally, wasn’t ready for that step. And, Kurt had accepted that. They’d done other things together. There had been a lot of making out. There had been a lot of clothed rutting. They’d even tried mutual masturbation, but that had ended in a fit of laughter because neither one felt entirely comfortable watching the other one pleasure themselves. They’d gotten one another off at various times, after-shower blow jobs and midnight handjobs. But in all that time, they’d steered completely clear of penetrative sex. In fact, there were very few instances in which they were both naked below the waist and at the same time. And, as much as Kurt would love to take his soulmate and now fiancé upstairs and make love to him, he had to be sure that was what Blaine really wanted. “This isn’t just the ring talking, is it? You actually want to do that? Because, I don’t want to pressure you into it. This ring by no means says that you have to have sex with me now. It’s purely as a sign of my love an--” The rest of his explanation was swallowed by Blaine covering his mouth with his own, his tongue shoving its way into Kurt’s mouth and sweeping through the whole thing, tasting every inch.

“Yes. I’m sure. Please, Kurt. I-I want you so bad.”

“Then, let’s go.” Taking Blaine by the hand, Kurt led him out the door, pausing to lock it behind them. 

“Kurt!” Blaine whined, tugging at him. “I wanna go!”

“Just a second. I just have to lock up. You know Jan would kill us if we left the library unlocked.”

“Hurry up!”

“Done!” Kurt turned back to his fiancé, grabbed his hand, and began to pull him up the stairs. “Come on then,” he whispered, a look of desire flitting across his face.

They were barely inside the door when Kurt had his fiancé pressed against the front door, his hands fighting to get under Blaine’s shirt and feel his warm skin under his fingertips. His lips locked onto Blaine’s, and he shoved his way into his mouth, loving the way his soulmate opened up to him with a small moan. He loved that sound, a sound he’d tried to get out of Blaine since the first time they’d kissed. Now, it felt different, and Kurt had to remind himself to slow down. Blaine wanted sex, but they needed to take it slow. Just because Blaine sounded so needy right now didn’t mean that Kurt could let them get out of control. As the more confident one, he had to set the pace.

Pulling away from the door a bit, Kurt whispered, “Let’s take this to bed,” before grabbing Blaine’s hand and leading the way. He wanted to run, but he told himself to take it slow, padding lightly across the floor with his fiancé right behind him. Flipping on the overhead light, Kurt pulled back the covers on their bed and gestured for Blaine to climb in.

“Are you coming?” Blaine asked from his spot against the mattress, batting his eyelashes suggestively as Kurt stared down at him.

Pressing his lips together, Kurt nodded, his eyes traveling up and down Blaine’s body. His perfect mustard suit was crumpled now, his white shirt mostly untucked, teasing Kurt with a few patches of tantalizing skin. Blaine had kicked his shoes off by the door, his dress socks with them, and his bare feet rubbed lightly together as he watched Kurt, wondering what was next.

Blaine patted the mattress beside himself. “Please,” he whispered, gazing up at Kurt’s face. “I want to kiss you, touch you.”

Wordlessly, Kurt knelt on the bed beside his soulmate, his eyes fixed on Blaine’s lips.

***

“Ahem,” Kurt said loudly, ripping Blaine’s attention away from what he was reading. He frowned at him, lifting his hand from Lili’s shoulder to make a “move along” motion with his hand.

“Wha--”

“I think it’s time for bed,” Kurt mumbled through gritted teeth. He looked meaningfully at their daughters, hoping that Blaine would catch on. He definitely did  _ not  _ want the girls hearing that part. He had plans.

Begrudgingly, Blaine closed the book. They were skipping what was arguably his favorite part, but he knew Kurt was right. They couldn’t read that part around their daughters, so he’d have to wait until they weren’t around to read it. Setting the book down on the coffee table in front of him, he looked at his girls who were sleeping soundly, snuggled into his husband. He pooched out his lower lip. “They’re sleeping. Why couldn’t I read it?” He was careful to whisper so as not to wake them up.

“It’s well past their bedtime,” Kurt answered, doing his best to sound gruff and firm. He didn’t want to give away his surprise, and he decided that Blaine could stand to sweat a little. After all, he’d spent the entire day trying to keep secrets from him. Wasn’t it his turn to keep a secret?

Still pouting, Blaine stood and gathered Tori into his arms, cradling her as he carried her back to their bedroom. Pulling back her covers, he tucked her into her bed, brushing some loose strands of hair back from her face and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. He stood, turning toward Lili’s bed to watch Kurt tuck her in tightly. Then, at Kurt’s nod, they both stole out of the room. “I’m just going to check on Lark,” Blaine whispered when the door had closed behind them. “You can go to bed; I’ll join you in a minute.”

Kurt smirked but nodded, taking off for the living room. This was the perfect moment for him to enact his plan without Blaine finding out immediately.

When he finally made his way to the bedroom after spending several minutes snapping photos of Lark as he slept in the most adorable position imaginable, Blaine’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight that greeted him. Kurt was lying on his side on their bed, naked. His book was propped against his belly, and he was watching Blaine with a very amused look on his face. One of his arms was draped lazily along his side, the other supported his head as he stared.

“I’m feeling suddenly overdressed,” Blaine squeaked, not sure what was going on.

“You are,” Kurt purred, “but I’ll take care of that.” He patted the mattress next to him. “Come here, sexy.”

Biting his lower lip, Blaine slid onto the mattress next to his husband, his breathing ragged as he waited to see what the next instruction was going to be.

Kurt handed him the book. “Would you pick up where you left off?” he asked, lifting the hem of Blaine’s shirt to let one hand trail a fiery line over his abs.

With trembling fingers, Blaine nodded, accepting the book and flipping to the correct page. “Do you just want me to read?” he asked, his voice trembling, more breath than sound.

“Yes,” Kurt answered, adjusting himself so that his lips were nearly touching Blaine’s skin. “I believe I was kneeling on the mattress next to you.

“Mhm,” Blaine answered, his words strangled as his soulmate kissed his side, swiping his tongue over his skin before pulling away to blow gently over the spot, making Blaine jump as he shivered. 

“Go ahead,” Kurt prodded, not looking up at him.

“ _ Wordlessly, Kurt knelt on the bed beside his soulmate, his eyes fixed on Blaine’s lips. ‘You’re so damn gorgeous,’ he said, his voice husky with want and desire. ‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this.’ _

_ ‘Show me,’ Blaine countered, smiling suggestively. Then, he took off his suit jacket, tossing it carelessly to the side, staring at Kurt as he did, hoping to draw some type of reaction from him.  _

_ ‘Brat,’ Kurt teased as he moved to stra-- _ ”

“Oh my gods, Kurt,” Blaine breathed as his soulmate’s mouth found one of his nipples, sucking at it suddenly, pulling his attention away from what he was reading. “Mmm,” he moaned, his eyes closing and head tilting back.

“None of that,” Kurt said, backing off immediately. “I want you to keep reading while I love on you a little.”

“But it’s so distracting…” Blaine whined as he threaded a hand through Kurt’s hair, trying to guide his mouth back to his nipple.

Kurt just swatted his hand away. “Keep reading,” he commanded.

“Ugh!” Blaine groused as he turned his attention back to the book. “ _ ‘Brat,’ Kurt teased as he moved to straddle Blaine’s hips. His nimble fingers began to work the buttons on the dress shirt in front of him, eager to get to the gorgeous, tanned skin that was hiding beneath. When Blaine’s shirt finally fell open, Kurt immediately allowed his hands to roam across his soulmate’s chest, loving the feel of his hard abs and sculpted pecs flushed and warm from excitement. _ ”

Then, Kurt had Blaine’s shirt up and over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up. “Much better,” he mumbled. He rubbed his hands over Blaine’s chest, lightly pinching the nipple he’d already lavished, smiling when Blaine jumped a little.

“Can’t I just kiss you?” Blaine whined, sure that reading was more of a punishment than a reward when he’d rather have his lips, tongue, and fingers all over Kurt’s body instead.

“No. Keep going,” Kurt urged, switching positions to access Blaine’s other nipple.

“ _ ‘May I?’ Blaine whispered, his fingers already undoing the top button of Kurt’s shirt. ‘I want to feel your skin.’ _

_ Kurt didn’t think he could speak, so he simply nodded, stilling his wandering hands when Blaine was ready to slip his shirt off of his shoulders. Then, slowly, he leaned in to kiss Blaine’s lips again. The kiss was soft, tentative, and Kurt found that he couldn’t concentrate on the kiss when Blaine was letting himself feel Kurt’s body, his entire shape from hips to shoulders, from back to chest. It was exactly what he’d been dreaming of since their first night together. _

_ The kisses heated the air between them, and soon they were blindly trying to undo one another’s pants, their cocks hard and pressing against their zippers, eager for relief and release. They struggled for several minutes, neither one wanting to stop the kissing that was just so damn good, made better by their skin touching, each point of connection a patch of heat and electricity.  _

_ Finally, Kurt pulled back, grinning when Blaine chased him, whining at the loss of his fiancé’s lips against his own. ‘Let’s get these off,’ he whispered, gesturing to their pants. ‘If you think you’re ready.’ _

_ Blaine nodded, whispering back. ‘I’m ready.’ _ ”

As Blaine read that sentence, Kurt began to undo the button of Blaine’s jeans, giving him little kisses above his waistband as he slowly pulled the zipper down, enjoying the scent of Blaine’s arousal so close to his nose. For a moment, he allowed himself to just breathe. Then, he said, “Up.”

“Like, stand up?” Blaine asked, confused. “I--”

“Stand up,” Kurt instructed, gesturing again. When Blaine was on his feet, the book still in his hand, Kurt leaned over the edge of the bed, grasped Blaine’s pants by his hips, and whisked them down, his underwear going with them.

Shivering again at the sudden cold, Blaine waited for Kurt to tell him what to do. It wasn’t often that they participated in any sort of power exchange in the bedroom. It almost always came naturally that Kurt would lead, and Blaine always felt comfortable doing as he pleased and following Kurt’s direction. That night, however, something about Kurt’s energy and demeanor seemed to demand Blaine’s submission, a gift he was happy to give his soulmate.

“Come back to me,” Kurt murmured, opening his arms as an invitation for Blaine to slide back into bed beside him. “Read,” he whispered, beginning to kiss at his husband’s neck, working his way down his body.

With a stuttery breath, Blaine laid back down, trying to hold the book at a place where he could see and still give Kurt open access to whatever part of his body he wanted. His cock twitched and pulsed as Kurt licked and sucked at various patches of his skin; at this moment, all he wanted to do was toss the book aside and beg Kurt to make love to him. But, his soulmate obviously had a plan, so he did as he was told.

“ _ Both boys got up, standing next to the edge of the bed. They hesitated, unsure if they should undress themselves or one another. Finally, though, Kurt took pity on his fiancé and reached over, hooking his thumbs in Blaine’s waistband. ‘You’re sure?’ he asked, catching Blaine’s gaze and holding it as he waited for his answer. _

_ ‘I’m sure,’ Blaine answered, his arms floating at his sides as he waited for Kurt to pull down his slacks and his underwear. He’d been afraid that when they reached this point in their relationship, he’d feel nervous, unprepared, or shy. But as he thought about it in the brief second between clothed and nakedness, he realized that he had never been calmer and more prepared in his life. Did he know exactly how the evening was going to go? No. Did he know it was going to be perfect? Yes. He was doing this with Kurt, the person he loved most in the world, the person Fate had picked for him to spend forever with. What could go wrong? _

_ Kurt wasted no time in whisking off his own clothes once Blaine was nude. He’d imagined that Blaine would do it, but the other boy seemed too lost in his head and the sensation of the cool evening air against his blushing skin to realize that Kurt was still clothed. So, he took care of it himself, grabbing Blaine’s elbow and guiding the other man back to the bed, both of them lying on their sides, facing one another. _

_ ‘What do we do?’ Blaine asked, tracing the outline of Kurt’s body as he stared into his eyes. _

_ ‘Well…’ Kurt replied slowly, suddenly feeling a bit shy about saying the words. ‘Who should, um, receive, and who should--’ _

_ ‘Me. I-I want to feel you inside me, Kurt. I’ve always dreamed that it would be that way. So, if it’s okay with you, can I…’ He trailed off, unsure. _

_ ‘Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart,’ Kurt whispered. Reaching out, he pulled Blaine closer to him, their legs tangling together as their lips met again in soft, gentle kisses that grew in urgency and heat the more they kissed and moved together, hard cocks rubbing together with every movement, drawing delicious moans from Blaine’s mouth.  _

_ ‘I-I think I’m ready,’ Blaine finally murmured, leaning his forehead against Kurt’s as their hips continued to rut against one another. _

_ Kurt nodded. ‘Hold your legs up,’ he instructed, slipping out of Blaine’s arms to dig into his nightstand for his wand. _

_ Blaine couldn’t help but giggle at that. ‘Are you going to use magic on my ass?’ _

_ ‘You’ll li--’ _ ”

At that moment, Kurt’s lips found Blaine’s cock, and he swallowed it down in one quick motion, causing Blaine to buck up into his mouth. “Oh my gods, Kurt!” he moaned, the book falling from his hand to his chest.

Kurt pulled off, licking his lips a little as he said, “Keep reading.” Then, he put his head back down to suck just the tip of Blaine’s cock into his mouth.

“I-I don’t know-know if I c-can,” Blaine stuttered, his feet scrambling for purchase against the mattress as Kurt began to bob up and down on his cock.

“You can.”

“Why?” Blaine whined. “Why do I have to read when this is so much better?” He flashed Kurt his best puppy dog eyes, hoping that would get him out of it.

“You’re almost done,” Kurt reasoned. “And, this is part of my plan. Please.” He smiled as his husband groaned, his head falling back against the headboard for a moment. 

“Fine. But this better be worth it,” he groused, picking the book back up and finding his place. “ _ ‘You’ll like it,’ Kurt promised, setting the wand within easy grabbing distance. ‘But first…’ Settling himself between Blaine’s legs, he blew gently against Blaine’s quivering opening for just a moment before using his thumb to gently massage the area. _

_ Blaine let his eyes fall closed as he enjoyed Kurt’s touch there, slowly massaging him. He startled a bit when he felt something soft, warm, and wet run across it, however, and his eyes flew open. ‘What was that?’ he whispered. _

_ ‘My tongue,’ Kurt answered, looking up at his soulmate from between his legs. ‘Did it feel okay?’ _

_ ‘Amazing…’ _

_ In response, Kurt did it again, loving the way Blaine reacted, moaning and moving his hips a bit. After a few minutes of that, he raised his head again, rubbing at his soulmate’s leg. ‘I’m going to insert a finger that I’ve lubed with magic,’ he said. ‘You have to tell me if I hurt you or you get too uncomfortable.’ _

_ ‘I trust you,’ Blaine responded with a nod, relaxing against his pillow and taking a few deep breaths. He wasn’t nervous. He just knew that it could hurt, and he wanted to be prepared. _

_ Slowly, Kurt pushed his index finger in, careful to only move a bit at a time so as not to make Blaine hurt by shoving in too quickly. He was proud of his fiancé; he was relaxed and breathing as he should, letting Kurt take it slow without too much wiggling. Once Kurt’s finger was all the way in, he asked, ‘Are you okay?’ _

_ ‘Perfect,’ Blaine answered.  _

_ ‘I’m going to try moving now,’ Kurt warned him, and when he got a nod, he began, slowly at first then quicker as Blaine adjusted to the movement. Together, with lots of communication, they moved forward, finger by finger, until Kurt was sure that Blaine was stretched enough. Then, he reached into his nightstand again, grabbing out an actual tube of lube this time. When Blaine eyed him with confusion, he said, ‘I thought we might like this more, at least the first time.’ _

_ Blaine nodded, closing his eyes again as Kurt lubed up his cock, rubbing a little bit extra around the rim of Blaine’s hole before lining himself up at his entrance.  _

_ ‘I’ll go slow,’ he promised. _

_ ‘I trust you,’ his soulmate said again. ‘I trust you.’ _

_ Inch by inch, Kurt began to enter his fiancé, stopping often as Blaine grunted and shifted here and there, adjusting to the feeling of being full of his soulmate. Truth be told, Kurt wished he could shove in and start pumping; his cock ached for attention, and while he knew it was going to be so worth it to watch Blaine’s orgasm, he selfishly wished that he’d had just a few minutes of action from his fiancé. _

_ Once he was seated and Blaine had stopped wriggling, Kurt gave a tiny, experimental thrust, barely pulling out at all. Immediate gratification. Blaine let out a deep moan from the back of his throat, sounding at once animal and beautiful. The sound sent a spike of electricity to Kurt’s cock, and he did it again, satisfied to hear another exuberant reaction. _

_ In fact, the more he pumped, the better Blaine’s sounds became until he was actively chanting Kurt’s name. _

_ The sex really only lasted a few minutes, but it felt like the most glorious, wonderful, emotional few minutes in the history of forever. It was as if every sound Blaine made, Kurt could feel in a very real way, and the combination of Blaine’s tight ass around his cock and his needy sounds brought them both to the cusp of orgasm at the same time.  _

_ Blaine went first, responding to the few tugs of his cock Kurt gave him in combination with his thrusting hips. Then, the feelings of Blaine’s orgasm rolling through his body pulled Kurt’s orgasm from his body, and he came, breathing Blaine’s name as he released. _ ”

Blaine was about to finish reading the last few paragraphs of the chapter, but Kurt interrupted him by beginning to hum around his cock as he sucked, head bobbing quickly. Gasping, Blaine let the book fall out of his hand again, not caring where it landed as he raised up on his toes, thrusting lightly into Kurt’s mouth. He felt so damn good, and he was so fucking close. He could feel the orgasm building in his balls, building...building… Then, with one final suck and a swirl of Kurt’s tongue right over the head, Blaine came, bright sparkles of light exploding like fireworks behind his eyes.

It took him a few minutes to come down from high, and he blinked his eyes owlishly against the bright light, smiling gently when he saw Kurt’s face above him, smirking. 

“How was that?” Kurt asked, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Blaine’s nose.

“Fucking amazing,” Blaine growled. He grabbed his husband around the waist, rolling to his side and forcing Kurt down beside him. “Now, let me return the favor.” He leaned in, ready to kiss Kurt silly, but his soulmate’s hand between them stopped him. “What?” he whined, pouting.

“Finish reading first.”

“Do I have to?”

“Do you like surprises?”

Blaine nodded quickly.

“Then, finish reading.”

“Fine.” He picked up the book for a third time, turning to the last page of the chapter. “ _ The two of them relaxed for several minutes together, loving the feeling of lying together, connected in a way that neither of them had known was possible. When Kurt rolled to his side to check the time, he realized that it was only eight o’clock. He rolled back toward his soulmate to find him examining the ring on his finger. ‘You’re thinking loudly,’ he murmured, pushing a few sweaty locks away from his face. _

_ ‘We’re engaged,’ Blaine whispered, his eyes never leaving his ring. ‘I’ve never wanted anything more in my life, but now I’m worried.’ _

_ ‘About what?’ _

_ ‘What my parents are going to say. We are going to tell them, right?’ _

_ Kurt studied his fiancé’s face for a moment, not sure how to respond. He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that they didn’t deserve to rain on their happy day or participate in anything related to their wedding, but that was not a decision he could make on his own. So, instead, he shrugged. ‘Do you want to tell them?’ he asked. _

_ ‘I think we have to,’ Blaine answered. ‘They’ll find out one way or another, won’t they?’ _

_ Sitting up, Kurt shook his head. ‘I don’t want to think about that,’ he replied. ‘I’m still hungry. Let’s go back to the library and enjoy our meal together, spend a nice, relaxing evening together. We can worry about all the details later.’ _

_ ‘How do you always know exactly what to say?’ Blaine asked, sitting up and reaching for his underwear from the floor. _

_ Kurt shrugged. ‘I don’t.’ _

_ Blaine chuckled, leaning across the bed to plant a kiss on Kurt’s shoulder. ‘You’re perfect. I love you so, so much.’ _

_ ‘I love you, too, Blaine,’ Kurt answered with a smile. ‘I love you, too.’ _ ”

“There!” Blaine shouted triumphantly, snapping the book shut. “Now, can I please give you a blow job?” His hand wavered just above Kurt’s skin, waiting for permission. 

Kurt grinned in response. “Get down here and suck my cock,” he commanded, spreading his legs a little wider for Blaine to get better access. 

“Yes, sir,” Blaine answered, ducking his head to do just that.


	15. The Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine celebrate Father's Day with their kids, and they finally read the final chapter of Kurt's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter before the epilogue...Honestly, I'm so sad to see this story ending, but I'm really excited about the epilogue, so I'm going to save all the sappy stuff for the final update on Wednesday. Enjoy! I think this one is about 12k.

On Sunday morning, the girls woke up early. Too early.

“Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Gotta give Papa his presents!” Lili whispered, poking insistently at Blaine’s cheek. “Daddy! Wake up, Daddy!”

“What time is it?” Blaine moaned, his eyes barely open. “Lil? Why are you out of bed?” He rolled over, checking to make sure their daughter hadn’t awakened his husband. “It’s really early. You need to go back to bed.”

“Daddy! You said present for Papa on Sunday! And, it’s Sunday!”

“And, we’ll give him his presents when it’s not four o’clock in the morning. You know Papa is grumpy if we wake him up too early.” Sighing, Blaine shoved off the blankets and slid out of bed. “Come on. Back to your room and under the covers, missy. You need to sleep for a few more hours.”

“Daddy!”

“Do not argue with me, Lilian. Go. Now.” He hated to be stern with her, but he was exhausted, and Father’s Day with a grumpy Kurt would be one of the worst days ever. When his husband was tired, he did not enjoy enthusiastic daughters. The only things he enjoyed were coffee and naps. 

On their way through the living room, Blaine noticed Tori sitting on the floor, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her stuffie snuggled up tightly in her lap. “Hi, Daddy!” she said, smiling and waving at him as she grabbed another book off of the massive stack next to her.

“Tori, why are you awake? Back to bed, sweetheart. It’s early. Come on.” He held out a hand to her, beckoning her to join him.

“Lili said was okay,” Tori said, rising to take his hand. “I was waitin’ to give Papa presents!”

“It’s too early to give Papa his presents. He’s still sleeping, and he’s very tired. We need to go back to bed for a little while.”

“‘Kay, Daddy,” Tori said, yawning widely. “‘M s’eepy…”

“Me, too, baby. Me, too.” Quietly, he opened their bedroom door and turned on the light. “Come here,” he murmured, scooping up Tori and placing her gently into her bed. He pulled the covers up tight to her chin, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Sleep well,” he whispered, smiling at her sleepy nod.

“I will, Daddy. Night…”

“Good night.” Then, he went to Lili’s bed where he found her pouting into her stuffie’s soft fur. “That grumpy face is the exact reason you need to go back to bed.”

“But I’m not tired!” she cried, tears welling up. “I just wanna give Papa his presents and snuggle!”

“Shh… Don’t cry,” Blaine soothed, sitting down on the edge of her bed and pulling her close. “There will be plenty of time for that later. You know that’s our favorite thing, right? Mine and Papa’s? Snuggling our girls? I promise we’ll get to do that later.” He rubbed her back for a minute, whispering reassurances over and over in her ear until her tears faded away into pitiful sniffles. “Better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she agreed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. “I’ll sleep now.”

“Good girl,” Blaine praised, tucking her tightly into bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, too, and whispered, “Sleep well, baby girl. I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Kay, Daddy. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” He blew her another kiss and stole out of the room, switching off the light and pulling the door almost closed behind him. Quickly, he peeked into Lark’s room, happy to see that his son was still sound asleep. He smiled lovingly at the baby’s pouty lip and his soft snores, cracking the door and stealing back to his bedroom.

“Where’d go?” Kurt mumbled sleepily as Blaine slid back into bed. “Missed you…”

“I just went to check on the girls. Everything’s fine. Go back to sleep,” he soothed, leaning over to give his soulmate a quick peck. 

“Mine.” Kurt wrapped his long arms around Blaine’s middle, pulling him close and resting his head on Blaine’s chest. “Mine,” he repeated.

“Yes. All yours, sweetheart. Good night.”

“Ni’...” Kurt whispered, and soon, the room was filled again with his gentle snores. 

Blaine couldn’t help the tiny smile that flitted across his face as he adjusted himself a bit, finding that perfect position. He loved sleepy Kurt; it made him happy when he did the little things without even knowing it, like grabbing him and snuggling close. It made Blaine feel wanted, desired...loved. With a contented sigh, he shut his eyes again, and with a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, he promptly fell asleep. 

The next time the girls woke them was at the much more reasonable hour of 8:13. Well, Kurt didn’t really find it reasonable, but Blaine was happy to get out of bed and once again usher his daughters back into the living room. “Can you play quietly while I make Papa breakfast in bed?” he asked them when they were both seated on the couch.

“Lili, read me?” Tori wondered, looking at her sister questioningly. 

“Yeah.” Lili scrambled off of the couch to grab part of Tori’s giant book stack from the floor. “We’ll be good, Daddy. You go cook. Promise.”

“My sweet girls,” he praised, giving them each a kiss on the cheek and a hair ruffle. “It won’t take very long. I promise.” Then, he was off to the kitchen, pulling out everything he would need to make omelets, french toast, and chocolate-covered strawberries. He knew Kurt didn’t expect it; he never had. Still, it was fun to cook for him, and Blaine loved the sweet smile his husband always got when he produced a tray full of food. Not only that, but Kurt secretly loved eating in bed; even though Blaine only ever heard him complain about there being a crumby mess on their sheets, he could tell by the twinkle in Kurt’s eye that it was fun for him, especially when they shared it with their children. This time, Blaine just hoped his soulmate would stay in bed until breakfast was ready. It was hard to serve him breakfast in bed when he actually wasn’t in bed anymore.

Thankfully, Kurt was exhausted, and Blaine and the girls were able to sneak into the bedroom while he was still sleeping. 

“Do you think you can wake Papa up nicely while I get Lark?” Blaine whispered right before they entered their bedroom.

“Uh-huh!” Lili said excitedly. “We give him gentle pokes on the shoulder and tell him that we love him!” She repeated Blaine’s frequent instructions back to him.

“Good girl. And, no yelling or crying, right?”

“Right, Daddy!” Tori replied, crossing her heart.

“Go on, then,” Blaine whispered, opening the door just a crack. “I’ll be right there.”

The girls nodded and tip-toed into the room, eager to wake up Papa and share their special surprises with him. It had been a fun few days making things with Daddy, and they were eager for Kurt to see them. “Papa?” they both whispered as they approached the bed. “Papa?”

Kurt was only half asleep, one arm hanging limply off the edge of the bed as he lay on his stomach. He was sure his hair was a mess, and he was probably drooling on his pillow, but he didn’t care. He was comfortable, and Blaine was keeping the kids occupied until he felt like getting up. It was the perfect way to start the day. Then, he heard something that sounded like, “Papa.” He cracked his eyes open to see his daughters’ angelic faces staring up at him, smiling. 

“Papa! You ‘wake!” Tori whispered excitedly, tapping him on the shoulder. “Hi, Papa! Happy Papa’s Day!”

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned as he rolled onto his side, stretching a bit. “Is that what today is?” he asked, smiling at his girls. “Papa’s Day?”

“Daddy said it’s Father’s Day, but we call you ‘Papa’, right, Papa?” Lili patted him on the shoulder, smiling.

Kurt grinned. “You do call me Papa,” he agreed. “But what about Daddy? Isn’t Father’s Day for him, too?”

“It is?” Tori asked, her face crumpling up in confusion.

“Of course it is! Remember all those presents you helped me make for him? We’re gonna give those to him today.”   
  


“Yay!” the girls cheered, getting excited again.

“What’s yay?” Blaine asked, walking into the room with Lark on his hip.

Kurt looked at the girls and put a finger over his lips, telling them not to tell. This got the girls to giggle, and he glanced up at Blaine. “Nothing,” he replied cheekily.

“Uh-huh,” Blaine answered, not believing him for a second. “Here. Hold your son. I’ll be right back.” He passed the baby to Kurt and scuttled out of the room, coming back a few moments later with the breakfast tray full of food. “Surprise!” he announced, grinning at Kurt.

“Blaine, you shouldn’t have,” Kurt said, his eyes growing big and twinkling, just like Blaine knew they would. “You know this is going to make a huge mess in our bed, and we’re going to have to wash the sheets again.” He paused, looking up at his soulmate’s face. “Plus, it’s Father’s Day for you, too.”

His husband brushed away the comment. “You know I love cooking for you. It was fun,” he said, settling down on his side of the bed and helping the girls to climb up. He passed around plates and served everyone but himself before standing again. “Should we give Papa his presents, girls?” he asked, grinning when he was met with a chorus of cheers and “Yay! Presents for Papa!” Going to the closet, he rummaged around on the top shelf until he pulled down to packages with the little booklet on top. “Here,” he said, passing the gifts to Kurt and taking Lark into his own lap to feed.

“Did you guys make this?” Kurt asked, picking up the little paper booklet that said, “Happy Father’s Day, Papa!” on the front.

Tori and Lili nodded excitedly, bouncing a little as they waited for Papa to open it and read the inside. They’d added a few personal messages, and they couldn’t wait for him to see them.

Kurt opened the book, unable to hold back laughter when he saw the first page labeled, “This is what my Papa looks like.” Someone had drawn a smiling stick figure with long brown hair and huge round eyes. Each eye had a squiggle coming off the side. “Did you draw me with glasses?” he asked, turning it around to show the girls. 

Tori nodded. “Is how you look,” she said simply.

“That’s true.” Kurt flipped to the next page to see another drawing labeled, “My Papa likes to eat ‘pugetsee’.”

Blaine chuckled. “It says spaghetti,” he filled in. “And, this is a bowl of noodles.”

“It’s beautiful!” 

“I drawed it, Papa!” Toril hollered, clapping her hands.

“And, I writed pugetsee!” Lili informed him.

“You girls are so smart,” Kurt praised. He flipped the rest of the book, oohing and awwing over everything the girls had written and drawn. He decided that his favorite was the page that said, “My favorite thing to do with Papa is ‘weed’!” It made him laugh, but most importantly, the girls had drawn his book in the space as well as a picture of all five of them snuggled up on the couch. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes as he looked at it, and he sniffled a little.

“Papa, you sad?” Tori asked, leaning in to pat at him a little.

“No. I’m very, very happy,” he answered, kissing her sticky little hand.

“Read the back, Papa!” Lili urged, pointing. “We writed you a note!”

“Did you?” Kurt asked, smiling at the last “I love you, Papa!” page before flipping to the back. There, in Blaine’s handwriting, was a little note from the girls. “You are the bestest Papa in the whole wide world, an’ me ‘n’ Tori ‘n’ Lark love you so much you’ll die from all the squeezin’!”

“Oh, thank you, girls!” Kurt exclaimed, pulling them both into a hug, careful of their plates. “That’s the best book I’ve ever read.”

“See, Daddy? We can write good stories, too! Just like Papa!”

“Just like him,” Blaine agreed. “Ready for your other presents?”

“There’s more?” Kurt asked in mock surprise.

“Yeah!” the girls yelled, bouncing again. “Open, Papa! Open!”

“Okay. Okay,” Kurt agreed, pulling the first gift close. Digging his hand into the tissue paper, he pulled out a white tie with something painted at the bottom of it. Holding it up, he saw that there were two handprints and a footprint below the words, “Best Papa Ever!”

“Bet you don’t know whose handprint is whose,” Blaine teased, bouncing Lark on his knees.

“Hmm…” Kurt answered. “I think the footprint is Daddy’s, this handprint is Lark’s, and this one is Lili’s.” He pointed to each in turn, grinning when the girls yelled, “No!” 

“This is mine, Papa,” Lili shared, pointing to the biggest blue handprint. “This is Tori’s.” She pointed to the yellow handprint. “And, this is Lark’s.” She pointed to the footprint.

“Ohhh,” Kurt replied. “That makes more sense.”

“They want you to wear it to your next book signing,” Blaine informed his husband.

“Well, I think that can be arranged.”

“Open the other one, Papa!”

Kurt picked up the paper-wrapped gift next and, with a huge smile on his face, ripped into it, revealing the picture frame beneath it. It was large, big enough to hang on the wall, and there were four photos at the top. In each photo, one of the girls was posing with Lark and a letter ‘P’ or a letter ‘A’ to spell out the word ‘Papa.’ Underneath was a large red heart that read, “We love you.” Blaine had put 2020 beside the heart to date it. “Aw… I love it,” Kurt cooed, taking the time to really look at each photo. “Thank you.” He kissed each of his children on the cheek before pulling Blaine in for a kiss to his lips.

“Ewww!” Lili yelled. “Papa, no kissin’ on Daddy!”

“I’ll kiss on Daddy as much as I want,” Papa replied, doing it again.

“Ewww!”

“Hush and eat your breakfast,” Kurt told her. “I’m going to get Daddy’s presents.” Kurt crouched beside the bed, pulling out a large box with tissue paper inside. The box was decorated with drawings and scribbles on all sides, and Kurt watched Blaine’s face light up as he passed him the box. He was a sucker for the kids’ artwork.

“Oooh! What’s this?” Blaine asked. “Is there food in here for me?” He grinned at the girls, digging into the box. The first thing he pulled out was a mug. It was very colorful, clearly colored on by the girls, but in the middle of the scribbles was the word “Daddy.”

“We colored on that! Papa let us use Sharpies!” Lili exclaimed, pointing. “We had to be really careful, though.”

“It’s beautiful!”

“The Sharpie is baked in, so it shouldn’t come off when you wash it,” Kurt explained. “At least, that was the information I got from Pinterest.”

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine replied. “I will drink coffee from this mug every day.”

“Open more, Daddy!” Tori begged. “P’ease!”

“I’m going,” he replied, sticking his hand back in the box. This time, he pulled out a set of kitchen utensils with long, wooden handles. Each of the handles had been decorated and said things like, “We love Daddy!” and “Best Daddy Ever!” Blaine took his time examining each one before smiling up at them. “Did you guys write on these, too?” he asked, shifting Lark in his arms.

“Uh-huh! We colored. Papa did the writin’.”

“Well, they’re perfect,” Blaine said, setting them down gently next to his mug. “Is there more?”

“One more!” Tori said, shifting onto her knees to see better. “You’ll yike it.”

“I’m sure,” Blaine answered, digging back into the box. This time, he came up with four picture frames. Inside each one was a picture of one of his family members surrounded by a matte frame that each person had colored on. Even Lark’s had his penmanship on it, tiny little scribbles here and there that had obviously been directed by his Papa’s hands. Kurt’s picture was meticulously colored in a bright pattern of hearts and “I love you” scattered across the background. “These are perfect,” Blaine finally managed, his eyes misting as he looked at each of his family members smiling faces in their photos. “Thank you.”

Kurt leaned in, kissing him softly on the mouth. “Happy Father’s Day,” he whispered against his lips. Then, taking Blaine’s right wrist in his hands, he kissed his soulmark gently.

“Happy Father’s Day to you,” Blaine replied, kissing Kurt’s soulmark before pulling him in for a kiss on the lips, too. 

“You guys are icky,” Lili observed, a deep scowl on her face. “I’m full. We read now, Papa?”

“Read?” Blaine asked, eyeing his husband.

“I told Lili we could read after breakfast. We’re finally getting to the chapter that she’s in, and I thought Father’s Day would be the perfect day to read it.”

Blaine nodded. “Can I eat while you read?”

“You didn’t eat?” Kurt asked, horrified that his soulmate had been sitting beside them starving the entire time.

“No.” Blaine shook his head. “I was too busy watching you open your presents.”

“You eat,” Kurt instructed then, leaning over to take Lark from his arms. “Lili will get me the book, and we’ll read here on the bed while you have breakfast.”

“Yes, sir,” the other man replied, grabbing up the plate with the rest of the omelet on it and taking a big bite.

“You happy, Daddy?” Tori asked, snuggling in between the two men while Lili ran to fetch the book.

“The happiest!” Blaine said around his mouthful of food. “This has been my favorite Father’s Day ever!” He swallowed his bite and kissed her on top of the head.

“Mine, too,” Kurt chimed in, taking the book from Lili as she climbed onto the bed and snuggled against her Papa’s other side. “And, do you know why?”

“Why?” Tori asked, looking up at him.

“Because I love you all very, very much, and I love snuggling on the bed, eating breakfast, and reading books.” He glanced from side to side, trying to glue the picture of them all snuggled up in bed together into his mind for the rest of time.

“Me, too,” Blaine agreed. “Now, I believe you said something about reading to me?” He smiled that token, charming smile at Kurt, and his husband giggled. 

“I did,” Kurt replied, situating Lark comfortably on his lap and popping his pacifier into his mouth. He opened the book and turned back to the final chapter. With a deep sigh, he looked at his family one more time. He tried not to get emotional, but he honestly couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day than this. “Here we go,” he muttered to himself, trying to focus on the words in front of him. Clearing his throat, he read, “ _ It took a few weeks before Kurt and Blaine felt ready to talk to Blaine’s parents about their engagement. _ ”

***

It took a few weeks before Kurt and Blaine felt ready to talk to Blaine’s parents about their engagement. In fact, even on the morning they were supposed to meet them, Blaine still wasn’t convinced it was the best idea. 

“Do they really need to know, Kurt?” he asked as he was fixing his bowtie in the bathroom mirror. “I mean, what if we don’t tell them?”

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed, getting up from the bed where he’d been putting on his shoes. He came into the bathroom to stand behind his soulmate, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “They’re your parents. We don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t want to. But I don’t want you to regret it later.” He spun Blaine around so they were face to face. “I wish I could make this really hard choice for you, but I can’t. Just know that whatever you decide, I’ll support you.” He stared into Blaine’s eyes for a moment, hoping he could see the earnestness in his gaze.

There was silence for a moment before Blaine rose up on his toes to kiss Kurt on the cheek. “You’re right. I would regret it. We’ll go.” He gave him another gentle peck before turning around to finish fixing his bowtie.

When the boys walked into The Lima Bean shortly before one o’clock, there was a nervous tension in the air. They were glad to see they’d beaten Blaine’s folks, and they ordered their coffees, selecting a table that was off by itself but not invisible. It was best to have this conversation in a place where they could easily be hidden.

Neither of them spoke for a while, sipping their coffees and watching the door. Blaine tapped his foot incessantly until Kurt reached out to put a hand on his leg. “It’s going to be okay,” he soothed, patting at Blaine’s knee. “I’m not leaving you alone. If it goes south, we can leave. I promise.”

Blaine gave him a tight smile but didn’t say anything, just nodded and returned to watching the door. He didn’t tap his foot this time, and when Kurt tried to pull away, his soulmate grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

At ten after one, The Lima Bean door jingled open and Blaine’s mother and a man Kurt didn’t recognize walked through the door. Mrs. Anderson pulled her sunglasses down her nose, scanning for her son in the mostly empty coffee shop. 

Blaine waved, a half-hearted smile on his face. As his mother waved back and began walking their way, he gritted out, “Cooper’s here. She brought Coop.”

Kurt tried to hide his sigh, but it was nearly impossible. He’d heard about Cooper, Blaine’s stuck-up brother who’d never really been a part of Blaine’s life, mostly due to his desire to have never had a younger brother in the first place. On top of being nearly 15 years older, Cooper had excelled at the Academy, and he’d never let Blaine live down his “failures,” as he called them. Thankfully, Blaine hadn’t seen his brother for almost five years. That is, until now.

“Blainey!” Mrs. Anderson sang as she approached. She was wearing a leopard print dress that was entirely too short for a woman of her age to be wearing, a fur vest, very tall black high heels with studs on the toes, obnoxiously large sunglasses, and a hat that looked like she should be going out to garden, not meet her son for coffee. “Come give me a kiss! I’ve missed you!” 

“Hi, Mom,” Blaine said softly, accepting her hug but not really returning it. “Hey, Coop.”

“Blaine.” His brother didn’t even bother to remove his sunglasses, simply pulling out a chair from the table and swinging it around backward before sitting in it. He wore a black, leather coat with a black shirt, black jeans, and black riding boots.

Kurt stood as well, though he’d been completely ignored up to this minute. “Hi, Mrs. Anderson.”

The woman just nodded at him.

“Hi, Cooper. I’m Kurt.” He stuck out his hand to Blaine’s brother, but the other man pretended not to notice. “Oh,” he muttered, pulling his hand back and wiping it on his pants. As he sat back down, he asked, “Where, um, where’s Mr. Anderson?”

“Oh, he’s not coming,” Pam said with a shrug of her shoulders. “You ordered your coffee already? Blaine, it’s not polite to order without your guests.”

“Uh, sorry, Mom.”

“Cooper, do you want anything?” Pam asked, ignoring her son’s apology. She snapped her fingers in the air without even looking toward the counter.

“Mom, you, um, you have to go to the counter to order.”

Pam fixed her son with a hard look. “You mean they don’t come to your table to take your order? Blaine, what kind of coffee shops are you patronizing? That’s very poor customer service.”

Blaine didn’t say anything; he just stared at the table with hollow eyes, his hands twisting his coffee cup around on the table.

“Come on, Cooper,” Pam beckoned, tugging on his arm. “I guess we’ll have to walk to the counter like a common citizen.”

“You okay?” Kurt whispered when they were out of hearing distance. “You seem upset.” Upset was a definite understatement, but he didn’t want to embarrass his soulmate, not here.

“My dad didn’t come,” Blaine answered, his voice distant and soft. “I thought he would come, but he’s not here.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt murmured, rubbing a hand up and down Blaine’s arm. “I know it hurts when they don’t show up. It sucks.” He felt like he couldn’t say the right thing; being let down was a hard feeling to put in words, but he did know how it felt. Gods knew his mother had let him down on more than one occasion.

“Cooper’s here,” Blaine went on, almost as if he hadn’t heard his fiancé. “Why is Cooper here?”

“Do you want to go? We don’t have to talk to them, you know. We could go home right now.”

Blaine was silent for a long time. “I hate having to hide,” he finally said, rubbing at the bandana tied around his right wrist. “I know they won’t understand any other way.”

“I don’t like hiding either,” Kurt soothed, “but we agreed that we can’t trust them, at least not right now. The people that we trust know, and for now, that’s all we can do.”

The other boy nodded, sighing as he realized his mother and brother were on their way back. “I’ll try to make this fast,” he whispered. “I just want to go home.”

“Well, that was the worst coffee experience I’ve ever had!” Pam announced as she came back to her seat. Her voice was loud enough that everyone inside The Lima Bean could hear every word she said perfectly, but she didn’t seem to care. “That barista was rude, and she didn’t even have the correct magical training to put in the things I  _ need  _ in my coffee.” She huffed. “You’re never coming back here, Blainey. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell us?”

Blaine was stiff as he lifted his gaze to look at his mother. “Why isn’t Dad here?” he asked.

“Oh, honey, you don’t want to hear about that,” Pam replied with a chuckle. “Just tell us why you wanted to meet. Once we’re done here, I’ve got to take Cooper to the mall for some new riding boots. He’s had those for three months, and they’re completely out of style now.” She patted her oldest son’s knee. “You poor baby.”

Cooper, still stoney silent, sipped at his coffee, his sunglasses still perched on his nose.

Kurt could feel the heat rising off of Blaine as his anger bubbled to the surface, so he grabbed Blaine’s hand tightly, squeezing and running his thumb across his knuckles. He hoped a bit of touch would help to ground him; he didn’t want him to blow up and make a scene in the middle of The Lima Bean.

“I’ll keep this short and sweet then,” Blaine finally said, not bothering to hide his mocking tone. “Kurt and I are engaged. We’re getting married in a few months, and I wanted to let you and Dad know you’re not invited to the wedding.”

At first, Pam didn’t know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally laughed outright. “Oh, Blainey, you’re so funny! You’re not engaged to a man!”

“It’s not a joke, Mom. We’re engaged. We’re getting married. You can’t come.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dead series. That’s all I wanted to tell you.”

Now, Pam’s eyes were filling with tears, and she looked at Cooper as though he could do something to save her. “You...Blainey, you don’t want to cut us out of your life. We’re your family. We love you.”

“Well, you’ve got a funny way of showing it,” Blaine spit. “You haven’t said those words to me in years, and when you do, it’s always to get your way. You and Dad can’t handle the fact that I’m gay, that I’m in love with a man, and that I’m getting married. And, if you knew the rest of the story, you wouldn’t be able to handle that either.”

“There--there’s more?”

“Not that you’ll ever know. We’re leaving. Come on, Kurt.” Blaine rose, picking up his coffee cup from the table and shoving his chair in roughly.

“Blaine.” This time, Cooper spoke, and Blaine stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to look at him. “If you cut Mom and Dad out of your life, you’ll fucking regret it.”

“Actually,” Blaine replied slowly, trying to keep his voice even, “I won’t. In fact, this is the first thing I won’t regret about Mom and Dad. You either. I’ve been so much happier without you, and I want to stay happy.”

“Blainey, please!” Now Pam was sobbing, and she turned in her chair, reaching desperately for her youngest son’s arm. “You-you can’t do this. I’m your mother! You have to love me.”

“Mom, love is an emotion, and I don’t feel it for you, not anymore.”

“Blainey!”

“Dad cut you out of the will.” Another sentence from Cooper who was still looking straight ahead, acting as though nothing in the world could frazzle him.

“I knew he would, and I don’t care. I don’t want anything from him anyway.” Grabbing Kurt’s hand, Blaine dragged his soulmate out of his chair. “Let’s go. Goodbye, Mom, Cooper. Have a nice life.”

“Blainey!” Pam yelled after him as the boys marched steadily towards the door. “Blainey, come back! We can figure this out! I’ll get Daddy to give you some money! Please!”

Silently, Blaine paused at the door, watching as Kurt shoved a twenty dollar bill into the tip jar at the counter. Then, he rushed back, and hand in hand, they walked out the door together into the bright afternoon sun.

“You were really brave,” Kurt said when they’d gone a few blocks. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I feel free,” Blaine admitted, smiling a real smile for the first time that day. “I-I guess I’ve wanted to do that for forever, and I was finally able to because of you.” He pulled his fiancé to a stop on the sidewalk and kissed him deeply. “Thank you,” he whispered against his lips. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I love you,” Kurt responded, not sure what else to say. “I love you so much.”

Blaine kissed him again, right there on the sidewalk. Nothing else had ever felt so right.

A few weeks later, the boys threw an engagement party at Roseholde Gardens. It wasn’t a large affair; just a few friends and close family were invited, but it was, of course, beautiful and elegant, all thanks to Kurt’s impeccable decorating sense. He’d strung beautiful lights across the trellises, put tiny tea lights on every table, and hung a tasteful sign between two large trees, declaring them engaged for the whole world to see. There was a large table where drinks were being served by a local bartender, and there were delicate finger foods catered by a local vendor. There were classy plastic cups and the silverware that looked real but wasn’t. It really seemed like Kurt had thought of everything.

There was, however, one thing that he’d missed; Blaine liked to drink. It started out casual. He’d had a glass of wine while waiting to meet Kurt’s friends from the Academy. He’d been afraid that they would laugh or make fun of him for how poorly he’d done at the Academy, but none of them seemed to mind or care. In fact, Kurt’s small circle of friends, which included Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina, welcomed him with open arms, laughing and talking as if they were old friends who’d known one another forever. And, because talking with them felt easy and they were drinking, Blaine continued to drink. He had another glass of wine, a few glasses of champagne, and a whiskey coke at Burt’s urging. And, by the time he and Kurt were ready to make toasts, he was...well, toasted himself.

Kurt called for everyone’s attention. “Excuse me! Excuse me!” he said, waiting for everyone to look at him. “Blaine and I want to thank you all for coming tonight. We’re excited to say that we’re getting married in a few months, and we’re so happy that all of you were willing to come out and help us celebrate our love. For many of you who know our story, you’ll know that we found one another quite by accident, but neither of us could be happier that we did. So, we’d like to raise our glasses to all of you, our wonderful friends, and say thank you for coming.” A huge smile lit up his face as he looked around at the people gathered there. He was proud to be in such fantastic company. 

Everyone else smiled and a few people clapped or cheered, but everyone took a big swig of their champagne. 

Then, Blaine surprised them all by saying, “Wait. Wait. Wait. I wanna say something.” He struggled to raise his glass for a moment then looked at the crowd. “My new best friend, Tina, who is soooo cool...She said it’s a really, really bad idea to keep secrets. And, Kurt and I have been keeping a biiiiiiiiig secret…”

Beside him, Kurt gritted out, “Blaine, what are you doing?”

The crowd held their breath, anticipating what he’d say next.

“So, I just wanna tell everyone...Kurt and I are gay.”

The small crowd looked at one another, slightly confused, but then clapped and cheered halfheartedly anyway.

“Okay. Thank you. Return to partying,” Kurt instructed everyone, turning quickly to Blaine to catch him before he tripped over a small rock. “I think you, mister, have had entirely too much to drink. I’m cutting you off.” From across the garden, he heard Tina yell, “Blaine!” and he rolled his eyes, turning in her direction. “What do you want, Tina Cohen-Crazy?”

“Blaine, that is not the secret you were supposed to tell!” She glared at him, hands on her hips. “You were supposed to tell them that yo…” She continued to speak, but her words were a garbled mess as she caught sight of Kurt glaring at her.

“What?” Blaine asked. “I can’t hear you.” He shook his head, giggling at how funny it felt. “Swishy, swishy, swishy…”

“What secret was he supposed to tell, Tina?” Kurt asked instead. “I’m afraid I didn’t catch that.”

“Um...it was...it was no-nothing…” she stammered. “I-I’ll just g-g-go.”

“You know I know you don’t actually have a stutter,” Kurt informed her cooly, pulling Blaine tighter against him to keep him upright. “Just cut the crap and tell me what you know. It’s pretty clear to me that you read his mind.”

“I-I didn’t mean to,” she said. “I just...Well, it just happened.”

“Uh-huh. And?”

“And, I know that you’re soulmates…” She couldn’t make eye contact with Kurt; she was afraid he was going to tear her apart if she dared to look.

“Wha--Tina! See, this is why you need to wear that hat they give you to keep you from reading people’s minds without their permission!”

“I had his permission!”

“He’s drunk! That is not permission, and you know it!” Kurt was yelling, and he glanced around himself, hoping no one else had overheard. The last thing they needed was to create an even bigger scene. So, in a harsh whisper, he said, “Thanks for getting into our personal business. I trust that you’ve kept this information to yourself?”

“I have!” Tina reassured him. “I’ve only told Mercedes and Rachel, bu--”

“You told Rachel?!” He was yelling again, and this time, he didn’t care who heard. “Rachel is the biggest blabbermouth there is, and you know that! She can’t keep a secret! Why would you do that?!”

“Kurt, I-I’m sorry. Really. I’ll-I told them not to tell.”

“Right. Like that’s going to work. Rachel! Mercedes!” His voice reverberated through the garden, and a few minutes later, his other two friends came running.

“What’s up?” Mercedes asked.

“This better be important, because I was talking to Jan about her nephew. Apparently, he’s a great musician, and he’s g--”

“Apparently, Tina Cohen-Can’t-Keep-Her-Mouth-Shut told you our secret.”

“Secret? What secret?” Rachel asked, looking around as though she was totally innocent.

“You can cut the crap. I know you know Just, please tell me you haven’t told anyone else.”

“I, um, I talked to your dad about it,” Mercedes confessed. “He seemed like he already knew. And, so did Jan and Liz...I just--Kurt, how is that possible? Soulmates don’t exist anymore.”

Kurt sighed. “It’s a...long story, one that Blaine and I weren’t planning to tell.” He paused to glare at Mercedes. “I’ll just say this. Bl--”

“You may as well just tell everyone,” Rachel said, cutting him off. 

“Why?”

“I, um...I think most of them already know,” she admitted sheepishly. She didn’t look at Kurt’s face, but she didn’t have to. She knew exactly how red it would be right then.

Blaine, who had been slowly repeating “Swishy, swishy, swishy,” to himself over and over again suddenly announced loudly. “‘M diiiiiiiizzy…”

Making a decision, Kurt ordered, “Tina, take Blaine to lie down somewhere. Then, come right back. You two…” he said, eyeballing Rachel and Mercedes. “I guess you’re getting what you wanted.” Clearing his throat, he shouted, “Attention! Attention, everyone! If you could all gather around again, please. I’m sorry. It appears I’m not done speaking.” He waited for everyone to gather around, and as he looked into the crowd, he sought out Jan’s face. For some reason, he felt like the woman would be able to comfort him since his rock was drunk off his ass possibly puking somewhere.

She was standing near the back with Liz, a glass of champagne in her hand and an arm wrapped around Liz’s waist. “I knew it,” she whispered softly, catching Kurt’s eye and giving him just the slightest nod, letting him know it would be okay.

“You always know,” Liz teased, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, as I’m sure pretty much all of you have heard thanks to Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina...Blaine and I are soulmates.” He didn’t give anyone any time to react before going on. “I know. I know. It seems weird since soulmates don’t exist anymore, but it’s true.” He pulled the bandana off of his arm, revealing his soulmark. He held his arm up so everyone could see Blaine’s name tattooed across his wrist. “Blaine has one, too, but he’s too drunk to show you.”

Everyone chuckled.

Kurt went on. “Anyway, I hope you like long stories, because this one is a doozie.”

By the day of their wedding nearly four months later, Kurt and Blaine were national news. They’d been on numerous talk shows to discuss their connection, countless articles had been written about them and “the return of soulmates,” but their favorite day had been meeting their idol, J.W. She’d called them personally, wanting a chance at a private lunch. They’d talked for a long time, discussing their family connection, connection to her book, and how books played such a major part in their lives. Now, she was an honored guest at their wedding, a wedding that had turned from a small, intimate affair to the event of the season if the expanded guest list, countless media personalities, and huge venue were anything to go by.

“Nervous?” Kurt asked when Blaine stepped back in from a bathroom break. His face was pale and he looked like he’d been crying.

“I-Kurt, I don’t want to do this…” he whispered, glancing up at his soulmate nervously. When he saw Kurt’s face go pale, he quickly amended, “Not-not...I still want to marry you. I want to marry you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my whole life! It’s just...I don’t want to get married in front of all these people.” He came closer, wrapping his arms around his fiancé both for comfort and to be comforted. Then, he mumbled something into the taller man’s shoulder.

“What?” Kurt asked. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Tina said my parents are here. Coop, too.”

“Oh, Blaine…” Kurt whispered, running a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry. I’ll have Tina send the head of security in, and we’ll get them out o--”   
  


But Blaine was already shaking his head. “No. Let them stay. It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter, Blaine,” Kurt reminded him gently, tipping his chin up until their eyes met. “This is  _ our  _ day. We should do things our way.”

“Is that what you call this?” Blaine asked dryly, gesturing around the room. “We planned for a wedding with less than one hundred people here, Kurt. And, now there’s nearly one thousand! This isn’t what  _ we  _ wanted. This is what we were told we should want.”

Kurt was silent for a moment. He rubbed a hand up and down Blaine’s arm as he thought, trying to decide what to do next. At last, he said, “You’re right. This isn’t what we wanted. But I think I know how to fix it.”

Blaine arched an eyebrow at him. “How? Everyone’s already here. The ceremony is supposed to start in, like, forty minutes. We can’t change anything now.”

“This is our day, and we can do what we want,” Kurt reminded him. “Do you remember how, when we first started planning the wedding we asked Dad if he could officiate for us?”

His fiancé nodded, confusion clear on his face. “Yeah?”

“Well, he got his certificate, so…”

“So?”

“So, let’s have him come back here and do the ceremony for us before everything starts. Then, once we walk down the aisle, we can tell everyone we’re already married, and we can start the party!” Kurt grinned, the smile only widening when he saw that little shimmer of hope and happiness in Blaine’s eyes. 

“You know I love you, right?” he asked, taking his soulmate’s face in his hands. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more.” He leaned in for a kiss, but at the last minute, Kurt dodged him, and his lips landed against his cheek.

“Save that sap for the vows. I’m going to have Tina bring back Dad.” He headed for the door but then paused, turning over his shoulder to add, “And, just so you know, I feel the exact same way right now. I just want to save that kiss for the whole ‘You may kiss one another’ part.” He smiled and blew Blaine a kiss before pulling the door open sharply and shouting, “Tina!”

“Yes, Kurt?” she asked, hurrying down the hallway. 

“Get my dad in here, please,” he instructed. “Quickly.”

“On it,” she replied and took off down the hallway in search of Burt.

A few minutes later, there was a light rap on the door. Then, Burt poked his head around the door. “Uh, Tina came by and said you wanted to see me?”

“Get in here, Dad!” Kurt insisted, waving him in. “Blaine and I want to ask you for a favor.”

Burt looked between the two boys, confused. “Well? What is it?”

“We want you to marry us. Right now. Here.”

“You what? Kurt, you’ve got, like, a thousand people out there waiting for you two to walk down the aisle and declare your love for the whole world! The guy that’s officiating? He rewrote the traditional soulmate ceremony for you two. Are you--I mean, you’ve thought this through? You’re sure that’s what you want?”

“Maybe you’re dad’s right, Kurt,” Blaine said slowly. “I mean, maybe this is crazy. Everyone is waiting for us...it’s going to be televised.”

“Blaine, I want us to have what we want! And, what we want is just the two of us and our love. That’s enough, right? That’s all we need?”

“You’re all I need,” Blaine confirmed, standing up. He pulled Kurt into his arms and stared into his eyes. “I’m ready if you’re ready, Mr. Hummel,” he whispered, his voice deep and emotional.

“I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?” Burt asked. He wiped his hands nervously on his pants at Kurt’s solemn nod. “Where do you want me to stand?”

“Exactly where you are,” Kurt said, grabbing onto Blaine’s hand and moving closer to him. “We’re ready whenever you are.”

Burt cleared his throat and started. “Uh, dearly beloved…” He stopped, laughing. “There’s no one here but the three of us. To hell with formalities. Um, Kurt, I always knew you were destined for something special. From the moment your mom and I brought you home, we knew you were going to do something big. And, from the minute I heard Blaine upstairs in our shower, I knew that whatever it was...it had already happened.” He stopped, wiping a tear from his cheek. “Blaine, I haven’t known you very long, but I know you’re exactly the man my son needs. He lights up when he’s around you, and I think you do, too. I couldn’t be happier to have you join my family; hell, I already love you like a son.” He chuckled. “Probably shouldn’t say ‘hell’ in a wedding ceremony. Uh, you guys wanna say vows?”

Blaine nodded. “I’ll go first.” He turned to fully face Kurt, taking both of the other man’s hands and looking into his beautiful eyes. “Kurt, I’m a man who’s always lived in the shadows, and everyone who’s come into my life has always tried to push me further into the darkness. Even my own family would rather see me forgotten than happy, and for a long time, I thought that I would never find someone who truly loved me for who I am. Then, I found you in the weirdest place ever, and from that first moment, I knew you would be the person to help me find the sun. I love you so much, Kurt. I love you more today than I’ve ever loved you before, and I’m so happy to be standing here, marrying you.”

Kurt brushed tears from his face before replacing his hand in Blaine’s, clearing his throat so he could speak around the emotion that was pooling there. “Blaine, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. It may have taken me a while to figure that out, but I knew from the moment that I read your journal that there was something about you I’d never be able to let go of. When you came along, even if someone had told me that at the end of all our struggling and all our work, it would just end in heartache...I would’ve still said yes. You’re worth it to me, Blaine, and I love you so much. Today and-and-and every day. I’m so happy to be here with you, marrying you.”

“Do you have rings?” Burt asked? At Kurt’s nod, he went on, “Let these rings be a reminder to you everyday of how you feel at this exact moment. The road ahead is going to be tough, but it’s going to be worth it. Let your rings remind you of that whenever you see them, whenever you wear them. So, Blaine, do you take Kurt?”

“I do.”

“And, Kurt...Do you take Blaine?”

“I-I do.”

“Then, by the power vested in me by the good fairies of Roseholde, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You can, um, kiss one another.”

At that declaration, the boys leaned in and kissed one another, their lips tingling when they touched as if this was the first time they’d ever kissed. The air around them seemed to spark with electricity, and as mild as the kiss was, it felt like the most romantic and passionate one they’d ever shared. As they pulled away, a big smile grew on each of their faces.

“We did it,” Kurt whispered. “Blaine, we did it! We’re married!”

“I love you…”

Kurt pulled his new husband tightly into a hug, and they hopped up and down together, giggling with glee.

“Well, what should I do now?” Burt asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and stepping back to watch the boys dance around excitedly. “Do I go back and try to keep the secret?”

“No. Stay here with us, Dad. Let’s just have fun.”

So, until it was time for the ceremony to begin, they stayed in their dressing room, laughing with Burt and having a great time. When Tina came to tell them it was time to take their places, she immediately noticed the rings.

“Kurt! What did you do?” she asked, pointing at his finger.

“Don’t worry about it, Tina. You’ll find out in a minute.”

The boys took their places at the rear of the ceremony space. Burt had agreed to escort both of them down the aisle since Blaine hadn’t invited his family, and when the music began, he hooked arms with Blaine and took off toward the front of the space. Burt fixed his eyes on the spot where he’d seen Devon and Pam Anderson sit, and he was pleased to see them looking irritated and outraged at the sight of their son being walked down by his fiancé’s father. Once he’d hugged Blaine and welcomed him to the family, he went back for Kurt, doing his best to hold off the tears until he’d placed Kurt’s hand in Blaine’s and whispered how proud of him he was.

When the music shut off, their officiant rose to begin the ceremony, but Kurt held up a hand. He and Blaine turned toward the large room of people gathered to see them, and they both smiled. “I know you were expecting to see a wedding,” Kurt said, “but Blaine and I have already gotten married.” The boys held up their left hands, and a collective gasp went up around the room. “I guess you could say we eloped, but since it happened in the dressing room, I don’t think that really counts.” He looked to Blaine for strength, and to his surprise, his husband took over.

“Kurt and I decided that, while we appreciate what everyone has done for us in putting this wedding together, we really wanted what we’d planned for all along: a simple, quiet wedding to express our love.”

Squeezing his husband’s hand tightly, Kurt went on, “So, since there’s no need for a ceremony anymore, I guess we can just start the party. Thanks for coming!” With that, he and Blaine took off down the aisle and back to the rehearsal space. They smiled at each other, their eyes speaking for them: they’d never been happier, and it didn’t matter what anyone else thought.

On a random day in February, almost two years after their wedding, Kurt came home from a shift at the library to find Blaine crying on the couch. “Sweetheart, are you okay?” Kurt asked, kicking off his shoes and sprinting to the couch. “What happened? Are you hurt? What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine managed, trying to control his sobs. “I’m sorry. I-it’s r-re-really no-nothing. Ju-just a-a pamphlet I saw t-t-today…”

“A pamphlet?” Kurt asked, pulling back a little. “What do you mean?”

“This.” He tossed a white pamphlet Kurt’s way; it landed upside down in his lap.

Kurt flipped the pamphlet over, and the words “adopting,” “family,” and “parent” popped out at him. The title read, “How To Decide If Adopting A Family Is Right For You: A Guide for Potential Parents.” He opened it, scanning the information inside. Then, he asked carefully, “This is why you’re crying? You-you want to adopt?”

Blaine lifted his head, looking at his husband. “I know it’s crazy, but...until today, I never really realized that that’s what my calling is…” He grabbed the pamphlet, tucking it away beside him. “It’s crazy. I-I know we’re not ready...It’s okay…”

“Wait. Wait. How do you know that?” Kurt asked, grabbing at his hand. “How do you know that we’re not ready?”

“It’s only been, like, two years, Kurt. We’ve never talked about kids before, and we’re still living in a rent-free apartment. It’s not like…”

“Like what? Like we can talk about it or make decisions now?”

“No. We-we can. It’s just…” Blaine paused, sniffling a little before he looked at Kurt again. “Do you think we’re ready?”

Kurt shrugged. “Maybe? I’m not sure what you’re talking about as far as adoption. I don’t think we could, like, adopt five kids at once or anything. But one, maybe two. Yeah. It’s on the table.”

“Really?” Blaine shifted, grabbing at Kurt’s hands. “Really? You’d-you’d talk about it? Consider it?”

“Of course,” Kurt replied, giving his hands a squeeze. “But before we get into that, will you explain what you mean by your calling?”

“I can try…” he said, suddenly going very quiet. “It’s hard, though.”

“Just do your best,” Kurt said, rubbing a thumb across his knuckles. “Take your time. I’m listening.”

“It’s just...I’ve never really been good at anything, you know? I didn’t get a gift from the Academy because I couldn’t keep up with the spells. Even when you tried to teach me, I was just too slow. But that’s okay because I-I’ve always listened to you, and I believe you: my calling doesn’t have to be magic. And, I’ve tried other things, Kurt. Honestly I have. You know, I-I tried teaching music, and it was okay. I tried cooking classes, but I’m too much of an experimenter for those. I’ve tried school, just working at the library, but no matter what I do, there’s still...there’s this empty feeling. I-I don’t know how to describe it really, but it’s like the last puzzle piece, waiting for it’s match. Sure, some of the other pieces fit in the space, but they don’t fill that hole, you know. That longing. And, somehow, when I saw this…” He paused, grabbing the pamphlet again and setting it down gently on the coffee table in front of them. “When I saw this, I just knew that was the perfect puzzle piece...being a dad…”

There was a long pause as Kurt thought about what his husband had said. He’d never really considered it that way before, probably because his puzzle piece hadn’t been missing for long. He’d discovered his perfect match shortly after his mother had left him and Burt: writing. It hadn’t taken long for that to swoop in, to make him feel like he belonged, like he could do this for the rest of his life and never feel bored. And, no matter what he wrote, it always seemed to keep the hole filled. Not writing made him ache like he had the flu, and he couldn’t imagine what all these years had to have felt like for Blaine, to always feel that ache, to always know something was missing. Finally, he nodded, doing his best to piece together what he wanted to say before opening his mouth. “I think I understand…” he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. “I think you feel about this a lot like I feel about my writing. So,” he paused, taking a deep breath. “I want adoption to specifically be open for discussion. I can’t promise that anything will happen right away; I have no idea what the process is like. But, as long as you feel like you’re ready, I think I’m ready to walk down this path with you.” He yelped in surprise when he suddenly had a lap full of Blaine, squeezing him so tightly he could barely breathe.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” he squealed between kisses to Kurt’s neck. “You’re the best soulmate, husband, and lover any guy could ask for, and I love you so much!” He continued peppering his husband’s neck with kisses, loving the way he squirmed beneath his touch.

“Blaine...Blaine. Blaine! You-you-you have to stop, or we can’t talk about this…” Kurt panted. He was beginning to feel himself swell in his shorts, and he knew this wasn’t the time or place for that. At least, not yet.

“Too riled up?” Blaine asked, placing a few more teasing kisses down his neck before sliding off his lap.

“You always rile me up,” Kurt admitted, leaning in to kiss his lips chastely before asking, “So, where do we start?”

That conversation gave way to a few years of classes, meetings, meetings, and more meetings. The initial paperwork was easy. The classes were simple. The first few meetings were a breeze. But when it came time to meet the kids and find a match? That part was hard. 

Throughout all of their conversations, they’d maintained one fact: they wanted to adopt a baby. It wasn’t that they had a problem with older kids. In fact, Blaine had proven to himself by getting a temporary job at a daycare that he loved all ages of kids, and he was good with them. But there was something about holding a baby, rocking it to sleep, watching it learn and grow that made them feel like they’d be missing out if they didn’t bring home a baby. Not only that, but when they’d attended their class on attachment, they’d been warned that it could be difficult for an older child to attach to their adoptive parents if they’d spent their babyhood with someone else. So, when they’d moved out of the apartment above the library and bought a small house, they’d immediately baby-proofed it and set up a nursery for their impending adoption of their first little one.

The boys, however, were not the only ones who had that thought, and they quickly discovered that the list of adoptive parents for babies was a long one. And, matches, when they were found, never gave them that feeling that they’d always thought they’d have when they saw  _ their  _ baby. That is until one day, they did.

Little Victoria captured their hearts the moment they laid eyes on her; she was perfect. She had beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes the color of the sky, and a happy baby smile that lit up everyone’s face, even from a picture.

“It’s her,” Blaine whispered, staring at her picture. “Kurt, it’s her. She’s ours. I can feel it.”

“Which one?” their caseworker asked, craning to see around Blaine. “Oh, Victoria. Yes. Isn’t she a doll? Let me find her paperwork.” The woman walked away, returning a few minutes later with a folder. “It says here that Victoria has not been matched. She’s four months old and is to be adopted with her sister, Lilian.”

“A twin?” Kurt asked. He and Blaine had discussed the idea of adopting twins and had agreed that if it was the right match, they’d both be on board.

“Um, no. Lilian is two.”

The boys made instant eye contact, trying to read each other. It was nearly impossible, however, with the myriad of emotions they were both feeling.

“What do you think?” Blaine whispered. “Should we...try?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt admitted softly. “I’d be fine with Victoria, but a two-year-old? We never discussed that.”

“I know, but…” Blaine turned to their caseworker. “Can we see a picture of Lilian, please?”

“Of course,” the woman replied, handing over the photograph. “But you know, you don’t have to decide now.”

The picture was all it took. Once Kurt and Blaine laid eyes on Lilian, there was no going back. She looked almost exactly like her sister with the sweetest little smile the boys had ever seen.

“Yes. Yes. We want to move forward. Wh-what do we do?” Blaine asked. He suddenly felt like he was on edge, like if he didn’t move, he was going to burst into flames or fall through the floor; he was so nervous.”

“Now, we set up a meeting and try to decide if the four of you make a good match. Let me call the foster family now, and we’ll see when we can meet.”

From there, everything happened quickly. They had meetings with the foster parents, with the kids, and with their caseworker. They had more home visits, a few more trainings, and another home visit. And, then, finally, they got to bring their girls home. A few weeks after that, everything was signed; the adoption was final. They were parents. 

The boys took to parenting right away, especially Blaine. They’d agreed that he could be a stay-at-home father, and he loved it. Whenever Kurt came home from a shift at the library, Blaine had story after story to tell him with a twinkle in his eye. It warmed Kurt’s heart to know that he’d finally helped to find Blaine’s puzzle piece, and he loved seeing his husband happy. 

They were just getting ready for Tori’s third birthday party when they each received a hologram request at nearly the same time that would change their lives forever.

“Amy-Grace?” Blaine asked, stepping into the kitchen. He was confused. Why was their caseworker trying to get in touch now? They hadn’t spoken much over the past two years.

“Hi, Blaine. Do you have a moment to talk?”

“Sure. Um, what’s uh, what’s going on?”

“Well, we recently had a baby come into the system, and it would appear that you are the next of kin.”

“Excuse me? What?”

“Uh-huh. There was a male baby just put into the system, and the man that dropped him off listed you as the next of kin.”   
  
“What’s the, uh, the man’s name?”

“Cooper Anderson. Do you know him?”

“That’s my brother…”

“Well, we’d love for you and Kurt to adopt the baby if you’d like. If you feel you can’t handle it, though, we’ll find a different placement for him.”

“I’ll-I’ll have to talk to Kurt. When would we, uh, when would we get him?”

“Does today work for you? I could bring him over within the next few hours.”

“Let me. Let me talk to Kurt. I’ll be right back. Hold on.” Rubbing at the back of his neck, Blaine left the kitchen, calling out his husband’s name. “Kurt? Where are you? I have to talk to you; it’s really important!”

“Blaine?” Kurt called. “Can you come into our bedroom for a minute? I-I need to talk to you.”

They met in the hallway. “Um, you first,” Blaine said, glancing up at his husband for a moment. 

“Okay. So, I just had a hologram message from J.W. Apparently, her publishing company asked her to write a book with me!”

“Kurt, that’s great!” Blaine said, hopping up and down with his husband. “That’s amazing! What are you writing about?”

“Well, that’s the best part…” Kurt paused, trying to catch his breath. “She convinced them to give me my own contract! I get to write our story all on my own!”

“Kurt!!!!” Blaine was over the moon for his husband. This was something he’d been waiting for his entire life. Truth be told, it was the reason he’d almost given up writing a few times. He’d wanted so badly to be able to tell their story the way they’d always meant for it to be told, but each time, a publisher had wanted to change it. It needed more grit, more sadness. They wanted it to be fake, and Kurt wasn’t going to give them a fake story. Their story was perfect as it was, and he wasn’t willing to change a single detail.

“I’m so excited!!!” Kurt replied, squealing and hopping again. “I need to send her back a hologram and accept the offer! But your news first. A live hologram?”

Blaine nodded. “From Amy-Grace.”

“What did she want?”

He sighed, gazing at the floor for a long moment. “To know if we’ll adopt Cooper’s baby?”

“What?”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Blaine answered, sighing heavily. “Apparently, Coop dropped a baby off and listed me as the next of kin. We don’t have to take him; she said they could find a different placement if we want.”

“Well, how long do we have?” Kurt asked softly, reaching out to pull his husband against his chest. “What do you want to do?”

“She wants to bring him by in a few hours. She’s waiting right now in the kitchen.”

“What do you want to do?” Kurt asked again, softly, rubbing a gentle hand up and down his soulmate’s spine.

“I don’t know. I mean, I haven’t talked to Coop in years. Mom and Dad either. I...I feel like we need to, though, Kurt. That baby...he’s family. And, I know what it feels like to be unwanted by your family.”

“Then, tell her yes,” Kurt whispered in his ear. “We’ll send a message to Dad, tell him not to bring my grandparents today. I’ll let Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina know. We can celebrate Tori’s party another day.”

“Are-are you sure?” Blaine asked, leaning back to look into Kurt’s face. “I mean, another kid to feed and take care of? Possibly dealing with my parents?”

“We can do it. I can stop taking shifts at the library, stay home to write my book. You love babies, and he’s family. I want to. Do you?”

Blaine nodded slowly. “I-I do.”

“Then, tell her yes.”

A few hours later, they met Lark. 

If the boys thought it was going to be easy to adopt their next of kin while one of them wrote what was bound to be a World’s Best Seller, they were relieved of that notion quickly. Not even a week after Lark waltzed into their lives and stole their hearts, they had a hologram message from Amy-Grace.

“Blaine, Kurt. Though nothing is official yet, I wanted to let you know that Lark’s maternal grandparents have requested to adopt him. They’ll have to go through paperwork and home visits, but if all goes well, they’ll be granted permission to adopt him. Unfortunately, the court has decided that grandparents are a better fit for children than brothers. Don’t be too concerned yet, but you should know it’s a possibility that he could be placed elsewhere.”

It was a gut-wrenching few months of doing their best to love and parent the baby without getting too attached, something Blaine was certain had already happened for him. It did with almost every child he met. He couldn’t help himself. It was far too natural, especially with a baby that looked so much like a mix between himself and his soulmate.

Finally, they received another update from Amy-Grace. “Hi, guys! I wanted to let you know that the grandparents have backed out. They refused to submit to a home visit, so their paperwork cannot be completed. We’re moving back to your official adoption paperwork. Have a great day!”

That night, they threw a party.

Everything went smoothly for quite a while after that. Kurt was able to focus on his book, the editors approved his manuscript outline with only a few minor changes, and they were ready for an official launch date. So, the boys were planning a celebratory dinner with Burt when Amy-Grace hit them with another bomb.

“Lark’s paternal grandparents as well as his maternal aunt have stepped forward to adopt him. His grandparents, as you know, will be given first rights if they complete their paperwork. However, if it comes down to you and the aunt, it will be the court’s decision. I believe you’ll win in that case. I’m so sorry to be doing this to you again.”

“I can’t do this again, Kurt,” Blaine cried from his blanket pile in the middle of the bed. They’d put the kids to bed early that night, and he’d been bawling ever since, muttering things under his breath about how much he hated his parents.

“Blaine, come out and talk to me,” Kurt pleaded, digging under layers for any part of his husband’s body. He needed physical contact right now, or Kurt was sure he was going to burst.

“I’m going over there tomorrow,” Blaine announced, poking his head out from beneath the stack. “I won’t let them take Lark from us. I won’t!”

“Neither will I, but going over there isn’t going to help. You know they won’t see you, and you’ll just get angrier.”

“I don’t care! They can’t do this, Kurt!” His sobs were growing louder, and when Kurt grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him out from his pile of blankets, he crawled eagerly into his husband’s lap, holding on tight and crying into his shirt.

“I know. I know. We’re going to fight as hard as we can for Lark. I promise, sweetheart. I promise.” He rocked back and forth, just as he did with their children, rubbing at his back and whispering affirmations to him until Blaine had tired himself out, his voice hoarse and his throat raw from all the crying. Gently, Kurt tucked him into bed, brought him a bottle of water and a few Tylenol. Then, he lay quietly beside him on the bed in the dark, petting his hair until he fell asleep.

They almost lost him. Blaine’s parents completed the home visit and all the required paperwork. Thankfully, however, they didn’t pass it and were denied the right to adopt Lark. And, Lark’s aunt, when she was informed that the baby would stay with Kurt and Blaine until the court reached an official decision on adoptive parents, declared she had no interest in waiting around and withdrew herself from the process.

Amy-Grace sent one last message. “I promise this is the last time I’ll bother you. The two of you are officially Lark’s parents. Well, as official as it can be without your final signature on the paperwork tomorrow. Congratulations!”

The next night, after almost a year of stress and worry, Kurt and Blaine wanted to throw a party. They’d signed the paperwork. Everything was official. Lark was theirs for good. Instead, however, they spent a quiet night at home, just the five of them. 

As they were sitting on the couch, watching the kids laugh and play together, Blaine leaned over, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “This is perfect,” he whispered. “It’s exactly how I always imagined it would be.”

“Me, too,” Kurt whispered back, placing a kiss on the top of his husband’s curly head. “We have three beautiful kids, and I have a perfect husband and soulmate. Everything is exactly how it’s supposed to be.”

Silently, Blaine lifted Kurt’s right wrist to his lips, peppering it lightly with a few kisses. “I’m so happy right now,” he finally said, tears misting his eyes. “When I got cursed, I never imagined that this life could make me happy. I was preparing myself for a lonely existence. But then, you came along...and…” He stopped, wiping away a few tears. “I’ll never doubt Fate again.”

“You’re cute when you’re a sap,” Kurt giggled, leaning down to capture Blaine’s lips in a kiss. 

“Ew! Papa, no kissin’ on Daddy!” Lili yelled from the floor. 

“I’ll kiss on Daddy as much as I want!” Kurt replied, pulling his soulmate in for another one.

Their daughter made a disgusted face at her parents before going back to playing again. 

This time, Kurt grabbed his husband’s wrist, placing a few soft kisses to his soulmark. “I’m glad you trusted Fate because I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Blaine chuckled. “And, you call me the sap!”

“You are!”

“Whatever.”

They both sighed happily, snuggling up together again to watch their children, neither one able to imagine a more perfect day than the one they were currently living.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine navigate their way back into The Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The last chapter. I almost can't believe it. Here I sit, 90k words later, on a story that I had originally planned to be half this length and far less twisty and turny than it ended up. However, I can say that after all that, I love this story, and it was told exactly how it needed to be told. I, of course, need to give a monstrous shoutout to my very wonderful, fabulous, beautiful, talented beta, JayhawkWrites. This story would NOT have been possible without her as she kept me going at times when I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to write this story, and she so graciously let me write what ended up being almost a fanfiction of her story, The Silver-Scaled Mark. Plus, she agreed to be a character in this story, and I used the crap out of that. So, thank you, my dear. I love you! Muah! And, to all of you who have been reading and commenting and kudosing this whole time, I also love you and appreciate the hell out of you. This is the first time I've done something like this, and I cherished each and every comment and kudos that I received. Really. I go back and read your comments almost every day. So, thank you. Now, I'll close this monstrous author's note and let you get down to why you're here: The Epilogue.

Many, many years later, long after their children had grown up, gotten married, and had children and grandchildren of their own, Kurt and Blaine were sitting alone, rocking side by side as they looked out the window. 

After their rise to fame as the first soulmates the world had seen in ages, others had begun to find their own soulmates, and it seemed that they were back to stay. Even Jan and Liz got soulmarks, much to Liz's surprise. And, to honor their oldest and dearest friends, Kurt and Blaine had fronted the money for a beautiful retirement home in the very woods in which Blaine had been cursed. Now, it was their home, too, at least for a little while.

“What are you thinking about, Kurt?” Blaine finally asked, catching his husband looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Nothing.” Kurt returned his eyes to the window, watching as the breeze rippled through the trees outside the retirement home.

“You don’t think after all these years I can tell when you’re lying? You never were very good at it,” Blaine quipped, giving Kurt a smile when his husband finally looked at him again. 

“I was just wondering… Do you think the kids will miss us when we’re gone?”

Blaine sighed. He didn’t like to think about leaving his kids alone in the world, but he and Kurt had had many discussions; they could tell the end was drawing closer and closer with every passing day. “For a while,” he said softly. “But not too long. They have families to take care of them.”

Kurt didn’t say anything for a long time, and the sound of squeaking rocking chairs took over the room again. Then, he said, “I’ve been thinking about something.”

“What is it?”

“When you travel into a book, if you don’t leave before the story ends, you… Well… You end, too.”

Stilling his rocking chair, Blaine slowly twisted in his seat until he was facing his soulmate. “What are you saying?” he asked softly.

“How do you feel about one last adventure?”

“You know the kids don’t want us doing that, Kurt. They’re afraid we won’t make it back.”

“Well, I don’t plan on coming back.”

Blaine was silent for a moment. “You’d take me with you?”

Reaching across the small space between them, Kurt placed a hand lovingly on Blaine’s. “Do you honestly think I would go without you?”

“No.” Turning back to sit comfortably in his chair, Blaine began to rock again, his right foot setting a steady rhythm for his chair. He watched a small bug crawl across the carpet beneath the window, he stared at a small patch of sunlight glinting off the wall, and then finally, he turned to face his husband again. “What book?”

“Mine?  _ When Worlds Collide _ ? Don’t you think it would be kind of a romantic way to go, to watch the two of us fall in love again before we die?”

A soft smile slid across Blaine’s face. “I can’t think of anything more romantic than that.”

They didn’t do it that day, or even the day after. Even a month later, when Lili, Tori, and Lark came to visit them for their anniversary, they were still sitting in their rocking chairs, this time a little bit closer together, holding hands and watching the birds.

“Dad, Pops, you guys okay?” Lark asked as they chatted. Both of his parents seemed more sentimental than normal; nearly everything he and his sisters did brought tears to their eyes.

“We’re fine, Lark,” Blaine reassured him. “We’re just happy to see you and hear about our grandkids. You know we just love you all so much.”

“We love you, too, Daddy,” Tori told him, kissing his cheek softly. “Just no more tears today, please?”

“Yeah,” Lili chimed in. “Otherwise, you’re going to make me cry, and I don’t want either one of you to accuse me of being a sap!”

They all got a good chuckle out of that, but it didn’t stop Kurt and Blaine from tearing up when they said goodbye to their daughters and son. They knew, though they’d never tell their children, that those goodbyes would be their last.

A few days after that final visit, they both woke up in more pain than usual. It was a gray, rainy day, and their arthritis was acting up, making it more difficult for them to move. Still, they got out of bed like they did every day, giving one another slow, lazy kisses to wake up before shuffling to the kitchen to start the coffee brewing.

As they were sipping their first cups in front of the window, Kurt said, “I think today is a good day for an adventure. What do you think, sweetheart?”

Blaine didn’t say anything in response, but he nodded, drinking his coffee as though that was a statement his husband had made to him every day for decades.

After breakfast, they retired to their bedroom, tidying up what little they had lying around the room. 

“I’m going to brush my teeth,” Blaine announced, heading in the direction of the bathroom. “Pick us something to wear for our last adventure?”

“You know I always pick out your clothes,” Kurt moving to the closet. “Why are you brushing your teeth? Afraid I won’t let you come with me if you have bad breath?”

“You know our story always makes me want to kiss you.” Blaine raised an eyebrow flirtatiously at his husband, his toothbrush poised near his mouth. “Among other things.”

“Brush your teeth, old man!” Kurt said, shaking his head and grinning at his husband. Even after all these years together, Blaine could still make him laugh.

Finally, they were ready to go. Kurt had picked out simple black slacks for them both. He paired Blaine’s with his favorite red button-down, a black sweater, and an adorable black bowtie with tiny white hearts on it. For himself, he’d selected a purple button-down with a thin black sweater and a crisp white ascot with a golden edge. They both looked dapper if he did say so himself. 

“Do you have the book?” Blaine asked from the doorway. He’d gone out to make sure the rest of their apartment was in order, and he leaned heavily against the door as he waited for Kurt’s answer. He was already exhausted, and more than a little part of him was glad they were doing this today. He was ready. He’d made peace.

“Right here,” Kurt said, pulling the book and his wand from his nightstand drawer. He thumbed over the engraving on the handle, smiling as he read his name there one last time.  _ Kurt Elizabeth Hummel _ . Then, patting the bed next to him, he asked, “Are you ready?”

Blaine nodded, padding across the floor to cuddle up next to his soulmate on the bed. “I’m ready,” he replied. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready.”

“Me neither,” Kurt replied, kissing his husband’s temple. “Hold onto me tightly.” When he was sure Blaine was holding on well enough, he raised his wand above their heads as best he could and repeated the spell one last time, “ _ Wish we may, wish we might, enter this book by way of the light. _ ”

Then, everything around them went dark, and they both felt like they were floating through an endless black haze, falling slowly toward the earth. They’d discovered that the older they got, the longer it took for them to enter into the story, and this time was the longest yet. It seemed that they floated for several minutes, just holding onto one another and breathing, not seeing nor feeling anything besides the other’s body next to theirs. They both wondered if that was what death would be like, but neither bothered to voice their concerns. Finally, they felt something solid beneath their backs and a bright, warm light on their faces. They were back. 

Blaine was able to get to his feet first, so he helped Kurt up and dusted him off, turning so his husband could do the same for him. Already, he felt better, the sun soothing his tired bones and the adrenaline of what they were planning to do giving him more energy than he’d had when they left home. 

“We’re right outside the Academy,” Kurt announced after taking a moment to orient himself. “That’s where I started the book.” He pointed toward a window off to the side. “I bet if we look inside, we’ll see Mercedes talking to me about my gift. Rachel, too, maybe.” He started in that direction, eager to see his world come to life.

“What if someone sees two old men spying on them?” Blaine asked, hobbling alongside him.

Kurt stopped, swatting his husband on the arm. “Who are you calling old, old man?” he asked playfully, giggling.

The sound brought back many memories of years gone past, and for a moment, his Kurt looked younger, so youthful and vibrant. It made Blaine smile. Yes. He was certainly glad they’d decided to do this. “You know I love you, right?” he whispered, reaching out for Kurt’s hand.

“Of course I do, you big sap,” Kurt laughed, kissing his cheek. “Now, come on.” 

Together, they walked to the window, peering inside. They could just see young Kurt sitting at the end of one of the tables, talking to Mercedes. He almost seemed to be upset with her, but the tone shifted quickly when she pulled him into a hug.

“Must be time for the ceremony to start,” Kurt mumbled, nudging his husband away from the window as he turned. “We’re not going to be able to watch everything, you know.”

“I know. Makes me almost wish we’d kissed in the real world the first time instead of in the book.”

“That would have been far less romantic,” Kurt retorted, taking off toward the woods. “C’mon. Let’s go wait for you to find Kimberly!”

“Race you!” Blaine challenged, and off they went, each of them trying to outwalk the other and failing miserably. 

Neither of them knew how long they were in the book, and if they were being honest, they didn’t care. This was exactly what they needed, and true to Blaine’s predictions, each new thing he saw just made him more and more emotional, laying kiss after kiss to Kurt’s face and neck, professing his love over and over.

After watching young Blaine locate Kimberly’s cabin, they made their way back to town, walking slowly around Burt and Kurt’s old block to catch a few of his arguments with Burt about going into the book. Then, they headed toward the library, hiding amongst the stacks to watch as Kurt discovered what he and Blaine were, how they were going to change the world. They hung around long enough to watch Kurt and Blaine have their first conversation with Jan, giggling and kissing quietly in the stacks as they waited. 

After that, they trailed their younger selves to Blaine’s parents, back to Burt’s, and back to the library again. They stared through the window as Kurt proposed, and they had a little intimate time of their own as their book versions enjoyed their first time together in their upstairs apartment.

They made a silent appearance at their engagement party, giggling at how drunk and silly Blaine acted. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wasn’t the last. Nonetheless, it was adorable, and Kurt loved watching his husband blush furiously as he watched him announce to the world that they were, in fact, gay.

“My poor, adorkable husband,” Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine’s hand lightly.

“I wasn’t your husband yet then,” Blaine whispered back, kissing Kurt’s soulmark in retaliation.

“Mmm. Close enough.”

They were lucky to get to listen to their intimate wedding ceremony outside the window of their dressing room, and they chuckled at their announcement that they were already married and to enjoy the reception and dance.

When they made it back to their house, listening closely as time passed quickly and they re-lived the stress of adopting Lark and writing Kurt’s book at the same time.

It was the last scene, though, that really got to Blaine. 

It was just the two of them, sitting on the couch, watching as baby Lark and young Tori and Lili played on the floor together. Blaine had his head on Kurt’s shoulder and they were whispering back and forth, giving one another gentle kisses.

Watching that caused something to stir within Blaine, and he grabbed ahold of Kurt’s face, turning him away from the window so he could latch onto his lips, kissing him deeply, passionately.

“Blaine,” Kurt murmured softly between kisses, “I don’t want to miss Lili telling us ‘no kissing’!”

“I do,” Blaine replied, sounding a little out of breath. “All I want to do is kiss you.” He returned to what he was doing, his tongue begging for entrance as it flicked across Kurt’s lips desperately. “Mmm, besides. She said that a lot.”

Kurt didn’t respond, opening his mouth and letting Blaine in, sighing happily as his husband began to explore, tasting every inch of his mouth, sucking at his tongue and upper lip, nipping lightly on his lower one.

Neither of them noticed as the world around them began to shift into shades of gray. They were too wrapped up in one another, the taste of the other’s mouth, the smell of their skin and sweat mixing tantalizingly in their noses, feeding their lust for one another.

It wasn’t until they pulled away for air that they realized that everything was almost pitch black. They could barely see one another in front of their faces, and they took another shuddering breath, realizing what was about to happen. 

Blaine spoke first. “I love you, Kurt,” he said, bringing his soulmate’s wrist to his lips for one last gentle kiss. “I’ve always loved you, and I’ll always love you. I don’t know what’s next for us, but I know that I love you. Fearlessly and forever.”

Kurt let out a shuddery breath, raising Blaine’s wrist to his lips for one last light kiss to his soulmark. “I love you, too,” he breathed, never letting go of his soulmate’s hand. “I’ve always loved you, and somehow I know that we’re destined to love again. Like you said, fearlessly and fore--”

For a moment there was silence, complete blackness. Then, everything was bright, and they were holding hands in some great gray abyss. They blinked in confusion, all their past adventures and everything they knew slowly coming back to them.

Then, Kurt asked, “What just happened? We were young and in love, and now, we’re here.”

“Your book,” Blaine answered, staring at Kurt’s mouth. “We were in your book, and then…”

Without another word, they leapt at one another, mouths colliding in a spectacular kiss, a kiss full of passion, love, and lust. They couldn’t stop. They felt an insatiable need to have their mouths on one another, a need they didn’t fully understand.

There was silence for several minutes before a voice somewhere nearby said, “You know… There’s a place you can go…”

And, before they knew it, they were off on another grand adventure. 


End file.
